Ma soumise
by nails233
Summary: J'ai passé un siècle à chercher une soumise humaine et je l'ai enfin trouvée. Même si je suis un vampire et que son sang m'appelle, il y a une chose que je désire encore plus: son corps. D/S BDSM EPOV trad. Thèmes sexuels explicites.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight ont été ****créés par Stephenie Meyer qui détient tous les droits sur eux. Les autres personnages figurant dans l'histoire qui suit sont la propriété de l'auteure, en l'occurrence la talentueuse nails233.**

**J'ai obtenu sa permission pour traduire Be My Sub, et comme vous le savez sans doute, lorsqu'on m'accorde le privilège de traduire une histoire, je me force beaucoup pour vous livrer une traduction de grande qualité, par respect pour l'auteure, et aussi pour votre bénéfice, chères amies lectrices.**

**Okay, juste une petite précision avant de commencer : dans cette fic, Edward n'a aucun problème à lire les pensées de Bella.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Ma S****oumise**

Chapitre 1 : l'entrevue

**Point de vue d'Edward**

« Edward, es-tu certain que tu veux faire une autre ronde d'entrevues ? »

« Oui, Jasper, tout à fait. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas que j'aie choisi ce style de vie, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis à la fois un vampire et un Dom et que j'ai besoin d'une soumise humaine. » _Combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter pour qu'il pige enfin ?_

« Pourquoi une soumise humaine ? Pourquoi pas un vampire comme toi ? Ce serait moins dangereux pour tout le monde impliqué dans cette affaire. » Il me lança son habituel regard désapprobateur.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne peux pas totalement dominer quelqu'un qui ne peut pas totalement être dominé physiquement. Si je voulais d'un petit chien qui me suivrait partout, je m'en trouverais un. Je n'ai rien à cirer de quelqu'un qui ferait seulement semblant de se soumettre à ma volonté, je veux une authentique soumise, » grognai-je en appuyant sur l'accélérateur de ma Volvo argentée.

Je voulais qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec ces entrevues. La recherche pour dénicher la soumise qui allait me convenir parfaitement devenait assommante, et j'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin commencer à vivre cette vie dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps.

Jasper m'accompagnait à la séance d'entrevues uniquement parce que c'était son contact à Seattle qui l'avait organisée, sans compter que son don d'empathie était très pratique, mais je commençais à regretter de l'avoir emmené avec moi.

Alors que je garais la voiture dans le parking, je pouvais déjà voir plusieurs femmes assises dans le vestibule, attendant le moment d'être appelées en entretien. Plutôt que de les regarder directement, je décidai que j'allais attendre d'être en privé avec chacune d'entre elles.

Derrière l'édifice, il y avait une entrée privée donnant accès au bureau de J. Jenks. Ce dernier nous y attendait. « Bonjour, M. Cullen et M. Hale, cette fois-ci nous avons reçu un assez grand nombre de candidatures pour la position que vous cherchez à combler. » _C'était une façon polie pour dire esclave sexuelle. _

« Sont-elles toutes certifiées ? Sont-elles toutes en excellente santé ? » L'homme devant nous fit un signe de tête affirmatif, la crainte que Jasper lui inspirait évidente dans chaque trait de son visage. Je me demandais ce que Jasper avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit si effrayé.

« Voici toutes les applications ainsi que les rapports médicaux, » dit-il en me tendant les papiers d'une main tremblante. Apparemment, il n'avait pas seulement peur de Jasper.

« Jasper, » je lui fis un signe pour qu'il ajuste l'ambiance de la pièce. C'était dans ce genre de circonstances que j'étais reconnaissant pour son don qui lui permettait de lire les émotions des gens.

Je lui tendis les candidatures pour qu'il les lise, les réarrange et me les rende dans l'ordre qui conviendrait le mieux à mes besoins particuliers.

« Évite les cinq dernières ; elles ne sont pas ce que tu recherches. » Je hochai la tête et retirai les quatre premières applications du paquet.

J'étais sur le point de redonner les cinq candidatures rejetées – deux blondes, deux rousses et une aux cheveux auburn – lorsque la secrétaire frappa à la porte. J. la brusqua un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui présente une nouvelle application. Il la passa rapidement à Jasper qui me la refila en approuvant de la tête.

Je dois admettre que la jeune femme sur cette application était d'une rare beauté. Elle était différente des autres. Son visage en forme de cœur, ses longs cheveux ondulés couleur chocolat et ses grands yeux de biche me captivèrent instantanément.

« Alors – lesquelles devrions-nous garder pour la prochaine étape ? » Demanda J.

« Ces cinq là. Jasper les fera venir à moi chacune à leur tour. Vous pouvez aller déjeuner avec votre secrétaire. » Je lui tendis les cinq candidatures qui avaient été rejetées afin qu'il puisse donner leur congé aux jeunes femmes lorsqu'il passerait devant elles pour sortir dehors.

« Jasper, une fois que les autres auront quitté les lieux, tu pourras commencer à m'envoyer les candidates restantes. Garde celle qui s'est rajoutée à la dernière minute pour la fin. » Il hocha la tête et sortit à la suite de J., éteignant les lumières avant de fermer la porte.

C'était prévu de cette manière de sorte que les candidates ne puissent pas me voir, mais avec ma vision de vampire j'y voyais moi-même parfaitement dans le noir. J'entendis J. donner leur congé aux filles qui avaient été rejetées tandis que je m'affairais à fermer les stores. Je m'assis dans son fauteuil que les ténèbres camouflaient parfaitement.

Après un léger coup frappé à la porte, la candidate numéro 1 fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas effrayée par la noirceur, ce qui me surprit grandement. Elle se tenait immobile, la tête baissée, les bras de chaque côté du corps avec les paumes des mains pressées contre ses cuisses, attendant mes instructions. Elle était belle, comme toutes les autres. Ses cheveux cendrés étaient coupés court, ce qui s'harmonisait bien aux traits de son visage. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre ses pensées.

_Bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme mon dernier Dom. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'aime me faire baiser pendant que j'ai mes règles !_

Sa capacité à suivre mes instructions était irréprochable. Son physique aussi était irréprochable, d'ailleurs, sauf que je n'éprouvais aucun désir pour cette fille, si bien que je lui donnai rapidement son congé.

Les trois postulantes suivantes ne m'impressionnèrent pas davantage ; elles entrèrent et quittèrent le bureau en moins de dix minutes. Cependant, je fus subjugué dès la seconde où la dernière candidate entra dans la pièce. Son odeur provoqua un incendie dans ma gorge ; je sentis le venin inonder ma bouche tandis que des visions de sa mort imminente accaparaient mon esprit. Je voulais cette fille comme je n'avais jamais voulu quiconque auparavant. Je la voulais de toutes les façons imaginables.

Un sifflement m'échappa lorsque pour la première fois de mon existence, ma verge devint dure comme du marbre et se mit à supplier pour être soulagée. En 109 ans sur terre, je n'avais jamais eu d'érection avant ce moment précis, même lorsque j'avais été entraîné pour devenir un Dominant.

De manière surprenante, ses pensées n'avaient rien de vulgaire ou de répugnant comme celles de bien des soumises carrément dévergondées. Cette fille semblait très réservée.

'_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop rude lorsqu'il prend ses soumises pour la première fois. Je me demande pourquoi nous sommes dans le noir ? Ne veut-il pas me voir avant de se décider ?__ Il ne voudra sans doute pas de moi de toute façon ; j'étais trop inexpérimentée pour tous les autres. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ?'_

Je relus son application et effectivement, elle n'avait appartenu à aucun Dom auparavant. Je m'efforçai de ravaler le venin dont ma bouche était remplie. Et bien tant pis pour eux j'allais faire mes choux gras de cette candidate.

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonnai-je d'une voix qui n'avait jamais été aussi rauque et teintée de désir.

En bonne soumise, elle obéit et retira ses vêtements en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Chaque fois qu'elle se débarrassait d'un morceau, mon membre viril s'agitait dans mon jeans devenu maintenant trop serré à cause de mon érection.

Elle détacha son chemisier avec une lenteur étudiée, un bouton à la fois, avant de faire glisser le vêtement de soie rouge le long de ses épaules laiteuses et de le laisser tomber nonchalamment à ses pieds. Sans prendre de pause, elle passa les bras derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, l'envoyant rejoindre sa chemise sur le plancher. Elle retira ses chaussures noires à talons et détacha son jeans, noir lui aussi. Je réprimai un gémissement lorsqu'elle se pencha pour enlever son pantalon. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, et même dans la noirceur environnante je pouvais voir l'humidité qui suintait de son sexe rose et parfait et presque entièrement épilé. Je préférais que sa chatte ait une petite toison, sans quoi j'aurais eu l'impression d'être en présence d'une gamine, et j'avais déjà de la difficulté à ne pas me sentir un peu pervers présentement.

Le merveilleux bruit de son sang courant dans ses veines était seulement surpassé par celui de son cœur qui battait très vite dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration erratique m'indiquait qu'elle était excitée plutôt qu'effrayée.

« Avance. » Elle n'hésita pas et avança dans ma direction, bien qu'elle n'ait pas conscience que je me trouvais devant elle. Ses seins juste assez gros pour remplir la paume de ma main rebondissaient légèrement avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, appréciatif. Ils étaient parfaits eux aussi, et je voulais les savourer.

'_Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Pourvu que je ne trébuche pas.'_

Pour la première fois de ma très longue vie – autrement dit 109 ans – je désirais une femme. Je voulais son sang, je voulais son corps, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais succomber à mes envies au lieu de les renier.

« Stop, tourne à gauche, fais trois pas et tourne à droite. » Encore une fois elle obéit docilement sans poser de questions. Je mémorisai chacune des parties de son anatomie tandis qu'elle bougeait devant moi. Elle était la perfection en mouvement. À chaque foulée, ses boucles flottaient autour de ses épaules, allant jusqu'à frôler ses mamelons roses qui pointaient hardiment vers le haut. Je pourrais la regarder marcher ainsi dans sa glorieuse nudité pour l'éternité sans jamais me lasser.

Ma décision était prise elle était celle qu'il me fallait. La brûlure dans ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus intense à mesure qu'elle approchait de moi. J'étais partagé également entre l'envie de la baiser et l'envie de la boire.

Lorsqu'elle fut seulement à un mètre de moi, il y eut comme un déclic dans mon esprit. La fournaise dans ma gorge comptait pour la moitié de mon euphorie ; c'était le mélange moitié-moitié de douleur et de plaisir que j'avais toujours désiré, en définitive.

« Mets-toi à genoux. » Elle adopta la position demandée et attendit.

'_Son odeur est exquise,' _se dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

Durant toutes ces années depuis ma formation, je n'avais jamais fait d'essai avec quelqu'un, mais c'était sur le point de changer.

« Rampe vers moi, » murmurai-je, mais quand même assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle fit exactement ce que je venais de lui demander, et ferma la distance qui la séparait de moi sur ses mains et ses genoux. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit ses épaules buter contre mes genoux que j'avais écartés.

'_Est-ce que je devrais m'avancer entre ses jambes ou attendre ? Je devrais attendre il ne m'a pas dit d'aller plus loin.'_

Inhalant lentement, je respirai l'odeur de son excitation sexuelle. C'était une odeur suave et délectable qui me donnait envie de la goûter au moins une fois. Furtivement, je passai ma main entre ses jambes sans toucher ses cuisses écartées. Elle laissa échapper une plainte gutturale – ses lèvres formant un O parfait – alors que je glissais un doigt le long de sa fente afin de collecter un échantillon de son essence pour en tester le goût.

'_Oh… Hum… Tellement bon !'_ J'avais presque envie de rire de voir que ses pensées commençaient à être embrouillées.

Comme si je m'apprêtais à déguster un grand cru de vin, je pris d'abord un moment pour apprécier le bouquet avant de sucer mon doigt. De façon à peine croyable, ma verge durcit encore davantage tandis que je léchais le jus répandu sur mon doigt. Cela devint plus difficile de ne pas gémir alors que sa saveur capiteuse restait imprégnée sur mes lèvres. C'était la première fois que je goûtais une femme, mais je pouvais affirmer sans détour que ça ne serait pas la dernière. À cet instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était la soulever pour l'installer sur le bureau et enfouir mon visage entre ses cuisses humides. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que mes yeux étaient noirs d'une faim qu'il me restait encore à assouvir.

L'étrange pulsation dans mon pantalon ne pouvait pas être ignorée plus longtemps. Je déboutonnai mon jeans tout en surveillant la réaction de la postulante. Elle était toute pantelante. Le divin nectar dans ses veines circulait plus vite, et l'odeur de son désir assaillant mes narines m'amena à respirer plus profondément.

Lorsqu'elle m'entendit descendre la fermeture éclair de mon jeans, elle respira plus fort, et sa respiration devint encore plus haletante lorsque je baissai mon pantalon en bas de mes hanches pour libérer mon phallus.

'_Ne fais pas tout rater, Bella ! Il te donne une chance d'avoir la vie que tu désires ! Satisfais-le !'_

« Ouvre ta jolie petite bouche pour moi, » ordonnai-je dans un souffle.

De la voir humecter ses lèvres qui formaient une petite moue adorable avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche fut presque assez pour me faire éjaculer sur le champ. Elle attendit ma prochaine requête, les yeux clos et les bras le long du corps, sa bouche prête pour moi.

'_Il vient de se taper quatre filles avant moi. Comment peut-il déjà être prêt à remettre ça ?'_

Je m'avançai et plongeai ma main dans sa chevelure abondante pour la guider vers mon sexe ; elle baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient au dessus de mon gland. Je m'efforçai de me rappeler ce que j'avais appris durant ma formation. Il fallait éviter de brusquer les choses si je ne voulais pas broyer son crâne par accident.

J'avais dû endurer de regarder des vampires baiser des humains pendant une année entière afin de me familiariser avec la façon de les "manipuler" sans utiliser trop de pression. Ce fut la plus longue année de ma longue existence.

Avant même que je l'incite à mettre ma verge dans sa bouche, elle sortit la langue pour lécher le liquide pré éjaculatoire qui avait commencé à couler. Je poussai une plainte à la sensation exquise de sa langue humide, chaude et douce contre ma peau froide et rigide.

'_Oh… il a si bon goût__ ; il n'est pas salé. Il est sucré – comme du miel,'_ approuva-t-elle en gémissant de contentement dans sa tête.

Lentement je baissai sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres brûlantes englobent ma verge autant qu'elles le pouvaient. Il était de plus en plus évident que ce test que je faisais passer à la candidate en serait un pour moi aussi. Elle émettait des vibrations avec sa bouche, et mon corps tout entier se mit à frémir, de mes orteils jusqu'à mon cerveau.

'_Tellement froid… tellement bon… comme une sucette glacée à la vanille et au miel.__'_

Pour m'empêcher de donner un coup de hanche, je lâchai ses cheveux et agrippai les bras du fauteuil avec force. Je la laissai me stimuler selon son propre rythme.

'_OH NON ! Il n'aime pas ça ! S'il aimait ce que je lui fais, il bougerait ou dirait un truc !'_Elle paniquait parce que je l'avais lâchée.

Mais j'avais les dents tellement serrées qu'il m'était impossible de lui dire que j'étais en train d'éprouver les sensations les plus extraordinaires de ma vie. Encore une fois je combattis le désir urgent que j'avais de venir immédiatement dans sa petite bouche qui faisait des merveilles.

Lentement, elle commença à me pomper, et ce geste eut pour effet de contracter et relaxer les muscles de mon corps à répétition. Chaque fois qu'elle m'aspirait, elle acquérait plus de confiance en elle, si bien qu'elle commença à pomper plus fort. Sa langue délectable me procurait un massage époustouflant, et le moment où je sentis que je n'en pouvais plus arriva trop vite.

Ma respiration tout à fait inutile devint haletante alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer sa langue sur mon gland avant de recommencer à imiter l'action d'une pompe. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir lorsqu'elle se servit de ses dents pour gratter le dessous de mon phallus.

Au moment où elle décidait d'utiliser ses mains enflammées pour branler la partie de mon pénis qui ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche, je poussai légèrement; mon gland appuyant au fond de sa gorge généra tellement de plaisir que je ne fus plus en mesure de me retenir. Je n'eus même pas le temps de l'avertir que j'allais jouir que déjà j'explosais dans sa bouche et plus loin encore.

'_Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Il faut que je note mentalement : quand il vibre, ça signifie qu'il est prêt à éjaculer.' _

Quand je fus enfin capable de parler à nouveau, je frottai sa joue avec mon pouce. « Isabella Swan, il me plairait… que tu sois Ma Soumise, » murmurai-je d'une voix éraillée au creux de son oreille.

'_Est-ce qu'il vient juste de… vraiment ? Bon Dieu, je suis si confuse ! Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça.'_

Elle ne répondit pas et je réalisai mon erreur. « Tu peux répondre verbalement, » rectifiai-je en me sentant un peu frustré envers moi-même.

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous appeler "Maître", Monsieur, » fut sa réponse. Je souris, plein d'orgueil. Juste de savoir qu'elle me voulait comme Dom sans même m'avoir vu me contentait énormément.

La première série d'entrevues que j'avais menée s'était déroulée avec les lumières allumées, et ça n'avait pas très bien fonctionné. Les postulantes se fichaient de me satisfaire ou non ; elles n'en avaient que pour mon apparence physique. C'était un des désavantages d'être vampire : ceux de mon espèce attiraient et repoussaient les humains de manière simultanée.

'_J'arrive à peine à croire qu'il m'ait choisie ! Je vais le rendre tellement heureux qu'il ne voudra jamais que je parte.' _

« Tu devrais être très fière de toi. Tu as sucé ma verge comme une pro. Ce soir, je vais t'envoyer un e-mail t'expliquant tout ce que tu dois faire avant notre prochaine rencontre – rencontre au cours de laquelle je vais t'offrir un collier de soumission. Dans ton application, il est dit que tu n'as pas d'emploi et que tu ne fréquentes pas l'école non plus. Est-ce exact ? Je veux que tu répondes à toutes mes questions verbalement jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, » dis-je d'une voix sévère et inflexible.

'_Il a vraiment aimé ça !'_

« Oui Monsieur, » répondit-elle calmement en baissant la tête et en reprenant sa position de soumission.

C'était une bonne chose que moi-même je ne fréquente plus l'école secondaire. J'avais obtenu mon diplôme pour la énième fois l'an dernier et j'étudiais maintenant à l'Université de Seattle.

« Tu as été informée que je pourrai passer à l'appartement fourni dans le contrat à n'importe quel moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

'_Oui, et j'espère que ce sera très souvent !'_

« Oui Monsieur, » répliqua-t-elle avidement.

« J. te fera remplir tous les formulaires nécessaires. Sache qu'à partir du moment où tu auras signé ces papiers, tu m'appartiendras, et je te préviens tout de suite que je ne partage pas. » Elle frissonna en sentant mon souffle froid dans son cou.

« J'ai compris le message, Monsieur, » dit-elle avec tellement de conviction que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me faire faux bond.

« J'ai laissé l'adresse de l'appartement et les directions pour s'y rendre, ainsi qu'un BlackBerry et un jeu de clés sur le bureau. Tu vas te rendre directement chez toi, faire tes valises, et ensuite tu iras à l'appartement pour attendre mon e-mail. »

'_Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que toutes mes affaires sont dans mon camion? Non, je vais me rendre directement à l'appartement et attendre son message.'_

Elle ne bougea pas lorsque je me levai pour rattacher mon jeans. Je détestais l'idée de la laisser en plan sans lui avoir rendu la pareille, mais je voulais qu'elle me supplie la première fois que j'allais la prendre.

« Une fois que j'aurai quitté cette pièce, je veux que tu te rhabilles et que tu t'assois tranquillement dans ce fauteuil pour attendre J. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu peux dire adieu à cette position que je viens de t'offrir. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » J'avais déjà rallumé les lumières et je passais le seuil de la porte au moment où j'entendis sa réponse.

Jasper me fit un sourire entendu en me voyant sortir du bureau. Je savais qu'il avait tout entendu et donc je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que j'avais finalement trouvé celle qui allait satisfaire tous mes désirs.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas attendre avant de la revoir, aussi fis-je un arrêt à la bijouterie qui nous comptait parmi ses clients réguliers. Ramon sourit en me voyant entrer. J'avais fait faire un bijou spécial sur mesure dès le premier jour des entrevues.

« M. Cullen, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis venu chercher mon collier. J'imagine qu'il doit être prêt ? »

« Bien entendu, M. Cullen. Le voici, tel que promis. » Il fouilla sous le comptoir et en sortit une boîte de velours bleu royal.

Je l'ouvris pour admirer le travail du joaillier. Le collier était parfait ; il allait être sublime au cou d'Isabella. Je payai l'achat avec ma carte de crédit, et maintenant la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était de retourner à la maison pour lui envoyer la liste des exigences auxquelles elle devrait se conformer.

Évidemment, en arrivant à la maison toute la famille était déjà au courant à cause d'Alice. Cependant, ce qui me dérangeait le plus était que ma famille soit au courant de mon style de vie en premier lieu, et ça, ce n'était pas la faute d'Alice.

« Edward, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Demanda Esme, toute joyeuse.

« Isabella Swan, » répondis-je.

Esme me dévisagea comme si je venais de la frapper avec un démonte-pneu.

« Quoi ? » La seconde où j'avais prononcé le nom de ma soumise, elle s'était rappelé tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux.

« C'était la fille de Charlie Swan, le chef de police ! Est-ce que tu es fou ? » _Ça ne peut pas être la même Isabella Swan ! _

« Elle ne l'a pas mentionné sur sa candidature. Elle a seulement mentionné M. et Mme Dwyer. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? » Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était très déroutant.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre cette fille comme soumise ! »

« Rosalie, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions en ce qui concerne mon style de vie ! » Rétorquai-je.

Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse de la même femme, elle était mienne à présent !

**À suivre**

**À bientôt pour la suite, et comme toujours, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez, cela me fera très plaisir, ainsi qu'à l'auteure.**

**Je tiens encore une fois à souligner l'aimable collaboration d'****Evelyne-raconte en tant que pré lectrice.**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can not thank Milk40 enough for doing this! She is truly wonderful and an awesome translator.**

**Auteure de **_**Be My Sub**_** : nails233**

**Traductrice de**** la version française, **_**Ma Soumise**_** : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont très appréciés et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2 : La cérémonie du collier

Dès que Jasper et moi posâmes le pied dans la maison, la guerre fut déclarée. La situation dégénéra tellement, en fait, que Carlisle dut nous séparer, Rosalie et moi. La raison de ce conflit était simple en soi : la famille était divisée à propos du style de vie que j'avais choisi. Alice, Jasper et Carlisle approuvaient ma décision, arguant que c'était mon droit le plus strict de vouloir vivre une relation D/S avec la femme qui me conviendrait. Esme, Rose et Emmett – ce dernier s'étant ligué avec sa femme seulement pour ne pas être privé de sexe – trouvaient que je ne devais pas emprunter cette voie qui me rendrait heureux. Je me sentais très coupable d'avoir placé Esme et Carlisle dans deux clans opposés à cause de ma décision. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais il fallait essayer de se mettre à ma place : pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle – épanouie de surcroît – à l'instar des autres membres de ma famille ?

La guerre qui séparait notre famille était une gracieuseté de Tanya, de la ville de Denali en Alaska. Je suppose que cela avait été une erreur de ma part de lui parler des entrevues. J'avais naïvement imaginé qu'étant donné qu'elle s'était occupée de ma formation de Dom, je pouvais lui confier un secret sans qu'elle aille le divulguer à tout vent. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

Esme n'était pas vraiment fâchée contre moi, elle était plutôt déçue de ma décision d'être un Dom. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que si je n'avais pas encore trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, c'est parce que cela devrait se faire selon mes propres termes. Lorsque j'étais allé avec Tanya visiter ses nombreux soumis, il y a très longtemps de cela, Esme s'était convaincue que je la fréquentais et que j'en étais amoureux. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu être en couple avec Tanya. Toutefois, quand j'avais tenté d'expliquer à Esme le style de vie et précisé que la relation serait consensuelle, j'avais vu dans ses pensées la raison de ses réticences, même si elle essayait de la cacher. Je l'avais vue se souvenir brièvement des moments où Charles, son premier époux, la battait et la laissait ensanglantée sur le plancher de leur salon. Elle n'avait rien ajouté, et Carlisle avait été obligé de venir la réconforter car son passé la traumatisait encore. Elle s'était accrochée à la chemise de son second époux comme si c'était un gilet de sauvetage. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'on pourrait reparler de tout ça plus tard quand Esme serait mieux disposée.

Tanya devina ma situation assez vite quand je refusai de me plier à sa volonté et de coucher avec elle. Elle sut dès lors que je ne pourrais pas être son soumis. À la place elle me forma pour devenir un Dom.

La partie la pire de ma formation fut d'être obligé de la regarder jouer des scènes avec ses partenaires. Certains de ses hommes savaient que je les regardais, tandis que d'autres étaient maintenus dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Mais alors que je m'intéressais surtout aux détails logistiques de ces séances, Tanya baisait ses soumis en imaginant que c'était moi qui la sautais. La simple pensée de toucher cette femme vampire me donnait envie de vomir.

Après m'être chamaillé avec les membres de ma famille qui désapprouvaient ma conduite, je disparus dans ma chambre pour préparer le e-mail que j'allais envoyer à Isabella. Je regardai distraitement par la fenêtre tout en réalisant tranquillement qu'il y avait plusieurs éléments sur sa candidature qui manquaient de consistance.

Je réexaminai son formulaire d'application. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui me semblaient incongrues en y regardant de plus près. Pour commencer, son adresse actuelle était – si j'y avais réfléchi comme il faut tout à l'heure – dans la baie, pas au bord de l'eau – mais carrément dessus.

En relisant sa demande, je vis également que son numéro de cellulaire avait le code régional de Forks. C'était facile à voir puisque c'était là que nous demeurions aussi.

Un autre élément étrange était son dossier médical qui provenait de la clinique de La Push. Pourquoi verrait-elle un médecin sur la réserve indienne des Quileutes ?

Isabella était en train de se transformer en énigme qu'il fallait que je résolve.

J'expirai profondément et décidai que j'allais obtenir les réponses à mes questions petit à petit, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer. Ma résolution étant prise, j'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et m'installai confortablement dans ma méridienne couleur crème. Je fermai les yeux et me remémorai chaque instant de notre brève rencontre avec un sourire idiot placardé sur mon visage. Comment ne pas sourire en songeant qu'aujourd'hui j'avais eu le premier orgasme de ma vie ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, je tapai les premières lignes de mon message :

**À : **Isabella Swan

**De : **Edward Cullen

**Re : **Instructions

30 juin 2009, 20:46

_Bonsoir Isabella, _

_Tel que promis, tu trouveras ci-jointes toutes les directives que tu devras suivre afin de demeurer ma soumise. Sois assurée que toute violation résultera en une punition juste et rapide._

_Si la soumise n'est pas__ convenablement préparée : fessée – 9 coups._

_Si la soumise ne garde pas le logement propre : fessée – 5 coups._

_Si la soumise est incapable de se rendre à un endroit de mon choix : fessée – 8 coups._

_Si la soumise sort du logement sans son portable : fessée – 5 coups._

_Si la soumise n'obéit pas à mes ordres : fessée – 10 coups._

_Si la soumise refuse de me dire la vérité à propos de tout sujet discuté : fessée – 10 coups._

_Si la soumise n'utilise pas ses mots d'alerte lorsque nécessaire : fessée – 5 coups._

_Si la soumise jouit sans ma permission : elle sera privée d'orgasmes pendant une semaine._

_Si la soumise parle ou émet des sons après avoir reçu l'ordre de demeurer silencieuse : fessée – 6 coups._

_Si la soumise se masturbe sans ma permission : fessée – 10 coups._

_**Soutien**__** financier : $**__10 000 par mois seront transférés sur ton compte bancaire. Cela devrait suffire à couvrir tous tes besoins et tes dépenses. Ne te méprends pas, ceci n'est pas un salaire que je te verse pour me servir en tant que soumise ; il s'agit simplement d'une façon plus simple de procéder que si je payais toutes tes dépenses séparément sur une base quotidienne. Cela te permettra de régler chaque point mentionné dans la liste ci-dessous. C'est ma responsabilité de m'occuper de tous tes besoins et cela inclut aussi ton confort financier._

_**Entretien du corps**__** : **__au salon d'esthétique de ton choix, à mes frais._

_Épilation mensuelle à la cire : il doit s'agir d'une épilation intégrale de la région pubienne._

_Les jambes doivent être complètement dépourvues de poils._

_Aucun poil sous les aisselles._

_L'épilation des sourcils est à la discrétion de la soumise._

_Douches quotidiennes et chevelure coiffée avec style._

_Léger maquillage sur une base quotidienne. Maquillage plus sophistiqué lors d'occasions spéciales._

_Manucure hebdomadaire. Vernis à ongle au choix._

_Pédicure bihebdomadaire. Vernis à ongle au choix._

_Tu devras t__e charger de mes soins corporels lors de mes visites._

_Tu es sommée de dormir au moins huit heures quotidiennement, pendant le jour ou la nuit ; cela dépendra de mes heures de visite._

_**Suivi médical**__** : **__si tu n'es pas déjà suivie par un médecin, je vais t'en attribuer un. _

_Toute nouvelle condition médicale __ou maladie doit m'être révélée immédiatement._

_Ton état de santé actuel doit m'être exposé avant la signature du contrat. Dans l'éventualité où tu refuserais de fournir ces renseignements, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te donner ton congé._

_Aucun moyen contraceptif n'est exigé sauf si tu en as besoin pour traiter d'autres symptômes. __Étant donné que je suis infertile, la pilule contraceptive ne servirait qu'à réduire ton nombre de cycles menstruels ; c'est ton choix de la prendre ou non._

_Tu dois m'envoyer un e-mail pour m'avertir au moment où tu as tes règles._

_**Salle de jeu :**_

_La salle doit être nettoyée et bien approvisionnée hebdomadairement si elle n'est pas utilisée._

_Les accessoires doivent être nettoyés après chaque usage. Les accessoires jetables doivent être remplacés à mesure._

_**Orgasmes :**_

_Tous tes orgasmes m'appartiennent. Tu ne peux pas te toucher toi-même ou __demander à d'autres que moi de te toucher. Je suis le seul qui peut décider comment et quand te les donner._

_**Alimentation :**_

_Tu seras__ responsable d'acheter ta nourriture selon tes propres goûts et de préparer tes repas. Je ne vais pas te dire quoi manger et je ne vais pas partager tes repas, mais je vais payer pour tes achats._

_**Vêtements :**_

_Je vais payer pour tes vêtements mais tu les choisiras selon tes goûts. Il n'y a pas de limite à la quantité de fringues__ que tu peux te procurer. C'est selon tes envies._

_Tu choisiras également toute ta lingerie je me réserve cependant le droit de détruire celle de mon choix._

_Des robes et des jupes seraient appréciées._

_**Comment me contacter :**_

_Tu peux utiliser ton BlackBerry autant que tu le désires, mais j'exige un message e-mail quotidien pour m'aviser de ton horaire de la journée même dans les cas où tu resteras à la maison._

_Les appels téléphoniques à mon intention sont permis, voire attendus._

_**Confiance :**_

_La confiance est quelque chose qui se gagne et je pense qu'avec le temps nous réussirons__ à développer une confiance mutuelle via notre relation particulière. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me fasses confiance du jour au lendemain, mais je vais te montrer que tu peux m'accorder ta confiance et mettre ta vie entre mes mains. C'est un privilège et un honneur pour toi de m'accorder ta confiance ; je ne te ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement !_

_Je te demande de respecter ma vie privé__e et de ne dévoiler aucune information personnelle me concernant à quiconque, y compris les amis et la famille._

_**Mettre fin à notre entente :**_

_S'il arrivait qu'un jour notre relation ne fonctionne plus, tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de me redonner ton collier de soumission et de dire le mot "Homonymie"._

_La plupart de ces éléments ont été expliqués dans le contrat formel que tu as signé avec J. aujourd'hui, mais j'ai senti le besoin de renforcer quelques détails. Alors cela étant dit, te sens-tu prête à recevoir mon collier de soumission ?_

_Sincèrement,_

_Edward_

Je savais que mon message pouvait paraître un peu sévère, mais j'espérais de tout coeur qu'elle accepte mon offre. Après avoir appuyé sur la touche "envoyer", j'attendis sa réponse. Elle devait attendre mon message, installée devant l'ordinateur portable que j'avais mis à sa disposition dans la salle de séjour de son logement, car elle me répondit aussitôt.

**À : **Edward Cullen

**De : **Isabella Swan

**Re : Re : **Instructions

30 juin 2009, 20:59

_Bonsoir Monsieur,_

_Vos instructions ont été bien entendues et bien comprises. En signant le contrat aujourd'hui, j'ai accepté de me soumettre à vos conditions, et j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir. La confiance doit se gagner et jusqu'à présent vous n'avez rien fait qui pourrait me rendre méfiante. J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre et de porter votre collier à mon cou._

_Anxieuse__ de vous revoir,_

_Isabella_

La pensée de devoir attendre une journée complète avant de voir le collier autour de son cou sublime était insupportable. J'attrapai mon baise-en-ville – que j'avais déjà rempli au cas où – et y ajoutai mon portable et le collier avant de sortir de ma chambre par la grande porte coulissante en verre.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas devoir affronter ma famille une fois encore. Alice m'intercepta alors que j'atteignais ma Volvo. J'étais coincé.

« Edward, verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que je contacte Isabella pour une virée shopping ? »

Je respirai un peu plus légèrement. « Pas de problème, Alice, mais pas avant que je la prévienne qu'elle doit s'attendre à un coup de fil de ta part, d'accord ? » Je lui souris de toutes mes dents avant de m'introduire dans ma voiture. _Comme si je pouvais l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise_, songeai-je.

« Ouais, je vais l'appeler demain lorsque tu seras rentré, » dit-elle en tapotant mon bras à travers la fenêtre baissée. Moins d'une seconde plus tard elle se tournait à la vitesse de l'éclair et disparaissait à l'intérieur de la grande maison moderne.

En route vers Seattle, je pris un moment pour rectifier mon petit problème avec Tanya. Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie. « Hello, Edward, » ronronna-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tanya, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller raconter notre style de vie à Esme ? » Grognai-je.

« Honnêtement, Edward, après toutes ces années je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà mentionné. » Elle avait l'air étonnée de ma réaction.

« Non, je n'en avais jamais parlé et je voulais que ça demeure un secret, mais maintenant à cause de toi ils sont tous au courant ! »

« Est-ce que tu as honte de notre style de vie ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors où est le problème de les avoir renseignés ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas mon choix. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Esme a eu des flashbacks de sa vie humaine, de la période pendant laquelle elle se faisait battre par son mari. Ça l'a rendue catatonique et Carlisle a été forcé de la monter dans leur chambre pour essayer de la raisonner. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Esme, mais donne-leur le temps, Edward, et tu verras qu'ils vont finir par se faire à l'idée. »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te rappelle dans un avenir proche. Cette trahison est trop profonde pour être pardonnée. » Je coupai la communication sans même lui dire au revoir.

Dieu merci le reste du trajet se déroula paisiblement et j'arrivai à l'appartement en un temps record. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'appelais cet endroit un appartement, d'ailleurs. En réalité il s'agissait d'un petit cottage peint en bleu que j'avais acheté pour son aspect pratique. Il était situé en périphérie de Seattle, au bout d'un cul-de-sac, et les voisins les plus proches se trouvaient à cent mètres dans toutes les directions. Il était constitué de deux chambres, d'une cuisine et d'un salon. Néanmoins, puisque la seule personne habitant les lieux était ma soumise, j'avais converti la deuxième chambre en salle de jeu que j'avais équipée avec tous les accessoires et jouets BDSM que j'avais pu trouver.

Je garai ma voiture à une distance raisonnable de la maisonnette afin qu'Isabella ne m'entende pas arriver. Plutôt que d'entrer par le devant, je grimpai dans le seul arbre qui ornait l'arrière de la propriété. Je voulais voir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle se croyait seule. Elle était en train de parler au téléphone.

« Ouais, Leah, c'est vraiment super ici. Le cottage est tellement mignon ! Je suis déjà bien installée. » Elle pouffa de rire, étendue sur le canapé avec les jambes ballantes par-dessus un des bras.

« Non, je ne peux pas le décrire. Même si je l'avais vu, il n'aime pas que les gens sachent quoi que ce soit à propos de lui. » Le feu dans ma gorge se fit plus intense lorsque le ventilateur sur pied pivota et souffla l'arôme exquis d'Isabella dans ma direction par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Écoute, je m'apprêtais à me mettre au lit. Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir informée à propos des entrevues. » Je réprimai un gémissement en me sentant durcir à nouveau.

Qu'y avait-il de spécial chez cette jeune femme ? Je n'avais jamais eu d'érection de ma vie, et voilà que j'en avais deux dans la même journée à cause d'elle… ça devait être un record quelque part dans le monde. Ignorant le besoin qui s'était pointé dans mon pantalon, j'observai Isabella alors qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit.

Elle était méticuleuse avec son hygiène personnelle. Même de loin je pouvais voir qu'elle avait nettoyé sa peau en profondeur et brossé ses dents avec beaucoup d'attention. J'émis une plainte lorsqu'elle se dévêtit et se retrouva flambant nue. Je vis qu'elle avait pris le temps d'épiler complètement sa région pubienne. Sa peau était encore rosée à l'endroit du traitement à la cire. Si elle s'était épilée elle-même, alors peut-être qu'un jour elle me laisserait m'acquitter de cette tâche pour elle. La pensée de lui faire éprouver un mélange de douleur et de plaisir était plus que mon érection pouvait supporter, mais heureusement elle passa tout de suite sa tenue pour la nuit.

Quand elle eut éteint les lumières et fermé la porte de sa chambre, je pénétrai dans le cottage par la fenêtre ouverte. Instantanément, ma gorge se transforma en coulée de lave. Je ravalai le venin qui avait envahi ma bouche et me mis au travail.

J'entrai dans la salle de jeu silencieusement et n'allumai pas les lumières. Tout se devait d'être parfait pour la mise en place du collier de ma première soumise, pour mon Isabella.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, je m'introduisis dans sa chambre et je constatai qu'elle ne dormait pas encore en écoutant le rythme de sa respiration. Son sang que je sentais circuler dans ses veines m'appelait lui aussi. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsque je soufflai dans son cou, « Le moment est venu Isabella, viens avec moi dans la salle de jeu. »

'_Oh mon Dieu ! Il est ici ! Reste calme, rappelle-toi ta formation. Magne-toi, Bella !'_

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de son lit et se plaça en position de soumission. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu mais il semblait qu'elle accordait peu d'importance à mon apparence physique. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et la guidai – avec la tête baissée – à travers le couloir jusqu'à cet endroit fabuleux où tout était prêt pour nous.

'_J'aime la façon dont les chandelles illuminent la pièce'_

Sans dire un mot, elle s'agenouilla quand je stoppai devant le coussin que j'avais installé sur le plancher pour son confort. Je ne pouvais rien reprocher à sa formation ; elle alla même jusqu'à placer ses mains entrecroisées derrière sa nuque. Mettre ainsi son corps en valeur semblait être naturel chez elle, ce qui était bon signe.

Les yeux fermés, je respirai profondément ; l'odeur de son excitation sexuelle saturait déjà l'air ambiant. Malgré la brûlure dans ma gorge, je voulais être plus près d'elle.

« Isabella, est-ce que tu es prête à débuter notre arrangement ? Est-ce que tu es prête à accepter mon collier de soumission ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » Je manquai rire tellement sa réponse me contentait. Elle s'était rappelée que je lui avais dit de me répondre verbalement jusqu'à ce que je lui donne d'autres directives.

« Est-ce que tu me fais assez confiance pour savoir que je vais tendre à tous tes besoins de la manière dont je l'aurai décidée ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Tu es familière avec le système de couleurs ? Vert pour aller, jaune pour ralentir, et rouge pour arrêter ? »

'_Je pense que c'est la première chose que j'ai apprise.'_

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, » souffla-t-elle.

« Isabella, acceptes-tu librement que j'aie tout pouvoir sur toi et sur ton corps ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

'_Bon Dieu oui !'_

« J'aimerais que tu me regardes dans les yeux quand je vais mettre mon collier à ton cou, » requis-je gentiment.

Elle pencha gracieusement la tête en arrière et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je la sentis manquer une respiration. _'Oh, il est superbe, il n'est pas aussi vieux que j'avais imaginé. Il a l'air à peine plus vieux que moi. Ses yeux sont d'un noir ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi noirs… Et ses traits sont si bien dessinés. J'aime les tons cuivrés dans ses cheveux, ils sont du plus bel effet chatoyant dans cette lumière.' _

« Est-ce que tu es déçue ? » Ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de mon âge apparent à priori et qu'elle pouvait avoir pensé tout du long que j'étais un homme d'âge mûr. Cela me rendit soudainement nerveux. Peut-être qu'elle voulait quelqu'un de plus vieux ?

« Non Monsieur, pas du tout. »

'_Comment une femme pourrait-elle être déçue en présence d'un homme si beau ? Il a l'apparence d'un Dieu de l'Antiquité. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'a choisie, moi, __quand il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre parmi toutes les bombes qui ont défilé chez J.'_

Je lui souris et ramenai le collier à la hauteur de ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer. « Tu vas porter ce collier jusqu'à la fin de notre entente. » C'était une requête, et non une constatation.

'_Je n'ai jamais vu un collier aussi joli. Je croyais qu'il allait me faire porter un collier de cuir, pas un bijou en métal précieux. Est-ce que ce sont des diamants sur ses initiales ? Non, ce doit être du cristal. Sinon ce collier aurait coûté une fortune.'_

La vérité bien entendu est qu'il s'agissait d'authentiques diamants incrustés dans mes initiales, et que le collier avait bel et bien coûté une petite fortune. Je ne mettrais jamais un morceau de ferraille autour du cou de ma soumise.

« Avec fierté Monsieur. » La conviction dans sa voix était une preuve suffisante que ses paroles étaient sincères.

Avec précaution je plaçai le bijou ciselé sur sa gorge et je fis le tour de son cou avec mes doigts pour aller le fermer derrière et poser un baiser sur sa nuque par la même occasion. Finalement, je reculai pour apprécier la vue. La seule chose qui pouvait améliorer cette vue aurait été pour elle de retirer sa camisole noire en soie.

« Relève-toi, Isabella, les mains en l'air. » Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque mes doigts froids comme des glaçons glissèrent le long de sa gorge et sur ses épaules.

Sachant que la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait dans la salle de jeu elle serait nue, je voulais profiter de cette soirée un tant soit peu, alors j'entrepris de la débarrasser du tissu soyeux qui la couvrait partiellement. J'émis un sifflement quand mes doigts effleurèrent son ventre tout chaud, et en un seul mouvement leste je soulevai le haut camisole et le fis passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses seins arrogants m'accueillirent dans toute leur splendeur.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle et passai un doigt à l'intérieur de la bande élastique de sa culotte garçonne. J'entrepris de faire descendre son sous-vêtement pour le lui retirer. En levant les yeux vers son visage, je constatai qu'Isabella avait emprisonné fermement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et que ses paupières étaient closes.

Être à proximité des deux odeurs les plus affriolantes de mon monde était une torture, mais une très agréable torture. À mesure que je baissais la petite culotte d'Isabella, son parfum à la fois floral et musqué devenait de plus en plus puissant, et mes sens se mirent en état d'alerte. Je fis une pause d'une fraction de seconde pour inhaler sa fragrance et m'en imprégner. Tel que prévu, le venin se mit à couler à flot dans ma bouche.

Elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le tissu arrive à la hauteur de ses chevilles. À cet instant, elle fit deux petits pas pour se débarrasser du sous-vêtement, et je pus encore une fois me délecter de la vue de son corps d'une esthétique à couper le souffle. J'avalai le venin qui occupait maintenant toute ma cavité buccale.

« Va t'étendre sur la table au milieu de la pièce – sur le dos. » La voir s'installer sur la table telle qu'indiqué rendit mon érection encore plus difficile à ignorer. J'avais l'impression que ma verge voulait s'échapper de mon pantalon.

Une fois qu'elle fut en position, j'attachai ses chevilles aux coins de la table à l'aide de cordages en soie. « Ce soir la séance va être consacrée à se connaître mieux et à se faire confiance à travers les sensations tactiles. Pour ce soir seulement, je veux que tu verbalises ce que tu ressens. Je veux t'entendre me dire comment tu te sens lorsque je te touche. » C'était pour mon propre bénéfice aussi que je lui donnais cet ordre puisqu'il fallait que je sache si je lui faisais mal ou si ce que je lui faisais était déplaisant.

'_Il veut que je verbalise. D'accord, pas de problème. S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, faites qu'il soit doux avec moi,'_ l'entendis-je penser.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsque je pris ses mains pour les attacher comme je l'avais fait avec ses jambes. « Quelle est ta couleur, Isabella ? »

« Vert, Maître, » répondit-elle alors que sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse à cause de son évidente excitation à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes.

J'humectai mes lèvres en respirant son bouquet. « Je vais te bander les yeux pour cette expérience. Je veux que tu te concentres uniquement sur mon toucher. »

'_J'aime bien me faire toucher.'_

Je sortis le bandeau de soie noire que j'avais dans ma poche. Avec un dernier coup d'œil dans ses grands yeux bruns éloquents, je plaçai le bandeau pour bien les couvrir et l'attachai derrière sa tête.

'_C'est tellement noir à présent… est-ce qu'il aime la noirceur ?'_

Je me déplaçai en vitesse et j'allai me positionner entre ses pieds. Elle pouffa de rire, surprise quand je touchai avec légèreté l'arche de son pied droit.

'_C'est trop léger comme toucher.'_

J'appliquai un peu plus de pression et je commençai à déplacer mes mains le long de ses jambes, écoutant attentivement pour savoir si ça lui convenait davantage. _'Oh… oui… oh… c'est parfait.'_ En entendant son commentaire, je continuai à m'affairer sur elle avec un regain de confiance. Je montai jusqu'à ses cuisses, et une fois que j'eus atteint le haut de ses jambes, je déplaçai mes mains vers l'extérieur de ses hanches.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand je la tirai vers moi – aussi loin à partir de l'autre extrémité de la table que ses liens aux poignets le permettaient. Cette nouvelle position me laissait entrevoir ce qui piquait vraiment ma curiosité, mais je voulais la voir complètement offerte et ouverte pour moi. Je l'attrapai par les genoux et écartai ceux-ci autant qu'il était possible de le faire sans lui causer de douleur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je pus avoir une vue imprenable sur son intimité.

Je contemplai avec admiration son sexe rose qui était tout simplement enchanteur. J'avais déjà vu cette partie de l'anatomie féminine chez deux autres femmes, mais la chatte d'Isabella était la plus belle, et de loin. Celles de Tanya et de Kate pâlissaient en comparaison.

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir le sexe de Kate en premier lieu, mais Tanya avait organisé un plan à trois sans me prévenir, si bien que lorsque j'étais arrivé pour observer la scène prévue pour la soirée, j'avais été choqué et dégoûté.

« Tu es parfaite, » marmonnai-je doucement.

'_Parfaite, vraiment ?'_

Je frémis en faisant courir mes mains le long de ses cuisses, mes pouces tournés vers l'intérieur pour caresser sa chair veloutée, remontant ensuite vers les muscles de l'aine que je sentais tendus. La chaleur qui émanait de son centre menaçait d'embraser la peau de mes pouces et de la faire peler. Mais c'était une douleur que j'accueillais à bras ouverts. Comme s'il cherchait à se venger du manque d'attention que je lui accordais, mon phallus convulsa de plus bel dans mon jeans. Apparemment il était loin d'être indifférent à l'expérience en cours…

'_Bon Dieu, si seulement il pouvait me toucher là,'_ l'entendis-je gémir dans sa tête.

« Isabella, je ne t'ai toujours pas entendu me dire ce que tu ressens, » lui rappelai-je.

« Maître, c'est si bon de sentir vos mains fermes et froides sur moi, » elle prit une pause pour lécher ses lèvres – ce qui me ramena à l'épisode où elle m'avait pris dans sa bouche plus tôt dans la journée – « je voudrais les sentir partout sur ma peau, » conclut-elle, pantelante.

Je me penchai de sorte que mon visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres de sa cheville et passai timidement ma langue sur la région sensible. Ma langue se mit à picoter alors que le goût exquis de ma soumise éclatait dans ma bouche. Je poussai un gémissement en me délectant de la saveur de sa peau qui défiait toute description.

« Oh, c'est si bon, » gémit Isabella.

Je me déplaçai vers le haut et léchai la zone derrière sa rotule. Cette fois-ci je perçus un léger soupçon de sueur tandis qu'elle se forçait à demeurer parfaitement immobile. Le léger goût salé ne contribua pas à amoindrir la sensation de picotement ni la saveur délectable.

Je fis glisser ma langue sur toute la longueur de sa cuisse, de son genou jusqu'à l'endroit tout humide où elle se morfondait de désir, arrêtant juste avant de l'atteindre. Elle tendit les muscles de son abdomen et de son bassin dans un effort pour ne pas aller à la rencontre de ma bouche.

Je caressai les plis de son intimité trempée, curieux de voir sa réaction. Sa respiration se fit encore plus haletante ; les muscles de part et d'autre de son sexe frémirent tandis qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter, mais la meilleure partie était de voir qu'elle avait pivoté ses poignets afin que ses mains puisse agripper le cordage, comme si celui-ci allait la sauver. Elle allait apprendre très vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'échapper.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître ? » Me supplia-t-elle, arquant le dos mais de façon subtile.

Je répondis à sa requête en écartant les replis de sa chatte pour exposer son clitoris et l'entrée de son vagin. C'était fascinant de la regarder tenter de ne pas se tortiller tandis que je frottais gentiment son bouton nerveux. Ses jus affluèrent et je m'en servis pour la lubrifier.

« Oh… c'est bon mais… j'ai besoin de plus… beaucoup plus. » Ses plaintes de volupté résonnèrent à mes oreilles alors que j'introduisais un seul doigt en elle.

Je soupirai de satisfaction en sentant ses parois vaginales se contracter autour de mon doigt. Bon Dieu, elle était serrée à souhait et chaude comme la flamme d'un chalumeau !

'_S'il vous plaît…__ que ça n'arrête pas… froid comme de la glace… si bon,' _supplia-t-elle en pensée.

« Isabella, ce soir je veux que tu viennes quand tu sens que tu ne peux plus te retenir plus longtemps. Il s'agit d'un test d'endurance ; je veux savoir combien de temps tu peux te retenir. »

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître, » souffla-t-elle.

Je fis une halte assez longue pour placer ma tête entre ses jambes. Je savais, depuis que je l'avais goûtée cet après-midi, que je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier d'elle. Ma langue, à l'instar de mon pénis, voulait s'enfoncer en elle. Je n'allais plus attendre pour prendre ce qui m'appartenait de droit.

Après avoir pris une pause durant laquelle j'écoutai le bruit de son précieux sang circulant dans l'artère fémorale, je repoussai mes pensées de l'assécher au fin fond de mon esprit. Si je la vidais de son sang, tout serait terminé et je perdrais la seule chose que j'avais toujours voulue. Je n'allais certainement pas succomber de la sorte.

Avec une seule lapée, de son entrée jusqu'à son clitoris, elle cessa de refouler son plaisir. « OH MON DIEU ! » Hurla-t-elle, tirant désespérément sur les cordes qui la retenaient et cambrant le dos comme si la table était électrifiée.

J'aurais jubilé comme un gamin de la voir prendre autant de plaisir grâce à mes actions, mais j'étais trop occupé à savourer les fruits de mon labeur. Comme précédemment, ma langue picota étrangement et supplia pour obtenir plus, ce qui d'ailleurs allait bientôt lui être accordé. Avec chaque tourbillon de ma langue autour de son clitoris, les pensées d'Isabella devenaient de plus en plus embrouillées et incohérentes. Les miennes ne valaient pas mieux.

Je voulais la sentir plonger en bas de la falaise après laquelle elle se retenait avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

Dès l'instant où je dardai ma langue à l'intérieur de sa chatte, elle palpita autour, se cramponna et essaya de l'aspirer encore plus loin en elle.

« MAÎTRE ! » Cria-t-elle au moment ultime de son orgasme.

Tout à coup, le flot de sa délicieuse essence atteignit ma langue et je plaquai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la tenir en place car il n'était pas question que j'en laisse échapper une seule goutte. Goulûment je lapai tout ce qu'elle avait à me donner pendant qu'elle continuait à se contracter sous l'effet des ondes de plaisir qui n'avaient pas fini de se dissiper. Je relâchai mon emprise lorsqu'elle s'affaissa sur la table.

'_C'était certainement l'expérience la plus agréable de ma vie,'_

Avec un dernier baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses – un endroit qui consistait en une douce torture à cause de son apport en sang – je reculai en léchant mes lèvres. Je poussai une autre plainte en touchant à mon érection à travers mon jeans. Voir Isabella écartelée et offerte pour moi – tel un festin – était une épreuve qui testait mon habileté à attendre le moment opportun pour aller plus loin avec elle.

'_Où est-il allé ? Ne veut-il pas que je lui donne du plaisir en retour ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas aimé mon goût.'_

Elle commençait à douter d'elle à cause de mon manque de reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'elle me sentit détacher sa main droite, elle tourna son visage dans ma direction même si elle ne me voyait pas. Je dirigeai son bras vers moi tout en baissant la fermeture Éclair de mon pantalon. Aussitôt que mon érection fut libérée, je bougeai pour la placer dans sa main.

'_Oh – il veut que je le caresse et que je le branle... Son sexe est tellement dur et en même temps tellement doux. Il est froid aussi, comme le sont ses mains et sa langue.' _

J'haletai en sentant sa main toute chaude autour de mon pénis, mais bientôt c'est un gémissement langoureux qui sortit de ma bouche. Elle commença d'abord par me caresser légèrement, puis sa poigne devint plus ferme tandis qu'elle augmentait la vitesse de son mouvement de va-et-vient. Je mis ma main sur la sienne pour la guider et lui montrer comment elle pouvait maximiser mon plaisir.

« Humm… ahh, » fis-je pour signifier mon contentement, penchant ma tête vers l'arrière et fermant les yeux.

Ensemble nous continuâmes à stimuler ma verge, et à l'occasion je donnai des poussées comme si je cherchais à m'enfoncer dans une cavité. Je ne m'étais jamais masturbé avant et l'expérience n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire. Mais je soupçonnais aussi que sans l'aide d'Isabella, l'intérêt de la chose serait beaucoup moindre.

'_Wow, sa verge est d'une longueur impressionnante. Je me demande si elle est aussi belle à regarder que le reste de sa personne.'_

Les minutes suivantes, j'arrivai tout juste à émettre des plaintes et des grognements, alors inutile de dire que parler m'était impossible. Bientôt je dus faire un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas buter contre la main d'Isabella et la fracturer à plusieurs endroits.

'_J'espère qu'il trouve que je me débrouille bien. C'est difficile à dire avec lui. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il veut. Pourvu que le fait qu'il __vibre soit bon signe.' _

« Huh-uhn… juste comme ça… serre plus fort… ohh… je – je vais jouir… » À chaque poussée que je donnais, j'approchais du sommet et j'étais tout près de prendre mon envol une fois que j'y serais parvenu.

« Isa - bel - la ! » Son nom sortit comme un mugissement, et deux coups de boutoir plus tard, j'éjaculai bruyamment, éclaboussant le plancher à mes pieds.

Je soupirai profondément et regardai nos mains qui étaient toujours connectées. Nous étions tous les deux collants à cause du sperme, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais au nirvana.

'_Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui demander d'éjaculer dans ma bouche, ça aurait été plus propre et il a si bon goût.'_Elle omit de mentionner que ça aurait été fantastique pour moi.

En vitesse je relâchai sa main et quittai la pièce juste assez longtemps pour aller chercher une serviette de toilette, une éponge et un bol d'eau tiède. Je la lavai gentiment et la séchai ; elle se laissa faire sans bouger. Après que j'aie détaché tous ses liens et que je lui aie enlevé le foulard, j'attrapai une bouteille de lotion pour le corps et frottai délicatement ses poignets et ses chevilles. Mon massage lui procura un moment de détente.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en me voyant remonter mon pantalon. « Maître, je ne vous ai pas encore lavé, » marmonna-t-elle, hésitante.

J'avais envie de m'envoyer une claque derrière la tête comme celles que Rosalie administrait si souvent à Emmett. « J'espérais que tu allais t'en rendre compte. Tu es une très bonne fille, Isabella. »

Lorsqu'elle mit sa main dans le bol pour prendre l'éponge, je redescendis mon jeans un peu en bas de mes hanches. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'avais encore envie de la sentir me toucher. À genoux, elle avait une expression de contentement en s'appliquant à enlever tout résidu de sperme avec l'éponge humide. La façon qu'elle avait de me nettoyer était sur le point d'affecter mes fonctions cérébrales encore une fois. Je devais combattre l'envie d'éprouver du plaisir à chaque passe de l'éponge. En y repensant, peut-être que lui demander de me laver n'était pas une si bonne idée…

« Une fois que tu auras nettoyé la salle de jeu, tu pourras retourner dans ton lit. Je te verrai demain. Je veux que nous bavardions quelques minutes chaque jour, dans le but d'apprendre à nous connaître un peu mieux. Je veux également te prévenir que si tu reçois un appel d'une jeune femme enjouée qui s'appelle Alice, cela me ferait très plaisir que tu acceptes de faire la tournée des boutiques avec elle pour acheter de la lingerie et d'autres trucs, » réussis-je à articuler alors qu'Isabella me séchait.

« Vous n'allez pas me baiser cette nuit, Maître ? »

'_Il me rend confuse plus que jamais. Est-ce qu'il me désire, oui ou non ?'_

« Non, pas cette nuit. À partir de demain – quand je vais te dire de me rencontrer dans la salle de jeu, tu seras en position, et tu seras silencieuse et prête pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas Isabella ; j'ai toutes les intentions de te prendre très bientôt. »

Je respirai dans son cou avant de me retourner et de sortir de la pièce.

**À suivre…**

**Mille mercis à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration à cette traduction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can not thank Milk40 enough for doing this! She is truly wonderful and an awesome translator.**

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont très appréciés et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3 : Tu seras mienne, Isabella

J'abandonnai mon perchoir dans l'arbre à contrecœur lorsque l'aube se pointa. Le besoin que j'avais d'être à proximité d'Isabella m'avait empêché de retourner chez moi la nuit dernière. Il était difficile de croire qu'il ne s'était même pas écoulé vingt-quatre heures depuis que je l'avais choisie pour soumise.

L'appel de son sang et de son corps semblait être la seule chose qui occupait toutes mes pensées. J'étais complètement absorbé par elle. J'avais passé la nuit entière à écouter son sang courir dans ses veines, de son cœur jusqu'à ses extrémités. Je m'étais tellement familiarisé avec elle que je serais maintenant capable de reconnaître ses battements de cœur dans une foule.

Je n'avais jamais salivé autant de toute ma vie, même pas quand j'étais un vampire nouvellement transformé. Le terrain derrière le cottage était désormais saturé de l'odeur d'Isabella, rendant celle-ci impossible à éviter; c'était comme si je me trouvais au milieu d'un courant tourbillonnant auquel je n'avais aucune envie d'échapper.

Mon désir de posséder son corps était aussi puissant que celui de m'abreuver de son sang. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur sous moi, son exquise sueur lorsqu'elle palpitait, consumée par le désir, et le flot de sa chaude humidité sur ma verge.

Le cottage était parfait à cet égard puisque les voisins dispersés ça et là ne l'entendraient jamais crier. En ces lieux, elle pourrait crier mon nom pour l'éternité et personne ne l'entendrait. À chaque fois que je pensais à l'étape qui ferait qu'elle deviendrait vraiment mienne dans tous les sens du terme, je bandais immédiatement. Entendre le son des draps qui bruissaient sous sa chair à chacun de ses mouvements me rendait fou d'envie. Éprouver tant de désir pour quelque chose n'était pas nouveau pour moi, mais j'étais stupéfié de voir combien je me morfondais pour elle.

Alice m'attendait dans l'allée quand finalement j'arrivai à la maison. Elle avait hâte de devenir amie avec ma soumise et je ne savais pas trop ce que j'éprouvais à ce sujet. Isabella ne serait pas heureuse si elle passait ses journées seule, et Alice était seule de son côté, alors je suppose que c'était la bonne chose à faire de leur permettre d'être amies. Alice avait toujours voulu une amie, et durant notre année junior, elle était très enthousiaste à propos d'une nouvelle élève qui allait fréquenter notre école. À cause de son don de clairvoyance, elle avait vu qu'elle allait devenir la meilleure copine de cette fille. Cependant, Isabella ne s'était jamais présentée à l'école et même si Alice avait tenté de le cacher, en fait ça l'avait dévastée.

Il avait fallu à Jasper plusieurs mois et une multitude de virées shopping pour sortir Alice de sa dépression. J'avais encore de la difficulté à associer Alice et le mot "dépression" dans une même phrase. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, avais-je vraiment mon mot à dire si Alice avait déjà décidé de son amitié avec Isabella ? On parlait d'Alice, n'est-ce pas, et personne ne voulait se la mettre à dos, car une Alice fâchée contre quelqu'un était un spectacle très désagréable à regarder. Je l'avais appris à mes dépens il y avait longtemps de ça.

« Edward, avant que je ne passe un coup de fil à Bella… »

Pardon ?

« Bella ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'elle va vouloir que je l'appelle, » répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. « Il faut que tu saches un truc. Carlisle a dit d'être très prudent avec elle. Pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai eu une vision de toi en train de la tuer. »

« Alice… »

Elle leva les mains en l'air pour m'arrêter.

« Écoute-moi. Je ne vais pas prétendre que j'en connais des masses à propos de ton style de vie, mais laisse-moi te demander ceci. Isabella n'a jamais eu de Dom avant, pas vrai ? »

« En effet. » Je l'observai avec méfiance car elle bloquait ses pensées.

« Je veux que tu vois ce qui pourrait provoquer sa mort prématurée, » dit-elle en tapotant sa tempe.

Je regardai, impuissant, la scène dans la tête d'Alice. Je me vis m'enfouir pour la première fois dans la chatte chaude et serrée d'Isabella en une seule poussée rapide. La soif du sang s'emparait instantanément de moi, je poussais un grognement, et j'enfonçais sauvagement mes dents dans son cou tandis qu'implacablement j'allais et venais en elle. Après m'être déchargé en elle, je regardais son visage et voyais ses yeux éteints, son sang sur mes lèvres gouttant sur sa joue. Un mugissement détonait dans ma poitrine, la manifestation de mon agonie et de mon dégoût face à ce que je venais de faire.

Ce n'était qu'une vision, mais elle était assez éloquente pour que j'aie le réflexe de me tenir la poitrine en poussant un cri d'angoisse. « Noooon ! »

Quelque chose manquait à la vision pour expliquer que je perde ainsi le contrôle. Ça n'avait aucun sens, j'avais réussi à combattre la soif que j'avais d'Isabella des heures durant, alors pourquoi était-ce différent dans cette vision ? C'est à ce moment là que je vis du sang sortir de son entrée.

« Elle est vierge ! » Grondai-je à tue-tête, n'arrivant pas à y croire. « Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une soumise qui a été formée. Ça ne peut pas être que… » Je commençai à marmonner, essayant de trouver ce que j'avais pu manquer.

Les choses se mirent tout à coup à s'éclaircir ; son commentaire à propos de son inexpérience et ses prières silencieuses pour que je sois gentil avec elle. Comment DIABLE avais-je pu rater ça ? Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'affronter sa virginité sans la tuer.

« Que dois-je faire, Alice ? » Demandai-je. Je voulais qu'elle essaye de voir s'il y avait une solution à mon problème.

« Tu dois décider. Pense à toutes les différentes façons que tu veux lui faire l'amour. » Je soupirai bruyamment et réfléchis à toutes les manières dont je voulais envahir mon temple d'adoration. Il y en avait trop pour dresser la liste.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire entre ma bouche remplie de venin à l'évocation du parfum savoureux d'Isabella et l'érection monstrueuse qui avait pris résidence dans mon pantalon.

Toutes les possibilités défilèrent lentement dans ma tête. Quelqu'un d'autre la déflorait, et cela se terminait avec sa mort et celle de l'homme sans visage parce que je les supprimais tous les deux dans une terrible crise de jalousie. Peu importe le scénario, la fin était toujours la même, encore et encore. Je me regardai tuer Isabella quatorze fois. Ma poitrine palpitait de douleur de la voir mourir à répétition dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'idée d'imaginer que je la prenais sur la plage, dans l'eau de la mer.

Dieu merci, dans cette vision elle survivait !

« Alice, il faut que j'achète un Jacuzzi. S'il te plaît, assure-toi qu'Isabella sorte pour faire les boutiques durant au moins six heures. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et s'éloigna en faisant des cabrioles.

« Edward ? »

« Oui, Esme ? » Grognai-je, ne souhaitant pas avoir cette conversation qui risquait d'être houleuse.

« N'a-t-elle pas déjà vécu à travers assez de choses comme ça ? Tu veux lui faire du mal en plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas le même genre de douleur, Esme. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal émotionnellement, mais par contre, je veux la fesser jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rose. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas. Bordel, je ne comprenais pas moi-même quand j'ai commencé à vouloir être un Dom. »

« Mais toi et Tanya… » Cette mascarade avait assez duré. Je lui devais des explications, et depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité.

« Tanya m'a seulement montré ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée et elle ne m'a jamais touché non plus. Je dois faire ce qui me rend heureux. Isabella veut ceci autant que moi. Est-ce tellement mal de vouloir être heureux ? » Raillai-je. Je savais que j'étais plus cassant qu'à mon habitude et je détestais employer ce ton, particulièrement avec Esme, mais pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour tout le monde de me laisser connaître le bonheur ?

« Edward, cette enfant a traversé assez de drames pour le peu de sa vie qu'elle a vécue jusqu'à maintenant. Que va-t-il se passer quand tu vas la jeter pour une autre quand tu voudras de la nouveauté ? Ou quand elle sera devenue trop vieille pour continuer à faire tous ces trucs que tu fais ? »

Ce qu'elle imaginait dans sa tête était exactement ce que j'envisageais de faire avec Isabella.

« Alice est la diseuse de bonne aventure, pas moi. Je n'ai aucune idée où cela nous conduit, mais ce que je sais c'est que je vais la rendre heureuse aussi longtemps qu'elle me le permettra, » dis-je en montant le volume de ma voix.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de notre présence dans sa vie. »

Il fallait que je me calme et que je m'éloigne avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Ce ne serait pas seulement Esme qui en souffrirait, mais Carlisle et la famille aussi. Alors, je passai la marche arrière et je laissai Esme plantée dans l'allée, une expression de choc placardée sur les traits de son beau visage. Au bout de l'allée, je tournai la voiture dans l'autre sens, passai la marche avant et appuyai sur l'accélérateur. J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances, de ça j'étais certain.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au magasin de bains à remous, je bouillonnai et jurai contre Tanya d'avoir révélé mon secret. Mon cellulaire vibrant dans ma poche me sortit de mes pensées haineuses. J'avais un e-mail de la part de l'objet de mon obsession.

**À : **Edward Cullen

**De : **Isabella Swan

**Re : **Horaire de la journée

1er juillet 2009, 8:19

_Bonjour Maître,_

_Je viens juste de parler à votre sœur Alice, elle m'a invitée à aller faire du shopping avec elle et elle m'a informée que je devais laisser mon portefeuille à la maison. De ce fait, je vais passer le reste de la journée avec elle à faire les boutiques. Dans l'éventualité où vous auriez besoin de moi avant mon retour, j'attendrai votre appel sur mon portable. _

_J'espère que cela vous convient car je suis très excitée d'avoir cette opportunité de courir les magasins avec Alice._

_J'ai l'intention d'aller visiter une nouvelle boutique érotique appelée Vernon's. Alice a découvert ce magasin sur internet. C'est une boutique BDSM. Elle dit qu'ils ont de la superbe lingerie. J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'y dénicherai. _

_Prudemment optimiste,_

_Isabella_

Je grognai et essayai de faire sortir de ma tête les images d'Isabella en train d'essayer des tenues d'esclave sexuelle en cuir. Si je voulais la baiser sans la tuer, il me fallait le Jacuzzi, et si ma verge prête à exploser dans mon pantalon était un indicateur, il me le fallait aujourd'hui.

**À : **Isabella Swan

**De : **Edward Cullen

**Re : Re : **Horaire de la journée

1er juillet 2009, 9:15

_Très chère Isabella,_

_J'ai une confiance absolue en tes capacités de trouver des vêtements très stimulants pour la salle de jeu. J'espère que tu trouveras quelques jarretières dont je pourrai te débarrasser avec mes dents._

_Déjà excité,_

_Edward_

Après avoir passé un petit moment à examiner tous les modèles de bains à remous, je réduisis mon choix à quelques uns. J'avais l'embarras du choix, vraiment, sauf que la grandeur du terrain derrière la maisonnette limitait celui-ci. Finalement, j'optai pour le plus beau modèle de spa à six places qu'il y avait en magasin. Imaginer Isabella nue dans le Jacuzzi était très facile ; empêcher mon corps d'afficher les signes que cette vision provoquait était une autre paire de manches.

Après avoir graissé la patte du gérant, un dénommé Ray, il accepta de livrer ledit Jacuzzi et de le faire installer dans ma cour sans plus tarder. Incroyable combien $5000 pouvait changer la disposition des gens à votre égard et déplacer des montagnes.

Mon envie de voir Isabella grandissait à mesure que les heures passaient, amplifiée justement par le fait que je n'avais pas la possibilité de la voir tout de suite. Il avait suffi de trois heures pour compléter toute les tâches en préparation de la soirée que j'allais passer avec elle. Toutefois, à présent je me retrouvais avec rien à faire pour les prochaines heures, et c'était extrêmement frustrant.

Lorsque mon téléphone se fit entendre à nouveau, le message disait qu'on m'avait envoyé une image.

« Putain d'enfer, » fis-je en gémissant à la vue d'Isabella portant un bustier en cuir rose bonbon avec des rubans noirs s'entrelaçant sur le devant et une culotte tanga à plume roses qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de ses attributs féminins. Mon érection s'agita à la vue de ses talons aiguilles noirs de dix centimètres.

'ACHÈTE TOUT' envoyai-je comme réponse en émettant un autre grognement d'animal en rut.

Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je fonçai en direction de Vernon's. Heureusement que j'étais déjà allé à cet endroit et que je connaissais le parcours le plus rapide pour m'y rendre. Pendant la courte durée du trajet, je combattis l'urgence de remédier à mon problème par moi-même. Je jure que mon entrejambes me gronda quand j'effleurai mon érection avec ma propre paume. On eût dit qu'après avoir connu les caresses d'Isabella, mon phallus ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi. C'est elle qui avait généré le problème, c'est elle qui allait le régler.

La bouffée d'air que je reçus en pleine figure en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture me fit saliver en abondance, et je sus rien qu'en inhalant une seule fois qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur de la boutique. J'approchai d'Alice qui attendait à côté des cabines d'essayage. Avec un petit sourire entendu, elle me pointa la dernière cabine.

Isabella émit un petit cri de surprise, haletante, lorsque je tirai le rideau, mais elle sourit et baissa la tête en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de moi. Je n'y réfléchis pas deux fois avant de la pousser brusquement contre le mur en la tenant par ses épaules dénudées.

« Ne parle pas… je veux seulement que tu m'écoutes. Tu m'as envoyé cette image pour me faire bander comme un étalon ? » Elle hocha nerveusement la tête. _'Seigneur oui, je l'avoue !'_

« Maintenant que ton plan a réussi, que comptes-tu faire pour remédier à l'énorme problème dans mon jeans ? » Je grognai subtilement au creux de son oreille, ce qui provoqua l'accélération de ses battements de cœur et de son flot sanguin. Je fermai les yeux et m'enivrai de son odeur et de sa proximité qui faisaient subir une douce torture à mon corps.

_'S'il vous plaît, Maître, laissez-moi vous rendre heureux !'_ supplia-t-elle dans sa tête.

Elle pourlécha ses lèvres avec impatience, exprimant clairement ce qu'elle voulait me faire. Je fis vagabonder mon nez dans son cou, humant sa merveilleuse fragrance. « Soulage-moi, » ronronnai-je. Je lâchai ses épaules et elle s'assit sur le banc intégré au mur.

De ses doigts agiles, elle entreprit de détacher mon jeans et de baisser la fermeture Éclair, mais très lentement, de manière à me tourmenter encore davantage. Je ravalai le venin qui avait envahi ma bouche bien que cela n'aidât en rien à réduire le besoin que j'avais d'elle et qui était presque douloureux. Elle frissonna en m'entendant émettre un sifflement à la sensation de sa main brûlante s'emparant de ma verge en érection pour la libérer de mon jeans.

_'Oh… besoin urgent, en effet…'_

Il fallait que je fasse attention à ce stade-ci. Le sexe dans les lieux publics était une des limites "soft" sur sa liste. Conséquemment, si elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, je devrais m'arrêter, peu importe l'effort que cela me demanderait. Par contre, si elle était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, ceci pourrait consister en un bon point de départ pour d'éventuelles expérimentations lorsque nous nous connaîtrions davantage. Mais pour le moment, le rideau tiré nous gardait à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et Alice veillait elle aussi à ce que personne ne vienne troubler notre moment intime.

Me rappelant que nous étions dans un endroit public, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas gémir. Par chance, le miroir sur l'autre mur me permettait d'observer tout ce qu'Isabella me faisait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle me caressa à quelques reprises avant de lécher ma verge de la base jusqu'au gland. Cette vue à elle seule eut pour effet de me faire légèrement ruer vers elle.

_'Je vais faire disparaître le bobo… Tu vas voir,'_ roucoula-t-elle mentalement.

J'enlevai une mèche de cheveux qui menaçait encore de cacher son visage et de m'en bloquer la vue et je la plaçai à l'arrière de sa tête. J'avais vu Tanya et Kate faire la même chose au soumis de Tanya pendant leur plan à trois, mais hier la tête d'Isabella avait bloqué ma vue.

L'anticipation monta au creux de mon estomac tandis que je me voyais être aspiré entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle m'enveloppa avec sa bouche, mes yeux tentèrent de se fermer, mais il était hors de question que je laisse cela se produire. Je voulais voir la bouche de ma soumise faire l'amour à mon membre viril.

_'Je me demande combien d'autres femmes lui ont fait ça ? Est-ce que j'arrive à le satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi bien qu'elles ?'_

Ses pensées m'amenèrent à me demander comment elle pouvait être si douée en matière de fellation tout en étant encore intacte. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait avec le Dom qui l'avait formée, ou bien que celui-ci n'était pas intéressé par autre chose. Présentement, je m'en fichais.

Je lui tenais toujours la tête quand elle commença à mouvoir sa langue de haut en bas, donnant à mon sexe un massage complet. Elle respirait par le nez, et son souffle chaud sur mes hanches ne contribua qu'à me faire pousser plus fort contre ses lèvres enflammées.

_'Ne t'inquiète pas, Petit Eddie, tu te sentiras parfaitement d'aplomb lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi…'_

Petit Eddie ? Elle lui avait trouvé un nom ? Eh bien, diable, elle pouvait lui donner tous les noms qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle continuait à le vénérer de la sorte.

Dans le miroir, je pouvais voir chacun des muscles de son cou se contracter et se détendre à mesure qu'elle m'enfonçait plus loin dans sa gorge. Ses joues se creusaient chaque fois qu'elle appliquait une succion sur mon phallus engorgé. Je l'observai avec admiration tandis qu'elle caressait affectueusement les parties de ma verge qui ne rentraient pas dans sa bouche. La voir s'appliquer ainsi me faisait éprouver encore plus de plaisir car elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux et cherchait réellement à me contenter. Vous connaissez le vieux dicton "si tu fais un boulot, tâche de bien le faire", eh bien Isabella était la représentation parfaite de ce dicton.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas gémir ou grogner. Je voulais hurler d'extase. Le venin affluait sans arrêt dans ma bouche et je devais passer mon temps à déglutir pour le refouler.

_'Oh – le voilà qui palpite, c'est très bon signe…' _

Centimètre par centimètre je me réintroduisis en elle jusqu'à ce que je bute au fond de sa gorge, mais tout espoir de durer plus longtemps s'envola en fumée dès la seconde où elle commença à stimuler le dessous de Petit Eddie avec ses dents quand je m'apprêtais à me retirer à nouveau.

Je frémis, tremblai et explosai de jouissance tandis qu'elle avalait tout ce que j'avais à lui donner avant de me lécher consciencieusement afin de s'assurer que pas une goutte de sperme ne lui avait échappé.

_'Youpi, j'ai rendu mon Maître heureux !'_

Je soupirai en m'extrayant de sa bouche ; j'étais si bien en elle, je ne voulais pas partir. J'aidai Isabella à se relever et l'attirai à moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'embrassai ses lèvres gonflées, gentiment au début, mais avec plus de fougue lorsque je goûtai à ma semence sur sa bouche délicieuse. Quand il me fut impossible de résister davantage, je léchai ses lèvres et elle se mit à haleter, mais elle ouvrit pour moi malgré tout. Je tentai avidement de dominer sa langue et elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux en un geste instinctif. Elle s'accrocha solidement à mes boucles et je fus parcouru par une nouvelle sorte de bien-être. Un grondement émana du fond de ma gorge alors que je combattais le besoin urgent de la pencher pour fesser son cul divinement ferme.

_'Wow – c'était – vraiment agréable,'_ pensa-t-elle, à bout de souffle et les yeux toujours fermés.

« Merci, » soufflai-je en reposant mon front contre le sien tout en essayant de mon mieux de regagner une respiration normale, respiration tout à fait superflue, d'ailleurs.

« N'importe quoi pour vous faire plaisir, Maître, » jura-t-elle solennellement.

« Sois prête pour moi à 19 h tapantes, je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps pour te faire mienne, » exigeai-je en refermant mon jeans.

_'Enfin !'_

« Oui Maître, » murmura-t-elle tandis que je prenais finalement un instant pour apprécier pleinement sa tenue actuelle.

Je fermai les yeux en vitesse, mais c'était trop tard puisque la vision s'était déjà gravée dans mon esprit. Au moment où je l'avais surprise, Isabella était en train d'essayer un bustier de cuir blanc sans balconnet, si bien que ses splendides mamelons étaient très apparents et pointaient directement vers moi. À chaque respiration, c'était comme s'ils me narguaient, me suppliaient de les toucher.

Son pubis épilé était caché par un rempart de plumes blanches. Contrairement à hier, je ne voulais pas quitter les lieux sans l'avoir satisfaite. Je l'attirai contre ma poitrine et l'embrassai comme un désespéré. L'odeur de son excitation était tellement dense dans l'air ambiant que ma verge durcit – encore. D'une main je gardai Isabella contre moi et je promenai mon autre main dans ses cheveux. Un coup sec fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour exposer sa jugulaire. Le son du sang qui circulait à travers elle était comme une mélodie qui m'interpellait.

Durant une fraction de seconde j'imaginai le goût exquis de ce sang sur ma langue, mais en repensant aux horribles visions d'Alice, je chassai cette idée de mon esprit.

« Enlève ceci, » ordonnai-je en pointant sa petite culotte faite en plumes.

Je lui administrai une petite claque sur les fesses lorsqu'elle se pencha pour m'obéir. Elle arqua le dos en silence, et je vis qu'elle aimait ce que je venais de lui faire. Avant qu'elle ne se redresse, je glissai mon doigt en travers de son vortex. Oui, son entrée était comme un tourbillon qui attirait chaque partie de mon corps vers son centre chaud et humide.

Un seul passage de mon doigt sur sa fente suffit à le couvrir de son nectar. Elle tendit les bras vers le banc étagère et s'appuya dessus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber en avant. La voir penchée ainsi devant moi décupla ma libido j'allais devoir exercer beaucoup de contrôle sur ma personne pour ne pas m'avancer, baisser mon pantalon et la posséder sur le champ.

De son côté, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas haleter sous mes attouchements. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration, le plus silencieusement possible. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle.

_'C'est… trop bon.'_

Lentement, je fis pénétrer mon doigt en elle, en faisant attention de ne pas aller trop loin. Lorsque j'ajoutai un second doigt, le haut de son corps réagit en poussant vers le haut avant de revenir à sa position initiale. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, je constatai qu'Isabella avait rouvert les yeux et qu'elle regardait ce que je lui faisais. Et, comme moi tout à l'heure, elle y prenait plaisir.

_'Plus… plus profond… j'aime me voir comme ça…'_

Elle referma les yeux et je sentis ses parois vaginales commencer à palpiter autour de mes doigts. Je la ramenai à moi et fis glisser une main le long de sa poitrine, de la peau délicate de son cou, et finalement je la posai sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier au moment ultime.

« Viens – Maintenant ! » Grognai-je tranquillement dans son oreille.

_'Oh mon Dieu, merci !'_

Je pompai encore deux fois et elle éclata, convulsant contre mes doigts. Même reluisante d'une fine pellicule de sueur, elle valait le spectacle. Elle frémit lorsque je léchai la sueur sur la peau sous laquelle se cachait sa veine jugulaire.

« Achète celui-là aussi, » grondai-je en disparaissant derrière le rideau.

Alice ne se tenait plus à proximité des cabines d'essayage au moment où j'en sortis, mais je la repérai près d'un étalage de chaussures en train de contempler une paire de cuissardes à talons aiguilles.

_'Bonne chance pour ce soir, Edward,'_ sourit-elle comme j'inclinais la tête pour la remercier.

Comme je ne tenais pas à passer pour un pervers à leurs trousses pendant qu'elles finissaient leur tournée des magasins, je me rendis au cottage pour voir comment l'installation du Jacuzzi avançait. Le bain à remous était prêt et les ouvriers commençaient à le remplir.

Après leur avoir donné un généreux pourboire, je me rendis dans la salle de jeu. Je voulais apporter quelques accessoires près du bain à remous pour faire de cette soirée une occasion spéciale. Qui aurait pensé qu'un Dom et une soumise allaient perdre leur virginité ensemble ?

J'installai en vitesse les éléments que j'avais achetés avec le Jacuzzi. Les flambeaux tiki ajouteraient juste assez d'éclairage pour rendre la cour sécuritaire pour Isabella si elle décidait de se promener un peu aux alentours.

L'huile de massage aromatisée à la rose était sur l'étagère du bain pour que je puisse frotter ma soumise quand nous aurions terminé la séance. Ça m'avait toujours rendu furieux que Tanya ne s'occupe pas d'administrer un suivi à ses soumis comme elle aurait dû le faire. J'avais fait beaucoup de recherches concernant les soins à donner à la personne soumise après une scène pour moi c'était une autre facette de la domination, qui faisait que celle-ci était vraiment totale. Bien entendu la salope n'était pas d'accord.

Le parfum d'Isabella assaillit mes narines avant même qu'elle n'arrive. J'avais déjà la bouche remplie de venin lorsqu'elle sortit de la Mercédès qu'Alice avait empruntée à Carlisle. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi elle s'entêtait à posséder une voiture sport lilliputienne avec tout le shopping qu'elle faisait.

D'après les pensées d'Isabella, je savais qu'elle était un peu nerveuse, mais surtout excitée. Et bien, dans ce cas nous étions deux. Même avec la nouvelle vision d'Alice, je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de la peur induite par ses visions précédentes. Si par accident je tuais Isabella ce soir, je n'allais pas survivre à ce drame.

Lorsque je fis mon apparition dans la maison, elle était en train de ranger les dernières choses qu'elle venait d'acheter. Demain, il faudrait qu'elle parade pour moi. Juste la pensée de la voir caracoler devant moi dans ces tenues affriolantes dont j'avais seulement eu un aperçu aujourd'hui me fit bander de plus belle, et soudain mon jeans me sembla trop ajusté.

« Isabella, je veux que tu revêtisses seulement un peignoir avant de me rejoindre dans cinq minutes. Tu attendras sur tes genoux près de la porte. »

_'Ça va vraiment arriver ! Bon Dieu, pourvu que je sois à la hauteur. Devrais-je lui dire que c'est ma première fois ? Non, ça serait trop gênant d'expliquer pourquoi ! Ça n'est pas courant d'avoir un Dom disposé à nous enseigner sans pour autant vouloir nous toucher.'_

Elle courut dans la chambre tandis que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un peignoir moi aussi. Quand j'eus terminé, je retournai dans la salle de jeu pour m'assurer que j'avais bien pris tout le matériel que je souhaitais avoir à ma disposition durant la séance dans le Jacuzzi.

J'étais au paradis quand je sortis de la pièce et aperçus Isabella agenouillée devant la porte de la salle de jeu. « Isabella, lève-toi et suis-moi à l'extérieur. »

Elle me suivit dehors sans poser de question. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, je pris sa main pour la conduire jusqu'au bain à remous. Elle manqua une respiration en le voyant.

_'Comment ce truc s'est-il retrouvé ici ? Il n'était pas là ce matin…'_

« Débarrasse-toi de ton peignoir et entre dans le bain, » lui intimai-je.

_'Est-ce qu'il… ? Est-ce qu'on va… ? Sérieusement ?' _

Je lui tins la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée, et ensuite je retirai mon peignoir à mon tour.

_'Il est encore plus beau quand il est nu…'_

Tous les deux étant installés dans le bain, la première étape pouvait débuter. Elle se faufila à mes côtés sans regarder autour. Je m'inclinai et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer tout contre moi.

_'Wow, c'est tellement chaud, ça va aider avec la douleur.'_

« Isabella, tel que je te l'ai dit la nuit dernière, à chacune de nos rencontres je veux passer un peu de temps pour apprendre à se connaître et construire une relation de confiance mutuelle. Je m'attends à ce que tu me répondes honnêtement et sans contrainte. Alors parle-moi un peu de ta famille ? »

_'Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment aller dans cette direction ?'_

Elle se mordit anxieusement la lèvre et cela me rendit nerveux car si d'aventure elle réussissait à la faire saigner, tout se terminerait avant même d'avoir commencé. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Mon père est décédé il y a seulement un peu plus d'un an, et ma mère et Phil vivent à Jacksonville. » Alors elle était vraiment cette Isabella Swan qui venait de Forks.

« Isabella, tu avais dix-sept ans quand il est mort ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée vivre à Jacksonville avec ta mère ? » J'enlevai une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Renée et son jeunot de mari ne voulaient pas que j'aille vivre avec eux. Mon père est mort la nuit de mon arrivée à Forks. Ce sont eux qui m'avaient envoyée vivre en exil ici, » dit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues d'avoir fait cette confession. La voir rougir ainsi allait sûrement générer une autre inondation de venin dans ma bouche dans les prochaines secondes.

_'Okay, difficile de trouver un truc plus embarrassant que ça à admettre. Bella Swan, la fille dont personne ne voulait…'_

« Alors avec qui vivais-tu avant de venir ici ? »

« Après la mort de Charlie, je suis allée vivre chez un de ses amis pour un petit moment, mais il a découvert mon intérêt pour ce style de vie et il m'a demandé de partir. Je n'ai pas… » _'Bon sang, est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que j'avoue ça ?'_

« Tu n'as pas quoi ? »

« Je n'avais nulle part où aller avant de venir ici. J'avais toutes mes affaires dans mon camion et je dormais dans le vieux bateau de mon père dans le port. » Et bien, cela éclaircissait le mystère de l'adresse sur l'eau, mais malheureusement ça montrait aussi à quel point sa vie avait pris un mauvais virage.

_'Est-ce que je devrais lui dire à propos de Jake ? Non, il ne voudrait pas savoir ça…' _Soudainement j'étais curieux.

Qui diable était ce Jake ? Était-ce le Dom qui l'avait formée ?

« Tu n'as pas à retourner à cette vie de misère. Même quand notre arrangement cessera, je suis certain qu'il restera largement assez d'argent dans ton compte bancaire pour que tu puisses faire ce qui te plaira. » Je levai son menton afin de sonder les profondeurs de son âme.

« Merci de me dire ça. » Elle secoua la tête, pensive.

_'Ce serait chouette d'aller à l'école, de faire des études universitaires.' _

« Isabella, pourquoi ton téléphone a-t-il l'indicatif régional de Forks ? »

_'Est-ce que ça importe ?'_

« J'ai acheté mon téléphone là-bas avant de déménager ici. » Ses pensées s'accordaient à ses mots.

_'Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment savoir toutes ces choses déprimantes ?'_

Juste au moment où j'allais lui poser une autre question, elle m'interrompit. « Laissez-moi vous poser quelques questions, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Je t'écoute. » Je ravalai le nouvel afflux de venin.

« Alice m'a un peu parlé de votre dynamique familiale. Alors vous êtes proche de vos frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, pas vraiment – du moins pas en ce moment. »

« Que s'est-il passé pour que ça change ? »

« La Domme qui s'est occupée de ma formation, elle a laissé échapper devant ma mère que j'allais faire passer des entrevues. » Je haussai les épaules, espérant qu'elle ne me poserait pas d'autres questions à ce sujet.

_'Seigneur, je me souviens quand on s'est fait surprendre ; c'était humiliant pour tous les trois.' _

Tous les trois ?

« Ça a dû être affreux. Alors est-ce que vous parlez à quelqu'un d'autre en dehors d'Alice ? »

« Oui, je parle à mon père et à mon frère Jasper. Jasper est le type blond qui était présent à l'entrevue. » J'avais plus de facilité à respirer quand le vent changeait de direction.

« Oh, c'était votre frère ? Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. » _'En fait il avait l'air d'avoir mal…'_

« Et bien… il ne comprend pas mes besoins, mais sa théorie tient la route. Tant et aussi longtemps que je suis heureux, il est heureux. » Je négligeai de dire que je parlais dans un sens littéral. Mon bonheur signifiait, grâce à son don, qu'il allait se sentir heureux lui aussi, et ensuite Alice serait heureuse, et ainsi de suite. C'était une situation qui favorisait tout le monde.

« Et votre père ? »

« Il veut seulement que je connaisse enfin le bonheur. »

« Bon, c'est quand même mieux que les réactions que moi j'ai reçues. » Elle commença à gigoter.

« Isabella, ce soir nous allons procéder un peu différemment. Je sais que tu attends avec impatience que je te baise, mais j'ai envie de quelque chose de moins brusque cette nuit, de plus doux. Je promets qu'à partir de demain je me comporterai comme le Dom auquel tu t'attendais. »

_'Plus doux me paraît vraiment un bon plan en ce moment.'_

Je me penchai et de mes lèvres je commençai à frôler les siennes. Peu importe à quel point je voulais me montrer gentil avec elle, bientôt ça ne me parut pas assez. Mon corps me hurlait de la prendre avec vigueur. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux et ma langue dans sa bouche.

_'Oh, tellement bon,'_ pensa-t-elle alors que ma langue exerçait sa domination sur la sienne.

Avec précaution, je levai une main pour prendre en coupe ses seins magnifiques. C'était la première fois que je les explorais et j'étais impatient de voir ce que mes caresses allaient engendrer comme réaction. Avec une petite torsion de mes doigts, Isabella gémit et arqua le dos. Ses mamelons durcirent à mon toucher, trop tentants pour que je me prive de les goûter. Elle poussa une plainte de volupté lorsque je léchai un de ses sommets pour la première fois. J'étais fasciné par la réponse que cela généra, et je l'aspirai dans ma bouche pour le titiller avec ma langue. Entendre Isabella haleter eut pour effet de faire vrombir l'érection que j'avais presque en permanence à présent.

_'J'ai besoin de plus… j'ai besoin de Petit Eddie en moi maintenant…' _Ouais, lui aussi avait besoin d'elle.

« Isabella, chevauche-moi, » grognai-je en attrapant ses hanches pour la positionner en travers de mes cuisses.

Quand elle fut à califourchon sur moi, je jouai avec son clito pour la préparer à mon invasion de son intimité. De manière tout à fait innocente, elle exposa sa jugulaire à ma bouche impatiente, mais je saurais me maîtriser. Je décidai de garder ma bouche occupée avec son autre mamelon. Elle haleta de plus belle alors que je pinçais le mamelon que je n'avais pas entre les dents et que je l'étirais gentiment. 

_'S'il continue de faire ça, je vais jouir avant même qu'il ne soit en moi…'_

Elle s'ajusta pour être au dessus de ma verge pendant que je continuais sans répit et sans pitié à pincer et tirer ses deux mamelons.

« Maître, » grogna-t-elle désespérément, combattant l'orgasme imminent.

« Viens, Isabella, » réclamai-je. J'avais lu que si elle était bien lubrifiée, la douleur de la défloration serait moins sévère.

_'Maître devrait être le premier à se satisfaire,'_ lis-je dans ses pensées.

« Mais…, » gémit-elle, essayant de m'attendre.

« JOUIS ! » Cette fois-ci elle obtempéra et se laissa emporter par son orgasme. La sentir crépiter contre mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus lui-même menaçait de me faire plonger par-dessus bord avec elle, mais par je ne sais quel miracle je réussis à me retenir.

Je saisis ses hanches avec avidité et la soulevai un peu afin qu'elle soit capable de simplement glisser le long de mon membre viril. Elle attrapa mes épaules et commença à descendre sur mon phallus. On pourrait penser qu'elle voudrait y aller graduellement, centimètre par centimètre, mais non, pas du tout. D'un seul mouvement fluide, elle s'empala sur mon pénis.

D'un seul coup je m'envolai au ciel et fus simultanément propulsé en enfer. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose : pousser en elle jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

_'Oh, c'était douloureux ! Mais – c'est fini maintenant.' _

La sensation de tous ses muscles internes resserrés autour de moi était exaltante. La chaleur torride menaçait de faire fondre ma verge et de la réduire à une flaque visqueuse. J'étais gelé par la peur de lui faire mal ; si mes mouvements étaient trop brusques contre elle, je pourrais lui briser le bassin ou la tuer. Elle commença lentement à appliquer un mouvement giratoire à ses hanches, mordant ses lèvres et gardant les yeux clos.

« Je suis tellement bien en toi, » pantelai-je en massant sa tête du bout des doigts. Agressivement je l'attirai vers moi, me penchai et l'embrassai avec fougue et désespoir.

Le désir que j'avais de bouger sous elle était en train d'atteindre des proportions épiques. Si elle ne se mouvait pas très bientôt, j'allais exploser.

Timidement, elle glissa de haut en bas une fois. '_Ça n'est pas si terrible à présent.'_

« Isabella, tu es si serrée. J'ai besoin que tu bouges, » gémis-je.

_'Dire que je suis serrée est une litote. Il me remplit à capacité maximale.'_

Heureusement mes prières furent exaucées et elle commença posément à glisser de haut en bas, puis elle accéléra la cadence et augmenta la force de ses actions. Tous les muscles de son corps se fléchissaient tandis qu'elle se déployait ainsi. Je mis mes mains sur ses seins qui rebondissaient en même temps qu'elle et les pétris avec une joie presque enfantine.

_'Oh, bon Dieu, c'est tellement bon.' _

Ses parois recommençaient à lubrifier, rendant ses mouvements plus fluides. Elle arqua le dos lorsque je reculai et remplaçai une de mes mains par ma bouche. Ses plaintes gutturales m'entraînèrent à rouler mes hanches contre les siennes.

« Dis-moi…, » gémis-je quand elle descendit violemment sur mon phallus.

« Tellement dur ! Tellement pleine ! S'il vous plaît, Maître ! » Souffla-t-elle sur un ton un peu rude.

_'Je vous en prie, laissez-moi venir,'_ supplia-t-elle dans sa tête.

« Pas encore, si proche, » ordonnai-je en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa chatte si étroite.

Sentir ses parois se préparer pour son soulagement prochain me fit culbuter en bas de la falaise. « Jouis avec moi ! »

« Ah ! Oui ! Maître ! » Elle poussa deux autres fois et détonna en se contractant autour de moi, m'attirant avec elle dans un abîme de plaisir.

« Isabella ! » Grognai-je alors que mon paroxysme m'envoyait tourbillonner et que je libérais ma semence en elle par saccades.

Je l'attirai contre ma poitrine et la tins dans mes bras pendant que nous tentions de retrouver une respiration normale. Quand elle retrouva finalement son calme, je procédai.

« Pourquoi, Isabella ? Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéi ? » Soufflai-je, mes yeux fermés et mon front appuyé au sien.

_'J'ai… Quand ? Oh non !'_

« Je suis si navrée, Maître. Je ne voulais pas désobéir, je voulais juste m'assurer que votre plaisir passe avant le mien. » Ses lèvres tremblantes me chavirèrent le cœur. Il avait beau ne plus battre, il n'était pas fait en pierre. Figurativement parlant, du moins.

« À qui revient-il de s'assurer que nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits ? » Demandai-je avec une voix que j'avais peine à garder ferme.

« À vous, Maître, » marmonna-t-elle la tête baissée.

« À qui appartiennent tes orgasmes ? » Grondai-je légèrement.

« À vous, Maître, » geignit-elle.

_'Que j'ai été stupide ! J'aurais dû savoir, pourtant !'_

« Tu comprends ce qui doit arriver maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Maître. »

« Que suis-je requis de faire ? »

« Me donner la fessée, Maître. J'ai désobéi à un ordre direct et je comprends que vous devez me punir. » Elle essayait de paraître sûre d'elle, mais ses pensées me disaient qu'elle était vaguement effrayée.

« Premièrement, je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien suite à cette séance. Je vais te punir dans la salle de jeu aussitôt que nous en aurons terminé ici. »

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête en espérant qu'elle sentirait mon appréhension à propos de sa punition.

Quand je me fus retiré d'elle, la sensation d'être encastré en elle me manqua instantanément. Isabella s'éloigna, pensant que j'en avais fini avec elle. Je la ramenai vers moi à reculons, de sorte qu'elle fut à nouveau assise sur mes cuisses, son dos appuyant contre mon torse. J'utilisai l'huile aromatisée à la rose pour masser chaque centimètre de sa peau.

_'Est-ce que ça va aider au moment de la fessée ?'_

Le sang circulant juste en dessous de sa mince couche de peau était en train d'avoir raison de ma résistance. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on en finisse au plus vite avant qu'elle ne devienne trop anxieuse à propos de sa punition imminente.

Nous nous essuyâmes mutuellement avec les serviettes éponges que j'avais mises à notre disposition. Sa peau soyeuse brillait sous l'éclairage des torchères tiki.

« Rejoins-moi dans la salle de jeu et sois en position. » Elle se précipita à l'intérieur sans dire un mot.

Rapidement je me chargeai d'éteindre les flambeaux avant d'aller la rejoindre. Elle était prête pour moi lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, transportant une chaise de la cuisine. Je m'assis et inhalai profondément de manière à imprégner chaque fibre de mon être de son bouquet.

« Installe-toi sur mes genoux, le visage vers le plancher, » ordonnai-je sans enthousiasme. Ceci n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête quand j'avais déclaré à Esme que je voulais voir le petit cul de ma soumise devenir rose.

Elle se mit en position en moins de deux et bientôt j'eus son ravissant postérieur à portée de main.

« Compte après chaque coup, » grommelai-je sans grande conviction.

_'Essaye de te montrer courageuse. Tu savais que si tu foirais cela allait arriver.' _

« Oui Maître. »

Je fermai les yeux et préparai ma main. Après avoir frotté la chair plus tendre de ses fesses pendant un petit moment, je lui administrai une claque rapide, prenant soin de ne pas frapper trop fort pour commencer.

« Un, » dit-elle en haletant. _'Aie !'_

Je lui donnai une seconde claque en appliquant un peu plus de pression. « Deux, » fit-elle. _'Ça fait mal !'_

Je décidai de maintenir ce niveau de pression plutôt que de l'augmenter encore ; après tout sa désobéissance était mineure, elle cherchait seulement à me contenter. Avec précaution, je demeurai dans la zone délimitée par le carré autour de la raie de ses fesses. Il n'y avait rien que je n'aurais pas fait pour rendre sa punition plus facile. Elle n'arrêta jamais de compter alors que j'approchais du nombre final de coups. Elle ressentait les pincements plus que je l'aurais souhaité, aussi vers la fin diminuai-je l'intensité de mes claques afin qu'elles s'apparentent davantage à ce que je lui aurais administré si j'avais voulu l'exciter et lui donner du plaisir. Je terminai la fessée par des effleurements à peine perceptibles.

« Huit. » _'Oh mon Dieu !'_

« Neuf. » Sa voix était en train de se fissurer, et une larme tomba sur ma jambe, mais c'était comme s'il s'agissait plutôt d'une goutte d'acide sulfurique brûlant ma peau et la laissant marquée à tout jamais. _'Ça fait tellement mal!' _

« Dix ! » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un petit piaillement. _'On ne m'y reprendra plus !'_ Sanglota-t-elle mentalement.

Promptement, je commençai à frotter la zone qui avait reçu la correction à l'aide du baume calmant, transformant mes attouchements en caresses légères comme les ailes d'un papillon. Sa respiration était un peu plus prononcée lorsqu'elle soupirait, mais elle n'émit pas d'autres sons.

« Va t'étendre dans le lit. Je vais nettoyer et je vais te rejoindre tout de suite après. »

Elle courut jusqu'au lit dans sa chambre. Je l'entendis s'affaler et se mettre à sangloter pour de bon dans son oreiller.

C'était la meilleure et la pire nuit de ma vie. La connexion entre nous dans le bain avait été sans pareille. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un de toute ma longue existence. Malheureusement, cela avait été suivi par la pire chose : devoir punir ma soumise. Je pris quelques minutes pour me ressaisir. Raclant ma main à travers mes cheveux, je m'accordai le droit de m'effondrer. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Sa porte était ouverte lorsque j'allai la retrouver pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

« Isabella, est-ce je peux te tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes? Sens-toi libre de refuser puisque cette chambre est ton sanctuaire et que par conséquent je me dois de respecter ta décision. » Elle avait besoin d'un endroit à elle seule et comme de toute façon je ne dormais pas, quelle meilleure option que la chambre à coucher ?

_'Seigneur, oui ! Est-ce qu'il vient juste de m'attribuer mon propre espace ?'_

« Oui Maître, » répondit-elle en pleurnichant, et je pouvais encore sentir ses larmes couler.

Après avoir laissé tomber mon peignoir, je grimpai dans le lit, dos à elle, et je la tirai vers moi. Elle s'endormit en psalmodiant _'Jamais plus, jamais plus, jamais plus…'_ et je priai pour qu'elle ait raison car à ce moment précis, je me détestais et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi monstrueux auparavant.

Étendu en tenant ma soumise dans mes bras, je disposais de beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à notre conversation et aux autres pensées qui avaient traversé son esprit durant ce moment consacré à mieux nous connaître. Bien que j'aie reçu les réponses à quelques unes des questions que je me posais, les autres choses qu'elle m'avait confiées à voix haute et en pensées avaient surtout fait naître d'autres questions dans mon esprit. Lorsqu'elle commença à rêver, ce fut comme si je rêvais moi aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi détendu de ma vie. Telle une phalène attirée dans la lumière, je fus entraîné dans son rêve et me retrouvai dans un lieu étrangement familier.

**À suivre…**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration à cette traduction.**

**Milk and Nails233**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can not thank Milk40 enough for doing this! She is truly wonderful and an awesome translator.**

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont très appréciés et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 : Première séance officielle dans la salle de jeu

Après avoir quitté le lit d'Isabella ce matin, je combattis l'envie de retourner la chercher pour l'attacher à ma table dans la salle de jeu. Aussitôt après l'avoir possédée la nuit dernière, j'aurais voulu replonger en elle et revivre l'expérience encore et encore. Malheureusement, sa punition ne pouvait pas attendre. On ne peut pas punir une personne le lendemain de sa faute et espérer qu'elle saisisse pleinement le raisonnement derrière la correction. Sans compter qu'il est cruel de laisser la soumise se morfondre dans l'anticipation de la douleur.

Toutes les fois que j'avais claqué la chair délectable mais combien sensible de son postérieur, ses pensées m'avaient affecté tel un couteau brûlant traversant un carré de beurre. Je n'oublierais jamais la sensation de cette larme qui avait coulé sur ma jambe; la brûlure qu'elle m'avait causée était pire que ce que j'avais enduré pendant les trois jours de ma transformation. Aucun plaisir ne pouvait résulter de ce genre de traitement. Même si je m'en étais acquitté correctement, je savais qu'elle allait être endolorie au réveil. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de voir la douleur déformer les traits de son visage, aussi avais-je abandonné le confort de son lit avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux sur une nouvelle journée.

Pendant un bref moment je l'avais vue rêver d'un endroit familier, un endroit que j'avais beaucoup visité, en fait. Elle avait dû être heureuse en ces lieux. Dans son rêve c'était le printemps et elle était très jeune; elle devait avoir cinq ans tout au plus. Son père se tenait près des arbres. 'Je ne sais pas où est allée ma Bella. Je ne la vois nulle part. Je me demande si elle n'a pas été enlevée par un gros ours qui se promenait dans les environs.' Il sourit en entendant, 'Je suis ici, papa !' Elle était cachée derrière un arbre et pouffait de rire en montrant juste le bout de son nez. 'J'entends quelqu'un, mais je ne vois personne.' Il riait à présent. Elle sortit complètement sa tête de derrière l'arbre et fit des signes de la main. 'Je suis là, papa. L'ours ne m'a pas attrapée !' Il se tourna. 'Ah, voilà ma Bells ! Je vais t'attraper maintenant !' Il la prit en chasse et ils se retrouvèrent à rire et à courir en faisant des cercles. 'Ça par exemple ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais courir si vite, Bells. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'attraper.' Et ce disant, il souleva de terre sa fille qui riait sans arrêt et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, sa robe rose à pois bleus gonflant dans le vent tandis qu'il lui embrassait les deux joues. 'Je t'ai attrapée et je ne vais plus jamais te laisser partir, ma Bells. Je t'aime.' Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. 'Moi aussi je t'aime, papa, et je ne vais jamais te laisser partir non plus,' lui dit-elle en couvrant son visage de petits bisous. Il y avait une femme assise sur une couverture, et je supposai qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle aussi riait avec bonheur de les voir autant s'amuser.

Son père était facilement reconnaissable étant donné que j'avais vu son visage assez souvent dans les journaux locaux pour m'en rappeler à tout jamais. Tout le monde à Forks connaissait et respectait grandement Charlie Swan, le Chef de police de la ville. Esme et Carlisle étaient ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux dans ma famille parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux en fonction à l'hôpital et le Chef de la police y passait souvent puisqu'il connaissait tout le monde dans la petite ville. Par contre nous, les 'enfants', n'avions aucune interaction avec lui car nous savions nous tenir tranquille de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Je stagnais dans ma chambre lorsque mon téléphone sonna pour m'indiquer que le e-mail matinal d'Isabella était arrivé. Je soupirai de soulagement et commençai à le lire.

**À : **Edward Cullen

**De : **Isabella Swan

**Re : **Horaire de la journée

2 juillet 2009, 8:27

(1 pièce jointe au e-mail)

_Bonjour Maître,_

_Je vais passer la journée à la maison. Je suis impatiente d'essayer à nouveau les tenues provocantes que j'ai achetées hier. _

_Merci pour la nuit dernière, à la fois pour le plaisir et pour la douleur._

_Je sais que vous n'avez pas abusé de votre autorité et que vous n'avez fait que ce qui était requis. Je suis certaine que ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai eu tort de vous désobéir et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait ce qui m'était demandé. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !_

_S'il vous plaît, ne me privez pas de ma servitude._

_Suppliant votre pardon,_

_Isabella_

Je cliquai sur l'image qui accompagnait le e-mail et je durcis instantanément.

Elle m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle dans sa glorieuse nudité, en position de soumission devant la porte de la salle de jeu.

Je grognai et palpai mon érection dure comme du marbre avant de lui répondre. Elle m'avait refait le coup. Elle me suppliait carrément de la satisfaire.

**À : **Isabella Swan

**De : **Edward Cullen

**Re : Re : **Horaire de la journée

2 juillet 2009, 8:31

_APPELLE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! _

_Dur comme du granite une fois encore,_

_Edward_

Une minute plus tard mon téléphone sonna. Je savais que c'était Isabella qui appelait parce que j'avais programmé la sonnerie pour entendre la chanson 'For Your Entertainment' d'Adam Lambert.

« Parle-moi, Isabella, » dis-je dans un gémissement en me palpant à travers mon jeans.

« Oui Maître, n'importe quoi pour vous plaire, » souffla-t-elle.

J'ouvris mon pantalon en écoutant sa respiration plus prononcée. « Est-ce que tu es toujours nue ? » grognai-je en libérant ma verge et en la prenant dans ma main.

« Oui Maître, je suis toujours nue devant la porte de la salle de jeu. » Je regardai encore la photo et entrepris de me caresser.

« Isabella, je veux que tu te touches. Je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis de faire. Tu peux gémir, mais ne viens pas avant que je te le dise. C'est compris ? »

« Oui Maître, j'attends vos instructions. » Sa voix vibrait de désir, et ma verge réagissait de la même façon.

« Utilise seulement un doigt, glisse-le entre tes petites lèvres et stimule ton clitoris. C'est tellement exquis que je voudrais le lécher. Je voudrais te goûter sur ma langue. » Je me caressai à répétition, me concentrant sur le rythme pour compenser l'absence de ma soumise qui aurait fait un bien meilleur travail sur mon phallus engorgé.

« Oh Maître, c'est très bon, mais… » Elle haletait maintenant.

« Mais quoi, Isabella ? » Je gémis de plus belle, les yeux fixés sur sa photo.

« Mais il n'y a rien d'aussi bon que lorsque vous me touchez, » répliqua-t-elle en poussant une plainte lascive.

Je pouvais entendre le bruit de sa lubrification alors qu'elle se caressait de plus en plus vite et j'accordai mon rythme au sien. Comme elle l'avait fait remarqué si justement, c'était bon, mais pas aussi bon que quand c'est elle qui me touchait.

« J'aimerais être à tes côtés pour te caresser pendant que tu m'aspires dans ta bouche, » dis-je avec concupiscence alors que je me dirigeais vers le sommet de l'extase.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître ? » Le son de sa paume s'appuyant sur le plancher pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre n'échappa pas à mes oreilles.

« S'il vous plaît quoi, Isabella ? » Ma voix était tendue alors que j'essayais de garder mes yeux sur l'image devant moi.

« Besoin… à l'intérieur. » Je souris et poussai contre ma main, frottant mon gland avec mon pouce comme elle me l'avait montré. C'était ce qui allait lubrifier mes doigts et faciliter le mouvement de va-et-vient infligé à ma verge.

« Introduis tes doigts profondément à l'intérieur de ta petite chatte toute serrée. » Son joyeux grondement me fit presque éjaculer dans la seconde.

« Maître… je… heu… jouir maintenant ? Je vous en supplie ! » Sa voix tremblait sous l'effort que ça lui demandait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Je savais qu'à l'instant où elle exploserait, j'exploserais moi aussi. « Oui, tu peux, » grommelai-je.

« Oh, Seigneur… ah…ah… ah… aahhh ! » En l'entendant se soulager contre sa main je sus que mon combat était perdu.

« Oui ! Merde ! Ahhh… Foutre Dieu ! » Hurlai-je, content qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que moi dans la maison pour entendre mes plaintes de volupté.

« Merci Maître, » dit-elle, pantelante.

« Tu es la bienvenue, Isabella, et merci. » J'étais sur le point de lui dire que c'était la première fois que je me masturbais, mais je décidai de ne pas dévoiler cette information.

« Je vais te voir ce soir à vingt heures piles. Sois dans la salle de jeu et prête pour moi. Je veux que tu portes la tenue rose bonbon. »

« Bien sûr Maître, je serai prête. » Je raccrochai en vitesse.

J'essayai de me détendre de mon mieux jusqu'à l'heure de ma rencontre avec Isabella. Toutefois, je fus interrompu par le retour de Carlisle qui me demanda de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau.

« Je ne veux pas connaître les détails, mais je suppose que tu as été intime avec Bella ? » Je hochai vivement la tête.

« Est-ce qu'elle a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ? »

« Bien au-delà. » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en rejouant dans ma tête le moment où je l'avais faite mienne.

« Elle n'a subi aucun dommage à long terme ? » Il devait avoir visité les mêmes sites internet que moi; c'est ça qu'il avait en tête en attendant ma réponse.

« Non, pas comme ça. C'était très romantique et très satisfaisant. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien c'est bon à entendre. Après avoir fait des recherches sur ton style de vie, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as accepté d'aller à l'école de médecine. Ça requiert des actions très complexes et précises, en particulier pour un vampire. Ta soumise remet sa vie entre tes mains, ni plus ni moins. » Dans son esprit il replaçait lentement ensemble les pièces qui lui avaient échappées plus tôt.

Je contemplai mon existence défiler dans sa tête. Ce ne fut pas avant ce moment précis que je réalisai à quel point j'avais été vraiment misérable. Il comprenait réellement que je voulais juste être heureux. J'avais fait plus en préparation pour ma première soumise que la plupart n'aurait même considéré.

Je finis par lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé entre Isabella et moi durant la soirée. Il y avait des années que nous n'avions pas discuté comme ça. C'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau partager des choses avec lui.

« Edward, la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulue c'est que tu sois heureux. Si tu as vraiment trouvé le bonheur, alors ne laisse personne te le reprendre. Esme se fera à l'idée tôt ou tard, alors arme-toi de patience avec elle. Ne doute jamais de son amour pour toi. Elle a commencé à me parler à ce propos, c'est déjà un début, mais tu dois comprendre qu'avec son vécu c'est une chose difficile à concevoir, et il en va de même pour Rosalie aussi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si nous avions pu nous asseoir à la table et en discuter en famille au lieu d'apprendre la nouvelle par une mégère qui cherchait à se venger, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais puisqu'elles ne le sont pas, nous devons tous faire face aux retombées. Alors en attendant que tout le monde soit dans de meilleures dispositions à ton égard, tu peux venir me voir, que ce soit avec des questions ou seulement parce que tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un ou besoin que je t'aide à régler un éventuel problème. Tu as été et seras toujours mon fils premier-né. »

« Merci, Carlisle, j'apprécie ton offre. Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais que tu la rencontres. Elle est très spéciale. »

« Pour te captiver comme elle l'a fait, elle doit l'être en effet. » C'était bon de le voir sourire si chaleureusement à mon intention. Il y avait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Je quittai son bureau lorsque Esme rentra à la maison. Je savais par ses pensées qu'elle était toujours déçue de mon comportement. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer par-dessus les images de femmes vêtues de cuir et de latex attachées et battues de manière abusive. Elle ne réalisait pas que dans une saine relation D/S il n'était absolument pas question d'abus, mais si elle commençait à parler à Carlisle, il y avait de l'espoir. Il y a de la beauté dans la volonté d'un individu de s'abandonner à un autre individu, et autant de splendeur à s'occuper de satisfaire les besoins d'une autre personne.

En route vers Seattle, j'arrêtai brièvement pour chasser, même si je l'avais déjà fait la veille en préparation du dépucelage d'Isabella. Je ne devais prendre aucun risque, surtout considérant que ma gorge brûlait comme le désert durant une tempête lorsque je me trouvais à proximité d'elle.

Dans mon empressement à la revoir, par étourderie je fis mon apparition à l'intérieur du cottage à ma vitesse de pointe. Heureusement pour moi, Isabella était déjà en position dans la salle de jeu et elle ne remarqua rien. La désormais trop familière brûlure échappa à mon contrôle tel un incendie provoqué par une allumette lancée dans un bidon de kérosène. Petit Eddie se mit au garde-à-vous dès que je pénétrai dans la pièce et que j'aperçus ma soumise à genoux devant moi.

Un sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je mémorisais chaque centimètre de sa physionomie d'un blanc crémeux. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu et immobile, en attente de mes caresses et de mes gifles. Lentement je m'avançai afin qu'elle puisse voir mes pieds.

_'Enfin,'_ soupira-t-elle dans sa tête.

J'attrapai une poignée de sa crinière ondulée aux reflets de terre brûlée et la tirai vigoureusement sur le côté de manière à pouvoir admirer sa magnifique veine jugulaire qui pulsait rien que pour moi. Un son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement sortit de ma gorge desséchée.

_'Oui !' _Gémit-elle sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Je veux te voir en entier. Lève-toi pour mon inspection, » ordonnai-je sur un ton possessif en relâchant ses cheveux et en reculant.

En commençant par le bas, j'examinai ses orteils parfaitement peints en rose, puis mon regard s'attarda sur ses jambes sculpturales fraîchement épilées et mises en évidence par d'émoustillantes jarretelles en satin rose. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour ensuite repaître ma vue de son pubis épilé que j'entrevoyais par l'ouverture stratégique au milieu de l'entrejambe de sa petite culotte de plumes roses. En remontant vers son abdomen, un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : parfaite.

Ses seins fermes et d'une douceur veloutée étaient prêts à accueillir les caresses de ma bouche et de ma langue, bien qu'ils soient engoncés dans le bustier rose bonbon assorti à la petite culotte si provocante. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en terminant mon inspection par ses bras, ses mains manucurées et ses épaules. Dire que j'étais satisfait par ce que je voyais serait un énorme euphémisme.

Son odeur m'attirait comme un aimant et le venin – qui semblait affluer sans arrêt maintenant – n'était pas de taille à combattre la fragrance suave de son excitation dont la salle de jeu était saturée.

« Retire mes vêtements, » soufflai-je en baissant la tête pour capter encore plus de son parfum délectable.

De manière à me titiller, elle souleva lentement mon chandail pour le faire passer au-dessus de ma tête. J'inhalai une bouffée de sa fragrance et la gardai dans mes poumons pendant qu'elle déboutonnait mon jeans noir Armani. J'expirai l'air au moment où elle descendait la fermeture Éclair. Elle s'agenouilla pour baisser mon jeans et mon boxer dans un même mouvement leste, mais elle se redressa aussitôt sa tâche accomplie.

_'Il est tellement beau quand il est nu.'_

Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure avant d'utiliser mes dents acérées comme des lames de rasoir pour gratter sa surface et en faire disparaître le venin. « Sur la table, visage vers le bas. »

_'Ce n'est pas trop tôt !'_

Ma verge tressaillit à la vue de ses fesses bien rondes. J'aurais aimé pouvoir remercier en personne Rudi Gernreich, l'homme derrière l'invention du string moderne, mais puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde, à la place j'allais en profiter. Une fois qu'Isabella fut en place, j'entrepris de lier ses extrémités avec de la corde en soie, m'assurant de laisser un peu de jeu pour son confort. Elle émit une espèce de ronronnement de contentement quand je lui administrai une petite tape sur les fesses de manière ludique.

_'Si bon.'_

« Mets-toi sur tes mains et tes genoux, » lui intimai-je tout en choisissant une cravache en cuir noir dans l'armoire. À présent qu'elle avait adopté cette position, ses liens n'étaient plus lâches et elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout.

_'Oohh, je sens que ça va être amusant,'_ ses gémissements silencieux résonnèrent dans ma tête.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer un seul mot ce soir. C'est compris ? » Demandai-je tout en faisant courir la cravache le long de ses cuisses. Elle balança sa tête avec enthousiasme.

_'Oh, s'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous. Le tiraillement est insupportable !'_

En un mouvement fluide la cravache s'abattit sur sa chair, remplissant la pièce d'un claquement très agréable à entendre. Je faisais très attention de ne pas cibler les zones endolories de la veille parce que ça n'aurait pas été plaisant, et c'était du plaisir que je voulais lui procurer. Mis à part un halètement, Isabella demeura silencieuse et arqua le dos.

_'PLUS !'_ Et j'allais accéder à sa requête.

« Isabella, hoche la tête si on est 'Vert', reste parfaitement immobile si on est 'Jaune', ou secoue la tête si on est 'Rouge'. » Je souris en la voyant hocher la tête avec ferveur.

Je fis claquer le cuir trois autres fois en travers de son postérieur, toujours en ciblant des endroits différents. Je mis la cravache de côté Isabella allait s'occuper du rangement plus tard.

_'OUI ! Tellement bon !' _

La table craqua lorsque je montai dessus. Regarder ma soumise frissonner d'anticipation était très satisfaisant en soi. Je bougeai derrière elle et me positionnai de sorte que le dessus de mon phallus aille frotter contre sa fente ruisselante de ses jus. Je massai gentiment les marques roses laissées par le fouet d'équitation.

_'C'est trop bon…' _

Au moment de m'emparer fermement des hanches d'Isabella, elle était déjà morfondue de désir et toute pantelante. Son visage était rouge et brillait d'un éclat presque céleste une légère pellicule de sueur faisait coller des mèches de cheveux à ses joues. Elle balançait ses hanches arrondies contre moi, cherchant désespérément à créer une friction plus prononcée.

À l'aide de mes pouces j'écartai ses grandes et petites lèvres et ce simple geste fit couler son nectar encore plus abondamment, au point que je le voyais luire dans l'éclairage de la chandelle. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que j'allais faire, je m'introduisis en elle sans hésitation, m'enfonçant jusqu'à ma garde. Il n'y avait rien pour stopper le gémissement qui sortit de ma gorge à cet instant, et je n'essayai même pas, trop heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de voisins à proximité.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. _'Tellement gros…, il faudrait vraiment qu'il bouge.'_

Je me retirai, ne laissant que mon gland à l'intérieur de son centre bouillonnant comme un réacteur nucléaire. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais de me voir disparaître à l'intérieur d'une autre personne. Voir mon membre viril briller parce qu'il était couvert de ses jus me fit trembler de délice. Elle haleta de plus belle quand je m'enfouis à nouveau en elle avec un peu plus de vigueur. Les muscles de ses parois internes se mirent à pulser autour de moi.

« Si étroite et brûlante, » marmonnai-je crûment.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je pompais et j'amorçais le décompte qui mènerait Isabella à l'orgasme. La pièce se remplit de sons érotiques allant des grognements aux gémissements en passant par des halètements et des cris langoureux tandis que je l'entraînais vers un précipice de volupté.

« Jouis pour moi. » J'étais prêt pour sa réaction explosive quand elle tomberait dans le vide, ce qu'elle fit dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_'Merci, merci, merci !'_

« TU ES MIENNE ! » Grondai-je en me libérant au fond de ses entrailles.

_'Oui, je suis à vous.' _

Ses membres tremblants n'arrivaient plus à la supporter, si bien qu'elle s'effondra sur la table, me forçant en dehors d'elle par la même occasion.

« Rejoins-moi à l'extérieur dans ton peignoir quand tu auras fini de nettoyer, » dis-je en descendant de la table. Je défis ses liens et mis un peu d'onguent sur ses poignets et ses chevilles avant de prendre mon peignoir derrière la porte et de l'enfiler.

J'étais dans le Jacuzzi quand elle vint finalement me retrouver la température de mon corps était maintenant ajustée à celle de l'eau. J'aidai Isabella à s'installer à côté de moi en lui tenant la main.

« J'aimerais que l'on discute de notre arrangement, » dis-je en enlevant gentiment une mèche de cheveux qui m'empêchait de bien voir son visage en forme de cœur.

_'Il ne veut pas de moi ?'_

« Je veux seulement mettre les choses au clair à propos d'un commentaire que tu as fait dans ton e-mail ce matin. » Je relevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde directement dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle voie que j'étais sincère.

« Je ne mettrais jamais fin à ta servitude pour une si petite infraction aux règles. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience lorsqu'il est question de partager ses émotions verbalement. C'est important qu'on discute à propos de tout, de sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion ou de doute entre nous. Pour le reste de la soirée, je m'attends à ce que tu me parles ouvertement. »

« Oui Maître, » approuva-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as eu du plaisir ce soir ? »

« Oui Maître, ça a été très enrichissant, » elle pouffa de rire et se détendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aimé en particulier ? »

« Vous. » Elle marmonna à voix tellement basse que des oreilles humaines n'auraient pas saisi ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Mais encore ? »

« Tout… de votre poigne de fer jusqu'à vos caresses les plus légères. Vous êtes toujours à la fois dur et tendre, sévère et gentil, doux et rigoureux, » admit-elle en rougissant.

« J'avoue que je suis un peu confus… »

« Physiquement quand vous êtes excité, vous êtes dur et vous vibrez, mais lorsque je vous touche, c'est doux comme de la soie. Ce soir vous avez été rude quand vous m'avez baisée, mais la nuit dernière vous étiez si doux. Et il y a un truc dans la façon dont vous vous adressez à moi pour me dire quoi faire. Vos paroles sont sévères, mais le ton de votre voix est agréable. »

« Et tu aimes ça ? »

« Oui Maître, beaucoup. » Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre en réfléchissant à une question qu'elle brûlait d'envie de me poser.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander ? » Je lui donnais une ouverture tout en attrapant la bouteille d'huile parfumée à la rose. En attendant qu'elle parle je commençai à la masser.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que _vous _aimez à propos de moi ? »

Je ris, ne sachant pas par où commencer. « Isabella, je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose de toi que je n'aime pas. Par conséquent, j'ai un peu de mal à saisir pourquoi tu doutes tellement de toi. Je trouve incroyable la façon que tu as de te soumettre sans aucune réserve. La liste des choses que j'aime de ton corps est d'une longueur ridicule, mais sache néanmoins que juste de penser à tes courbes parfaites me fait durcir et me languir de désir. » Pour appuyer mes dires, je pris sa main et la fit effleurer ma verge redevenue aussi dure que du marbre.

_'Est-ce qu'il veut que ?'_

« Je ne te demande pas de régler mon "problème", Isabella, je veux seulement que tu constates l'effet que tu me fais. Ne doute pas du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Pourquoi vois-tu un docteur à La Push alors que tu demeures à Seattle à présent ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'assurance maladie, alors mes deux meilleurs amis m'ont amenée là-bas afin qu'un médecin puisse remplir le formulaire médical exigé pour l'entrevue. » Le rouge à ses joues me fit presque baver.

_'Bon Dieu, ce qu'il peuvent me manquer !'_

« Est-ce que tu vois souvent tes amis ? »

« Pas autant que je le voudrais. Mon camion est un peu vieux… » De dire que son camion était un peu vieux était un gigantesque euphémisme, en vérité. Je me rappelais de l'époque où on fabriquait ce modèle c'était à peu près dans les mêmes années qu'Alice et Jasper s'étaient joints à notre famille.

« Tu devrais aller les voir, » suggérai-je. « Je ne serai pas en mesure de revenir ici avant demain soir. »

« D'accord Maître. Je vais les appeler demain avant de vous envoyer un e-mail, » fit-elle en bâillant.

« Au lit maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer ici. » Elle hocha la tête et sortit en vitesse.

Comme la nuit précédente, j'allai la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle dormait déjà, aussi me fut-il impossible de lui demander la permission pour rester avec elle. Même si je savais que c'était mal, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller la retrouver dans son lit. Je me relaxai instantanément dès que je fus à ses côtés. Elle semblait être attirée vers moi par une force invisible car elle se retourna tranquillement dans ma direction et reposa sa joue contre ma poitrine en marmonnant, hmmm. Je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser sur le dessus de la tête tout en tortillant ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Ensuite le rêve débuta. C'était le même rêve, et pourtant c'était différent.

**À suivre…**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration à cette traduction. ****Milk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can not thank Milk40 enough for doing this! She is truly wonderful and an awesome translator.**

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont très appréciés et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5 : Un Dom pris de panique

Ce matin je dus carrément m'arracher du lit d'Isabella avant qu'elle ne se réveille puisque je n'y avais pas été invité. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle pense que j'étais revenu sur ma décision de lui allouer cette chambre dans laquelle elle dormait. Assis tranquillement et repensant à la soirée précédente, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'attarder sur le rêve qu'elle avait fait. C'était le même rêve que l'autre fois, et en même temps il y avait des différences qui m'amenèrent à me poser davantage de questions.

C'était le même endroit et elle semblait avoir le même âge, mais les feuilles dans les arbres étaient maintenant en train de changer de couleurs, exhibant plusieurs teintes de jaune, d'orangé et de rouge. C'était l'automne dans toute sa splendeur. Son père courait très lentement, 'oh non, aide-moi, maman, la lionne et le loup veulent m'attraper,' il rit et ralentit sa course encore plus, 'je ne peux plus courir, c'est trop difficile,' il trébucha et tomba sur les genoux, 'nous t'avons maintenant, papa.' Isabella de même qu'un petit garçon lui sautèrent dessus et tous les trois s'écroulèrent au sol. Ils commencèrent à le chatouiller et il rit de façon hystérique avec eux, 'je vous en prie, arrêtez, je ne peux plus rire, ça fait mal,' mais alors il les attrapa tous les deux et les fit basculer sur le sol pour les chatouiller à son tour. 'À l'aide, maman, le gros lion nous a eus'. 'D'accord, d'accord, je pense qu'il est temps que je ramène tous mes animaux sauvages à la maison pour les nourrir et les mettre au lit'.

Ils quittèrent l'endroit tous ensemble pour retourner à la maison, et c'est à ce moment-là que je vis ce qui ressemblait à un nuage noir approcher, mais je savais qu'en réalité c'était autre chose car ça se déplaçait beaucoup trop vite. Je manquai une respiration, stupéfié ; c'était un vampire. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Je supposai qu'il n'avait fait que croiser leur chemin puisque tous les membres de la famille étaient indemnes, mais à présent je me demandais qui était le petit garçon. Il ne ressemblait ni à sa mère ni à son père. Peut-être qu'il était le fruit d'une union précédente ou qu'il était adopté. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Isabella n'avait jamais parlé d'un frère.

Lorsque le temps d'aller la retrouver arriva enfin, j'étais extatique. Je retournai au cottage aussi vite que possible. J'avais visité un commerce à Seattle et donc je n'étais pas très loin, mais chaque seconde que je passais éloigné d'elle me semblait une éternité.

Je nous avais inscrits à des cours pour en apprendre plus sur le plaisir. J'avais l'impression que ces classes allaient être très informatives, autant pour Isabella que pour moi. La perspective d'entendre le témoignage d'un autre Dom sur sa manière de procéder était très excitante. Je me demandais si nous allions avoir des devoirs à faire à la maison j'espérais que ce soit le cas. C'était la première fois depuis des décennies que j'étais anxieux de débuter un cours.

Quand j'ouvris la porte du cottage, je réalisai que l'odeur d'Isabella était très peu prononcée, comme s'il y avait des heures qu'elle avait quitté la maison, et en effet, je n'entendis aucun battements de cœur et aucune de ses pensées. Cherchait-elle encore à se faire punir ?

Je vérifiai l'ordinateur portable, mais il n'y avait rien pour expliquer la raison de son absence alors qu'elle aurait dû être ici et prête pour moi. Il y avait quelques e-mails, cependant, mais aucun n'était en rapport avec son absence.

J'arpentai frénétiquement le cottage après avoir fouillé chaque tiroir et placard tout était rangé à sa place. Isabella devait être prête à me voir à 19h, tel que je lui avais indiqué, mais elle n'était pas là lorsque j'étais entré. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'essayais de la joindre sur son cellulaire, mais j'étais automatiquement transféré vers sa boîte vocale. Je laissai un ultime message lui demandant de me rappeler et de se justifier. Avait-elle mis fin à notre arrangement en quittant la maison sans laisser de mot ? Avait-elle oublié ? Était-elle blessée ?

Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les pires scénarios avec toutes ces questions sans réponses, mais à ce moment-là mon téléphone sonna. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler à Alice à cet instant, mais elle savait que j'étais censé être avec Isabella, alors si elle m'appelait c'est qu'elle devait avoir une très bonne raison.

« Alice ? »

« Edward, elle est sur la voie d'accotement de la route à environ huit kilomètres de Seattle elle revient de Forks. Tout ce que j'arrive à voir c'est qu'elle est penchée sur le volant, alors j'ignore ce qui ne va pas. »

« J'y vais tout de suite. » Je coupai la communication et bondis dans ma Volvo pour aller la retrouver. Pendant tout le trajet, les conjectures les plus sombres ne cessèrent de se bousculer dans ma tête.

C'était une bonne chose que j'aie utilisé ma voiture ce soir plutôt que de venir rejoindre Isabella à la course. C'était une nuit misérable pour les humains qui avaient à sortir avec toute cette pluie diluvienne qui tombait du ciel telle une cascade tropicale. Le vent fouettait à tout rompre, faisant presque tanguer les voitures les plus légères. La bête qu'était son camion était en retrait sur le bas-côté de la route. Lorsque je garai ma voiture près de la sienne, elle était bel et bien dans la position décrite par Alice. Les charnières grincèrent de mécontentement alors que dans mon empressement à atteindre ma soumise je faillis arracher la portière.

« Isabella !

_'Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va me renvoyer maintenant ?'_

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Grondai-je, les dents serrées.

« C'est ce maudit camion ! » Ses nerfs craquèrent et elle commença à donner des coups au volant tout en tapant du pied et en pleurant.

_'JE DÉTESTE CE VIEUX TACO ! Pourquoi faut-il que QUELQUE CHOSE comme ça vienne ruiner ma vie quand celle-ci commence enfin à aller bien ?'_

Je la sortis de son véhicule avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se faire mal. S'il fallait qu'elle se mette à saigner maintenant, ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour sa santé. Serrée tout contre moi, elle me rappelait un bambin accroché à son père.

« Tu n'as pas idée comme j'étais inquiet à ton sujet. Je croyais que tu m'avais quitté, » murmurai-je dans le doux creux de son cou.

Le son du sérum tant convoité coulant en elle était une torture plus que bienvenue, c'est tout ce que je pouvais dire. Ce qui n'était pas bienvenu, par contre, était l'odeur de chien mouillé. C'est une odeur que je tâchais d'éviter. Elle empestait les bêtes.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas téléphoné ? » Demandai-je en faisant courir ma main sur sa chair fragile pour vérifier si elle avait des blessures. Heureusement elle n'en avait pas.

« Mon cellulaire est mort et mon camion était déjà foutu, alors je n'ai pas pu le recharger, » gémit-elle contre ma chemise désormais trempée.

« Je vais te ramener à la maison. » J'étais trop content de la porter à ma Volvo et de l'éloigner du véhicule vétuste qui aurait pu causer sa perte.

_'À la maison… ? Oui, j'ai une maison à présent,'_ soupira-t-elle en silence.

Même si je la tenais tout contre moi, la pressant aussi fort que je le pouvais sans l'écraser, ce contact ne me suffisait pas. En vitesse, je nous calai tous les deux sur le siège du conducteur, mais j'avais besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre moi, sur moi. Même trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle demeurait la créature la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer.

J'attaquai ses lèvres sauvagement, n'attendant pas qu'elle les écarte pour m'accueillir. Je forçai ma langue loin dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Elle sembla comprendre ce dont j'avais besoin et elle se plia à mon désir, l'acceptant également comme sien. Ses larmes se calmèrent tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur ce que je lui faisais.

Sans douceur j'arrachai le top blanc qu'elle portait et j'ouvris le devant de son soutien-gorge d'un petit geste sec. Isabella pencha la tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment en me sentant tirer fébrilement sur ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. La vue de mon collier qui brillait autour de son cou délicat me procura beaucoup de fierté.

_'Oui, prenez-moi maintenant !' _Elle frotta ses hanches contre les miennes, envoyant des ondes de choc directement vers mes bijoux de famille.

La sensation de ses mains solidement entremêlées dans mes cheveux, les tirant sans vergogne, était tout simplement divine. Lui jetant des coups d'œil à travers la bordure de mes cils, j'avais une vue imprenable sur son visage angélique. Du bout de ma langue je goûtai ses mamelons durcis auxquels je vouais un culte. Après deux passages de ma langue, je les suçai carrément, désespéré de la savourer encore davantage.

Une fois que j'eus remplacé l'une de mes mains avec ma bouche, j'utilisai ma main libre pour ouvrir ma braguette et libérer ma verge. Un son guttural m'échappa alors qu'elle bougeait contre mon sexe engorgé. Pendant tout ce temps Isabella me tirait les cheveux en haletant dans mon oreille au point d'évoquer un chaton en train de ronronner.

Il n'y eut pas de préliminaires j'avais besoin qu'elle m'insère étroitement en elle. Dès que j'eus relevé sa jupe turquoise et fait glisser son slip mouillé de côté, elle s'empala sur moi, poussant une plainte désespérée. « Maître. »

« Isabella, je veux que tu me parles, » suppliai-je en pompant un peu plus fort en elle.

« Oh, Maître, j'ai eu tellement peur ! » Souffla-t-elle en se mouvant de haut en bas.

« Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, » promis-je d'une voix rauque en bougeant en rythme avec elle, mes hanches rencontrant les siennes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme j'ai besoin de toi ! » Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus erratiques.

M'emparant de ses hanches, je l'aidai à rebondir encore plus vite. « C'est la même chose pour moi. »

« Ne me renvoie pas, » gémit-elle, suppliante.

« Je ne ferai pas ça, » grognai-je, sur le point d'atteindre mon pinacle. « Viens ! »

Heureusement, elle se contracta immédiatement autour de moi, tremblant violemment au dessus de moi. Rien ne pouvait stopper ma libération à ce point-là, et je n'allais pas essayer non plus.

« Hhuuhh ! » Je poussai trois autres fois et elle s'effondra contre moi, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage, une lueur de contentement dans ses yeux chocolatés.

J'embrassai sa tempe, la laissant palpiter contre mes lèvres tandis que je me retirais d'elle afin de pouvoir l'installer sur le siège passager.

« Rentrons à la maison maintenant. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un camion remorque vienne nous débarrasser de ce danger ambulant. Demain nous te choisirons quelque chose de plus fiable. »

_'Est-ce que j'ai les moyens de me payer une voiture neuve ? Probablement pas. Je suppose que nous allons choisir un véhicule d'occasion.'_

Bien sûr, comme si j'allais permettre que cela se produise ! Elle aurait une nouvelle voiture avec GPS intégré, c'est moi qui payerais pour cet achat et elle n'avait pas un mot à dire. J'étais passé trop près de la perdre aujourd'hui.

Savait-elle seulement qu'elle avait frôlé la mort ? Il était impératif qu'elle reste loin des cerbères à tout prix. Ils étaient peut-être en train de la pourchasser quand son camion avait rendu l'âme ? Comment se faisait-il qu'Alice ne l'ait pas vue tomber en panne avant que ça n'arrive ?

« Ton e-mail ce matin disait que tu allais voir des amis aujourd'hui. Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse les appeler quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentrée à la maison. » Oui, mine de rien j'essayais d'obtenir des détails.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'allais rentrer si tard, Maître, mais une chose menant à une autre, finalement j'ai juste eu suffisamment de temps pour revenir à la maison et me préparer pour vous. Et c'est sur le chemin du retour que ce satané camion a décidé d'expirer. La prochaine fois j'enverrai un numéro où me joindre. »

« Il faut que je te prévienne, Isabella, supprime les message que j'ai laissés sur ta boîte vocale. Je ne savais pas que tu étais tombée en panne et j'étais hors de contrôle. J'aurais dû insister pour remplacer ce camion antédiluvien aussitôt que je t'ai donné le collier. » Je serrai sa main tremblante.

_'Il veut le remplacer ?'_

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée, Maître ? »

Il fallut que je farfouille pour trouver une explication crédible. « Pure coïncidence. Je m'en allais chez moi et j'ai aperçu ton camion. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je croyais que tu m'avais quitté. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça sans laisser de mot pour vous. Je sais comment mettre un terme à cet arrangement, et lorsque le temps viendra, je le ferai correctement. »

_'Mais vous allez probablement vous désintéresser de moi en premier.'_

Tout à coup, je voulus gronder que jamais je ne la laisserais partir. Quand avais-je pris cette décision ?

Tout de suite en entrant dans la maison, je dépouillai Isabella de ses vêtements mouillés. Elle tenta de protester, songeant qu'elle devrait d'abord me débarrasser des miens, sauf que moi je n'avais pas à me soucier de tomber malade. Ces jours là de ma vie étaient loin derrière moi.

Je retirai morceau par morceau les différentes pièces de son ensemble saturé d'humidité. Elle frissonnait toujours lorsque je lui enlevai ses sandales. Un réchauffement était définitivement de mise.

Je la soulevai pour l'emmener se réchauffer dans la douche. Elle avait arrêté de protester et me permit de m'occuper d'elle. Aussi bien, car je n'aurais pas voulu lui donner une fessée pour désobéissance si tôt après sa première punition. Lentement, son épiderme se réchauffa sous le jet d'eau chaude cascadant le long de sa peau de velours.

Elle parut embarrassée pour la première fois quand je la séchai. « Comment se fait-il que vos yeux changent de couleur, Maître ? » Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle le remarque, mais là encore, ils étaient noirs la plupart du temps où elle les avait vus.

« C'est une question d'éclairage, ils changent de couleur comme le font les yeux noisette. » Je priai pour qu'elle accepte une excuse aussi bancale.

« Ils sont très beaux. » Son doigt traça doucement ma paupière inférieure. « Merci, mais à présent il faut te mettre au lit. » Je caressai ses joues tandis qu'elle m'écoutait docilement.

Elle se blottit rapidement sous les draps bleu pâle et je m'assis à la même place que la veille. Une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux bien installés, je débutai notre séance nocturne de questions et réponses.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes amis aujourd'hui ? »

« On a marché le long de la plage, fait un barbecue, ce genre de truc. »

_'Et j'ai regardé les garçons s'empiffrer comme des cochons,'_ pouffa-t-elle mentalement.

« Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui, Maître, si je peux le demander ? »

« Je nous ai inscrits à des cours sur le plaisir qui se donnent chez _Vernon's_. Ils débutent la semaine prochaine et ont lieu les mercredis soirs, » répondis-je, distrait.

Quels garçons ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire allusion aux garçons de La Push, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cela m'irritait-il qu'elle pense à des garçons ? Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun garçon puisqu'elle m'avait, moi !

_'Des cours sur le plaisir ? Ça pourrait être amusant. Ça ne me déplairait pas d'apprendre quelques nouveaux trucs,' _songea-t-elle.

« J'aimerais vraiment ça, Maître. Res-tez… av… ec… m-oi. » J'eus peine à entendre les derniers mots qu'elle marmonna alors que ses yeux lourds de sommeil se fermaient pour la nuit. J'étais ravi qu'elle m'invite dans son lit car c'était un moment de détente pour moi et ses rêves étaient enivrants. Peu m'importait que ce soit les mêmes que la première nuit.

Isabella commença à remuer contre ma poitrine juste après le lever du soleil. Au début elle était tellement peu lucide qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était carrément en train de dormir sur moi. Ses muscles s'étirèrent d'eux-mêmes et ce faisant elle frôla mon membre viril en alerte.

_'Hhhmmm, suis-je en train de rêver ? Si je rêve je ne veux pas me réveiller tout de suite.' _

Je poussai un grognement lorsque je sentis ses doigts autour de mon érection. Cela sembla la ramener à ses sens. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et lâcha prise, me laissant excité et avec un urgent besoin d'être soulagé. À son expression choquée, je compris qu'elle n'avait pas voulu agir ainsi, mais elle l'avait fait.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, de vous avoir touché sans permission. » Elle bougea pour s'éloigner de moi, mais je la saisis par le poignet pour l'empêcher de m'échapper. Elle haleta et mes yeux restèrent accrochés à ses lèvres qui formaient un 'O'.

« Isabella, tu ne peux pas m'exciter et me laisser dans le besoin, » dis-je avec une voix remplie de luxure.

« Comment souhaitez-vous que je vous donne du plaisir ce matin, Maître ? » Demanda-t-elle, séductrice.

« Dans la salle de jeu, maintenant. » Trop de possibilités se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

Je faillis rire en la voyant se précipiter dans la salle de jeu. '_Seigneur, j'espère qu'il va encore me laisser le prendre dans ma bouche.'_

Cette pensée était pour le moins amusante. Mon érection bondit joyeusement alors que j'allais la rejoindre. Voyant qu'elle était dans la parfaite position pour ça, je décidai qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas profiter tous les deux agréablement de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Je traçai le contour de sa mâchoire. « Ouvre tes magnifiques lèvres pour moi je veux foutre ta bouche chaude et humide. » Je frissonnai d'anticipation.

_'Ooohhh, je ne vais pas me le faire dire deux fois.'_

Je devins encore plus dur en la voyant se pourlécher les lèvres. Je lui massai le cuir chevelu tout en agrippant ses longues mèches. Une fois que je l'eus guidée vers ma verge, je glissai celle-ci entre ses lèvres humectées.

« Tu n'as pas idée combien c'est bon de sentir ta bouche m'envelopper comme ça, » marmonnai-je d'une voix râpeuse.

Je tremblai quand elle fit tournoyer sa langue autour de mon gland. Au lieu de pousser, j'utilisai mes mains pour la faire glisser de haut en bas. Sa salive brûlante me lubrifiait, rendant les mouvements fluides et aisés.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

_'Il n'a pas idée à quel point j'aime lui donner du plaisir.'_

« Est-ce que tu aimes quand je te dis combien c'est bon ce que tu me fais ? »

Elle bourdonna en guise de réponse.

_'Bon Dieu oui ! Ça me rend toute palpitante !' _

« Alors je vais te dire, je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel que ta bouche autour de moi, c'est vraiment exquis. J'y pense chaque minute de chaque jour. C'est bien, suce plus fort. Je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai. » Elle m'avait déjà mené au bord de la falaise et j'étais prêt à me jeter en bas de mon plein gré.

_'Il le veut autant que moi ?'_

J'accélérai mon rythme et bientôt mes hanches se mirent de la partie.

« Tellement proche, mia Bella, juste un peu plus. Oh, tes dents font des merveilles ! »

_'Il parle italien ?'_

« Prends ma verge, caresse-la, montre-moi que tu l'aimes. » Je frémis d'extase tandis qu'elle se pliait à mes ordres et commençait à s'occuper de mon érection toute entière.

_'Je te tiens, Petit Eddie, et je vais te rendre heureux,' _ roucoula-t-elle en silence.

« Ça y est, Isabella, je vais jouir je veux le sentir glisser dans ta gorge, je veux te sentir m'avaler. »

_'Cette fois-ci je suis prête !'_

« Je ne peux pas… arrêter ! » Le barrage céda et je sentis ma délivrance arriver.

Je remplis sa bouche et je la contemplai, ébloui, alors qu'elle avalait goulûment tout ce que j'avais à lui donner. Avec révérence elle continua de masser et de lécher mon sexe pour le nettoyer complètement. Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé je la relevai et la ramenai à moi.

« Saute dans mes bras. » J'attrapai ses cuisses par derrière, l'aidant à se positionner comme je le voulais.

Avec sa tête au creux de mon cou, je glissai une main sous sa cuisse et allai trouver la source de sa douce ambroisie. Mes doigts furent vite recouverts de son essence et lorsque je frottai l'entrée de son sexe, elle était glissante et prête pour l'invasion qui se préparait.

Son cœur battait la chamade à cause de l'anticipation, forçant son délectable liquide à circuler plus vite dans ses veines si fragiles. Je nous déplaçai vers la table.

« Allonge-toi, » lui ordonnai-je. Elle savait ce que je voulais et donc elle écarta prestement ses bras et ses jambes pour moi.

Bien qu'il soit exaltant pour moi de la voir frémir anxieusement, en attente de ce que j'allais lui faire, en même temps, ce n'était pas une façon juste de traiter une soumise, en particulier la mienne. Il était nécessaire qu'elle sache ce qui l'attendait pour réagir en conséquence. Tout en attachant ses mains et ses pieds avec des liens en soie, je continuai de lui parler.

« Quelle couleur sommes-nous, Isabella ? »

« Vert, Maître, » déclara-t-elle avec fierté.

« Rappelle-toi que ton mot d'alerte est cactus. Si tu trouves que je te pousse trop loin, je veux que tu l'utilises sans aucune crainte d'être punie. »

_'Pareil à une rose est ce Phoenix, beau à contempler, mais pourvu d'épines dont il faut se méfier.'_

« Aujourd'hui je vais te baiser avec plus de vigueur que ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de te prendre avec rudesse sur ma table. Tu ne dois pas émettre un son, sans quoi je vais te bâillonner. Tu peux jouir autant de fois que tu le veux, sans avoir à le demander, » conclus-je en sautant de la table.

J'allai chercher le masque noir en dentelle dans le tiroir et lui bandai promptement les yeux.

Débutant entre ses pieds, à l'extrémité de la table, je rampai vers le haut en caressant sa délicate silhouette, lui permettant de sentir à tout moment où je me trouvais.

Elle frissonna encore lorsque je traçai les glorieuses courbes de son corps pour allumer son désir, de sa cheville jusqu'à son triangle luisant. La regarder se tortiller sous mes doigts qui se contentaient d'effleurer la minuscule région de son pubis qui n'était pas épilée me fit sourire de satisfaction. Elle répondait à mon toucher comme le faisait mon piano à Forks : magistralement.

J'introduisis brutalement un doigt dans son intimité brûlante et chacun de ses muscles se contracta.

_'Oui… plus… oh… s'il vous plaît !'_

Après avoir pompé à quelques reprises, j'ajoutai un autre doigt et commençai à faire tourbillonner mon pouce autour de son petit bouton nerveux.

_'Oh… merci… tellement bon… oh… je… hum… bon sang !' _

Alors qu'elle se faisait happer par une vague orgasmique, je me mis en position pour la pénétrer. D'une seule poussée sans efforts, je me retrouvai enfoui en elle aussi loin qu'il m'était possible d'accéder.

_'Oh, Seigneur !'_ gémit-elle dans sa tête.

Je m'emparai fermement de ses hanches et commençai à me mouvoir dedans- dehors. Les bruits de sa chair couverte de sueur frappant contre ma peau de marbre m'incitèrent à redoubler d'ardeur et de vigueur. Chaque fois, je me retirais jusqu'à ne laisser que mon gland en elle, et ensuite je m'enfonçais à nouveau jusqu'au fond de son sexe si accueillant.

Elle s'accrocha à ses liens en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, tout en léchant ses lèvres desséchées. _'Bon Dieu ! J'ai besoin… MAINTENANT !'_

Et juste comme ça, elle m'emprisonna subitement dans son étau. Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de ses parois intimes frémir autour de moi. Elle haleta sans dire un mot, la bouche grande ouverte.

_'Mais lui dans tout ça ? Est-ce que je m'y prends mal ? RÉFLÉCHIS. Il doit y avoir un truc qui ne lui plaît pas.'_ Cette pensée était totalement ridicule.

« Tu n'as – pas idée – combien – c'est bon – de te baiser – comme ça. C'est – trop bon ! Peux-tu – me sentir – palpiter – en toi ? » Grognai-je.

Je déplaçai mes mains de ses hanches pour les mettre sous ses genoux afin de l'écarter un peu plus. Les os de nos bassins se cognèrent deux autres fois avant que je n'entre en éruption comme le geyser Old Faithful.

« ISABELLA ! » C'était si bruyant que toute la pièce en résonna.

Mon orgasme était si puissant qu'il transporta Isabella au comble de la jouissance une seconde fois. Je n'arrêtai de me mouvoir que lorsqu'elle fut revenue sur terre elle aussi.

_'Wow – c'était – incroyable…'_

Je l'embrassai gentiment près de l'oreille, ce qui me permit par la même occasion de m'enivrer pleinement de son parfum voluptueux. Je considérais la brûlure dans ma gorge comme une récompense à présent. Elle était là pour me rappeler que je ne l'avais pas tuée dans ma quête de plaisir. J'étais en mesure de vivre avec le venin et la brûlure de la soif si cela signifiait qu'en échange je pouvais avoir Isabella.

Pendant que je détachais ses liens, je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était endormie. J'appliquai de la pommade sur ses poignets et ses chevilles je la recouvris ensuite d'un drap blanc de satin et j'allai prendre une douche. Bien que j'aurais énormément aimé garder l'odeur d'Isabella sur moi et la baiser toute la journée, nous avions des plans aujourd'hui.

« Il est temps de se réveiller, » ronronnai-je dans son oreille en traçant sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

« Quelle heure est-il, Maître ? » Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé sans ma permission.

« Détends-toi, Isabella. Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler durant la scène, mais la scène est terminée et je t'ai laissée dormir pendant que je prenais ma douche. Je pense que je t'ai utilisée jusqu'à ta limite, » lui dis-je tout sourire en boutonnant la chemise gris foncé de mon habit.

_'J'ai loupé ma chance de m'occuper de lui dans la douche.'_ Avec le recul, c'était probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'alors nous n'aurions jamais pu quitter la maison.

« Merci, Maître. » Elle sourit de contentement.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi d'aller sous la douche et de t'habiller. Nous allons t'acheter une nouvelle voiture aujourd'hui. »

À l'exception de la salle d'essayage chez Vernon's, je n'étais jamais sorti avec une soumise auparavant. Ceci risquait d'être intéressant.

Une demi heure plus tard Isabella était prête à partir. Elle avait revêtu la tenue que je lui avais choisie pendant sa sieste. Elle s'assit en silence sur le siège avant après que j'aie ouvert sa portière. Durant tout le trajet, elle débattit dans sa tête ce que j'attendais d'elle lorsque nous serions chez le concessionnaire automobile.

_'Okay, je devrais éviter de parler afin que les gens ne m'entendent pas l'appeler Maître. Ce sont des gens vanille et il ne veut pas que sa vie privée soit étalée au grand jour. Ça veut aussi dire de ne pas s'agenouiller devant quiconque en dehors de notre style de vie. Oh, Seigneur, je vous en prie, laissez-moi le rendre heureux. Ça pourrait être un test.'_

« Isabella, tu peux suivre les règles qui s'appliquent dans le monde vanille. Cela veut dire de ne pas s'agenouiller à mes pieds pendant que nous sommes ici. Aussi, quand tu t'adresses à moi, chuchote le mot Maître aussi doucement que possible. Je vais être juste à côté de toi donc je serai le seul à pouvoir t'entendre. » Je serrai sa main pour la rassurer et elle se détendit instantanément dans le siège de cuir souple.

J'entendis le conseiller en vente avant même qu'il n'ouvre la grande porte vitrée du concessionnaire pour venir à notre rencontre. Il était arrogant, mais il s'y connaissait en matière de voitures. J'avais décidé quels modèles je voulais voir la nuit dernière pendant qu'Isabella dormait.

Les fenêtres du véhicule se devaient d'être teintées au maximum. Il fallait que la banquette arrière soit assez grande pour moi, et s'il y avait des poignées auxquelles je pouvais accrocher des menottes, ce serait encore mieux.

Méticuleusement, je passai en revue chaque voiture et arrêtai mon choix sur deux modèles. Isabella n'avait pas encore parlé elle était demeurée quelques pas derrière moi quand nous avancions, et dans mes bras le reste du temps, la tête baissée autant que possible. Pour la plupart des gens elle semblait timide, mais pour ceux qui savaient reconnaître les signes, elle avait l'air de la parfaite soumise.

Un vendeur à l'intérieur, qui était aussi un Dom – je pouvais le savoir par ses pensées – l'évalua par la fenêtre. Je ne pus empêcher le grondement possessif qui s'échappa de moi en voyant qu'il fantasmait sur elle. Il se jouait un film porno dans sa tête. D'abord il se vit en train de l'attacher à son banc, mais lorsqu'il s'imagina qu'il la pilonnait pendant que je regardais, j'atteignis ma limite de tolérance.

« Ai-je commis un impair, Maître ? » Souffla-t-elle de manière à peine audible.

J'embrassai sa jugulaire et lui murmurai à l'oreille, « Non, tu es parfaite. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y a un homme planté à la fenêtre derrière nous. Il te reluque sans vergogne alors que tu m'appartiens. Sois gentille et glisse-toi devant moi pour qu'il ne puisse plus te voir. » Je la tirai pour qu'elle se retrouve devant moi, mon corps bloquant sa vue au conseiller en vente.

_'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde ?'_

Lorsque son corps se moula au mien et que sa tête reposa contre ma poitrine, je tournai vivement la tête vers le vendeur et lui lançai un regard mauvais. Le Dom eut la présence d'esprit de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner en vitesse.

« Ça va maintenant. Alors dis-moi, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« Le doré, Maître, » fit-elle dans ma chemise.

_'Comme l'or de vos yeux,'_ pouffa-t-elle mentalement.

« Jonathan, arrangez-vous pour que le modèle doré soit prêt demain matin. Dites à Max que c'est pour moi, et mettez ce nom et cette adresse sur la fiche d'enregistrement. Je m'attends à ce que la voiture soit livrée au plus tard à 9h. » Je lui tendis un bout de papier.

« M. Cullen, quel plaisir de vous voir, » me dit Max en s'empressant à l'extérieur.

« Bonjour Max, votre associé vient juste de me vendre une magnifique voiture pour mon Isabella, ici. » Il sourit tandis qu'Isabella demeurait parfaitement immobile dans mes bras.

_'Mon Isabella ? J'aime comment ça sonne.'_

« Oh, c'est formidable. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Nous allons nous assurer que tout est conforme à vos standards habituels avant la livraison. »

« Merci Max. Isabella vous attendra au moment de la livraison. » Après une poignée de main rapide, nous retournâmes à ma voiture.

Isabella se retenait de passer un commentaire parce que je la tenais elle voulait marcher derrière moi, comme elle aurait dû le faire.

« Pas tant que nous ne sommes pas dans l'auto, et hors de vue, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Quand elle fut en sûreté dans l'habitacle, je l'y rejoignis.

« Isabella, j'aimerais te parler ouvertement à propos des quelques jours à venir. Je m'en vais en voyage d'affaire pendant les trois prochains jours. Je veux que tu fasses attention à ce qui se passe dans les environs. Tu peux quitter la maison, mais tâche de rester en sécurité. Et pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, garde toujours ton cellulaire avec toi et assure-toi qu'il soit chargé. » Je lui relevai le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

« Oui, Maître, je vais suivre vos conseils. Merci pour la voiture. » Il fallait qu'elle cesse de rougir de la sorte dans un espace si restreint, ça finirait par m'achever.

_'Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il m'achèterait une Volvo XC90 ! Bonne Sainte Mère !' _

« De rien, Isabella. Ça me fait plaisir et c'était nécessaire. Maintenant je te ramène à la maison parce qu'après il faut que je me mette en route. » Non pas que je voulais partir, au contraire, mais j'avais besoin de quelques jours de chasse sérieuse et d'attraper de grosses proies pour garder ma force.

« Isabella, tu as accepté cette clause dans le contrat, mais – je veux quand même te demander si tu es confortable à l'idée de porter ceci ? »

« Oui, Maître, je suis à l'aise de porter la ceinture de chasteté jusqu'à votre retour. » Elle tournoya fièrement devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Et c'est assez confortable ? »

« Oui, Maître, très. Est-ce que c'est de l'acier inoxydable ? » _'Parce que je ne voudrais pas que ça rouille !'_

« Bien sûr. Je ne te ferais jamais porter quelque chose bas de gamme. » J'embrassai ses lèvres furtivement et mis la clé dans ma poche.

« Je vais vous attendre, Maître. » _'Seigneur Dieu, trois jours sans lui, c'est merdique !'_ En effet, je n'aurais pas su dire mieux.

« Trois jours et je serai de retour. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dans l'intervalle, sens-toi libre d'appeler Alice. »

Il fallait vraiment que je sorte du cottage, sinon j'allais déverrouiller la ceinture de chasteté rose _My-Steel straight-line_ et j'allais attacher Isabella à ma table.

Comme Esme et Rosalie refusèrent de se joindre à nous, Alice décida de rester à la maison et de garder un œil sur Isabella. Super, un week-end entre mecs, ça s'annonçait divertissant. Non, pas vraiment !

**À suivre…**

Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.

Milk.

**A/N Just wanted to let anyone who reads in english as well. I have published Mocked by Destiny in February. Also Mocked by Faith will be released on Aug 25th. They are available At The Writers Coffee Shop website under Michele Richard. Merci!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can not thank Milk40 enough for doing this! She is truly wonderful and an awesome translator.**

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont très appréciés et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 6 : Comme tu m'as manqué !

« Alors, Edward, comment se porte ton humaine ? »

Je grognai en entendant la question de mon frère.

« Emmett, tu t'avances en terrain miné, là, » répondis-je avec un sourire narquois, voyant très bien où cette conversation s'en allait.

« Je suis capable de prendre les éclats d'obus, frérot. » Je soupirai. Ce week-end allait me paraître bien long.

« Très bien, si tu tiens tant à le savoir, elle est absolument ce qu'il y a de mieux dans mon monde. »

« Coquine ? » Ronronna-t-il.

« Nous n'avons probablement pas la même définition de ce mot. » Il demeura bouche bée comme un gamin qui aurait laissé son ballon s'envoler au parc.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Exprimé de façon simple, Carlisle, une chose qui ne t'attire pas n'est pas nécessairement mauvaise. Tant que ça ne cause pas de tort, personne d'autre n'a le droit d'interférer. Je n'apprécie pas les jeux impliquant l'orifice anal, mais d'autres en raffolent. Je ne peux pas les juger injustement. Tant que le but est d'obtenir du plaisir et qu'on ne parle pas d'action malveillante, qui suis-je pour dire que c'est mal ? »

« Edward, il faut que je confesse que j'ai tapoté les fesses d'Alice à l'occasion pendant nos rapports sexuels. Même si je ne saisis pas très bien ce que tu trouves de plaisant là-dedans, je pense que tout baigne si c'est ce que vous désirez tous les deux. »

« Merci Jasper, mais les images mentales me suffisaient. » Ils rirent de mon malaise.

« Eh bien, pour ma part, je ne comprends rien à cette affaire. Tu aurais pu avoir Tanya, et à la place tu as choisi une petite humaine toute fragile ? Tanya serait moins 'cassable,' non ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas vue toute nue. C'est une vision dont je saurai très bien me passer pour le reste de mon existence. »

« Tu dois bien admettre qu'elle est ultra séduisante. » Il fit bouger ses sourcils pour mettre plus d'emphase à ses propos.

« Si tu aimes les blondes aux jambes longues à l'infini qui couchent avec n'importe qui, je te la laisse volontiers. Moi, par contre, je préfère les brunes un peu frêles qui ont de magnifiques yeux bruns et qui vivent pour me servir. »

« Edward, on dirait vraiment que tu te soucis du bien-être de Bella. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en soucis. C'est ma responsabilité de prendre soin d'elle, » dis-je sur un ton désapprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais je pense que tu éprouves à son égard des sentiments plus profonds que ce que tu es prêt à admettre. » Carlisle regarda Jasper pour avoir son opinion.

_'Edward, tu sais qu'il a raison. Le cacher n'aidera en rien ta situation.'_ Je secouai la tête, peu désireux d'avoir cette conversation. Heureusement ils laissèrent tomber. Ils s'attardèrent plutôt sur les questions qui leur brûlaient la langue.

Emmett fut le plus choqué de découvrir que ce qu'il pratiquait avec Rosalie faisait partie du style de vie BDSM. Croyait-il vraiment que monsieur et madame tout le monde jouait à s'habiller en soubrette tentant de séduire le majordome ? Ou que tout le monde utilisait des menottes couvertes de fourrure et laissait leur douce moitié leur donner des taloches derrière la tête de façon régulière ? Ouais, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il fallait bien concéder que c'était un aspect plus édulcoré et plus léger de ce mode de vie, mais malgré tout, c'était du domaine de ce que pouvaient faire un Dom et sa soumise.

Après ce long voyage de chasse avec les gars, je pus finalement retourner au cottage. J'étais très content de pouvoir échapper à la myriade de questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce que signifiait vivre le style de vie que j'avais choisi. J'avais répondu aux questions les plus simples, mais évité comme la peste celles plus épineuses, autrement dit la majeure partie d'entre elles.

Comme je passais de seuil de la porte, la douce torture de son parfum me prit d'assaut, comme d'habitude. Jamais n'avais-je été aussi heureux de le sentir. Je lui permis d'infiltrer tous mes sens.

_'Il est de retour ! Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en colère !' _Je réalisai qu'elle avait raison. Je me sentais chez moi là où elle se trouvait, peu importait l'endroit. Mais pourquoi serais-je en colère ?

Je haletai lorsque je me retournai pour la voir. Isabella était assise sur ses genoux devant la porte de la salle de jeux. Un sifflement m'échappa en voyant qu'elle était couverte d'égratignures. J'ouvris la porte et lui enjoignis de me suivre à l'intérieur.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Grondai-je en serrant les poings très fort contre mes cuisses.

Isabella n'était pas quelqu'un de visuel dans ses pensées. Elle pensait en mots, et non en images, mais en réfléchissant à la manière de me répondre, elle vit la scène rejouer dans sa tête.

_Elle était avec une femme de la réserve Quileute et toutes les deux sortaient d'un cinéma. Tout à coup, trois types costauds tournèrent le coin de la rue et se retrouvèrent devant elles, les prenant par surprise._

_'Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a ici, Joe ? Il semblerait que ces deux demoiselles ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les raccompagner chez elles.'_

_'Bas les pattes, les mecs, mon petit ami va le prendre très mal si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de nos cheveux.'_

_Le plus tranquille des trois hommes s'avança et attrapa Isabella par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la ruelle. Elle se débattit pour se libérer de sa poigne de fer, et il réagit en l'envoyant valser contre le mur de brique derrière elle. Isabella atterrit brutalement sur le sol._

Elle s'empressa d'effacer cette pensée de son esprit avant que je puisse voir ce qui s'était passé par la suite.

« Je suis désolée, Maître je suis allée voir un film avec une amie pendant votre absence. Nous avons... été attaquées en sortant du cinéma, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Vous pouvez imaginer toutes les choses qui me sont passées par la tête.

« Rien, Maître, je le jure. Ils nous ont juste un peu bousculées, mais un de nos amis s'est pointé et les a fait déguerpir comme des lapins avant qu'ils puissent nous faire plus de mal que quelques malheureuses égratignures. »

« Où sont les vêtements que tu portais quand c'est arrivé ? » Demandai-je en bouillonnant intérieurement.

« Dans le panier à linge sale, Maître, » murmura-t-elle avec appréhension.

Je m'éloignai d'elle momentanément, en quête de l'odeur des hommes qui avaient tenté de prendre ce qui m'appartenait. Les vêtements incriminés furent faciles à trouver. Exactement comme Isabella venait de le dire, ils étaient dans la corbeille à linge sale, légèrement déchirés et imprégnés de l'odeur des trois salauds. La brûlure dans ma gorge se fit encore plus prononcée lorsque l'odeur du sang d'Isabella sur son chemisier frappa tous mes sens de plein fouet. Quant au relent d'alcool, il indiquait que les assaillants s'étaient sans doute trouvés dans un bar à proximité du cinéma avant la rencontre fatidique. Cela réduisait considérablement le secteur que j'allais devoir arpenter.

Avec les vêtements abîmés serrés en boule dans ma main, je retournai vérifier les dommages sur Isabella.

_'Il va me dire que ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, je le sais. Après le type de la piscine, je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la maison.'_

Le type de la piscine ? J'allais devoir lui demander qu'elle m'explique ça aussi.

Je grognai en voyant les ecchymoses en forme de doigts sur ses bras. Je trouvai aussi des égratignures sous ses cheveux, à l'endroit où sa tête devait avoir heurté le mur de brique que j'avais vu dans ses pensées. Elle était toute tremblante lorsque j'eus finalement terminé de l'examiner.

« Isabella, raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé durant le week-end, et je te prierais de ne rien omettre ! »

On frappa à la porte avant même qu'elle n'eut ouvert la bouche, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aller ouvrir pour voir qui c'était, je le savais déjà.

« Carlisle, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Alice a téléphoné. » _« Donne les vêtements à tes frères et allons nous assurer qu'Isabella n'a rien de grave, »_ poursuivit-il dans sa tête.

« Je peux me débrouiller par moi-même ! »

_« Nous le savons très bien, mais Isabella a besoin de toi ici. Laisse tes frères s'occuper des trois salopards. Ils veulent t'aider. »_

« Merci, » marmonnai-je les dents serrées.

À contrecœur je remis les vêtements odorants à mes frères et je conduisis Carlisle à la salle de jeux. Juste avant d'entrer, je l'arrêtai. « Attends ici, je vais lui dire de mettre son peignoir. »

Isabella n'avait pratiquement pas bougé en m'attendant. « Isabella, mon père va vérifier tes blessures. Enfile ce peignoir. » Je lui tendis la sortie de bain blanche et duveteuse.

_'Je ne veux pas qu'il m'examine ! Il n'y a que vous qui ayez le droit de me regarder !'_ Je pouvais sentir ses larmes avant même qu'elle ne se retourne.

« Isabella ? » Elle sanglota plus fort alors que je l'attirais dans mes bras. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu si effrayée qu'il te voie ? »

« Vous n'aimez pas ça quand d'autres hommes me regardent. » Je soupirai car je savais, au fond, qu'elle avait raison. Mais le mot n'était pas assez fort, cependant je n'aimais pas ça, non, j'exécrais carrément que d'autres mâles lèvent les yeux sur elle !

« Je te promets qu'il ne te regardera pas de cette manière-là. » J'essuyai ses larmes et elle hocha la tête, consentante.

« Allez, viens, nous allons procéder dans la cuisine. » Je la guidai et elle garda la tête baissée.

« Bonjour, Bella, Alice nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil sur tes blessures ? »

Elle s'installa avec précaution sur la table de la cuisine et Carlisle commença son examen. Dans ses pensées, il en vint à la même conclusion que moi : elle avait été bousculée rudement, mais elle allait s'en remettre comme un charme. Je l'entendis respirer plus fort lorsqu'elle lui présenta son dos et fit descendre son peignoir jusqu'à ses hanches.

« Tu lui fais porter une ceinture de chasteté, Edward ? » Il me fixa avec intensité.

« Non, monsieur, c'est moi qui en ai fait la demande, » interrompit-elle.

« Oh, je vois. J'avais cru que c'était un manque de confiance de sa part. » Carlisle était étonné par la déclaration d'Isabella.

« Ceci est un signe de confiance. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Je voulais qu'il se concentre sur son voyage et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ce que je faisais ici. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir eue sur moi lorsque le type de la piscine était ici..., » murmura-t-elle.

« Que s'est-il donc passé avec cet homme ? » Mon ton la fit grincer.

« Il a essayé de toucher ce qui vous appartient, Maître. » Elle chuchota le mot 'Maître', ne sachant pas que Carlisle pouvait l'entendre quand même.

Je vis rouge en regardant la scène rejouer dans son esprit.

_Elle s'empressa hors de la douche et alla ouvrir la porte principale, vêtue seulement du peignoir qu'elle portait présentement. _

_'La compagnie qui vend des piscines m'envoie. Vous avez besoin de faire nettoyer votre jacuzzi ?' Il releva le nez de son bloc-notes et sourit, ses yeux sortant presque de leur orbite alors qu'il la lorgnait sans gêne. _

_'C'est à l'arrière.' Timidement elle fit un geste pour mieux s'envelopper dans son peignoir et guida l'homme à travers la maison jusqu'à la cour à l'arrière. _

_'Pas de problème, ce sera l'affaire de quelques minutes, et peut-être qu'après le nettoyage vous voudrez l'essayer ?' Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil éloquent._

_'Non merci.' Elle demeura polie même si je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de garder ses distances avec l'employé._

_'Allons, poupée, inutile de te montrer timide avec moi. Tu dois te sentir vraiment seule, isolée dans ce coin perdu. Je serais plus qu'heureux de te faire passer du bon temps en ma compagnie.' Il commença à tirer après son peignoir alors que de son côté elle reculait pour qu'il la laisse tranquille._

_'Ne me touchez pas !' Hurla-t-elle au moment où le cordon cédait, exposant son corps à la vue du pervers._

_'Est-ce que c'est... ? C'est encore mieux ! Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu étais du genre coquine.' Elle s'éloigna mais il l'attrapa par la cheville._

_Lorsqu'elle roula sur elle-même, elle en profita pour se recouvrir en vitesse car derrière Mike - le nettoyeur de piscine - se tenaient un Max et un Jonathan très énervés. _

_Jonathan l'arracha de mon Isabella et lui assena un direct en pleine mâchoire, le faisant s'affaisser au sol avec un bruit sourd. _

_'Est-ce que ça va, Isabella ?' Max lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. _

_'Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur à présent.' Elle affichait une expression dévastée._

_'Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Nous allons nous assurer que ce type nettoie votre bain à remous et quitte les lieux.' Max avait l'air bienveillant en la regardant s'éloigner._

Honnêtement, j'étais tellement concentré sur ses pensées que je n'entendis pas Isabella expliquer la situation à Carlisle.

« Edward, tu vas contacter la compagnie de piscines demain ? »

« Pas besoin, c'était Mike Newton. Nous pouvons nous charger de lui nous-mêmes. » Je dévisageai Carlisle pour voir s'il allait s'objecter, mais il n'en fit rien.

_'Il le connaît ? Est-ce qu'ils sont amis ?'_

« Je pense que ce boulot conviendrait à Rosalie, pas toi ? »

_'Sa sœur Rosalie, celle dont Alice a parlé ?'_

« J'approuve, » répondis-je en hochant la tête.

_'Edward, Bella est une soumise naturelle. Rien ne l'a poussée à devenir ce qu'elle est il est naturel chez elle d'agir de cette manière. Qu'elle trouve un Dom ou non, elle se serait malgré tout soumise à ses petits amis ou à son futur époux.'_

Je hochai la tête encore une fois. Je l'avais su dès l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle dans le bureau pendant la séance d'entrevues. Cependant, il me paraissait clair, maintenant, que des événements de son passé l'avaient incitée à chercher la protection d'un Dom. Ce style de vie lui permettait simplement d'être elle-même.

« Bella, je vais te laisser entre les mains compétentes d'Edward. Tu seras complètement remise de ta mésaventure d'ici quelques jours. Edward, me raccompagnerais-tu à l'extérieur, s'il te plaît ? »

Une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, il parla librement. « Tu lui rends un grand service en la dominant. Je détesterais voir un gros porc mettre les mains sur elle. »

« Les dominateurs ne sont pas de gros porcs ! »

« Non, Edward, certains humains se comportent comme des animaux, qu'ils aient une nature dominatrice ou pas. Il y a des gens qui sont tout simplement impitoyables et cruels, et ça n'a rien à voir avec leur style de vie. » Dans ses pensées, il revoyait toutes les femmes qui s'étaient présentées à l'urgence de l'hôpital parce que l'enfoiré qui partageait leur vie les avait tabassées sans vergogne, et cela incluait bien sûr Esme et Rosalie.

« Prends soin d'elle. Je vais parler à Esme et tenter de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en est de ta situation. Je suppose que dorénavant tu vas passer plus de temps ici qu'à la maison ? »

« Oui, elle a besoin de moi pour la garder en sécurité. »

« D'accord. Est-ce que tu penses un jour l'emmener chez nous afin qu'elle rencontre la famille ? »

« Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, » dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me sentais comme un enfant qui refuse de faire plaisir à ses parents.

« Considère la possibilité, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ça pourrait être utile lorsque tu dois aller chasser. » Je hochai la tête et retournai à l'intérieur.

« Viens, Isabella, je dois t'enlever ta ceinture. » Je me dépouillai de mes vêtements en me rendant à la salle de bain, et j'entendis Isabella les ramasser alors qu'elle marchait derrière moi.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout mis dans le panier à linge sale, je l'attirai vers moi en la prenant par les hanches. Je m'emparai vivement de la chaîne autour de mon cou, à laquelle était attachée la clé de la ceinture de chasteté. Je la tournai doucement dans le cadenas et Isabella fut libérée. Je déposai la ceinture dans le lavabo et fis couler une douche.

Elle ne releva pas la tête quand je fis glisser le peignoir de ses épaules, le laissant ensuite tomber à ses pieds. Je lui soulevai gentiment le menton.

« Isabella, il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu comprennes. Je ne te blâme pas du tout pour ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Personne n'avait le droit de te toucher, et ça aurait été le cas même si tu ne m'appartenais pas. » Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

_'Vraiment, il me croit ?'_

Quand nous fûmes sous la douche, elle procéda au nettoyage de chaque parcelle de mon corps. C'était à la fois la douche la plus relaxante et la plus excitante que j'aie jamais eue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur mon entrejambe. Elle m'avait manqué. Mon corps me trahit en décidant d'annoncer de façon évidente combien ses soins m'étaient agréables.

_'J'ai attendu longtemps ce moment où je pourrais m'occuper de lui.'_

Gentiment elle embrassa mon dos tout en enveloppant mon sexe engorgé dans sa main toute chaude.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » gémis-je.

_'Oh, il ne veut pas de moi, mais il a dit que je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un tel état d'excitation,'_ rechigna-t-elle mentalement.

Elle tenta de me soulager, mais j'attrapai sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exécuter. « J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à le faire, et non pas que je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses. »

Elle sourit contre mes omoplates et continua où elle s'était arrêtée avant que je ne l'interrompe rudement. Le savon dans sa main moussa encore plus tandis qu'elle me caressait amoureusement. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur sa main alors qu'elle la bougeait à un rythme plus que satisfaisant. Très vite je dus appuyer mes paumes contre le mur devant moi ma respiration était saccadée et ma tête se supportait à peine.

Son souffle chaud dans mon dos amena mes hanches à tanguer contre sa main. « Oh... plus vite... plus fort... OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! » Elle ne me lâcha pas tant que je n'eus pas fait jaillir tout mon foutre.

Je me rinçai rapidement et sortis de la douche.

« Quand tu en auras terminé ici, viens me rejoindre sur le sofa – toute nue, » lui demandai-je en quittant la pièce.

« Oui, Maître. »

_'Que va-t-on faire sur le sofa ?'_

Avec une serviette serrée autour de ma taille et rien d'autre, j'allai dans la salle de jeux chercher mes menottes. Elle me rejoignit, glorieuse dans toute sa nudité. Ce spectacle singulier raviva mon désir pour elle. Cette fois j'allais aussi la satisfaire.

« Tourne-toi et mets tes mains dans ton dos. » Elle obéit et adopta la position sans poser de questions.

Elle frissonna de plaisir en entendant le cliquetis des menottes se refermant sur ses poignets.

« Installe-toi sur le divan, sur tes genoux, avec ta tête sur l'accoudoir. » Elle n'hésita pas.

_'Ça va être du tonnerre !'_

« Je veux t'entendre ce soir j'ai été privé du son de ta voix pendant trop longtemps. »

Je lui administrai prestement une claque sur les fesses, suscitant chez elle un adorable gémissement. Après deux autres claques, son postérieur fut d'une belle teinte de rose. Elle était prête pour moi quand je me plaçai derrière elle et me préparai à la pénétrer.

« Maître ! » Une plainte lascive lui échappa tandis que je m'introduisais en elle avec vigueur et rapidité.

« C'est exact ! Je suis ton Maître ! » Grondai-je de manière possessive, attrapant les menottes pour contrôler ses mouvements.

« Vous – m'avez – manqué, » articula-t-elle en pantelant.

« Tu – m'a – manqué – aussi, c'est – tellement bon – d'être en toi. » Ma respiration, toute facultative qu'elle soit, devint plus laborieuse alors que je continuais de buter loin en elle.

_'Je me demande ce qu'il faisait quand je lui manquais,'_ réfléchit-elle.

Je souris et décidai de le lui dire. « Je voudrais – que tu saches – que je me suis masturbé – en regardant ta photo - pendant mon voyage. Et pendant ce temps – tu étais ici – tu me désirais – tu me voulais... » Elle m'imagina en train de me caresser dans une chambre de motel. Je n'allais pas lui dire que le décor ressemblait davantage à une forêt de grands conifères, et qu'en plus j'avais été surpris par Jasper – à deux reprises.

La pièce se remplit de plaintes et de grognements, et du son de sa peau claquant contre la mienne. Me mouvant avec plus d'intensité et de vitesse, et m'enfouissant plus profondément en elle, je nous poussai tous les deux vers le pinacle de la volupté. Avec chaque contraction de ses parois, elle m'entraînait dans le sillage de son plaisir qui montait et qui finalement l'emporta sur une vague qui vint me chercher moi aussi.

Je lui retirai les menottes et frottai ses poignets avec l'huile que j'avais laissée sur la table basse. Je la tirai vers l'arrière de manière à ce qu'elle soit assise sur mes genoux.

« Comment te sens-tu, Isabella ? »

« Très détendue, Maître. »

« J'aimerais que tu me parles de ta formation. » Elle se montra hésitante.

« Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir ? »

_'Va-t-il se mettre en colère quand je vais lui dire ?'_

« Eh bien, je sais que tu as été recommandée par un Dom pour passer l'entrevue puisque j'ai seulement publié une annonce dans le bulletin de la communauté. Si tu ne veux pas me dire son nom, tu peux quand même me parler du reste. » Je fis glisser paresseusement mes doigts le long de son bras.

_'Advienne que pourra. Je ne peux pas mentir, car cela briserait le lien de confiance que nous sommes en train d'établir.'_

« Pour être exacte il s'agissait d'une Domme et de son soumis / petit ami. Ils formaient un couple qui pratiquait ce style de vie. Elle s'est chargée de me montrer le rôle de Domme et son compagnon m'a montré comment se comporter lorsqu'on est la personne qui se soumet. Toutefois, nous avons limité les contacts physiques au strict minimum. Elle ne l'a jamais laissé avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi, ce qui me convenait, car ça m'aurait fait l'effet de coucher avec mon frère. » Cette pensée la fit grincer des dents.

_'Beurk ! C'était déjà bien assez difficile de faire les choses qu'elle nous a demandées de faire !'_

« Quels genre de contacts autorisait-elle ? » Elle expira profondément avant de répondre.

« Vous souvenez-vous, Maître, la première fois que nous sommes allés dans la salle de jeux et que tous les deux nous avons caressé votre verge ? » La simple évocation de cet épisode me fit bander à nouveau.

« Oui, continue. » Je bougeai légèrement sous elle, de plus en plus inconfortable.

« C'est elle qui m'a montré comment faire. Nous l'avons fait ensemble à son soumis. Je ne l'ai jamais touché sans sa main guidant la mienne. Je l'ai embrassée une fois pour qu'elle puisse me montrer comment laisser ma bouche succomber à la domination. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça ne nous a pas allumées, ni l'une ni l'autre. Ce n'est pas comme vous embrasser. » Elle rougit de façon adorable, ce qui provoqua un incendie dans ma gorge, assez puissant pour réduire en cendres tout un pâté de maisons.

_'Est-ce que je devrais lui en révéler davantage ? Veut-il vraiment savoir tout ça ?'_

« Qui était chargé de te toucher ? » C'est ce qui allait être le plus dur à entendre.

« Surtout la Domme, mais, comme je l'ai dit, elle n'était pas du tout attirée par moi sexuellement. Et elle n'aimait pas que son compagnon me touche non plus. Ma formation a été vraiment – aseptique, » soupira-t-elle.

_'Maintenant il va me renvoyer. Personne ne veut de moi, peu importe la raison. Attends – pourquoi sourit-il ?'_

« Tu ne m'as rien dit à propos des jouets. »

« Ils ont utilisé des battoirs, des martinets et des cravaches. Des vibromasseurs aussi, et des ceintures de chasteté, mais ils n'ont jamais rien introduit dans mes orifices. »

_'Voici venu le moment où il va me dire de partir.' _

« Isabella, je savais que tu étais vierge quand je t'ai prise dans le jacuzzi, » ronronnai-je au creux de son oreille.

« Maître ? » Je suçai son lobe goulûment.

« Oui, Isabella, je l'ai senti quand je t'ai possédée. Ta virginité m'appartient comme toi-même tu m'appartiens. » Elle gémit et arqua le dos alors que je glissais un doigt en elle.

« Oui, Maître, je suis votre propriété. » Elle inspira et bougea contre moi.

« T'entendre le dire attise mon désir. Est-ce que tu sens à quel point je suis dur pour toi ? »

« Seigneur, oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle, pantelante.

« Grimpe sur la table de la cuisine. J'ai faim, et tu es mon dîner. » Pendant qu'elle se préparait, je retournai dans la salle de jeux.

« Ce soir, je veux jouer avec toi. Je veux te pousser au bord de l'extase et te ramener, encore et encore. Rappelle-toi que ton mot d'alerte est cactus. Si jamais ça devient trop intense pour toi, je veux que tu l'utilises sans craindre de punition. »

_'Pareil à une rose est ce Phœnix, beau, mais pourvu d'épines dont il faut se méfier.'_

« Oui, Maître, comme il vous plaira. » Elle avait l'air délectable, allongée sur la table.

Alors que j'écartais ses genoux, elle poussa un doux miaulement. Elle mordit sa lèvre avec anxiété lorsque je mis en marche le vibromasseur _silver bullet_ que je tenais dans ma main. L'entendre crier de volupté quand j'effleurai son clitoris avec le jouet était exaltant, pourtant c'était peu en comparaison de ce que j'éprouvai en la voyant agripper les rebords de la table au moment où je l'introduisis lentement en elle.

« Oh, Maître ! »

« C'est exact c'est moi qui te procure ces délicieuses sensations. »

Chaque fois que ses hanches tressaillaient pour venir à ma rencontre, je faisais légèrement ressortir le jouet. À l'instant où elle fut prête à avoir un orgasme époustouflant, je le retirai complètement.

_'Tellement proche !'_

« Pas encore, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. » J'approchai mon visage entre ses cuisses.

Tout en maintenant ses hanches fermement appuyées contre la table, je commençai à laper le nectar généré par mon labeur, qu'elle fournissait librement et en abondance. Je gémis alors que sa saveur exquise explosait sur ma langue. La mélodie de son sang résonna dans mes oreilles tandis que j'imitais de mon mieux un animal dressé à ne rien laisser dans son plat.

'Plus !' Supplia-t-elle mentalement comme je faisais tournoyer le bout de ma langue sur son bouton nerveux.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, je m'éloignai à nouveau, la laissant dans un état de frustration évidente.

'Noooonnn,' bougonna-t-elle faiblement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément en me voyant approcher avec mon martinet en suède long de 50 cm. Ceci était uniquement pour vérifier quel niveau de formation elle avait reçu en rapport à ce type d'accessoires. Je me contentai de faire glisser les lanières à partir de ses épaules jusqu'à son sexe lisse et luisant. Je ne voulais pas me servir de l'instrument pour provoquer d'impacts ce soir, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà été violemment secouée durant le week-end. À la façon qu'elle avait de cambrer le dos pour subir plus de contact, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait été très bien formée de ce côté-là. En guise de récompense, je promenai l'accessoire sur la surface de son corps en trois autres aller-retour avant de le ranger.

Juste au moment où elle pensait ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, je rampai le long de son corps et m'attaquai sans pitié à ses seins qui jusque là avaient été négligés. Chaque tourbillon avec ma langue me mérita une plainte langoureuse, et chaque fois que je m'emparais de ses mamelons pour les sucer avidement, ses gémissements se changeaient en râles de plaisir. Ses tétons d'une perfection rare durcirent et gonflèrent sous mon assaut.

Lorsque ses mains commencèrent à trembler, je savais qu'elle avait atteint sa limite. Je fis vagabonder mon nez jusqu'à son oreille et simultanément je me positionnai vis-à-vis son entrée. D'une seule poussée assurée, je plongeai profondément en elle.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître... Je... n'en peux plus. » Elle essaya de reprendre le fil de ses pensées tandis que je continuais mon incessant mouvement de va-et-vient en elle.

« Laisse-toi aller. Jouis pour moi. » Je l'agrippai plus fort, sachant qu'elle se ferait frapper avec plus de puissance que jamais auparavant.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » La voir éclater de la sorte fut un spectacle qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens je me répandis en elle en plusieurs secousses.

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, » soufflai-je à son oreille en tentant de régulariser ma respiration.

J'emprisonnai nos lèvres ensemble dans un baiser tendre et doux. Bien sûr la brûlure était atroce, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais Isabella.

« J'aimerais rester avec toi cette nuit. » Je ne voulais vraiment pas être seul et la contempler de mon perchoir dans l'arbre.

« Oui, Maître, cela me ferait très plaisir, » chantonna-t-elle doucement.

_'Je suis si contente, je ne voulais vraiment pas être seule.'_

Elle s'endormit pendant que je la transportais dans son lit. Même si elle dormait, je m'assurai de la masser avec l'huile au parfum de rose. Elle aurait moins mal au petit matin.

Je grimpai dans le lit pour la rejoindre et elle dériva immédiatement vers ma poitrine, se collant tout contre moi. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux. Puis elle commença à rêver, et c'était encore une fois mon rêve préféré, mais soudainement, OH MON DIEU.

**À suivre...**

**Alors, à votre avis, qui s'est chargé de la formation d'Isabella ?**

**Comme toujours, merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**

**A/N Just wanted to let anyone who reads in english as well. I have published Mocked by Destiny in February. Also Mocked by Faith will be released on Aug 25th. They are available At The Writers Coffee Shop website under Michele Richard. Merci!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure de **_**Be My Sub**_** : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, **_**Ma Soumise**_** : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Au chapitre précédent, Edward a décidé de passer plus de temps avec Isabella pour s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité, et Carlisle a envoyé ses frères à la poursuite des trois hommes malfaisants qui avaient attaqué Bella et sa copine à la sortie du cinéma.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont très appréciés et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7 : Le châtiment est servi

Vers 2h du matin, je dus quitter l'étreinte d'Isabella car j'entendis mes frères revenir de leur chasse. Ils étaient très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes d'avoir complété leur mission.

« Merci, Edward, de nous avoir permis de nous occuper de ces fripouilles. Ils n'ont rien vu venir, n'ont jamais réalisé ce qui les a frappés. » Emmett gloussa et rejoua dans sa tête la torture des trois hommes qui avaient agressé Isabella et son amie à Port Angeles.

_Bien dissimulés dans la ruelle sombre entre le cinéma et le bar, Jasper et Emmett attendirent. Les insultes imbibées d'alcool de trois hommes résonnèrent contre les murs de brique._

_« Merde, on a raté la sortie des gens après la dernière représentation ! » Se plaignit un grand blond en lançant un coup de pied dans une boîte de conserve vide. _

_« Putain que c'est embêtant, maintenant je suis coincé avec vous deux pendant toute la nuit, » ricana le plus petit des trois gredins, un type aux cheveux noirs._

_« T'as intérêt à garder ta bite à sa place, parce que moi j'ai pas l'intention de te faire une pipe, » gloussa le brunet en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du blond. _

_« Hé – y a toujours les deux pouffiasses à l'intérieur du bar, » remarqua le blond en pointant dans la direction d'où ils venaient._

_« Joe, tu sais bien qu'on prend jamais qui que ce soit du bar. Tout le monde nous connaît là-bas, et je tiens vraiment pas à ce que la police se mette le nez aussi près qu'elle l'a fait à Dallas, » sermonna le type brun._

_« Ouais, Pete a raison, et on a aussi manqué de se faire griller à San Fran. Sers-toi donc un peu plus de ta tête. Tu dois pas te laisser mener par ta queue, » grinça le noiraud. _

_« C'était pas ma faute à San Fran ! Je savais pas que la garce était pas encore morte quand je l'ai balancée dans les buissons, » railla Joe._

_Jasper et Emmett sautèrent silencieusement de l'escalier de secours et se retrouvèrent derrière les trois criminels. Avant que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de se retourner, ils entrèrent tous en collision avec le pavé tête la première. _

_Les trois hommes furent rapidement ligotés avec des cordons de sacs de poubelles et bâillonnés avec les manches de leurs propres chemises. Emmett et Jasper les transportèrent jusqu'au poste de police en les tirant par leurs liens. Après avoir placé une note sur eux, trop vite pour être perçus par l'œil humain, ils lancèrent les ordures devant la porte de la station afin qu'elles soient découvertes par les flics. _

_La note disait ceci : « Je crois que la police de Dallas et de San Francisco sont à la recherche de ces trois violeurs et meurtriers. »_

« Vous avez fait du beau travail, les gars, cependant j'aurais probablement évité aux contribuables d'avoir à payer pour leur procès, » commentai-je.

« Nous savons que tu ne les aurais pas épargnés, Edward, et c'est pour ça qu'Alice nous a demandé de nous en charger à ta place. Les familles de leurs victimes méritent de pouvoir tourner la page, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait éprouver à ces trois êtres immondes la peur que leurs victimes avaient ressentie, » me dit Jasper en agrippant mon épaule dans un geste de soutien.

« Tu as raison, ces familles se devaient d'obtenir justice et je suis content que ce soit le cas, sincèrement. Juste de penser que ces trois monstres avaient l'intention de faire ça à MON Isabella, ça me donne envie d'aller détruire la putain de forêt ! » Grognai-je.

« Amen, mon frère ! Je n'ai pas pu aider Rose lorsque son fiancé et ses amis lui ont fait ça, mais je me suis servi de ces sentiments cette fois-ci. C'était grisant de les conduire au poste de police et de savoir qu'ils ne feraient plus jamais de mal à personne. » Emmett bondit avec impatience sur la pointe de ses pieds et je pus voir que ceci signifiait davantage pour lui que je ne pensais, peut-être même que ça lui permettait à lui aussi de tourner la page sur ce qui était arrivé à Rosalie.

« On a téléphoné à Carlisle en route pour venir ici et il a dit que Bella va bien s'en tirer. Il a également mentionné que Rose va s'occuper de Mike Newton. » Je hochai la tête à l'intention de Jasper, sachant que Rosalie allait faire payer le nettoyeur de piscine pour son comportement affreusement répréhensible.

« Il a aussi dit qu'Esme parvient de mieux en mieux à faire face à tout ceci. Il a appelé Carmen et Eleazar pour leur demander quelques conseils et ils vont venir en visite demain. » Jasper semblait rempli d'espoir, mais il n'était pas question que j'aille les voir.

« Envoie-leur mes salutations, mais je dois être ici pour elle, » dis-je en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête vers le cottage.

« J'ai compris. Va, Edward. Nous reviendrons lorsqu'il sera temps pour toi de retourner chasser, de cette manière tu sauras qu'elle est en sécurité. » Wow – quelle profondeur de la part d'Emmett.

Tournant les talons, je rentrai dans la petite maison. Son odeur – comme d'habitude – fut la première chose qui me frappa. Je soupirai de contentement alors que mon venin commençait à envahir ma bouche. Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais à propos de cette petite manifestation de ma condition de vampire puisque c'était un rappel qu'elle était bel et bien vivante, et près de moi.

Après l'avoir rejointe dans son lit, je la tins dans mes bras pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour garder Isabella en sécurité. La première chose dont je devais m'occuper était d'avoir une longue conversation avec elle à propos de notre arrangement maintenant que j'allais passer plus de temps ici.

Après avoir pris connaissance de tout ce qui s'était passé durant le weekend, je ne voulais plus jamais la laisser seule à nouveau. J'envisageais sérieusement la suggestion de Carlisle de la laisser rester avec eux lors de mes absences, mais j'avais quelques réserves vis-à-vis d'Esme et Rose qui allaient peut-être avoir de la difficulté à l'accepter et à la mettre à l'aise.

Le rêve commença et je me fondis immédiatement dans son étreinte. C'était une reprise de son premier rêve et peu importe combien de fois elle faisait ce rêve, je ne me lassais jamais de le regarder avec elle.

Toutefois, avant même que je n'aie le temps de le réaliser, le rêve se transforma en un autre que je n'avais jamais vu.

_Bella avait à peu près dix-sept ans et elle était avec son père dans sa voiture de patrouille. _

_Ils arrivèrent à la maison et il l'aida à monter ses bagages dans sa chambre. 'J'espère que tu l'aimes, Bells. Je l'ai peinte et j'ai installé un nouveau couvre-lit choisi par la dame au magasin,' dit-il, tout en ayant l'air un peu inconfortable. 'C'est vraiment joli, le violet est une couleur magnifique.'_

_Il sourit et l'étreignit. 'Je vais aller à l'extérieur dans la cour faire un peu de nettoyage. Quand tu auras fini de vider tes valises, on pourra manger un morceau.' Elle commença à déballer ses affaires et elle avait presque terminé lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir son père dans la cour. Il se tenait debout avec son râteau dans les mains et parlait à trois silhouettes enveloppées dans l'ombre. Elle commença à se tortiller dans mes bras et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas car ceci n'était jamais arrivé avec aucun autre rêve. Juste à ce moment-là, je vis une femme attraper rudement Charlie et planter ses dents en profondeur dans son cou. Un mince filet de sang demeura sur ses lèvres rubis tandis qu'elle tentait de les lécher. Le Chef Swan s'effondra au sol avec une plaie béante au cou._

Isabella se mit à crier à la fois dans son rêve et à voix haute. « NON PAPA, NON LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! » Oh mon Dieu, c'était des vampires, et ils avaient tué son père.

_Elle se précipita en bas des marches et sortit de la maison pour aller dans la cour, mais les vampires avaient eu tôt fait de quitter les lieux. Elle tomba à genoux, tint son père dans ses bras et le berça. 'Non papa, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais.'_

Elle se tordait farouchement dans mes bras à présent, répétant sans cesse, « Non papa, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais. » Ensuite elle se redressa dans le lit et poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. « PAPA! »

J'essayai de la calmer en l'entourant de mes bras. « Chut, chut – ça va, je suis ici et tu es en sûreté. »

Elle regarda directement dans mes yeux. « Pas encore ! S'il vous plaît, pas encore ! » Cria-t-elle en essayant de ramper sous moi. Chaque centimètre de sa peau fragile trembla alors qu'elle tentait de secouer le cauchemar obsédant comme s'il s'agissait de particules de poussière. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant que sa condition n'empire, maintenant j'avais un aperçu de ce que Carlisle avait eu à gérer ce jour fatidique où Tanya avait appelé Esme. J'avais également une nouvelle compréhension de la réaction d'Esme face à la situation. De toute évidence, être au courant de son histoire parce qu'on me l'avait racontée n'était pas du tout la même chose que de revivre elle-même ce cauchemar.

Cette situation que je vivais présentement avec Isabella n'était pas encore aussi grave que celle d'Esme, et il fallait que je sorte le grand jeu avant qu'elle ne le devienne et que ma soumise ne s'éloigne de moi, entraînée dans un tourbillon d'émotions néfastes à cause de cet horrible rêve. « Chut, Bella, tu es en sécurité avec moi, tu es dans le cottage. Tu viens d'avoir un cauchemar. »

Je tendis mes bras vers elle et elle commença à frissonner. « Allonge-toi maintenant et essaye de te reposer. Je ne vais aller nulle part, je serai ici pour te protéger, » dis-je fermement tout en caressant ses cheveux et ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle semblait plus à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de son Maître pour chasser les visions qui l'avaient tant bouleversée.

« Oui, Maître. » Elle me laissa la prendre complètement dans mes bras, et son dos se retrouva collé contre moi. Elle poussa un gémissement en sentant ma verge engorgée palpiter contre son cul.

J'étais prêt à ignorer mon excitation, mais lorsqu'elle commença à tortiller ses fesses rondes et fermes contre mon érection, ça devint impossible. « Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose, Isabella ? » Demandai-je en me frottant contre elle en retour.

« Oui Maître, » souffla-t-elle alors que mon phallus était à proximité de son entrée.

« Tu as peur et tu me veux en toi ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît Maître. » Son gémissement eut pour effet de me faire bander encore plus.

En un mouvement fluide, je fis passer sa jambe par-dessus ma cuisse afin de pouvoir facilement m'introduire dans sa chaleur humide. Pour être honnête, je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Le soir où je l'avais trouvée au bord de la route, empestant le chien mouillé, moi aussi j'avais eu besoin d'elle. Si elle avait besoin de moi pour se sentir plus en sécurité, je pouvais et j'allais faire ce qu'elle désirait.

'_S'il vous plaît, faites-le partir,'_ plaida-t-elle dans ses pensées.

Elle cambra le dos et mon gland fut poussé en elle. J'agrippai sa hanche et m'enfonçai jusqu'à ma garde. Elle était incroyablement étroite, et je gémis à la sensation que cela me procurait. Sa chaleur torride brûlait mon membre viril de la plus agréable des façons, rendant vaines mes tentatives de ne pas bouger. Je me penchai légèrement vers elle pour qu'il soit plus facile de l'envelopper davantage avec mon corps, et je la pénétrai plus profondément.

« Je veux t'entendre, et je veux que tu jouisses chaque fois que tu en ressentiras le besoin, » ordonnai-je avant de commencer à buter fermement et rapidement en elle.

Entendre ses gémissements désespérés m'encouragea à donner tout ce que j'avais. Il n'y avait pas plus douce mélodie sur terre que ses cris de plaisir lorsque j'étais enfoui dans ses entrailles. Comme un bon petit soldat, elle accueillit chacune de mes poussées en bougeant elle aussi en synergie. Heureusement elle était si préoccupée par les actions de ma verge qu'elle ne pensait plus à son cauchemar.

« Oh, Maître, c'est si bon de vous sentir en moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle, haletante. Je la récompensai en suçant la zone sensible sous son oreille, là où je pouvais discerner son pouls.

Tenant sa hanche plus solidement, je pompai en elle avec plus de rapidité. Son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche, m'indiquant qu'elle recevait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour atteindre l'orgasme. Je pivotai mon bras qui était sous sa tête et le tendis pour prendre ses seins parfaits dans la paume de ma main, un à la fois. Après les avoir pétri un peu, ses petits bourgeons roses durcirent. Elle gémit de plaisir tandis que je pinçais et tirais ses mamelons en alternance.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Maître, oh mon Maître, oh mon Maître ! » Lorsqu'elle remplaça le mot Dieu par Maître, je frémis d'extase.

« C'est exacte – je suis – ton Maître ! » Je poussai un grognement possessif en butant plus fort dans sa chatte si serrée.

« Ne – me quittez pas – vous aussi ! » Gémit-elle alors que ses parois tremblaient autour de moi.

« JE NE TE QUITTERAI PAS ! » Grondai-je en sentant, par le serrement au creux de mes entrailles, que ma délivrance était proche.

Le bruit de sa peau moite claquant contre moi était lentement en train de me conduire vers les lisières de l'oubli. Il parvenait même à masquer la délicieuse odeur du sérum qui courait dans ses veines. Toutefois, ma fin arriva lorsqu'elle se contracta autour de moi, car à cet instant il n'y avait plus moyen d'arrêter le train du plaisir dans sa course.

« Aaaaggghhh ! » Elle arqua le dos et cria en venant autour de ma verge frémissante.

« Putain ! Je vais jouir ! » Je tremblai et me déversai dans les profondeurs de son ventre.

Elle frissonna tandis que je soufflais dans son oreille. Toute la tension dans les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules se relâcha automatiquement. Ses petits halètements sonnaient comme le ronflement d'un chaton. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée à quel point elle était adorable.

Totalement à bout de souffle, nous nous étreignîmes en tentant de nous calmer. J'embrassai sa veine jugulaire à travers sa peau fine, savourant en silence ma joie de pouvoir être si près d'elle sans la mordre.

Lorsqu'elle bougea pour sortir du lit afin d'aller chercher une serviette humide, je la ramenai contre moi et je nous enveloppai tous les deux étroitement dans les couvertures. C'était la première fois que nous avions des relations sexuelles dans un lit. C'était une constatation intéressante. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, sa chambre avait été la seule pièce de la maison dans laquelle nous n'avions pas eu de rapports sexuels. Eh bien – il était maintenant temps pour nous de nous aventurer à l'extérieur du cottage.

Je commençai à fredonner un air apaisant qui jaillit de moi sans effort pour aider Isabella à se détendre. D'où me venait l'inspiration ? C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Je réalisai que ça me détendait moi aussi, bizarrement, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle se rendorme. J'espérais seulement qu'elle irait mieux lorsqu'elle se réveillerait au matin, et qu'elle ne se rappellerait plus du cauchemar. Quant à moi, malheureusement, j'allais toujours me le rappeler.

C'était étrange qu'elle ait eu un cauchemar, elle n'en avait jamais eu avant. Ses rêves étaient toujours remplis de bonheur. C'est alors que ça me frappa le type de la piscine jumelé avec l'attaque à Port Angeles devaient avoir été les catalyseurs. Je décidai, à ce moment précis, que faire séjourner Isabella à la résidence principale durant mes voyages de chasse était la seule option avec laquelle je pouvais vivre, surtout en songeant que si je restais au cottage la majorité du temps, il faudrait que je chasse du gros gibier pour la protéger également de moi. Avant longtemps je ne pourrais plus me contenter de chasser le cerf.

Il fallait aussi que je parle à Carlisle à propos de ces vampires puisqu'ils étaient dans la région en même temps que nous, et peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas quittée. S'agissait-il de nomades ? Est-ce que quelqu'un dans la famille était au courant de leur existence ?

Aux petites heures du matin, je fus arraché du lit de ma soumise et traîné dans la cour par des assaillants qui ne semblaient pas impressionnés par mes claquements de dents. Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de la brume rouge qui avait enveloppé mon esprit.

J'avais même réussi à bloquer leurs pensées tandis qu'ils m'arrachaient à la seule chose que je désirais plus que le corps d'Isabella, en l'occurrence son sang. Le parfum de son délectable sérum imprégnait l'air de la petite pièce, m'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit.

Nous avions déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin pour retourner à Forks lorsque mon esprit se clarifia et que je pus voir ce qui s'était passé.

« Respire l'air frais, Edward, parce que tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas avant quelques jours. » La voix pleine de bon sens de Carlisle parvint à mes oreilles.

« Elle est À MOI ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir ! » Grondai-je furieusement en essayant de me libérer de l'emprise d'Emmett.

« Nous ne voulons pas te la prendre, mon fils. Malheureusement, son cycle menstruel vient de commencer et tu ne seras pas capable de lui résister. Alice m'a dit qu'elle est celle dont le sang chante pour toi. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'emmènes loin de moi. » Je tombai à genoux en signe de reddition.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de l'emmener loin de toi. En revanche, je vais essayer de la protéger, même si ça signifie que c'est de toi que je dois la protéger. »

« Elle ne peut pas être seule ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre essayait de lui faire du mal ? » Grognai-je, frustré.

« Tout le monde a accepté de la surveiller à tour de rôle à partir de la forêt environnante pour s'assurer qu'elle demeure en sûreté. Quand nous serons à la maison, tu pourras la contacter et ensuite prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires concernant sa sécurité, tel que tu planifiais de le faire. » Je me relevai d'un bond et le suivis à contrecœur, talonné par Emmett et Jasper.

« Qui est avec elle en ce moment ? »

« Alice et Esme. » Une peur soudaine s'empara de moi.

« Calme-toi, Edward. Elle ne va pas parler à Bella. Ceci va lui donner l'occasion de vérifier que ce que je lui ai dit est vrai. »

Le reste de notre course se fit en silence, chacun de mes compagnons perdu dans ses propres pensées que je fus forcé de supporter alors que tout ce que je souhaitais était de me perdre dans les miennes. C'est seulement une fois rendu dans ma chambre que j'arrêtai enfin de courir. Il fallait que j'envoie un message à Isabella avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète inutilement à propos de ma disparition.

« T'as une mine terrible, Edward. Mike Newton ne causera plus d'ennuis désormais. Il semblerait qu'il a fait une dépression nerveuse la nuit dernière et qu'il a été obligé d'être interné, » ricana sombrement Rosalie en entrant dans ma chambre d'un pas léger. Elle rejoua dans sa tête la vengeance qu'elle lui avait concoctée.

_Elle attendit qu'il quitte la sécurité du camion qu'il utilisait pour son travail. Au début il parut confus quand elle passa à côté de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair sans être vue. Lors de son second passage, il fut tellement surpris qu'il fit un virage à 180 degrés. Ses yeux fouillèrent les ténèbres, mais en vain._

_« Qui est là ? »_

_Elle poussa un cri strident telle une démone tout droit sortie de l'enfer, ce qui provoqua une très grande frayeur chez Mike. Dans son empressement à courir vers sa maison, il ne vit pas Rosalie lui faire un croc-en-jambe. Son corps se mit à trembler convulsivement quand elle se matérialisa devant lui et qu'elle baissa la tête pour le regarder. Dans la noirceur ambiante, ses yeux furent incapables de distinguer_ _autre chose que son costume noir de 'cat woman,' sa perruque de longs cheveux roux et son masque noir. _

_« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Bégaya-t-il._

_« Je suis ce qui se produit quand tu essayes de faire du mal à une femme. Je protège l'innocence. Si tu essayes encore de voler l'innocence d'une autre femme, je vais te visiter à nouveau. Et la prochaine fois, je vais t'arracher la bite avant de partir. » Pour appuyer ses propos, elle l'agrippa par ladite bite et le traîna vers la porte de sa résidence dissimulée dans l'obscurité. Elle poussa un autre cri strident et disparut dans les ténèbres._

« Merci, Rose. »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça, » gronda-t-elle faiblement.

Je m'apprêtais à râler mais je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je soupirai avant de prendre l'appel d'Isabella. « Bonjour, Isabella. »

« Maître, j'espère que je n'ai pas commis d'impair en téléphonant ? »

« Non pas du tout, au contraire. J'allais t'appeler dans quelques minutes de toute façon. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir avant ton réveil. C'était inévitable. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, Maître. Vous vouliez que je vous contacte aussitôt que j'aurais mes règles, » admit-elle avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

« Combien de temps vont durer tes règles ? » Je fis une grimace alors même que je posais la question.

« Trois jours. Ce sera terminé mercredi, juste à temps pour le début des classes sur le plaisir. Ces cours sont toujours d'actualité, n'est-ce pas ? » Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir passer trois jours loin d'elle ? Il le fallait bien.

« Je comprends. Bien sûr que ces cours font toujours partie de ce que j'ai planifié pour nous. Je te demanderais de rester à l'intérieur de la maison d'ici là. Il y a une compagnie d'alarme qui va venir installer un système de sécurité dans le cottage. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là, » dis-je fermement.

« Bien sûr, Maître. Je ne bougerai pas de la maison jusqu'au moment d'aller à notre cours mercredi, » promit-elle tout naturellement.

« J'ai très hâte de te revoir à ce moment-là, Isabella. » Pourvu qu'elle ait entendu la sincérité dans ma voix.

« Il en va de même pour moi, Maître, » murmura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise lorsqu'Eleazar et Carmen arrivèrent avec nulle autre que Tanya. Elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, et la voir ainsi transforma mon estomac en un gigantesque nœud de la taille du Kansas.

« Eleazar, Carmen, c'est merveilleux de vous revoir tous les deux, » dis-je, me contentant de hocher la tête à l'intention de Tanya, parce que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me retenir de lui crier après à cause de sa trahison.

« C'est un plaisir partagé, Edward. Comment vas-tu ? » Me salua poliment Carmen.

« Où est passé tout le monde ? » Demanda Eleazar alors que je lui serrais la main.

« Alice et Esme vont revenir de Seattle. Emmett et Rose vont aller à Seattle. Jasper est quelque part dans la maison et Carlisle est à l'hôpital. » Je grinçai des dents en voyant Tanya me lorgner comme une pièce de viande fraîche – encore.

« Seattle ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. » Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la maison.

Lorsque j'entendis Alice et Esme approcher, je retournai dans ma chambre, laissant nos invités en compagnie de Jasper. Elles accueillirent les Denali avec gaité, et après que toutes les deux se soient informées sur les motifs de leur visite, Alice s'éclipsa en vitesse pour venir me voir.

« Tu lui manquais lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. »

Je hochai la tête gravement. Mon esprit fut captivé alors qu'elle me montrait comment Bella passait sa première journée sans moi.

_Isabella sortit de la chambre en courant et se rendit à la salle de bain. Quand elle eut terminé sa toilette, elle chercha partout des signes de ma présence. Elle alla même vérifier dans la cour avant de retourner à l'intérieur et de s'installer devant son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que j'étais inexplicablement disparu, elle s'affaissa sur le sol et gémit doucement. Elle demeura prostrée là durant les deux heures qui suivirent avant de finalement se relever, décrocher le téléphone et m'appeler._

_« Bonjour, Isabella. »_

_Elle tripota le cordon de son peignoir. _

_« Maître, j'espère que je n'ai pas commis d'impair en téléphonant ? » Elle semblait si nerveuse._

_« Non pas du tout, au contraire. J'allais t'appeler dans quelques minutes de toute façon. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir avant ton réveil. C'était inévitable. »_

_« Je comprends parfaitement, Maître. Vous vouliez que je vous contacte aussitôt que j'aurais mes règles. »_

_« Combien de temps vont durer tes règles ? »_

_« Trois jours. Ce sera terminé mercredi, juste à temps pour le début des classes sur le plaisir. Ces cours sont toujours d'actualité, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle arpenta la salle de séjour._

_« Je comprends. Bien sûr que ces cours font toujours partie de ce que j'ai planifié pour nous. Je te demanderais de rester à l'intérieur de la maison d'ici là. Il y a une compagnie d'alarme qui va venir installer un système de sécurité dans le cottage. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là. »_

_« Bien sûr, Maître. Je ne bougerai pas de la maison jusqu'au moment d'aller à notre cours mercredi. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, montrant clairement qu'elle était démoralisée._

_« J'ai très hâte de te revoir à ce moment-là, Isabella. » Elle hocha la tête comme si je pouvais la voir._

_« Il en va de même pour moi, Maître, » murmura-t-elle avant de raccrocher, glissant le long du mur et se retrouvant à nouveau sur le plancher._

Ça me faisait mal de la voir si triste, mais c'était mieux que si elle était morte par ma faute. Alice s'évapora pour aller voir Jasper pendant que je m'attaquais au problème de trouver une compagnie de sécurité qui pourrait connecter la maison et exercer une surveillance continue de cottage à partir d'un véhicule. La compagnie que je trouvai s'occupait de plusieurs des individus les plus riches de Seattle ainsi que de quelques entreprises figurant sur la liste de Fortune 500. Ils convinrent d'envoyer une équipe demain pour évaluer les besoins du cottage.

Les pensées grotesques de Tanya annoncèrent ses intentions de me voir.

« Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, Edward ? » Ronronna-t-elle.

« Pas du tout. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Grondai-je.

« En souvenir du bon vieux temps. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être te laisser aller un peu, étant donné que ta chouchoute est si fragile. » Elle balaya ses longs doigts dans mon cou, ce qui me fit grogner bruyamment.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

« Voyons, chéri, cesse de jouer les proies difficiles à attraper. Tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu ressens pour moi indéfiniment, » susurra-t-elle en respirant dans mon cou. Je frissonnai d'inconfort.

« Certainement que je le peux, et si tu ne dégages pas au plus vite, je vais quitter cet endroit pour la durée de votre séjour, » sifflai-je, menaçant.

« Laisse mon fils tranquille, Tanya ! » Grogna furieusement Esme, se portant à ma défense.

« Bien sûr, Esme. Comme tu voudras. » Elle s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

« Edward, est-ce qu'on peut aller courir et se parler ? » Je n'étais pas chaud à l'idée étant donné qu'elle bloquait ses pensées en se concentrant sur un projet de rénovation du chalet délabré à l'arrière de la propriété.

Finalement, je songeai que si j'allais me perdre dans la nature avec Esme, je serais débarrassé de Tanya pour un petit moment. « D'accord. » Je me levai d'un bond alors qu'elle me souriait pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Isabella.

Nous décidâmes de sortir par ma grande porte vitrée plutôt que de descendre par l'intérieur et risquer de croiser Tanya. Nous demeurâmes silencieux pendant la majorité du parcours jusqu'à l'océan. Esme commença à parler lorsque nous ralentîmes et sortîmes du couvert des arbres.

« Edward, maintenant que j'ai vu Bella, je dois dire que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisie. Elle est très belle et très sage aussi. Je suis sûre que tôt ou tard quelqu'un aurait profité d'elle et l'aurait exploitée. Elle compte énormément sur toi pour la protéger. » Je hochai la tête quand elle soupira.

« Lorsque son père lui a été dérobé, il l'a laissée sans protection. La femme méprisable qu'est sa mère n'avait aucun droit de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir à la maison. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand j'ai lu comment elle avait publiquement refusé de donner à Bella l'amour et le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Comment a-t-elle pu choisir de voyager avec son nouvel époux plutôt que de prendre soin de l'enfant qu'elle avait mise au monde ? » Esme fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Ça ne s'est pas arrêté là, comme tu le sais. Le moulin à rumeurs au supermarché a été le premier à laisser entendre que l'ami du Chef Swan l'avait flanquée dehors après l'obtention de son diplôme. » J'expirai profondément.

« Esme, ces événements ont laissé des cicatrices chez elle. Elle a toujours peur d'être rejetée, d'être jetée, même. » Je lançai un caillou dans l'eau.

« C'est justement ce qui m'effraie. Que va-t-il arriver lorsque nous allons devoir partir ? »

Je poussai un autre soupir. « Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je ne peux pas la quitter. Chaque fibre de mon être me crie de m'occuper de tous ses besoins. Je ne vais pas me défaire d'elle, je ne peux pas. » Mes yeux supplièrent Esme de comprendre mon point de vue.

« Tu l'aimes ? » J'ouvris la bouche pour démentir ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais mon cerveau avait d'autres idées.

« C'est possible que j'éprouve ce genre de sentiment pour elle, mais je ne suis pas certain, c'est trop difficile à expliquer. » Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur un rocher au bord de l'eau.

« Vas-tu la changer ? »

« Non, si je la change, elle ne sera plus ma soumise. » Esme laissa échapper un sifflement.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, Edward. Un jour elle sera trop vieille pour continuer d'être ta soumise. Est-il juste de lui dérober ses années de jeunesse alors qu'elle aurait pu les passer à chercher la personne qui voudra partager ses vieux jours avec elle ? » Ma poitrine se serra à l'écoute de ses paroles.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas en train de voler qui que ce soit. Est-ce mal d'accepter le cadeau qu'elle me fait en me servant si c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux ? » Rétorquai-je.

« Peut-être que ça l'est puisque tu sais que tu te débarrasseras d'elle quand son temps sera écoulé. » Je détestais penser à ça.

« Je ne vais pas me débarrasser d'elle. Je veux rester avec elle aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, aussi longtemps qu'elle me le permettra. Ensuite je réfléchirai à ce qu'il convient de faire. » Je haussai les épaules en continuant de fixer l'océan.

« Si tu l'aimes, tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle, et tu le sais très bien. » Je levai les yeux et vis qu'elle me fixait intensément.

« Je sais, mais ça ne change rien. Je – je suis accro à elle. C'est comme si elle était ma drogue, ma propre marque d'héroïne, » révélai-je.

« Et elle, que ressent-elle pour toi, Edward ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Presque toutes les fois où j'ai écouté ses pensées, elle était préoccupée par autre chose, » admis-je en souriant.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de commencer à porter plus attention de ce côté-là, » dit-elle sur un ton maternel.

Le fait qu'elle ait évité de parler de notre style de vie ne passa pas inaperçu. Je savais pourquoi elle voulait avoir cette conversation avec moi : c'était pour essayer de me convaincre de quitter Bella. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

Finalement nous retournâmes à la maison dans le même silence qu'à l'aller, et nous nous séparâmes en cours de route car je voulais aller chasser. Je voulais être prêt pour le moment où Alice m'annoncerait que mon calvaire était terminé et que je pouvais retourner voir Isabella. Après avoir festoyé sur un gros cervidé, je me rendis dans mon pré. Je cherchais essentiellement à éviter tout le monde, mais surtout Tanya.

Pendant trois jours je dus supporter une conversation après l'autre sur la façon dont je vivais ma vie. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez lamentable que Carlisle et Esme discutent de mon cas, ils en rajoutaient en en discutant aussi avec Eleazar et Carmen. Après avoir passé la première journée à éviter les tentatives de Tanya de me sauter, je me cachai dans ma chambre tout en continuant d'aller chasser de temps à autre.

Il y avait du bon à cette situation puisque je pus en profiter pour parler au téléphone ou sur Internet avec Bella, si bien que j'appris plein de petites choses à son sujet, telles que sa couleur préférée ou les trucs qui l'intéressaient. Je suggérai même qu'elle considère un retour aux études, à mes frais évidemment.

Mercredi matin Alice m'appela enfin et me dit que je pourrais retourner au cottage vers midi. J'avais tellement hâte d'y être. Ça faisait trois jours que je bandais comme un étalon et je voulais vraiment me débarrasser de cet inconvénient avant la classe de ce soir. J'attendis le e-mail matinal de Bella avant de lui dire à quel moment elle me verrait.

**À : **Edward Cullen

**De : **Isabella Swan

**Sujet : **Horaire de la journée

12 juillet 2009, 8:21

_Bonjour Maître !_

_J'espère que vous avez bien dormi la nuit passée. C'est mercredi et tout est clair. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à reprendre vos visites chaque fois que vous le jugerez approprié._

_Je vais me reposer à la maison aujourd'hui, avec l'espoir que vous me sentirez digne de votre présence._

_Dans le cas où je ne vous verrais pas avant ce soir, je serai prête à 18:30 tel que vous me l'avez demandé._

_Voulant être digne,_

_Isabella_

**À : **Isabella Swan

**De : **Edward Cullen

**Sujet : Re : **Horaire de la journée

12 juillet 2009, 8:27

_Attends-toi à me voir à midi. S'il te plaît, sois nue et en position dans la salle de jeux lorsque j'arriverai. _

_Sachant que tu es digne,_

_Ton Maître_

En descendant l'escalier, la première chose que je remarquai fut que j'entendais seulement les pensées d'Esme, Carmen et Tanya dans la maison. Ce n'était pas ça en soi qui était surprenant, mais le fait qu'elles essayaient toutes de bloquer leurs pensées. J'aurais dû courir dans l'autre direction.

Lorsque j'atteignis le rez-de-chaussée, j'arrêtai et me retournai pour dire au revoir, cependant je me retrouvai immédiatement épinglé au mur par Esme et Carmen. J'essayai en vain de remuer pour me libérer de leurs poignes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Grondai-je furieusement.

**À suivre...**

**Je tiens à préciser que l'auteure nails233 s'excuse d'avoir dû diviser ce chapitre en deux étant donné sa longueur. Vous aurez la suite dans un délai raisonnable, je vous le promets.**

**Mille mercis à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.**

**Milk.**

**Thank You, Milk, For the translation! No worries on dividing it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure de **_**Be My Sub**_** : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, **_**Ma Soumise**_** : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires enthousiastes, et bonne lecture.**

**Au chapitre précédent :**

_En descendant l'escalier, la première chose que je remarquai fut que j'entendais seulement les pensées d'Esme, Carmen et Tanya dans la maison. Ce n'était pas ça en soi qui était surprenant, mais le fait qu'elles essayaient toutes de bloquer leurs pensées. J'aurais dû courir dans l'autre direction._

_Lorsque j'atteignis le rez-de-chaussée, j'arrêtai et me retournai pour dire au revoir, cependant je me retrouvai immédiatement épinglé au mur par Esme et Carmen. J'essayai en vain de remuer pour me libérer de leurs poignes._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Grondai-je furieusement._

Chapitre 8 : La remise d'aplomb

« Nous avons longuement discuté de ton cas, et nous croyons que si tu laisses Tanya te montrer à quel point le sexe peut être bon en dehors d'une relation Dom/soumise, tu verras que notre façon de vivre est la bonne. » Esme resserra son emprise sur ma gorge et mon épaule. Tanya m'adressa un sourire entendu et je sus dès lors qu'elle était l'instigatrice de ce piège.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas question que je laisse Tanya me toucher ! »

« Non, Edward, tu ne peux pas lutter contre la logique ici. Tanya a expliqué qu'étant donné que tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience vanille, tu ne peux pas vraiment connaître tes préférences sexuelles. Nous sommes convaincues qu'une fois que tu auras essayé, tu verras que ton style de vie n'est pas le bon. » Esme me sourit comme si elle me faisait une faveur.

« Alors tu crois que je vais m'épanouir sexuellement si je me fais violer ? » Bouillonnai-je.

« Edward, il ne faut pas voir ça sous cet angle-là. Tu as été excité pendant tout le temps que Tanya a été ici. Tout au fond de toi tu la désires, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, » répliqua Carmen en riant.

« Si elle me touche, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! » Je me débattis plus fort pour me libérer le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais pas frapper une femme, même si ça signifiait que je serais souillé à jamais par ses attouchements.

Alors que Tanya se glissait encore plus près de moi, je tentai l'impossible pour qu'on me lâche, mais malheureusement tous mes efforts échouèrent et elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage.

« Maintenant tu vas être un bon garçon et tu vas arrêter de lutter car je vais te faire des choses que ton humaine ne pourrait jamais te faire, » ronronna Tanya en déchirant le devant de mon pantalon dans sa tentative d'ouvrir ma braguette, exposant mon érection induite par mon désir aigu de Bella.

Je fermai les yeux très fort et essayai d'imaginer tous les membres de ma famille en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Quand enfin je me rappelai la fois où j'avais surpris Esme et Carlisle, je pus me sentir redevenir mou. Tanya grogna en voyant cela se produire. Elle tendit la main pour s'emparer de ma verge, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle était flasque entre ses doigts. Je poussai un gémissement pour signifier que je ne voulais rien savoir de ses caresses. Si j'avais pu pleurer, un torrent de larmes d'angoisse aurait coulé le long de mes joues.

Les pensées de Carlisle et Eleazar étaient la seule chose que je parvenais à entendre il y avait encore de l'espoir que je sois sauvé.

« Nous arrivons, Edward, tiens bon ! »

Tanya essaya sans succès de me faire bander elle ne pourrait jamais être mon Isabella. Lorsque Carmen et Esme me déplacèrent sur le plancher, je hurlai à pleins poumons. « Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais ! »

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir à mes cris, Carlisle et Eleazar défoncèrent la porte. « ESME ! ARRÊTE ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Carlisle tira Esme loin de moi et Eleazar fit de même avec Carmen. Dieu merci Tanya me libéra de sa grotesque étreinte.

Avec tous les cris lancés à gauche et à droite, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était de me laver pour me débarrasser de la souillure que représentaient pour moi les attouchements de Tanya. Comment Bella pourrait-elle vouloir me toucher sachant qu'une autre avait posé ses mains sur moi ? Je lui avais promis que je ne partageais pas, et même si c'était contre ma volonté, cette femme m'avait touché malgré tout. Je me sentais comme un bien endommagé.

Je roulai sur mon flanc et me couvris avec mes mains. Je ne voulais voir personne. Les sanglots d'Esme cherchant à se faire pardonner tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle avait réussi à me ruiner.

« Merde ! Que diable s'est-il passé ? » La voix tonitruante d'Emmett s'infiltra dans ma brume.

Je me relevai instantanément et bondis vers la porte en tenant mon pantalon fermé. Il n'y avait qu'Isabella qui pourrait faire disparaître mon malaise, et ce qui venait de se produire m'avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps, des heures, en fait. Je sautai dans ma voiture précipitamment et fis reculer la Volvo dans l'allée à toute vitesse. J'entendis tout le monde m'appeler pour que je revienne je choisis de les ignorer.

Au moment d'atteindre Seattle, j'étais dans un état lamentable. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes mains de trembler alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte du cottage. D'après les pensées d'Isabella, chaque minute qui s'écoulait sans que j'arrive la faisait s'enfoncer davantage dans sa crainte d'être abandonnée. Cette fois-ci lorsque son parfum me frappa en plein visage, je m'en délectai. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne me quitterait pas quand je lui aurais expliqué ce qui venait de se passer.

J'entrai prudemment dans la salle de jeux et je vis qu'Isabella était toujours sur ses genoux. Elle avait gardé sa position pendant deux heures et demie, réalisai-je en regardant l'heure à ma montre.

'_S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit lui ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas comme les autres qui m'ont jetée !' _L'air dans la pièce était salin, ce qui me confirma qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Isabella, » dis-je d'une voix vacillante.

'_Pourquoi y a-t-il de la tristesse dans sa voix ?'_

« Regarde-moi, » demandai-je en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle puisse me voir.

'_OH MON DIEU ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ses pantalons sont-ils déchirés ?'_

« Maître ? »

« Je... elles... je- ne pouvais pas... les arrêter... elle, » marmonnai-je en tombant à genoux devant elle.

'_Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il faire du mal à mon ange ? Quel genre de personne lui ferait ça ?'_ Je me penchai vers elle alors qu'elle caressait ma joue.

« Je suis brisé, Isabella. Peux-tu me remettre d'aplomb ? » Implorai-je.

'_Peu importe ce que ça prendra,'_ promit-elle dans sa tête.

« Je vous prie de me suivre, Maître. Vous avez besoin de prendre une douche et de vous changer. » Elle prit ma main et m'incita à me lever.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais demandé à Bella d'être ma soumise, je la laissai prendre les rênes. Une fois qu'elle eut mis la douche en marche, elle retira délicatement mon pull avant de baisser mon pantalon. Puis, prenant ma main, elle me guida dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien car elle fit disparaître tout résidu de la souillure qui m'avait été infligée.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé, Maître ? Ça m'aiderait de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez vous si je veux pouvoir régler votre problème, » murmura-t-elle doucement à mon oreille.

« Elles m'ont maintenu au sol afin qu'elle puisse me toucher. Elles voulaient qu'elle me montre à quoi ressemblait un rapport sexuel normal pour que j'abandonne mon style de vie, et toi par la même occasion. » Elle manqua une respiration, horrifiée.

« Qui ? » Grinça-t-elle.

« Ma mère et la mère de Tanya. » C'était la meilleure façon dont je pouvais les décrire sans attirer ses soupçons.

'_Ceci est bien pire que de se faire jeter dehors ! Comment ont-elles osé ?'_ Bouillonna-t-elle en silence.

« Et Tanya est celle qui t'a touché ? »

« Oui. Elle a essayé de... mais je ne pouvais pas... je me suis forcé à... » Une lueur de férocité traversa ses yeux couleur chocolat.

« Elles n'avaient aucun droit de te faire du mal, » grogna-t-elle, mais en continuant de parler à voix basse.

Elle semblait savoir ce dont j'avais besoin puisqu'elle savonna ses mains et commença à nettoyer ma verge. Me rappelant ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit un jour à propos de Rosalie qui devait garder les yeux ouverts la première fois qu'ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle, je fixai mon regard sur le visage de Bella tandis qu'elle me purifiait par ses gestes, emportant au loin toute trace de Tanya. Ça m'aida de savoir que c'était elle et pas cette garce !

De manière très relaxante, elle me nettoya lentement de la tête aux pieds. C'était la première fois qu'elle me touchait sans que je devienne dur. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger que je ne sois pas dans un état d'esprit pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle.

'_J'espère que je ne frotte pas trop fort, mais il a besoin de se sentir propre.'_ Elle me frotta une deuxième fois sans dire un mot avant de me rincer comme il faut.

Je la dévisageai intensément alors qu'elle me séchait avant de se sécher elle-même. Après m'avoir aidé à enfiler mon peignoir, elle me guida vers le lit et me fit allonger, puis elle vint me rejoindre. Je la tins collée contre moi, sa tête sur ma poitrine, et me laissai submerger par la sensation de sa peau nue et chaude sur moi.

'_Je ne pense pas que je vais lui rappeler que nous avons une classe ce soir, il a plutôt besoin de se reposer.'_

« Merci Isabella. Je sais que je suis censé prendre soin de toi... » Elle secoua la tête fébrilement.

« Nous sommes censés prendre soin l'un de l'autre, Maître, » souffla-t-elle.

Je souris légèrement et embrassai le dessus de sa tête. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Les heures de l'après-midi s'écoulèrent langoureusement tandis que nous refusions tous les deux de quitter la sécurité du lit. Juste avant l'heure du dîner, je décidai qu'il était temps que je lui parle à propos des nouveaux arrangements que j'avais planifiés.

« Isabella, nous devons discuter à propos de l'endroit où je vais rester maintenant que je ne veux pas retourner chez moi. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous pourriez demeurer ici avec moi, Maître, » murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

« J'aimerais ça, si tu es d'accord ? » Je caressai ses joues devenues rouges.

« Oui, Maître, rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureuse. » Elle ronronna de contentement.

'_Un Maître vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept ! Mais pas n'importe quel Maître, MON Maître ! Je veux lui faire plaisir de tellement de façons ! ATTENDEZ ! Je ne devrais pas être si heureuse le pauvre gars vient de se faire assaillir par sa mère ! Ici il peut être heureux sans vivre dans la crainte que cela se reproduise !' _

Je respirai plus aisément sachant qu'elle avait raison, elles ne pourraient plus s'en prendre à moi si je ne retournais pas là-bas.

« Isabella, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dîner pendant que je téléphone à mon père pour lui demander d'empaqueter quelques affaires qui sont dans ma chambre. » Au début je croyais qu'elle allait argumenter, mais elle se ravisa et hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

D'un revers du poignet je composai le numéro de Carlisle. « Edward ? Est-ce que ça va, mon fils ? » S'inquiéta-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vais finir par aller mieux grâce à Bella. Je ne peux pas revenir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces femmes et je crains qu'elles ne recommencent. »

« Edward, s'il te plaît. Esme a été trompée par Tanya. Elle est vraiment malade de dégoût et désemparée par ce qu'elle a fait. Elle veut que tu reviennes à la maison et que tu amènes Bella avec toi. Nous sommes même prêts à t'aménager une salle de jeux, ou ce que tu voudras, » plaida Carlisle pour le compte de sa femme.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne lui fais plus confiance, et il faudra un certain temps avant que ça revienne. » Je soupirai. Pourquoi avait-il fallu un incident comme celui-là pour que tout le monde m'accepte tel que j'étais ?

« D'accord, fiston, je comprends, mais serait-il permis pour nous de venir te visiter ? »

« Bien sûr, sauf que je ne veux pas voir Esme, Tanya ou Carmen, okay ? »

« En fait nous avons demandé à Tanya de quitter les lieux après que ses manigances aient été révélées. »

« Eleazar et Carmen ? »

« Ils ont été dégoûtés par le plan douteux de Tanya pour te prendre de force et sont repartis eux aussi, non sans s'être auparavant confondus en excuses. Elle avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une intervention dans le genre d'un exorcisme, imagine... »

« C'est vraiment une manipulatrice de première j'imagine que c'est pourquoi on l'appelle aussi une succube. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai. Alice vient juste de sortir de ta chambre avec quelques boîtes je suppose que ce sont les affaires dont tu as besoin au cottage ? »

« Oui. Dis-lui que je la remercie. »

« Nous allons te voir bientôt. »

« Eh bien, si vous venez au cours des prochaines heures, nous ne serons pas là. Nous allons assister à des cours sur le plaisir et le premier débute ce soir. Honnêtement, cette distraction ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. »

« Ça me semble – amusant. On se verra demain, alors. » Et ce disant il raccrocha, mais j'eus le temps d'entendre Esme sangloter en arrière-plan.

Quand Bella revint dans la chambre après avoir pris son repas, j'avais eu le temps de mettre un pantalon lâche et un tee-shirt. Isabella suivit mon exemple et enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt. Nous avions tous les deux opté pour le confort.

'_Il parait mieux, c'est bien. Il y a moins de douleur dans ses yeux.'_

Même si c'était la suggestion d'Esme, je portais plus attention à ses pensées qu'auparavant. Son monologue intérieure était inattendu, surtout parce qu'il n'était ni mesquin ni frivole. Toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur moi aujourd'hui. Pas une seule fois fit-elle mention de ses propres besoins elle était l'altruisme incarné. Mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle-même, c'était à moi de veiller sur son bien-être.

Bella paraissait assez excitée par la perspective d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Après lui avoir rappelé les règles de comportement à suivre en public, nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur.

Bien entendu, Bella resta derrière moi durant tout le trajet pour se rendre en haut dans le local où le cours avait lieu. C'était une salle très rudimentaire équipée seulement de quelques tables rondes et de quelques chaises autour de celles-ci. Il y avait aussi un tableau blanc pour les instructions, mais ce qui attira mon attention était la barre en laiton qui était fixée au plancher et montait jusqu'au plafond. Bella et moi allâmes rapidement nous asseoir dans le fond de la pièce.

La femme en avant de la classe paraissait être dans la trentaine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval tellement longue qu'elle atteignait ses fesses. Elle avait encore une magnifique silhouette, et par sa posture et ses manières, je savais que c'était une Domme.

Le regard de Bella n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers retours entre l'instructrice et moi. « Isabella, ne laisse pas ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui miner ta confiance en nous deux. Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. »

'_Sûr, il peut dire ça maintenant, mais quand elle va commencer à baver d'envie, il va me botter sur le trottoir.' _Je tirai gentiment sa lèvre inférieure d'entre ses dents.

« Si je ne baise pas Tanya, il n'y a aucune chance ni sur terre ni en enfer que je baise cette nana. » Je pris sa main et la posai sur mes genoux.

C'était tellement réconfortant de simplement la sentir me toucher. J'inhalai profondément sa fragrance, la laissant s'attarder dans mes poumons superflus. Alors que d'autres participants arrivaient, je constatai qu'aucun de leurs parfums ne m'attirait.

« Isabella, je veux que tu gardes la tête relevée et les yeux rivés sur l'instructrice. Je veux que tu puisses voir tout ce qui se passe clairement. Ceci est à propos du plaisir, mais pas seulement le mien, le tien aussi, » murmurai-je vivement à son oreille.

'_Vous faire plaisir EST ce qui me fait plaisir,'_ pensa-t-elle en suivant ma consigne et en relevant la tête.

Juste au moment où le cours était sur le point de commencer, mon esprit fut distrait par des pensées qui provenaient d'en bas de l'escalier. Que diable venaient-ils faire ici ?

Tout à coup, la voix tapageuse d'Emmett retentit dans la classe. « Désolé d'être en retard. Nous venons juste de nous inscrire, » dit-il avec un large sourire tandis que Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et lui-même faisaient leur entrée. Je poussai un profond soupir en réponse à leur intrusion.

« C'est bon, pas de problème. S'il vous plaît, assoyez-vous et nous allons pouvoir débuter. » L'instructrice alla au tableau et commença à écrire.

Mes frères et sœurs firent leur chemin jusqu'au fond de la salle pour venir nous rejoindre. Bella sourit doucement à Alice mais refusa de quitter l'instructrice des yeux, continuant d'obéir à mes ordres.

'_Oh mon Dieu ! Ils doivent tous être des membres de sa famille. Ils ont tous les mêmes yeux. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Vont-ils essayer de me le dérober comme sa mère ?' _

Elle se posait les mêmes questions que moi ! Chacun de mes frères et sœurs dut remarquer ma posture tendue car ils prirent tous un moment pour m'expliquer la raison de leur présence ici.

'_Relaxe, mec, ça avait l'air vraiment divertissant quand Alice nous en a parlé,' _gloussa Emmett dans sa tête.

'_Alice m'a traîné ici,'_ fit Jasper avec une moue éloquente.

'_Je me suis dit que je devrais apprendre la différence entre faire mal et avoir du plaisir,'_ se justifia Rose.

'_Jasper a besoin d'apprendre de nouveaux trucs,'_ fut l'excuse invoquée par Alice.

Bella attira mon attention sur elle en faisant glisser sa main plus haut sur ma cuisse. « Ils veulent voir par eux-mêmes ce que nous trouvons si intéressant dans ces ateliers, » soufflai-je à son oreille, ce qui la fit sourire.

'_Eh bien c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'ils vont voir que nous ne sommes pas si bizarres qu'ils le pensent.'_

« Okay tout le monde, mon nom est Diana et je suis une Domme. Ce cours que j'enseigne a pour but de vous apprendre des techniques pour vous donner du plaisir à vous-même et en échanger avec votre partenaire. Ce soir nous allons commencer avec deux façons très simples d'exciter quelqu'un visuellement. Cet aspect est facilement négligé par beaucoup de gens. »

Elle s'empara d'une chaise vide et la déplaça à l'avant de la classe.

« Puis-je avoir un volontaire pour venir s'asseoir ici quelques minutes ? » J'émis un grognement sourd en voyant Emmett lever la main le premier. C'était tellement prévisible...

« Voici un jeune homme impatient d'apprendre, à ce que je vois. Assoyez-vous ici, et si votre partenaire avait la gentillesse de se joindre à nous elle aussi ... » Rosalie soupira mais le rejoignit néanmoins.

« Maintenant, chers participants, je vais aider notre couple ici à l'avant à effectuer une danse-contact. Ça peut s'avérer une manière très amusante de provoquer l'excitation sexuelle et faire mouiller abondamment. » Rose sourit avec orgueil d'être le centre d'attention.

Bella était tellement absorbée par ce qui se passait à l'avant de la classe qu'elle clignait à peine des yeux, essayant de mémoriser chaque mouvement de glisse, de contorsion et de frottement que Rosalie exécutait en chevauchant Emmett. Ce dernier gémissait comme un imbécile heureux alors que Rosalie s'assurait de se trémousser les seins à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Diana montrait quoi faire à Rosalie lorsque cette dernière négligeait de mettre à contribution certaines parties de son corps, allant même jusqu'à attraper ses hanches pour lui montrer la façon adéquate de les onduler.

'_Ouais, bébé, déhanche-toi pour moi et fais-moi voir des étoiles !'_

'_Oh, mon p'tit chimpanzé est déjà dur.'_

'_Merde – je bande comme un étalon ! Alice va devoir remédier à ça au plus vite...'_ Gémit mentalement Jasper.

Lorsque Diana donna finalement congé aux deux volontaires, Emmett revint à l'arrière de la classe en exhibant une énorme protubérance dans son jeans. Je gloussai doucement il aurait dû faire comme moi et choisir un pantalon plus ample. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se méprendre sur l'odeur d'excitation qui saturait l'air ambiant. Toutes les femmes dans la pièce avaient été allumées en regardant Rosalie faire sa danse, sauf Bella.

'_Oh – j'espère qu'il me laissera danser comme ça pour lui.' _Je caressai sa joue avec mon pouce en espérant qu'elle comprenne que ça voulait dire oui. Ses yeux menacèrent de se fermer alors qu'elle soupirait de contentement.

« C'était une très bonne démonstration. J'espère que vous avez tous porté attention à la sensualité qui émanait d'elle alors qu'elle laissait son corps exprimer son désir. Maintenant, puis-je avoir un autre volontaire ? » Jasper grogna quand Alice se précipita à l'avant comme si elle avait des ailes.

« Merci. Avez-vous déjà pratiqué le _pole dance _? »

« Non, mais j'ai déjà vu une effeuilleuse le faire une fois à Vegas, » répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Avec sa grâce habituelle, Alice attrapa la barre en laiton que j'avais remarquée en entrant dans la pièce et attendit que Diana appuie sur la touche _play_ de la chaîne stéréo. Une musique antillaise rythmée se répercuta instantanément dans toute la classe. Alice commença lentement à balancer ses hanches au rythme du calypso. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de glisser de haut en bas le long du pilier, comme si, essentiellement, elle lui faisait l'amour, Emmett dut employer toute sa force pour empêcher Jasper de bondir de son siège tandis qu'il contemplait sa femme en train de séduire la perche en métal.

'_J'ai dans mon pantalon un pilier aussi dur que cette barre métallique, et il n'attend que toi, Cocotte,'_ ronronna Jasper dans sa tête tout en frottant sa verge à travers le tissu de son jeans.

'_Edward, surveille Jasper, il est sur le point de venir me sauter ici et maintenant !'_ Cria Alice dans sa tête.

Je me retournai vers Jasper et le vis faire sa meilleure imitation d'un chien haletant, avec la langue pendue et tout le tralala. Il fallut la main d'Emmett et la mienne sur ses épaules pour le forcer à demeurer assis. Malheureusement, Jasper perdit momentanément le contrôle de son don, pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour envoyer une dose quasi létale de luxure dans toute la salle.

Tout le monde y compris Bella se mit à pousser des gémissements lascifs alors que nous étions brusquement plongés dans un maelström de concupiscence. « Maître, » pantela Isabella en frottant ses jambes ensemble.

« Tiens bon, Isabella. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je te veux moi aussi, » murmurai-je doucement à son oreille avant de sucer son lobe dans ma bouche capable de tout à cet instant.

'_Je veux un pilier. Je veux qu'il me désire comme ça,'_ souffla-t-elle en restant muette.

Quand Alice s'éloigna du pilier et s'inclina pour se faire applaudir, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et commençai à craindre sérieusement pour ma vie. Toutes les femmes dans la classe me regardaient en salivant comme si j'étais une denrée comestible. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon avec Isabella si on prenait en considération ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

'_Putain d'enfer, cette fille avait l'air d'une pro !'_ Gémit mentalement Diana.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien – comme vous avez pu le constater, cette jeune femme n'a eu aucune difficulté à stimuler l'ensemble de l'audience. Si vous êtes intéressés à vous procurer un de ces piliers, ils sont en vente dans notre boutique en bas. La semaine prochaine nous allons discuter des meilleures façons de se caresser et de caresser son partenaire. » _'Bon Dieu que j'ai hâte d'être chez moi pour faire sa fête à Steve !'_

« Allons-y, Isabella. Je veux faire un arrêt en bas pour acheter un pilier pour la salle de jeux. » Je m'empressai de la faire passer à côté du Chihuahua fanatique en appuyant fermement ma main dans le bas de son dos.

'_Il ne me présente pas à sa famille ? Je connais Alice, mais les autres ? Est-ce qu'il a honte de moi ?' _

« Il faut que mes frères et sœurs retournent à la maison au plus vite, alors je te les présenterai demain. » Les pensées de Diana me firent stopper et tourner la tête vers elle dans un geste vif.

« Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous deux quelques minutes ? Normalement je ne fais pas ça avec les étudiants. Ceci est une invitation à une soirée de jeux que j'organise samedi. Je suis très impressionnée par votre soumise et elle pourrait apprendre beaucoup en y venant. » Elle nous tendit une carte d'invitation au relief doré.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Je suis dans le milieu depuis que j'ai terminé l'école secondaire. J'ai appris à repérer certains comportements, comme par exemple sa posture. Elle ne s'éloigne jamais à plus d'un mètre et demi de vous et elle attend votre approbation avant de parler. »

« Nous y réfléchirons. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans une soirée de jeux, » dis-je en prenant la carte au cas où Bella serait tentée par l'expérience.

'_Comment vivrait-il ce genre de soirée ? Ça a été dur aujourd'hui pour lui.'_ Dur était un mot qui convenait, en effet, mais je pense que nous ne faisions pas référence à la même chose.

« Vous l'avez très bien formée, je suis vraiment surprise. » Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna avant que j'aie pu la corriger.

Mais ça m'était égal, tout ce que je voulais à présent c'était rentrer au cottage et baiser Isabella après qu'elle ait dansé pour moi. Nous eûmes vite fait de nous retrouver en bas et nous suivîmes les autres étudiants dans la section ameublement de la boutique.

Il y avait tout un assortiment de fauteuils et de tables dans leur inventaire. Une fois que j'eus mis la main sur le modèle de pilier qu'Isabella voulait, nous allâmes nous mettre en ligne pour payer, puis nous retournâmes à la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet de retour, mon esprit tourbillonna avec les pensées d'Isabella à moitié nue dansant autour de moi. C'est tout juste si j'eus conscience de garer la Volvo et de rentrer dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Isabella s'assura de réinitialiser l'alarme. Ça m'avait coûté la peau des fesses de faire installer un système se sécurité des plus sophistiqués dans le cottage, mais ça en valait la peine.

« Isabella, va te changer dans une de ces tenues ultra sexy que tu as achetées avec Alice et viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine, » ordonnai-je.

« Quelle couleur, Maître ? »

« Rouge. » C'était la couleur de son teint, de son sang et de sa chatte quand j'avais fini de la baiser.

« Oui, Maître. » En bonne fille qu'elle était, elle s'empressa d'obéir à mes ordres.

Je m'installai sur la chaise et l'attendis avec impatience. J'eus le souffle coupé et ma mâchoire tomba jusqu'au sol lorsque quelques minutes plus tard elle vint se pavaner devant moi dans un bustier de satin rouge orné de volants de dentelle noire. Elle portait un string assorti, des bas résille qui montaient jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses et qui étaient retenus par deux porte-jarretelles, et de longues bottes noires avec des talons pointus et effilés de huit centimètres.

Tranquillement elle vint vers moi et s'agenouilla à mes pieds, la tête baissée. J'avais une vue imprenable sur ses seins guillerets. Les voir monter et descendre au gré de sa respiration était comme regarder un ballet complexe, et son souffle à peine audible était la musique qui accompagnait leurs mouvements. J'aspirai une grande gorgée d'air pour faire pénétrer son parfum au plus profond de moi avant de l'exhaler.

Je me penchai vers elle. « Montre-moi ce que tu as appris ce soir, » exigeai-je gentiment au creux de son oreille.

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître. » Sa voix reflétait son excitation.

Elle se releva prestement et alla allumer le système de son. C'était ma chanson préférée qui commençait. Elle ondula des hanches sur les premières mesures de _For Your Entertainment_ d'Adam Lambert.

Ma verge – qui était redevenue dure quand Bella était apparue dans la cuisine – palpitait maintenant avec chacun des balancements de son corps. Au moment où elle tendait la main vers moi pour effleurer mon cou de ses doigts mutins, ma respiration était déjà beaucoup plus difficile.

Ses mains continuèrent de vagabonder sur mon tee-shirt tandis qu'elle remuait son cul devant mon visage. Quel régal pour mes yeux de pouvoir l'admirer ainsi, absolue perfection en mouvement. De façon ludique je mordis dans le vide entre elle et moi, et ce petit geste de faire claquer mes dents ensemble sembla vraiment lui plaire.

'_C'est exact, Maître, j'ai été très attentive !'_

Séduisante à l'extrême, elle passa une jambe par-dessus ma cuisse et me chevaucha, de dos, de sorte que ses fesses délicieuses et fermes frottaient mon érection protégée seulement par une mince épaisseur de tissu. Je poussai une plainte en me délectant de sa chaleur contre mon pantalon mis à rude épreuve. Bougeant lentement, elle glissa son cul vers le bas de mes cuisses, puis remonta jusqu'à ma ceinture, utilisant mes genoux pour la supporter.

« Est-ce que tu le sens, ça, Isabella ? Tu as très bien fait ça ce soir, » dis-je en haletant, très fier d'elle.

'_Oh – c'est si bon d'être sur lui. Il est tellement dur, tellement gonflé de désir pour moi.'_

Je grognai lorsqu'elle s'enleva complètement, et gémis de plus belle quand elle se retourna et recommença son sensuel manège. Cette fois-ci elle me faisait face, et quand elle vit que je me pourléchais les lèvres en lorgnant ses seins, elle gémit sans retenue. Même le siège sur lequel j'étais assis émit une plainte, mais bien sûr c'était en protestation à ma poigne mortelle sur le bois qui le constituait.

Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et attira mon visage dans son décolleté. Je la léchai lentement de la base de son échancrure jusqu'à son menton, transformant l'expérience en un voluptueux supplice, ce qui la fit se balancer de gauche à droite en travers de mon pantalon.

« La façon que tu as de te mouvoir au-dessus de moi me fait languir d'être en toi, » gémis-je, fou de désir.

« Vous pouvez me prendre quand vous voulez, Maître, » gémit-elle en retour.

La capacité de rester immobile était en train de m'échapper tandis qu'elle se trémoussait, se tortillait et tanguait au dessus de moi. Avec ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle faisait connaître de nouveaux sommets à mon niveau d'excitation.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa mon visage en m'entendant ouvrir mon pantalon. Je lui souris et commençai à me frotter avec et contre elle. J'avais eu ma dose de préliminaires, le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle ne pouvait pas être adéquatement exprimé par des mots.

« Mienne ! » Grondai-je en faisant glisser son string sur le côté avant de m'enfoncer en elle vers le haut.

Son halètement en réponse à mon intrusion résonna dans toute la pièce. Avec mes mains sur ses hanches, je l'aidai à rebondir sur moi avec plus de vigueur. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les relever et se servit de ses jambes pour se donner plus d'élan alors qu'elle s'empalait à répétition sur ma verge.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître, » supplia-t-elle tandis que ses parois se refermaient autour de moi comme une volute.

« Pas encore ! Si près... si serrée... tu es parfaite, » marmonnai-je sévèrement.

« Oh, Maître ! Je – euh – j'ai besoin de... » Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

« Maintenant Isabella ! Jouis avec moi ! » Grognai-je alors que j'explosais en elle.

« Oui, Maître ! » Cria-t-elle en se convulsant contre moi.

Son corps s'effondra sur le mien, totalement épuisé. Aucun de nous ne fit un geste pour se séparer de l'autre alors que nous étions à bout de souffle. J'enlevai les mèches rebelles qui collaient à son visage et elle soupira d'aise.

« Demain, _pole dance_. » Ma demande la fit pouffer de rire.

**À suivre...**

**Je vous avais promis de ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps pour ce chapitre, alors voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Un immense merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**

**A/N Milk et Evelyne-raconte: Merci beaucoup pour traduire cette histoire! ****Aux lecteurs, merci pour lire et pour réexaminer. xoxo nails233**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires enthousiastes, et bonne lecture.**

**Au chapitre précédent :**

_« S'il vous plaît, Maître, » supplia-t-elle tandis que ses parois se refermaient autour de moi comme une volute. _

_« Pas encore ! Si près... si serrée... tu es parfaite, » marmonnai-je sévèrement._

_« Oh, Maître ! Je – euh – j'ai besoin de... » Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps._

_« Maintenant Isabella ! Jouis avec moi ! » Grognai-je alors que j'explosais en elle._

_« Oui, Maître ! » Cria-t-elle en se convulsant contre moi._

_Son corps s'effondra sur le mien, totalement épuisé. Aucun de nous ne fit un geste pour se séparer de l'autre alors que nous étions à bout de souffle. J'enlevai les mèches rebelles qui collaient à son visage et elle soupira d'aise._

_« Demain, pole dance. » Ma demande la fit pouffer de rire._

Chapitre 9 : Les excuses

_'Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est parti ?'_ Se demanda Isabella à son réveil en frottant les draps vides du lit.

« Bonjour Isabella. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de notre nouvel arrangement. Je m'attends à ce que tu agisses en conséquence, » laissai-je sous-entendre avec un petit sourire narquois.

_'C'est vrai ! Ne le fais pas attendre,'_ rigola-t-elle dans sa tête.

Elle se glissa hors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se précipita vers moi. Avec un soupir d'aise elle s'agenouilla à mes pieds. Elle savait comment je voulais qu'elle se place, les genoux légèrement écartés, la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées, la perfection pure et simple. Sans lever mes yeux du journal, je fis semblant de lire tout en caressant ses cheveux soyeux pour lui montrer que j'étais satisfait de sa conduite.

_'Oh, il a installé le pilier !'_

« Aujourd'hui la journée va être très longue, alors voici ce que j'attends de toi. Premièrement, prépare ton petit déjeuner. Prends une bonne douche chaude, histoire d'assouplir tes muscles, parce qu'après, je te veux dans une de ces jolies tenues provocantes afin d'exécuter cette fameuse _pole dance_ que tu m'as promise. Alors magne-toi car je meurs déjà d'envie de m'enfouir dans ta chatte étroite, douce et humide. » Mon ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion sur le sujet.

« Oui, Maître. » _'Je vais vous rendre très heureux aujourd'hui !'_ Je souris, sachant que ce n'était pas des paroles creuses.

Elle se pavana tranquillement dans la cuisine en tenue d'Ève. Il devint de plus en plus difficile pour moi de ne pas gémir chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour regarder dans le frigo ou s'emparer d'une casserole. Je jure que sa minette toute rose me narguait avec son chatoiement étincelant. C'était une femme investie d'une mission alors qu'elle se préparait des œufs brouillés et des rôties. J'espérais qu'avec le temps j'allais m'habituer à l'arôme grotesque qui, pour moi, n'évoquait que de la nourriture en putréfaction.

Sans dire un mot, elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Juste de l'entendre passer le loofah sur son exquise silhouette rendit ma verge palpitante encore plus impatiente d'être en elle. Dans un flou je la vis s'empresser dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller pour la première étape de notre journée.

_'Humm, quelle serait sa préférence ? Rouge ? Rose ? Non, le violet sera parfait. Dieu merci sa famille n'a pas tenté de l'emmener hier soir ! Je serais prête à tuer pour le garder en sécurité avec moi.' _

Il n'était pas question que je reste confiné dans mes vêtements en regardant le spectacle ; j'étais déjà dur comme le roc et la tension dans mon jeans était insupportable. Je retirai donc mes vêtements pendant qu'Isabella se préparait. Une fois qu'ils furent pliés et empilés sur le sofa, je tournai le fauteuil de manière à avoir une vue imprenable sur le pilier au centre du living-room. Bella ne m'avait pas entendu l'installer car elle dormait quand je m'étais acquitté de cette tâche.

Mon anticipation grandit infiniment alors que je lorgnais la barre de laiton. Diana avait raison, la stimulation visuelle était quelque chose que j'appréciais vraiment. La danse contact de Bella hier soir avait rapidement aidé à affaiblir le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec Esme, Carmen et Tanya. Voir la transpiration suinter de ses pores tandis qu'elle investissait chaque once d'elle-même dans sa danse avec une telle fierté avait réchauffé mon cœur gelé.

Je m'installai confortablement dans le fauteuil de velours noir et me préparai pour son entrée. Agissant conformément à mon fantasme, Bella vint parader devant moi, portant un séduisant corsage noir et une jupe bouffante noire et pourpre qui couvrait à peine ses cuisses. Le sillon violet au centre du corsage mettait ses seins guillerets en évidence. Ses jarretières à nœuds fantaisie tenaient en place ses bas-résilles, lesquelles recouvraient seulement partiellement ses jambes, arrêtant juste en haut des genoux.

L'odeur de son excitation saturait déjà l'air, faisant brûler encore davantage ma gorge desséchée. C'était un inconfort avec lequel je pouvais vivre considérant ce qu'elle me donnait en retour. Toujours en accord avec son personnage, elle ondula des hanches et des épaules de manière suggestive en s'approchant de moi.

Elle n'hésita pas à se mettre à genoux à mes pieds. « Très bien, Isabella. Maintenant je vais commencer à faire jouer la musique pendant que tu me montres ce que tu as appris hier soir. Je veux voir tous les mouvements que tu fais et je veux que tu parles seulement quand je te pose une question directe. Tu ne jouiras pas à moins que je t'accorde ce plaisir, est-ce clair ? »

« Tout à fait, Maître, » souffla-t-elle, sa voix confiante et inébranlable.

« Lève-toi, » ordonnai-je.

Alors qu'elle était debout dans sa position de soumise, je glissai un doigt en haut de sa jupe, sous sa petite culotte de soie et le long de ses replis humides. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement rauque alors que je mettais ensuite ce doigt dans ma bouche pour savourer son essence. Lorsque j'appuyai le bouton de la télécommande, la chaîne stéréo fit entendre _Rude Boy_ de Rihanna.

« Commence à danser, » exigeai-je en saisissant d'une main ma verge en érection.

Au début elle hésita, mais elle trouva rapidement son rythme et sa routine. Avec ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour tenir le pilier, elle étira sa voluptueuse silhouette en pliant les jambes, coulissant son slip de soie noire de haut en bas du pilier. Ses hanches arrondies se mirent à pivoter contre la barre au même moment où je commençais à me branler.

_'Oh, moi aussi j'ai droit à un beau spectacle,'_ roucoula-t-elle mentalement tandis que je caressais mon phallus plus vigoureusement pour garder le même rythme que le balancement de ses hanches.

« Putain, Isabella, frotte cette chatte le long du pilier. » Elle se tourna et fit glisser son sexe rose de haut en bas le long du pilier, mais comme elle était de côté cette fois-ci, je pus voir chaque muscle de ses jambes au travail.

Elle me surprit en se mouvant de sorte à avoir les jambes en l'air et à être appuyée au pilier seulement au niveau du dos, ses mains agrippant la barre pour la tenir en équilibre. Chaque fois qu'elle pliait les genoux, je pouvais reluquer sa fente chaude et luisante. « Est-ce que tu aimes me voir faire ça ? » Gémis-je en me caressant de plus belle.

« Oui, Maître. » Elle lécha ses lèvres en renversant la tête vers l'arrière.

Exerçant une pression sur mon gland, je me servis du liquide pré-éjaculatoire comme lubrifiant pour rendre mes mouvements de va-et-vient plus fluides alors que je me dirigeais vers ma libération. Elle changea encore de position et tourna de manière à être penchée et à me montrer ses fesses, les trémoussant d'une façon qui me permettait de parfaitement voir son entrejambe.

J'étais tellement proche de jouir, mais j'avais besoin d'une chose pour basculer et trouver ma délivrance. « Isabella, prends-moi dans ta petite bouche si jolie quand tu fais la moue. Avale tout ce que je te donne. » Ma voix était râpeuse de désespoir.

_'Enfin !' _Elle revint vers moi et se plaça pour avoir accès à ma verge.

Mes hanches se cambrèrent vers le haut alors qu'elle enveloppait mon membre viril de sa bouche qui me faisait l'impression d'une fournaise. Sachant à quel point j'aimais ça, elle s'empara de mes testicules et commença à les caresser tout en se servant de son autre main pour titiller la partie de ma verge qu'elle n'avait pas enfournée. J'enfouis mes mains dans sa chevelure acajou, incapable de résister.

« Mon Dieu – c'est tellement bon ! Suce plus fort ! » Renversant la tête en arrière, je gémis, me sentant prêt à jouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

_'Seigneur, il a si bon goût !'_ Son ronronnement interne fut le catalyseur de mon éjaculation ; mon foutre gicla au fond de sa gorge.

Mes hanches poussèrent ma verge plus loin dans sa gorge. « Oui, fais tournoyer ta langue, » marmonnai-je en butant plus vite.

« Merde ! Avale ! » Hurlai-je. Elle accepta avidement tout ce que je fis jaillir dans sa bouche.

_'Donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez, Maître.'_ Même lorsque je me fus affalé dans le fauteuil, elle continua de lécher chaque centimètre carré de mon phallus.

« C'est en plein ce dont j'avais besoin pour débuter ma journée. » J'entortillai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu.

_'Oh, c'est si bon. Il doit être très content !'_

« J'aime beaucoup cette tenue que tu portes en ce moment, mais je la veux sur le sol, et toi à genoux dans la salle de jeux. Nous avons beaucoup de baise à rattraper, alors magne-toi, Isabella. » Je caressai sa joue rose alors qu'elle se relevait, suscitant un merveilleux gémissement de sa part, puis elle s'élança vers la salle de jeux.

Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, elle était prête pour moi. Une idée germa dans mon esprit alors que je prenais un moment pour décider ce que je voulais essayer dans les prochaines minutes. Il était temps de vérifier son niveau de formation avec des liens.

« Sur la table, ma charmante soumise. Aujourd'hui je vais m'amuser un peu avec de la corde. Est-ce que tu aimes être ligotée pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître. » Sa plainte de concupiscence me fit durcir à nouveau.

« Monte sur la table, reste assise et tiens tes chevilles. » Je pivotai pour aller chercher les cordons de soie noire dans le tiroir de l'armoire.

'_Oh – j'aime ça. Regardez-moi ces longs doigts agiles attacher mes poignets à mes chevilles. Il sait définitivement ce qu'il fait. Assez serré pour que je ne puisse pas bouger, mais pas trop serré au point d'être inconfortable.' _

Je devais admettre que la voir avec les deux mains liées à ses chevilles était un très beau spectacle. Cependant, j'étais loin d'en avoir terminé avec le ligotage. Écartant ses jambes, j'attachai chaque cheville aux coins supérieurs de la table. Baisser les yeux sur sa chatte ruisselante eut pour effet de mettre ma verge au supplice d'être enrobé de ses jus.

Je la positionnai de sorte que ses épaules soient épinglées sous elle et ça me fit bander encore plus. Elle grogna quand je tirai sur les cordes pour les resserrer de manière à bloquer sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de son centre.

_'Wow, je ne pourrais pas bouger même si je le voulais. Bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il va me baiser au plus vite,'_ gémit-elle mentalement.

« Quelle couleur sommes-nous, Isabella ? »

« Vert, Maître. » Elle poussa un gémissement alors que je glissais un doigt dans sa chaleur nucléaire et commençais à la foutre avec ce doigt, rapidement et furieusement.

Je me penchai et lapai à la jonction de son poignet et de sa cheville droite, me méritant un magnifique miaulement. _'Ah, j'adore quand il me lèche.'_

Mordant sa lèvre, elle parvint à demeurer silencieuse tandis que j'ajoutais un second doigt. Je léchai mon chemin jusqu'en haut de sa jambe, où mon parcours s'acheva sur sa chatte rose et trempée, vision des plus sublimes. Sans ralentir le va-et-vient de mes doigts, je lapai son clitoris, savourant ses jus délicieux.

_'Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai besoin de jouir... hum... trop bon,'_ haleta-t-elle dans sa tête.

« Supplie-moi de te laisser jouir, Isabella. »

« S'il vous plaît, Maître, laissez-moi jouir. Je serai une bonne fille, je le promets. S'il vous plaît, je suis si proche. » Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait d'attendre mes ordres.

Je mordis son clitoris et elle siffla en suppliant encore. « S'il vous plaît, Maître ? C'est exaspérant, » marmonna-t-elle.

Verrouillant mes lèvres aux siennes, je continuai de pomper mes doigts profondément dans ses parois intimes. « Jouis, Isabella, » gémis-je avant d'enfoncer ma langue au fond de sa bouche.

Alors que nos bouches se cherchaient à tâtons, désespérées, elle atteignit l'orgasme, grognant et se tortillant. Bella était l'image de la perfection tandis qu'elle soupirait, détendue. Sa forme pantelante était trempée de sueur, sueur que j'avais provoquée.

« Il y a une dernière chose que je veux faire avant de te détacher, Isabella. Est-ce que tu es prête à continuer ? »

« Oui, Maître, » soupira-t-elle.

« Bien, car vois-tu, je suis incapable de résister à cette chatte et je veux la baiser, » dis-je en titillant son clitoris gonflé. « La voir ainsi exposée pour moi est une tentation trop grande. » Je me plaçai sur mes genoux afin que mon sexe frémissant soit juste en face de sa fente.

_'Baisez-la, elle est à vous.' _

Je grognai de contentement en glissant tout droit dans le Saint-Graal des minettes. « Bon Dieu, Isabella, tu n'as pas idée combien c'est bon d'être enfoui en toi. »

Agrippant ses hanches, j'entrepris un mouvement fluide de va-et-vient, facilité par le fait que ses jus avaient coulé en abondance pendant qu'elle venait. « Si chaude... si étroite... si mouillée, » ronronnai-je à son oreille.

_'Hmm... c'est si bon de l'avoir en moi... dur et palpitant,'_ marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir la bouche.

Bougeant plus vite, je nous poussai tous les deux au bord de l'extase. « Isabella, demande-moi de venir en toi, » geignis-je, déjà prêt à me délivrer.

« Je vous en prie, Maître, libérez-vous en moi. Je veux sentir votre foutre me remplir. J'aime la sensation que ça me procure et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous si vous me donnez ce plaisir. »

« Comment pourrais-je te refuser ce plaisir ? » Après deux autres coups de rein, j'éjaculai frénétiquement au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas, gardant le rythme alors que je sentais les parois de Bella frémir autour de moi. Nous n'étions plus tous les deux qu'une masse désordonnée et pantelante lorsque je me retirai de son paradis. Je descendis de la table et défis prestement les liens qui la retenaient à celle-ci. Ramassant son corps désormais vide d'énergie, je la transportai dans la chambre pour m'occuper de ses soins et m'assurer qu'elle se repose. Elle s'endormit avant que j'aie terminé de la masser. Je profitai de son sommeil pour aller régler une situation dont elle n'était pas au courant.

Me rendant dans la cour derrière le cottage, j'appelai l'intrus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Esme ? »

« Edward, je suis seulement venue vous présenter mes excuses, à tous les deux. Mais tu étais - occupé. » Elle sortit du couvert des arbres et se figea comme une biche prise au piège par les phares aveuglants d'une voiture fonçant sur elle.

« Tu – tu as commis l'impensable. Comment suis-je censé oublier ça ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tanya utiliserait son don de persuasion contre nous. Nous étions sa famille. Mais maintenant je sais de quoi elle est capable, et je ne croirai plus jamais un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait. Néanmoins, je peux rendre les choses meilleures pour vous deux si vous me le permettez, et viendra un jour où, je l'espère, tu auras à nouveau confiance en moi lorsque je l'aurai mérité. »

« Et comment exactement comptes-tu regagner ma confiance ? » Demandai-je, la méfiance altérant ma voix.

« Premièrement – j'aimerais reconstruire le chalet à l'arrière de notre propriété. Spécifiquement selon vos besoins. Complété par une salle de jeux et n'importe quoi d'autre dont vous avez besoin pour mener votre style de vie. »

« Tu ne comprends pas notre style de vie, alors comment vas-tu faire ça ? » J'en demeurai bouche bée.

« J'ai fait des recherches. J'ai même contacté un couple de vampires qui vit ce style de vie aussi. Ils ont été très gentils et m'ont même fait visiter leur salle de jeux. Ça a également beaucoup aidé que je reste assise ici toute la journée à vous écouter tous les deux. Pas une seule fois tu ne lui as fait mal, en fait c'était plutôt le contraire. La connexion qui existe entre vous est même plus forte que celle de conjoints vampires. »

« Je sais, j'ai essayé de te dire que ce n'était pas ce que tu présumais. Je ne peux pas dire à quel moment nous reviendrons, mais je pense que quand le temps aura fait son œuvre, si tu peux prouver que tu ne veux pas me l'enlever, je pourrais être disposé à déménager là-bas avec elle. »

« C'est tout ce que je peux demander. Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner tout de suite, mais je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ma mauvaise conduite. »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, le vent changea de direction et je me tournai promptement pour voir une Isabella très choquée. Les larmes coulant sur son visage et l'adrénaline dans son parfum me dirent qu'elle avait peur.

_'Non – Non – Non ! Elle ne peut pas l'avoir ! Il est à moi !'_

« Isabella, viens ici. » Elle hésita pendant une fraction de seconde puis marcha lourdement vers nous.

Je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer Esme et la tirai dans mes bras où je la retins fermement. « Tout doux, Bella. Esme n'est pas ici pour me ramener à la maison. Elle est venue pour nous dire à tous les deux qu'elle est navrée. » Elle se détendit sous ma poigne en m'entendant lui roucouler ces paroles.

Je n'avais jamais vu Isabella furieuse, et honnêtement, ça m'allumait énormément. Je savais ce que je voulais faire quand Esme partirait.

« Bon après-midi, Bella, je promets que je n'essayerai plus jamais de vous séparer tous les deux. J'ai été mal informée et ça ne se reproduira plus. Comme je l'ai dit à Edward, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous voir rester ensemble. Je ne peux pas reprendre mes actions précédentes, mais je peux dire à quel point je suis désolée pour la douleur que je vous ai causée à tous les deux. » Elle était sincère puisque ses pensées exprimaient la même chose.

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre et se fusionna plus fort contre moi.

« Isabella, Esme a offert de nous construire notre propre cottage sur la propriété familiale à Forks. Elle est prête à le construire selon nos besoins spécifiques, » ronronnai-je dans son oreille.

_'Vraiment ? Avec notre propre salle de jeux ? J'aime bien cette idée. Peut-être – aidez-moi Seigneur – peut-être une avec des chaînes aux murs ?' _

« Si ça vous fait plaisir, alors ça me fait plaisir, Maître. » Comme toujours lorsque nous n'étions pas seuls, elle prononça à peine le mot Maître, mais nous l'entendîmes tous les deux.

« D'accord, Esme, tu as ma permission pour construire le chalet. À une condition, cependant : je veux la salle de jeux dans le sous-sol. Il faut qu'elle ressemble à un donjon avec des chaînes sur les murs et tout le tralala. » Je regardai les idées jaillir de son esprit. Ça allait être parfait.

« Je vais commencer à dessiner les plans et j'attendrai votre approbation. » Je souris, sachant que Bella ne voudrait pas donner son approbation, mais ça ne ferait pas de tort que je puisse entendre ce qu'elle voulait et fasse les corrections pour elle.

« Isabella, va à l'intérieur et prends ton déjeuner. Je te rejoindrai dans peu de temps pour finir ce que j'avais prévu. » Je sus qu'elle avait compris à quoi je faisais allusion quand elle frissonna dans mes bras.

Avec un simple hochement de tête, elle fit ce que je lui demandais, regardant par delà son épaule seulement une fois pour s'assurer que je ne bougeais pas. Esme me demanda quelques détails sur ce qu'il nous fallait, à Bella et moi. Je pouvais voir dans sa tête qu'elle réalisait finalement ce que tous les autres avaient déjà réalisé. Bella avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle avait vu assez de personnes se faire abuser pour savoir que si je n'avais pas trouvé Bella, elle aurait pu facilement se retrouver entre de mauvaises mains, et alors ses visions seraient devenues réalité.

Après qu'Esme soit disparue dans la forêt, je retournai à l'intérieur et trouvai Isabella à genoux devant la porte de la salle de jeux. Le baby doll en satin qu'elle portait ne fit rien sauf m'inciter à la prendre une fois encore.

« Debout, Isabella, » ordonnai-je.

Je fis un pas pour être derrière elle et je traçai son cou avec mon nez, absorbant sa fragrance qui était comme une douce torture et qui me donnait envie de baver. Je gémis en atteignant la zone de son cou où son pouls était plus fort. Traçant sa chair avec mes mains, je caressai ses côtes jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la bordure de sa nuisette.

Glissant mes mains en dessous, je les fis courir vers le haut de ses cuisses, puis sur son ventre. Elle soupira lorsque je la suçai juste en dessous de son oreille. Mes mains continuèrent de monter et atteignirent ses mamelons durs comme des petits cailloux que je pinçai avec mes doigts, induisant une plainte de sa part. D'un mouvement fluide, je retirai le satin qui recouvrait son corps et le laissai tomber par terre. Frottant mon érection contre son cul, j'eus droit à un fantastique gémissement.

« Je pense que le moment est venu de s'amuser encore un peu. Monte sur la table et comme gâterie, je veux que tu décides ce que je vais utiliser sur toi dans les prochaines minutes. Alors, quel sera ton choix ? »

**À suivre...**

**Mille mercis à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte pour son aide précieuse.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**

**A/N Milk: Merci beaucoup pour traduire cette histoire! ****Aux lecteurs, merci pour lire et pour réexaminer. xoxo nails233**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires enthousiastes, et bonne lecture.**

**Au chapitre précédent :**

_« Debout, Isabella, » ordonnai-je._

_Je fis un pas pour être derrière elle et je traçai son cou avec mon nez, absorbant sa fragrance qui était comme une douce torture et qui me donnait envie de baver. Je gémis en atteignant la zone de son cou où son pouls était plus fort. Traçant sa chair avec mes mains, je caressai ses côtes jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la bordure de sa nuisette._

_Glissant mes mains en dessous, je les fis courir vers le haut de ses cuisses, puis sur son ventre. Elle soupira lorsque je la suçai juste en dessous de son oreille. Mes mains continuèrent de monter et atteignirent ses mamelons durs comme des petits cailloux que je pinçai avec mes doigts, induisant une plainte de sa part. D'un mouvement fluide, je retirai le satin qui recouvrait son corps et le laissai tomber par terre. Frottant mon érection contre son cul, j'eus droit à un fantastique gémissement._

_« Je pense que le moment est venu de s'amuser encore un peu. Monte sur la table et comme gâterie, je veux que tu décides ce que je vais utiliser sur toi dans les prochaines minutes. Alors, quel sera ton choix ? »_

Chapitre 10 : La bévue d'Isabella

_'Une gâterie ? Ça doit être un test. C'est impossible qu'il n'ait pas vu la façon dont j'ai agressé son amie Esme. Réfléchis, Bella !'_

« Maître, je pense que vous êtes le meilleur juge pour décider de ma punition. Dans mon empressement de me porter à votre défense, je ne vous ai pas montré le respect que vous méritez. Je vous supplie de me pardonner. »

« C'est une très bonne chose que tu reconnaisses les erreurs dans ton comportement. Toutefois, c'est aussi une bonne chose que tu aies voulu me défendre et défendre notre relation. Bien sûr c'était ma mère, qui m'a agressé par le passé. C'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles me protéger, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Je soupirai et trouvai un moyen de nous rendre heureux tous les deux. « Quant à ta punition, je ne vais pas te donner une fessée cette fois-ci. J'ai en tête quelque chose de légèrement différent. » Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire en lui lançant un petit sourire satisfait.

_'Sa mère ? Oh non, ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout. Je pensais que c'était sa tante. Elle avait l'air si jeune. Je savais que ce n'était pas Tanya parce qu'il l'a appelée autrement. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?'_

Prenant les accessoires dont j'avais besoin, je me dirigeai vers le mur du fond.

« Isabella, au lieu d'aller sur la table, va vers le mur et mets-toi en position contre la croix de Saint-André*. Tu as déjà été sur une de ces croix avant, alors je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler comment t'installer. » Je savais que je poussais nos limites soft à tous les deux, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Elle marcha consciencieusement vers la croix sur le mur et se mit dans la position demandée. Elle gémit intérieurement pendant que j'attachais ses poignets au bois à l'aide de sangles en cuir et en laine d'agneau. Frôlant son ventre de mes doigts, je tirai la sangle destinée à emprisonner sa taille et la fixai autour de celle-ci.

« Je vais te bander les yeux, et si tu sens le besoin de jouir, il faut que tu me supplies de te soulager, mais autrement je veux seulement que tu parles quand je te pose une question ou dans le cas où tu voudrais utiliser tes mots d'alerte. » Je sortis un foulard de soie noire de ma poche et bandai les iris couleur chocolat d'Isabella, la laissant dans les ténèbres.

« Oui, Maître, comme vous voulez. » Elle haleta quand je tirai la corde pour élever la croix d'environ sept centimètres au dessus du sol.

Je me baissai pour attacher ses chevilles, dernière étape avant de pouvoir procéder. Mon visage étant tout près de son centre, j'enfouis mon nez dans sa mince toison bouclée et je savourai son parfum sous sa forme la plus pure. Bien entendu, Bella gémit en réaction à mon contact.

Ma langue alla caresser sa fente et son clitoris en une longue léchée. Bella sera toujours comme un vin délectable pour moi, ses fluides picotant mes papilles gustatives comme une cuvée millésimée. Aventurer ma langue plus loin en elle était une bonne façon de la distraire de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire dans les prochaines secondes. Masser son petit bouton de plaisir avec mon pouce était aussi un moyen de détourner son attention. De ma main libre je m'emparai d'un tube de lubrifiant dont j'enduisis généreusement deux de mes doigts.

Elle ne put cacher sa tension lorsque je caressai l'entrée de son orifice anal. Je n'avais jamais été porté sur le sexe anal, mais comment savoir si c'était plaisant ou non si je ne l'essayais pas ? Il fallait juste y aller graduellement.

« Isabella, quelle est notre couleur ? »

« Jaune, Maître, » geignit-elle.

« Concentre-toi sur ce que je fais à ta chatte et détends-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire mal, fais-moi confiance. » Je continuai de lécher et sucer son clito.

_'Pense seulement à ce qu'il fait avec sa bouche. Mon Dieu, c'est si bon !'_

Une fois qu'elle se fut détendue, j'introduisis le bout d'un doigt. Elle siffla légèrement mais ne se tortilla pas contre ma main. Elle était aussi serrée par derrière que par devant et je me délectai des constrictions de ses muscles autour de mon doigt.

_'Respire, ma fille ! La douleur va disparaître après quelques minutes.'_

Après quelques respirations, je poussai mon doigt plus loin. À l'exception d'un gémissement, Bella demeura tranquille. Quand elle fut acclimatée à la pénétration d'un doigt en entier, je le retirai et l'enfonçai à nouveau.

_'Ce n'est pas si terrible. Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais il procède si doucement. Je pensais qu'il allait me punir ?' _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ; elle n'avait aucune idée ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

Son intérêt culmina lorsque je retirai mon doigt pour mettre en marche l'engin que j'avais sorti de la poche de ma chemise. Dès le moment où l'accessoire vint chatouiller son anus, son corps tout entier se tendit. L'appareil avec lequel je la titillais était le plus petit modèle de plug anal vibrant que j'avais pu trouver. Je ne l'avais pas acheté dans un but précis à l'époque, mais quand j'en avais fait l'acquisition, je ne savais pas si ma future soumise serait intéressée par le sexe anal.

Bella demeura bouche bée quand je fis complètement glisser le plug vibrant dans son petit orifice. _'Oh, euh... eh bien, ce n'est pas une sensation que j'ai déjà éprouvée auparavant,'_ gémit-elle mentalement.

Je me redressai pour retirer mon tee-shirt et détacher mon jeans, les laissant tomber sur le plancher. Je saisis ma verge et la caressai en regardant le visage de Bella se convulser dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Je reculai pour prendre le dernier accessoire que j'avais choisi dans l'armoire. Prenant ses mamelons durcis entre mes doigts, je les roulai pour les préparer. Tout en écrasant ma bouche sur la sienne, je mis la première pince à mamelon en place et elle siffla contre mes lèvres. Tandis que je dévorais avidement ses lèvres si tendres, je fixai l'autre pince. Elle poussa une plainte dans ma bouche alors que je tirais vigoureusement sur la pince.

Une fois que je fus aligné, je glissai dans sa chatte trempée et surchauffée. La sensation procurée par la pression et les vibrations du dispositif introduit dans son rectum n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle j'étais préparé ou que j'avais anticipée. Chaque fois que j'allais et venais en elle, l'appareil me stimulait moi aussi, faisant monter mon excitation en flèche. Jamais n'avais-je voulu exploser aussi vite qu'à ce moment. Bella était affligée de la même façon.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque je tirai sur la chaîne attachée à ses mamelons, elle me supplia. « S'il vous plaît, Maître ! J'ai besoin de jouir. C'est trop. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi jouir ? »

« Pas – encore. C'est le moment punitif de la séance. J'ai dit que tu devais me supplier, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te permettrais de jouir, » haletai-je.

J'attrapai ses hanches et redoublai d'ardeur, butant plus vite et plus fort en elle. Il me fallut chaque once du contrôle que je possédais pour ne pas éclater. Elle gémit lorsque je tirai sur les pinces une fois encore. J'étais fasciné de voir la chair de ses tétons s'étirer.

« Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de tel ! » Grognai-je, incapable de m'arrêter.

« Je vous en supplie, Maître. Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps ! » Quémanda à nouveau Bella.

« Supplie-moi encore et il est possible que je te laisse jouir. Mais tu dois être très convaincante, » gémis-je.

« Oh Maître, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi venir ! Je promets d'obéir ! Seigneur... besoin de... désespérément ! » Supplia-t-elle une autre fois, la tête ballante, avant que je nous donne à tous les deux la permission de se soulager.

« Viens, Isabella ! » Hurlai-je en me libérant contre ses parois frémissantes.

Bella poussa un cri perçant alors que ses parois se comprimaient autour de ma verge, ce qui eut pour effet de prolonger mon orgasme. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais jouis aussi intensément. Je tendis mon bras derrière elle pour lui enlever le plug, et ensuite je lui retirai les pinces. Sa forme tremblante fit cliqueter les chaînes sur la croix.

Je m'empressai de me retirer d'elle et me rendis à la salle de bain. Après m'être lavé les mains, je remplis un bol d'eau chaude savonneuse pour la nettoyer.

Elle était toujours en train d'essayer de ralentir sa respiration quand je revins vers elle. Son pouls battait dans mes oreilles comme s'il s'agissait du mien. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, tentant de se réhabituer à la lumière alors que je lui retirais son bandeau de soie.

_'C'était... wow !'_

Bella soupira quand je détachai les courroies qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Son corps palpitant tomba dans mes bras et je la portai à la table. Elle s'endormit pendant que je nettoyais et massais sa chair rosie de la tête aux pieds. C'était une bonne chose car il fallait que je m'absente pour aller me nourrir et je n'aurais pas d'explications à lui fournir. J'avais dépassé le moment où j'aurais dû aller chasser durant tout un week-end, et je savais que je poussais mes limites. Je l'enveloppai étroitement dans une couverture et je la laissai dormir sur la table.

Après m'être assuré que l'alarme de sécurité était activée, je piquai un sprint dans la forêt. Cela me prit plus de temps que ce que j'avais prévu, mais je trouvai finalement une biche pour étancher ma soif. Je réintégrai le cottage une heure plus tard. Bella dormait toujours alors j'en profitai pour aller prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien alors que je la laissais cascader dans mon cou et mon dos. Lorsque j'entendis la table craquer, je sus que Bella était réveillée et qu'elle avait bougé. Le bruit de ses pieds sur le plancher en carrelage m'informa qu'elle était entrée dans la salle de bain, à ma recherche. Sans un mot, j'ouvris le rideau pour l'inciter à venir me rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en émettant un petit rire.

S'emparant du savon, elle commença à me prodiguer un suivi à sa façon. _'J'aime le laver. J'aime prendre soin de lui. Et il n'y a pas de doute que j'aime...,' _ Ses pensées cessèrent brusquement de me parvenir.

C'était étrange ; je n'avais jamais remarqué de trous dans ses pensées avant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle me bloquait, c'était comme si elle ne pensait plus, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien dans son esprit. Aussi vite qu'elles avaient cessé, ses pensées recommencèrent à affluer.

_'Je me demande si ça le dérangerait que je commande de la pizza ?'_ Rigola-t-elle mentalement en lavant mes cheveux et en s'assurant de gratter mon cuir chevelu.

Ce que moi je me demandais, c'était quelle autre chose elle aimait. Mon esprit tourbillonna avec l'infinité de possibilités pendant qu'elle rinçait le shampoing dans mes cheveux. Ma conversation avec Esme au bord de la plage rejoua dans ma tête. J'avais refusé de réfléchir à propos de mes sentiments envers Bella, même si je connaissais la réponse. Néanmoins, la question demeurait. Que ressentait-elle envers moi ? Éprouvait-elle même le moindre sentiment pour moi ? Étais-je seulement son Maître ou bien davantage que ça à ses yeux ?

« As-tu décidé ce que tu vas manger pour dîner ? Tu as fait pas mal d'exercices aujourd'hui, alors un truc avec beaucoup d'hydrates de carbone serait bon pour toi. » Je souris, connaissant déjà la réponse qu'elle allait me donner.

« Oui, Maître. Puis-je commander une pizza ? »

« Une pizza serait un excellent choix, Isabella. Quand tu auras terminé de prendre ta douche, téléphone à un restaurant qui fait la livraison. » La pensée de l'odeur putride qui allait flotter dans la maison quand la pizza arriverait fit baratter le venin dans mon estomac, mais Bella valait la peine d'endurer cet inconfort.

Après m'être glissé hors de la douche, je me séchai et m'habillai avant que Bella n'en sorte à son tour. J'allai dans la cour derrière la maison et je téléphonai à Jasper. J'avais besoin de son expertise.

« Jasper ? »

« Edward ? »

« Bella a fait un cauchemar à propos de la nuit où le Chef Swan est mort. Elle a vu trois vampires encapuchonnés le traîner dans les bois. Je sais que leur odeur doit avoir disparu depuis longtemps à présent, mais penses-tu que tu pourrais quand même aller vérifier les environs ? »

« Si c'était des nomades, il y a longtemps qu'ils ne doivent plus être dans les parages. »

« Je sais, mais dans quelques uns de ses rêves, je les ai entrevus aussi. Bella n'a pas enregistré ça dans sa mémoire car elle était seulement une petite fille à l'époque, mais je pense que son subconscient a pris la relève. Quelle raison auraient-ils de réapparaître à moins qu'ils n'aient été en train de l'observer ou de le suivre ? »

« Je dois admettre que c'est bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux découvrir. Vas-tu assister au cours mercredi ? »

« Ouais. Toi ? »

« Affirmatif. Alice s'est débrouillée pour faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine, » ricana-t-il et je remerciai le ciel de ne pas être à proximité de lui car je ne tenais pas du tout à revoir la scène dans son esprit.

« Écoute, Edward, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire combien je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la maison quand les choses se sont détériorées avec le succube. Si j'avais su que quelque chose se tramait, je ne serais jamais allé chasser. Par contre, il faut que tu comprennes que j'étais accablé par toutes ces émotions autour de moi ; il y avait ton désir pour Bella, la concupiscence de Tanya à ton égard, et pour couronner le tout il y avait aussi la colère de Rose et Esme. J'avais besoin d'une pause, » souffla-t-il et je savais qu'il se sentait comme s'il m'avait laissé tomber.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jasper. De tous les membres de la famille, c'est toi qui t'es montré le plus compréhensif et qui m'a apporté le plus de soutien en ce qui concerne mon style de vie, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice s'implique elle aussi. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour toi de savoir, si moi je n'ai même pas pu l'éviter. Et, rappelle-toi que j'ai l'avantage de lire dans les pensées. » J'espérais que mes paroles suffiraient à le déculpabiliser.

« Merci, Edward. Je te rappellerai dans quelques jours après avoir parcouru la région. » Avec un claquement la ligne fut coupée.

Me tournant pour regagner le cottage, je vis Bella qui m'observait, perchée sur le divan dans son peignoir blanc. Ses lèvres arborèrent le plus adorable des sourires lorsque je la rejoignis.

« Isabella, la journée a été longue pour toi, mais comme tu le sais, à la fin de chaque jour nous devons parler. Alors dis-moi, penses-tu que ton châtiment a été juste ? »

Je détestais voir son sourire disparaître aussi rapidement. « Oui, je suis seulement navrée que vous ayez eu à me punir. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je me suis sentie si menacée par elle, mais c'était le cas et j'aurais dû vous laisser gérer la situation. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai compris, et c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas donné de fessée. Tu as agi dans l'unique but de me protéger, mais tu avais besoin de te faire rappeler que c'est moi qui prends les décisions ici. C'est mon travail de faire en sorte que tu sois en sécurité, et non pas l'inverse. » Je pris son menton pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi.

_'Il comprend ? Oh, merci mon Dieu !'_

« Je promets de faire mieux, Maître, » chantonna-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu y parviendras. Est-ce que l'idée de déménager à Forks te plaît toujours ? »

Elle expira profondément. « Je pense que je peux m'y faire. Il y a bien quelques mauvais souvenirs reliés à cette ville, mais il y en a aussi beaucoup de bons. » Son sourire réapparut en se remémorant les moments avec son père.

« Isabella, pourquoi as-tu quitté Forks en premier lieu ? »

« Vous vous rappelez le couple qui s'est occupé de ma formation ? Eh bien, nous nous sommes fait prendre et c'est moi qu'on a flanquée dehors. Je suis toujours amie avec le couple, mais c'est à peu près tout. Il y a quelques autres personnes qui ont compris. Il me semble que j'ai passé toute ma vie à me faire jeter. » Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle me montrait finalement comment ils s'étaient fait prendre. L'humiliation qu'elle avait endurée, comment l'ami de son père l'avait physiquement et donc littéralement jetée hors de chez lui en plein orage pendant qu'elle était toujours nue, lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je ne voulais jamais revoir ce genre de souffrance sur son visage, si je pouvais le lui éviter. Je l'attirai sur mes genoux et la berçai pendant qu'elle pleurait. Les sanglots qui torturaient sa frêle silhouette étaient à déchirer le cœur, même pour quelqu'un dont le cœur ne battait pas.

« Chut maintenant. Plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal, » lui jurai-je.

_'Jusqu'à ce que vous me quittiez !'_

« Isabella, tu sais que je ne vais pas te renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que notre arrangement ne dure pas depuis très longtemps, mais je me soucie de toi. » C'était à peu près le plus que j'étais disposé à partager.

« Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, Maître, mais tout le monde m'a dit ça. Et, savez-vous ce qui se passe en général ? Ils le font quand même. »

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point. » Je lui demandais de me faire confiance quand je savais qu'un jour elle allait mourir et me laisser derrière.

Cette pensée était ce qui me causait le plus de douleur. Je pouvais sentir ma poitrine se serrer chaque fois que j'y pensais. Comment allais-je pouvoir demeurer auprès d'elle tandis qu'elle vieillirait ? Elle allait réaliser que je ne vieillissais pas. Un jour, je devrais partir ou lui dire la vérité.

En ce moment, je penchais plutôt pour lui dire la vérité, si je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Me pardonnerait-elle de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ?

À vrai dire, étant une créature égoïste, il n'y avait rien que j'aurais aimé plus que de la rendre comme moi afin de vivre notre existence ensemble pour l'éternité. Cependant, c'était là que résidait le problème suivant. Si je la changeais en un monstre buveur de sang, elle serait plus forte que moi, et donc elle ne serait plus ma soumise.

« Isabella, dis-moi ce que tu aimes au sujet de cet arrangement ? » Je caressai sa joue alors qu'elle se teintait de rose.

« Il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas au sujet de cet arrangement, » répondit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« Peux-tu être plus spécifique ? Commençons avec plus petit. Qu'est-ce que tu as aimé à propos de ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui ? »

_'Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait...,' _Ses pensées furent soudainement coupées encore une fois.

Ça commençait à être agaçant. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça durait? Après avoir mordu sa lèvre pendant un moment, elle murmura sa réponse. « J'aime à quel point vous me faites sentir si vivante. Pendant longtemps j'ai erré en ne ressentant rien du tout. Quand vous touchez mon corps, il quémande plus d'attention. Juste d'être assise ici sur vos genoux me donne envie de vous chevaucher. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais je ressens constamment le besoin de vos caresses. J'aime entendre votre voix quand vous me dites ce que vous attendez de moi. Personne ne m'a jamais dit les choses que vous me dites. » Elle baissa la tête et rougit plus intensément.

« Alors je vais devoir me rappeler de te parler davantage. Si j'étais certain que tu allais être en mesure de marcher demain, je te dirais de me chevaucher tout de suite, mais je pense que je t'ai épuisée aujourd'hui. » Je gémis alors que ma verge durcissait à nouveau sous elle.

Heureusement, les coups frappés à la porte détournèrent son attention de mon érection. Elle rebondit pour aller récupérer sa pizza. Avec un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage, elle s'y attaqua et l'engloutit presqu'en entier. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, elle nettoya et ensuite nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre.

Je demeurai à ses côtés et elle glissa dans un sommeil paisible.

**À suivre...**

**Alors, selon vous, qu'est-ce que Jasper va trouver ?**

*** Note de l'auteure : pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, la croix de Saint-André est un grand X en bois.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**

**A/N Milk: Merci beaucoup pour traduire cette histoire! ****Aux lecteurs, merci pour lire et pour réexaminer. xoxo nails233**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Mille mercis pour tous vos commentaires enthousiastes, et je voudrais profiter de la parution de ce nouveau chapitre pour vous souhaiter à toutes une excellente année 2012.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 11 : Que la vraie Bella se lève

Attrapant sa queue de cheval blond platine, je tirai fortement, exposant sa veine jugulaire. Faisant courir mon nez le long de son cou, je me dirigeai vers son oreille et m'imbibai de son bouquet naturel. Ses yeux bleu océan se fermèrent tandis que je plongeais une fois encore dans sa chatte. Ses parois étroites m'accueillirent sans contrainte.

_'Plus ! Plus fort ! S'il vous plaît !' _

Me retirant presque en entier, je contemplai ses jus qui faisaient luire ma verge à la lumière des bougies éparpillées dans la pièce, avant de pousser en elle jusqu'à la garde. Ses gémissements étranglés résonnèrent dans la chambre, permettant au monde d'entendre son plaisir.

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à admirer que la vue qu'elle m'offrait, se débattant avec les liens qui la retenaient à la table. Elle ne pouvait pas m'échapper dans cette position.

_'Mon Dieu, c'est si profond ! Si imposant !'_

Placé derrière elle, je la regardai cambrer le dos lors de mon coup de rein suivant. Elle était la perfection incarnée. Sachant qu'elle était incapable de parler avec le bâillon-boule dans la bouche ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'excitation que j'éprouvais.

« Putain, c'est tellement bon d'être en toi, » gémis-je avant de sucer le lobe de son oreille.

Elle poussa vers moi afin que son clitoris fasse friction contre mon scrotum. Ce simple geste la fit frissonner d'extase. Glisser à nouveau en elle me valut une autre plainte étouffée de sa part. Il était évident qu'elle aimait ce que je lui donnais.

_'Pas autant que de vous sentir en moi ! Oh… Jésus Christ !'_

Trop rapidement, la brûlure à mon entrejambe me signala que j'étais prêt à me libérer.

Le frémissement de ses parois était la preuve criante qu'elle était aussi prête que moi. « Jouis maintenant ! » Grognai-je en butant au fond d'elle.

_'Oui ! Oui ! Oui !' _

Lorsque ses parois se resserrèrent sur moi, j'atteignis l'orgasme avec elle. Haletant contre son cou, je lui enlevai le bâillon-boule.

« Merci pour le cadeau, Isabella. C'était – différent, » murmurai-je tout en me retirant de son étroit canal.

Je serai le premier à admettre qu'il fut difficile pour moi, au début, de l'attacher à ma table alors qu'elle portait une perruque blonde et des lentilles de contact bleues. Ce fut aussi la première fois que je ne bandai pas instantanément comme un étalon en la voyant ainsi offerte pour mon plaisir. Cependant, après un peu de cajoleries, elle réussit à me rendre dur comme du marbre. C'est son odeur qui rendit la chose possible. Peu importe son apparence physique, son arôme demeurait toujours le même. Elle _chantait_ pour moi même sous son déguisement. Même après toutes ces semaines, il fallait encore que je lutte pour ne pas baver à son odeur alléchante. Après que j'eus défait ses liens, elle s'assit et sourit tout en gardant la tête baissée.

_'Ça lui a plu ! Toutefois il n'a pas dit qu'il avait adoré ça. J'espérais que ça le garde intéressé par moi s'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui à tout moment, tout en étant toujours avec moi…' _Ses pensées s'interrompirent au milieu de sa phrase.

Bon Dieu, que se passait-il ? Avant ma conversation avec Esme, je n'avais jamais remarqué ce phénomène, parce que, honnêtement, je n'y portais pas attention. Mais à présent que je faisais plus attention, c'était agaçant de ne pas tout entendre, car je ne voulais rien perdre de ce qu'elle pensait !

Après la punition qui avait consisté à la faire attendre avant qu'elle puisse se soulager, elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec Esme. Cela avait été testé le matin même quand Esme était passée pour me laisser les plans du cottage qu'elle allait restaurer pour nous, et plus important, ceux de la salle de jeux qui allait y être intégrée.

Esme était loin d'avoir été pardonnée, et pas seulement par Bella et moi. Rosalie et Emmett ne lui parlaient toujours pas. Jasper était le premier de la famille à l'accepter à nouveau, mais il avait l'avantage de ressentir ses émotions. Même si je savais qu'elle avait été influencée par Tanya à l'époque, je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt à lui pardonner. J'essayais, mais c'était quelque chose que seul le temps pourrait guérir, et j'en avais une infinité en réserve.

« Rejoins-moi sur le divan. Aujourd'hui je vais te donner tes soins pendant que nous parlons. Je veux te montrer les plans avant d'aller au cours ce soir. » J'attrapai ses lotions et me dirigeai vers le living room sans prendre la peine de me rhabiller.

Elle me suivit sagement sur le canapé et s'assit sur mes genoux tandis que je commençais à frotter ses poignets.

« Isabella, j'ai besoin que tu me parles ouvertement et en toute liberté au sujet du cottage. Mais plus important encore, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Très bien, Maître. Je suis seulement un peu déçue que vous n'ayez pas été plus enthousiasmé en ce qui a trait à la perruque et aux verres de contact, » soupira-t-elle.

M'attaquant à ses chevilles, je tentai de la mettre à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas que je ne les ai pas appréciés. C'est juste que je préfère ta beauté naturelle. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre car _tu es_ ma préférence, » affirmai-je, me retenant à peine de ronronner.

_'Vraiment ? Ah… c'est bon de le savoir.'_

« Est-ce qu'on jette un coup d'œil aux plans ? »

« Oui, Maître, » dit-elle en souriant résolument. _'Bon Dieu, j'espère qu'elle a conçu la salle de jeux selon nos exigences !'_

Alors on était deux à se le demander, étant donné qu'Esme bloquait ses pensées quand elle m'avait remis les plans. Bella se mit presque à sauter sur mes genoux quand je sortis les plans du tube. Si elle ne cessait pas son petit manège, elle allait se retrouver les jambes en l'air pour une autre partie de… jambes en l'air.

Je déroulai les plans devant elle et elle fredonna de joie. _'Oh mon Dieu ! Ça a l'air magnifique ! Regardez-moi ce mur de bibliothèques ! Et un foyer !'_

« J'aime beaucoup, Isabella. Et toi ? » Bien entendu, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Oui, Maître. Ça me semble parfait. »

« Crois-tu que tu pourrais être heureuse dans cet endroit ? »

« Oui Maître, tant que vous voudrez m'avoir, je serai heureuse de vivre dans ce cottage. » Je soupirai en voyant transparaître ses insécurités.

« Bien, alors nous n'aurons pas besoin de penser à ce genre de chose avant très longtemps, » l'informai-je sévèrement.

À vrai dire, j'étais encore indécis quant à ce que je devais faire à propos de mon avenir avec elle. Esme avait-elle raison ? Pourrais-je survivre sans elle ? J'en doutais.

« La salle de jeux semble exceptionnelle d'après ces plans, tout droit sortie du Moyen Âge. » Je ris en songeant que ça allait être amusant d'enchaîner Bella aux murs.

_'Oh Seigneur, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à me faire enfermer en bas par mon Maître.' _Il fallait en effet qu'elle pense à autre chose, sinon nous n'allions jamais être en mesure de nous rendre à notre cours ce soir !

D'après les détails, je savais qu'Esme avait étudié la conception de la salle de jeux plus intensément qu'à son habitude. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur le couple de vampires qu'elle avait consulté. Pas que je veuille partager mon Isabella, mais j'aurais aimé entendre leur histoire.

« Alors je vais dire à Esme qu'elle peut aller de l'avant pendant que tu prends ta douche. » Quand elle se leva d'un bond, je m'assurai de claquer son cul parfait.

Je ris lorsqu'elle gémit à cet agréable attouchement. « Isabella, pendant que tu es sous la douche, je vais aller manger un morceau. » Elle ne se soucia pas de me demander où j'allais ou ce que je mangeais. Quand elle avait signé notre accord, je lui avais clairement fait savoir que je ne partagerais pas ses repas à cause de ma 'diète spéciale'. Après m'être habillé, je glissai à l'extérieur par la porte coulissante.

M'éloignant dans un sprint, la dernière chose que j'entendis fut Bella qui soupirait alors que l'eau chaude bombardait sa chair. Voler d'arbre en arbre me fit le plus grand bien, mais ça ramena le sujet de mon avenir avec Bella en avant plan dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'un jour je lui apprendrais à faire ça ? L'imaginer avoir le dessus sur un puma ou un grizzli me fit tressaillir à l'émotion que je pourrais ressentir en la faisant ployer contre un arbre après qu'elle ait asséché une des bêtes. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait les animaux dociles comme Esme qui avait un goût marqué pour les cerfs ? Étant donné sa personnalité – si celle-ci persistait dans sa nouvelle vie – elle serait sans doute plus encline à suivre l'exemple d'Esme.

Ça allait être une de mes dernières chasses expéditives avant la redoutée marée rouge. Bella allait avoir ses règles la semaine prochaine, mais heureusement, ça ne durerait que trois jours. Ça me donnerait juste assez de temps pour me gonfler comme une outre.

**ooo**

Faisant une pause à l'orée du bois, je regardai Bella se précipiter sur le téléphone. Le répondeur était déjà en train de diffuser le message laissé par une voix masculine à travers le séjour.

« Je le jure, Bella, si tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, je vais me pointer chez toi ! Si ton nouveau Maître ne te permet pas de parler à tes amis, alors il y a un problème ! Je suis sérieux… » Bella arracha le récepteur du socle.

« Calme-toi, Jake. J'ai été occupée, » rigola-t-elle.

« Trop occupée pour tes amis ? »

« Euh… ouais. » Elle émit un petit rire, le regard rempli de nostalgie.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va te revoir ? Tout le monde se pose des questions à ton sujet. »

« Pas tout le monde, » marmonna-t-elle doucement.

« Il va finir par changer d'idée, Bells. »

« J'en doute, mais peu importe. Mon Maître n'aime pas me voir quand j'ai mes règles et elles sont dues la semaine prochaine, alors je t'appellerai pour faire des plans. Pas de visite à Port Angeles, par contre. Il était paniqué après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, » gloussa-t-elle.

« Ne l'as-tu pas prévenu que tu es empotée, et que tu as le don unique d'attirer le danger comme la lumière attire les phalènes ? »

« Non, je suis à peu près certaine d'avoir omis ce détail dans mon formulaire d'application. Il n'y avait pas de case à cocher, alors j'ai supposé que ce n'était pas une condition requise, » dit-elle sur un ton de réprimande.

Est-ce qu'elle plaisantait ou bien réalisait-elle qu'elle était effectivement comme un aimant qui attirait le danger ? Soudain j'eus envie de m'empresser à l'intérieur pour la protéger de la poussière ambiante. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Bien sûr, j'avais toujours été surprotecteur envers ma famille, mais avec Bella, c'était une question de vie ou de mort de la garder en sécurité. Bordel d'enfer, je sauterais devant une balle de revolver – pas que ça me causerait la moindre égratignure – pour qu'elle reste mienne.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Jake ; j'ai une classe dans une heure. Il faut que je sois prête pour lui, » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu as recommencé à prendre des cours ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je t'expliquerai la semaine prochaine. À bientôt, Jake. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone et alla se préparer pour moi.

Je courus à la voiture en un éclair et fis claquer la portière pour donner à Bella l'impression que je revenais d'une balade. _'Oh, il est de retour,'_ ronronna-t-elle dans son esprit.

« Isabella, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Il fait froid, alors mets un manteau. »

_'Un manteau ? Hmmm… parfait !' _Je savais qu'elle m'avait écouté car j'entendis le manteau glisser sur sa peau.

Sortant de la chambre, elle prit sa position derrière moi, tête baissée. Je tendis mon bras pour lui signifier que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le tienne durant le parcours jusqu'à l'auto. Dom ou pas, je demeurais un gentleman et j'étais un homme qui voulait la montrer. Tant qu'on ne l'admirait pas de trop près, j'étais désireux de faire étalage de ce qui m'appartenait.

Le trajet jusque chez _Vernon's_ passa rapidement avec Bella qui tripotait son trench-coat. Ce n'était pas le manteau que je préférais la voir porter car il dissimulait trop de sa peau crémeuse. Jasper et Alice attendaient à côté de la voiture de Rose, alors cette dernière et Emmett devaient être allés à l'intérieur pour faire des achats.

« Isabella, voici Jasper, le mari d'Alice. Je n'avais pas fait les présentations officielles la dernière fois. »

« C'est un plaisir, » dit Jasper en s'inclinant.

Après un rapide hochement de tête, Bella répondit, « Salut. »

« Isabella, va à l'intérieur avec Alice et réservez-nous des places. Tu peux planifier une virée shopping avec elle si tu veux. » Alice lui saisit la main, tout sourire, et toutes les deux se dirigèrent à l'intérieur en bavardant.

« Eh bien, il n'y avait aucune odeur autour de la maison de Charlie Swan, pas que je m'attendais à en trouver après tout ce temps, mais j'ai trouvé ceci. » Je sifflai quand il me tendit un vieux fragment de la veste de police de Charlie Swan qui était taché de sang.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Derrière l'hôpital. Emmett et moi nous sommes relayés pour parcourir la ville entière, » se vanta-t-il.

« Vous n'avez vu personne à l'apparence inhabituelle ? »

« Non, rien pour le moment. Ils ont dû prendre le large il y a longtemps. » Je priai qu'il ait raison.

« Je l'espère. Je viendrai à la maison samedi soir. Nous ferions mieux d'entrer. »

« Est-ce que tu reviens à la maison pour de bon ? Ou est-ce en prévision de la marée rouge ? » Je pouvais entendre la surprise dans sa voix.

« Elle va avoir ses règles une fois encore, » sifflai-je.

« Esme fait de gros efforts avec le cottage. Elle a couru les boutiques tous les jours avec Alice pour trouver le mobilier et – d'autres choses, » gloussa Jasper. Les images de chaînes et de poulies dans sa tête rendirent mon pantalon inconfortablement serré. « Désolé, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure pensée à avoir avant une classe sur le plaisir. »

« Tu penses ? Maintenant je suis coincé avec un marteau piqueur dans mon pantalon. Merci beaucoup, » le morigénai-je.

« Je suis sûr qu'Isabella va s'occuper de ça, » rigola-t-il en me tapant dans le dos.

J'émis un sifflement très bas tout en montant l'escalier. Diana était là et elle voulait me parler un instant, en privé.

« Je vous rejoins dans une minute, Jasper. » Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

« M. Cullen, puis-je vous parler avant le début de la classe ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle m'entraîna dans un coin de la salle, mais je savais que tout le monde de ma famille pourrait entendre notre échange.

« J'avais espéré qu'Isabella et vous viendriez à ma soirée le weekend dernier. » Ses pensées reflétaient ses mots.

« Oui, eh bien, je ne l'ai pas encore sortie dans ce genre d'événements. Le sexe en public est une limite _soft _pour Isabella. Même si la pénétration n'est pas permise, je tente en ce moment de l'emmener dans des endroits où les gens sont plus ouverts à propos de notre style de vie. »

« Je comprends. Elle est unique ; je n'ai jamais vu de soumises comme elle. Sa soumission à vous est de toute beauté. Est-ce qu'elle se soumet vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sept jours sur sept ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois. Et vous êtes un couple ? »

« Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Pourquoi ? » Je sentis la jalousie monter dans ma poitrine lorsqu'elle considéra l'éventualité d'emprunter Isabella.

« C'est seulement que la plupart des soumises 24/7 sont plus attentionnées envers leurs Doms que celles qui se soumettent de temps en temps. Alors vous êtes exclusif ? Vous ne partagez pas ? »

« Non, je ne partage pas Isabella. Elle est à moi seul, » rétorquai-je en retenant à peine un grondement.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, M. Cullen. Mon soumis est intéressé par une séance à quatre, mais jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons pas trouvé de couple à son goût. Lui aussi est un soumis 24/7, mais nous formons un couple. Je pense qu'il veut seulement s'assurer que je ne le remplace pas par un nouveau soumis. Ça ne risque pas de se produire ; je l'aime et je ne le quitterais jamais. » Je frémis quand elle l'imagina dans sa tenue d'Adam.

« Merci d'avoir considéré que nous pourrions vous convenir, mais je ne pourrais jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre la toucher. Et je suis certain qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça, si je touchais quelqu'un d'autre. » J'avais déjà appris cette leçon.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'êtes pas un couple tous les deux ? Parce que vous paraissez en être un, d'après vos propos. » Des visions d'elle et de son soumis dans leurs activités quotidiennes traversèrent son esprit.

Je devais admettre qu'il m'aurait plu de faire certaines de ces activités avec Bella. Se blottir sur le canapé, se faire la lecture mutuellement et se toucher l'un l'autre avec affection étaient seulement quelques unes des choses que je pourrais faire sans sourciller. Est-ce que ça faisait de nous un couple si Bella voulait ces choses elle aussi ?

« Ce ne serait pas possible pour nous d'avoir plus que ce que nous avons en ce moment comme relation. Ma famille se déplace beaucoup. » Vague, mais véridique.

« Isabella ne veut pas se joindre à vous quand vous devrez partir ? »

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, je pense que je ferais mieux de commencer. » Le venin dans mon estomac fit un tour quand je vis ce que Diana avait planifié pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot, je me retournai et allai rejoindre Isabella. Ça n'allait pas être joli tout à l'heure. Alice, d'autre part, sautait de joie sur sa chaise.

« Enlève ton manteau, Isabella, » demandai-je en m'assoyant.

« Puis-je le garder, Maître ? »

J'essayai de demeurer calme en lui répétant l'ordre d'enlever son manteau. Mordant sa lèvre, elle le détacha et l'ouvrit de manière à ce que je sois le seul à voir pourquoi elle tenait tant à garder ce trench-coat du diable sur elle. Je n'étais plus seulement dur comme du roc, maintenant, je palpitais dans mon pantalon. Sous son trench, Isabella n'était vêtue que d'un corset en cuir noir et d'un string.

J'agrippai les bordures et rattachai prestement le manteau. « Garde-le fermé, » sifflai-je.

« Oui, Maître, » souffla-t-elle, trop bas pour être entendue à la ronde.

J'attrapai ses genoux et la fis tourner sur sa chaise pour pouvoir les emprisonner entre les miens. Ils étaient à moi ! Elle était à moi !

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Ce soir nous allons apprendre l'art de la fellation. Et, avant que vous les gars dans la salle ne pensiez que vous n'allez pas participer, je vous dis tout de suite que oui. »

Tous les gars dans la pièce poussèrent des gémissements quand elle commença à distribuer des godes à tout le monde. Oui, vous avez tout compris, même les participants mâles allaient devoir apprendre à faire une pipe.

« Regarde, Rose, le mien est plus gros que le tien, » caqueta Emmett.

« Ce n'est pas la quantité, c'est la qualité qui compte, » répliqua Rosalie avec un sourire narquois.

« Attendez une minute. N'est-ce pas censé être réaliste ? Rose va avoir besoin d'un gode bien plus gros, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas déjà ce que j'aime. »

« Non, vous devez utiliser ce que je vous ai distribué, » répondit Diana.

« Je pense qu'elle devrait le faire sur la vraie chose qui est de la bonne taille, surtout si on considère que la chose en question est dure et ne demande qu'à être soulagée, » dit Emmett en se levant pour ouvrir la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon. Les yeux de toute l'assemblée s'agrandirent. Diana fulminait à présent.

« M. Cullen, reposez votre satané cul sur cette chaise ou bien je vais m'en charger pour vous. » Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se rasseoir. Lorsqu'elle tendit son bras pour le pousser, Rosalie bondit et s'en empara.

« Si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre bras, je suggère que vous ne touchiez pas à MON ÉPOUX, » lança-t-elle avec fiel, mais Diana ne broncha même pas. _'Comment ose-t-elle toucher à l'homme d'une autre, elle est gonflée, et pas qu'un peu. Si jamais elle… je lui ferais payer très cher… assécher son putain d'arrière-train.'_ Pensa Isabella, et je ne l'avais jamais entendue jurer intérieurement ou avoir des pensées aussi sombres. Si jamais elle quoi ? L'assécher ? Elle était au moins cinq fois plus en colère contre Diana qu'elle ne l'était contre Esme. Pourquoi ?

Dans une tentative pour calmer Isabella, je tendis le bras et touchai sa main. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi et je vis quelque chose d'effrayant scintiller dans ses yeux, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, et ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Pouvais-je l'avoir imaginé ? Peut-être que je ressentais seulement ce que Jasper projetait.

« Votre époux doit m'obéir. » Jasper et Alice jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil dans ma direction en pensant _'Oh, ça va être captivant ; on dirait que Diana vient de mettre Rose au défi.'_

Rose se tenait maintenant entre Emmett et Diana, à deux centimètres de son visage. « OBÉIR, OBÉIR, » cria-t-elle en agitant son doigt devant la figure de l'instructrice. « Je ne pense pas. MON Emmett ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, et comme il fait ce qui lui plaît, ce qui peut être un peu délirant à l'occasion, il NE VOUS OBÉIRA PAS ! »

« Eh bien à qui obéira-t-il, alors ? Parce que de toute évidence vous n'avez pas les couilles qu'il faut pour faire en sorte qu'il se tienne tranquille. Peut-être qu'un petit séjour sur mon banc de punition lui enseignerait le respect et les bonnes manières. » Suite à cette déclaration, plusieurs personnes dans l'assemblée sursautèrent car elles n'avaient pas réalisé que Diana était une Domme, même si elle l'avait mentionné lors du premier cours.

« Pas besoin d'un petit séjour où que ce soit. Je l'aime tel qu'il est ; amusant et imprévisible, et j'ai pas mal de couilles, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Si vous voulez les voir, il me fera plaisir de vous les montrer, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Laissez-moi mettre une chose parfaitement claire : personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE ne touche à MON HOMME ! IL EST À MOI ! » _'Vas-y, Rose ; protège ton homme du succube,' _Pensa Isabella, et je grinçai des dents à la pensée de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait été dans la maison quand Tanya m'avait touché.

« D'accord, calmez-vous, je ne désire pas commencer une dispute, » concéda finalement Diana, et d'après l'expression sur son visage, c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude.

« Bon, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes tant que vous réalisez qu'on ne touche pas à mon homme et aux autres mâles de la famille Cullen. » Alice et Isabella pensèrent toutes les deux en même temps _'foutrement bien dit.'_ Étais-je inclus dans ce groupe ?

Diana retourna en avant de la classe et Rose se tourna pour refermer le pantalon d'Emmett en murmurant, « C'est seulement pour le plaisir de mes yeux, » et elle le poussa sur sa chaise.

Emmett demeura bouche bée tellement longtemps par la suite, en état de choc, que Diana en profita pour revenir vers lui, prendre le gode sur sa table et le lui enfoncer directement dans la bouche. Tout le monde rit quand il commença à faire comme s'il était sur le point de vomir, et la tension dans la pièce se dissipa instantanément, même si Rose et Bella continuèrent de lancer des regards menaçants à Diana.

« Comme vous pouvez voir, ce n'est pas la chose la plus excitante à faire que de s'enfoncer trop loin dans la bouche de votre partenaire, » dit-elle en riant, « alors, ce soir vous allez apprendre comment le faire correctement. Je peux seulement vous donner la logistique. Votre vraie leçon viendra de votre partenaire. Alors, tout le monde, prenez votre gode et ouvrez la bouche. » À contrecœur tous les participants suivirent ses directives.

_'Edward avec un phallus dans la bouche ? Je ne pense pas que j'aime l'idée, même si c'est du plastique,'_ grogna silencieusement Bella.

« Isabella, je déteste l'idée de mettre ça dans ta bouche. Je veux seulement qu'il y ait ma verge entre tes lèvres chaudes et humides, » soufflai-je à son oreille.

_'Je me demande s'il me laissera l'avoir dans la voiture.'_

« La première chose que je ferai quand nous serons dans la voiture, c'est d'enlever le goût de plastique avec mon foutre, » murmurai-je, la faisant tressaillir.

_'Oh bon Dieu, ce cours ne finira jamais assez vite,'_ gémit-elle mentalement.

« Maintenant, prenez votre phallus en plastique et insérez-le lentement dans la bouche de votre partenaire. » Simultanément, Bella et moi fîmes ce qu'elle demandait.

« Maintenant, retirez-le lentement jusqu'à ce que seulement le gland reste à l'intérieur. C'est ici que votre partenaire va vous indiquer comment il aime ça. Chaque partenaire est différent. Certain hommes aiment qu'on tire vigoureusement leur bite, alors que d'autres aiment une touche plus douce. Le gland est le centre nerveux du pénis. Alors je veux que vous preniez un moment pour vous familiariser avec lui. Sucez-le, mordillez-le, et léchez-le pour montrer à votre partenaire comment vous voulez être stimulé. » Je dus retenir un grondement lorsque Bella entreprit de faire l'amour au plastique dans sa bouche. Elle ne baisait pas le gode, elle le traitait comme un dieu, comme quand elle me faisait une gourmandise.

_'Rien n'est meilleur qu'Edward, mais si…' _MAIS quoi ? Merde !

Espérant obtenir plus de ses pensées, je mimai ses mouvements pour montrer à Bella que j'aimais la façon dont elle me suçait.

_'Bon Dieu, il est beau même quand il taille une plume. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne pense pas le faire pour vrai ! _L'esprit de Bella y allait d'un petit numéro de jalousie assez déroutant. _'Si jamais je découvrais qu'il le faisait, je le couperais et le ferais mariner avant…'_ Je tiquai à la pensée d'un homme qui aurait à endurer un tel supplice, même un vampire. La question était qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire après ? Voulais-je vraiment le savoir ?

Vilaine fille, songeai-je lorsque je dus lui donner une petite tape sur le nez. Elle était en train de ronger le gode, et à ce rythme-là, elle allait bientôt arracher le gland bien fait vite fait avec ses dents. Le regard de laissée pour compte dans ses yeux me donna envie de la tenir dans mes bras pour le faire disparaître. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ?

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui tolèrent plus difficilement un corps étranger dans la gorge et qui ont le réflexe de vomir, vous pouvez utiliser des produits trouvés en pharmacie. Toutefois, rappelez-vous que si vous achetez des trucs tels que du gel de dentition pour bébé ou du spray pour la gorge _Chloraseptic_, vous n'allez pas seulement vous engourdir, vous engourdirez votre partenaire aussi. » Mon gode allait définitivement en avoir besoin.

Bella me regarda en plissant le front lorsque je retirai le plastique désormais mutilé de sa bouche. Retirant le mien aussi, je me penchai pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le désir qui me parcourut alors me conjurait de l'avoir, et l'entendre gémir dans ma bouche cimenta le besoin dans mon pantalon.

Lorsque Diana s'éclaircit la gorge, je me désengageai de Bella et pus voir qu'elle humectait ses lèvres d'anticipation.

« Plus de gode dans ta bouche. Cet endroit est dorénavant réservé à l'usage exclusif de ma verge. » Je léchai le lobe de son oreille.

_'Hum… oui… nous devons quitter les lieux. Maintenant !' _

« Merci tout le monde, et à la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs. Et si vous n'avez pas de partenaire, vous pouvez acheter les godes utilisés en classe à la boutique en bas. »

Attrapant Bella par la main, je l'entraînai en bas des escaliers et hors de l'établissement. Je la poussai dans la voiture en toute hâte avant de me précipiter du côté conducteur. Un coin tranquille, et vite. Mais peut-être que le parking ferait l'affaire finalement.

Après avoir démarré la voiture, je reculai et conduisis jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du parking. C'était beaucoup plus isolé. Bella demeura parfaitement immobile quand je glissai une main sous son manteau. Comme un adolescent maladroit, je tâtai son sein avec ma paume. Je me penchai et enveloppai ses lèvres avec les miennes pour les dévorer. Je gémis en goûtant sa langue qui glissait le long de la mienne. Juste penser à l'endroit où je voulais sa langue fit balancer mes hanches.

« J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. »

Sans un mot, elle fit glisser le manteau de ses épaules et se pencha, ayant tôt fait de détacher mon pantalon. Je trémoussai un peu mes hanches et elle put le baisser assez pour engloutir ma bite dans sa bouche surchauffée. Je manquai fondre quand elle m'enveloppa également de ses mains toutes chaudes, caressant tout ce qui ne rentrait pas.

Il n'y avait pas plus belle vision au monde que regarder Bella faire l'amour à mon membre viril. Elle rayonnait de fierté tandis qu'elle le léchait, le mordillait, le suçait et allait même jusqu'à l'enfoncer profondément dans sa gorge. Elle ne considérait jamais ça comme un travail. Pour elle, c'était une chose glorieuse à faire, et elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

J'agrippai ses cheveux et la laissai pomper à un rythme plaisant. Je relevai la tête et j'aperçus tous les autres participants sortir de l'établissement après le cours. Il y avait de l'excitation dans l'air de savoir que n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait regarder à l'intérieur de ma voiture et voir ce que Bella était en train de faire. Je sentis sa crainte quand elle entendit les moteurs de voiture démarrer et je lui susurrai de continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

« Isabella, c'est tellement bon. Si quelqu'un te voyait me faire ça, ils voudraient tous t'avoir. Mais ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir. Tu es à moi et à moi seul. J'aime la façon que tu as de me sucer. Ta bouche est si étroite, humide et chaude. J'ai promis de faire disparaître le goût de ce gode, et le temps est venu de remplir ma promesse. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? Est-ce que ta bouche est prête ? » Quand elle bourdonna contre moi, mon contrôle devint chose du passé.

Tel que promis, je me libérai dans sa bouche aussi bien que dans sa gorge. La sensation procurée quand elle avala, tout contre mon gland, me fit tressaillir sous elle.

« Putain, oui ! » Grondai-je bruyamment.

Me recalant dans mon siège, j'aspirai de l'air dont je n'avais pas besoin. Bella pouffa de rire et se rassit en ronronnant. « Merci Isabella. » Je l'embrassai brutalement avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

**À suivre…**

**Mille mercis à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte pour son aide toujours appréciée.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**

**A/N Milk: Merci beaucoup pour traduire cette histoire! ****Aux lecteurs, merci pour lire et pour réexaminer. xoxo nails233**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteure de **_**Be My Sub**_** : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, **_**Ma Soumise**_** : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Encore un fois un gros merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12 : La fusion des Bella

« Suis-moi, Isabella, » ordonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oui, Maître, » soupira-t-elle, si exquise que j'avais envie de la dévorer.

Vous devez vous demander ce qui me poussait à entraîner Bella à l'intérieur du bois derrière la maison. Eh bien, elle m'avait pris au dépourvu avec ses pensées. Voyant dans celles-ci qu'elle m'imaginait en train de la baiser dans la forêt fut plus que ce que mon érection pouvait supporter.

Je n'étais pas seulement allumé, j'avais sauvagement besoin de la posséder. Le fait qu'elle trébuchait constamment m'empêcha de l'amener très loin dans le bois, mais je pus malgré tout la conduire assez loin pour faire en sorte que nous soyons dans le décor que j'avais vu dans ses visions. Je me retournai vivement et la fis pivoter avec empressement. Il me fallut tout ce que j'avais de contrôle pour ne pas la briser durant le processus.

« Voudrais-tu que je te pilonne appuyée contre cet arbre ? » Crachai-je.

« Oui, Maître, » chantonna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Mets-toi à genoux. » S'agenouillant, elle ne quitta jamais mon entrejambe du regard. Je détachai mon jeans en vitesse alors qu'elle m'observait intensément.

Elle hésita à toucher à mon sexe qui se morfondait, car elle avait appris à ses dépens qu'elle ne devait rien faire avant que je ne lui dise ce que je voulais. « Touche-le, caresse-le, et suce-le très fort, » grognai-je.

'_Qu'ai-je donc fait pour le contrarier ?'_

Avec ses deux mains, elle me tira et me caressa avec plus de vigueur que d'habitude. Aucune plainte ne passa le seuil de mes lèvres entrouvertes tandis que je savourais en soupirant l'attention qu'elle portait à mon phallus. Saisissant l'arbre derrière elle, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas pousser dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit pour moi. Son souffle surchauffé m'excitait au plus haut point, et par conséquent mon désir se fit encore plus urgent quand elle respira contre ma verge presque douloureuse.

Quand il était question de sucer mon membre viril, Bella n'avait pas besoin de conseils ou de directions. Je ne sais pas ce qui la poussa à penser à une fille aux cheveux de jais qui faisait une fellation à un type aux cheveux très noirs lui aussi et hérissés sur la tête. Puis je compris qu'elle se rappelait sa première leçon de soumission.

Même si elle avait un tempérament de soumise de façon naturelle, quelqu'un lui avait appris, l'avait formée. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais songé à cette personne. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle ne décide pas d'y penser à ce moment précis. J'avais peine à me maîtriser, et maintenant je sentais la jalousie monter dans ma poitrine. Je savais qu'elle avait pris part à certaines activités sexuelles avant de devenir ma soumise. Toutefois, la voir fixer la verge de 20 cm qui se faisait sucer me rendait furieux.

J'avais souvent vu d'autres gens s'imaginer en train de faire ça, et ça ne me déconcertait pas du tout. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent avec Bella ? Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que c'était notre dernier jour ensemble avant que sa marée rouge ne vienne faire sa visite mensuelle.

Quand ses lèvres enveloppèrent mon gland, toutes les pensées qui couraient dans mon esprit cessèrent. À ce moment-là, la seule chose qui importait était la succion exercée sur mon sexe. Je fermai les yeux très fort et me concentrai sur les sensations qu'elle me procurait. La manière dont elle me prodiguait son affection à travers ce geste était la chose que j'appréciais le plus. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle aimait me donner du plaisir avec sa bouche. Même si elle était ma soumise, elle aimait me faire ça ; ce n'était pas une contrainte pour elle.

« Arrête, Isabella, » gémis-je.

'_Arrêter ? Pourquoi ?'_

Je pouvais voir la déception dans ses yeux baissés quand elle me libéra. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais ça viendrait.

« Relève-toi. » Elle obéit prestement tout en demeurant silencieuse.

Tapotant ma poitrine, je grondai. « Monte ! » Elle grimpa et se colla contre moi tout en encerclant mon cou de ses bras et ma taille de ses jambes.

Je tirai fermement ses cheveux vers l'arrière et exposai son cou. Je fis courir mon nez le long de sa veine jugulaire, ce qui rendit sa respiration légèrement pantelante. J'avançai de deux pas et son dos se retrouva plaqué contre l'arbre. Je fis pleuvoir des baisers le long de sa clavicule jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire miauler en balançant la tête. L'arbre servant de support permit à mes mains de vagabonder en liberté. J'en glissai une entre nous et frottai sa petite culotte tout humide.

'_Oh, bon Dieu, j'ai besoin de plus,' _gémirent ses pensées.

Je tirai une seule fois, et le tissu offensant fut jeté au sol.

'_Wow, c'était chaud ! Dieu merci j'ai acheté beaucoup de jupes. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il pourrait essayer de le faire avec ses dents,'_ rigola-t-elle mentalement.

Je grognai dans son oreille tandis que je m'enfonçais dans son paradis aussi chaud que le soleil. « Tu es à moi ! »

'_Euh… ouais… s'il vous plaît… plus.'_ Ses pensées se brouillèrent quand je me retirai et butai à nouveau en elle avec ardeur.

« Dis-le ! » Grondai-je.

« Je suis à vous, Maître, » souffla-t-elle, balançant ses hanches contre moi.

« Plus fort. » Je poussai en elle un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée.

« À VOUS, Maître ! » Cria-t-elle lorsque je pinçai un de ses mamelons entre mes doigts.

Je serrai sa hanche d'une main et la pilonnai plus fort et plus profondément. « À moi – à moi – à moi, » haletai-je entre mes coups de reins. « À moi pour toujours ! »

L'embrassant avec passion, je me laissai aller. Ma main glissa de son mamelon à son menton, j'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, et je déversai ma semence en elle. « À moi pour toujours, » exigeai-je, enfouissant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Oui, Maître. » Elle rougit intensément.

Je continuai de l'embrasser, descendant dans son cou. « Je parie que tu as besoin de te soulager maintenant, » marmonnai-je contre sa peau savoureuse en me retirant de son antre étroit.

« Seulement si vous pensez que je le mérite, Maître, » dit-elle en pantelant, son haleine remplissant mes poumons et faisant couler mon venin à flot.

'_S'il vous plaît, considérez-moi digne de recevoir ma délivrance !'_

« Tourne-toi, » ordonnai-je.

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais pendant que j'enlevais la ceinture de mon pantalon, lequel était tombé à mes pieds. Le pouls de Bella augmenta alors que je faisais un nœud autour de ses poignets avec la ceinture. La tirant légèrement, je m'assurai qu'elle maintenait ses bras solidement derrière son dos.

« Isabella, je trouve que tu es digne de recevoir une gâterie spéciale aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir partir aussitôt que nous serons de retour au cottage. Je veux que tu jouisses autant de fois que tu le peux avant mon départ. Je ne veux pas devoir m'inquiéter de te laisser ici avec des besoins inassouvis. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Compris, Maître, » gémit-elle.

« Je m'attends à entendre tous les sons et les mots que tu voudras exprimer, cohérents ou non. Je veux que toutes les créatures vivantes dans un rayon de 2 km entendent ce que je te fais éprouver. »

Je mis l'extrémité de la ceinture de cuir dans ma bouche et tirai ses bras vers le haut, la forçant à se pencher devant moi. Avec mes mains dorénavant libres et Bella attachée, j'étais prêt à la satisfaire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se morfonde de désir pendant que je serais loin d'elle en train de chasser. Comme elle allait avoir ses règles, je ne voulais pas être cruel au point de l'enfermer dans sa ceinture de chasteté. Écartant ses jambes avec mes genoux et saisissant ses hanches, je m'enfouis encore une fois dans son canal étroit en gémissant.

« Oh… OUI ! » Même avec la ceinture dans ma bouche je fus en mesure de sourire.

Établissant un rythme rapide, ma seule pensée était de la faire crier mon nom de plaisir. Chaque coup de rein me rapprochait de cet objectif. J'étais hypnotisé par chaque centimètre de sa forme gracieuse alors qu'elle répondait si bien à mon contact, mes poussées, et au fait qu'elle était entravée.

« Maître ! » Hurla-t-elle, se penchant davantage vers l'avant.

Mes mains contournèrent ses hanches et j'écartai ses petites lèvres avec mes doigts afin que mes bourses titillent son clitoris chaque fois que je butais en elle.

« Sainte merde, » miaula-t-elle.

Je savais que ça la rendait folle. Elle palpitait autour de moi tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir son orgasme. Sans réfléchir, je poussai un grognement bestial.

'_J'aime quand il fait ça, c'est tellement excitant.'_

« Je – ne peux pas – arrêter, » haleta-t-elle avant de se contracter autour de moi. « Trop bon, ahhhhh ! Maître ! »

Elle fut prise d'une secousse et trembla dans mon étreinte. Ce fut assez pour m'envoyer par-dessus bord moi aussi. Une seule autre poussée, et voilà que je me libérais en elle une seconde fois.

Je glissai mes mains vers le haut de son splendide corps et l'attirai plus près tout en lâchant la ceinture que je tenais entre mes dents. « Je pense qu'il y a un mulot qui ne t'a pas entendue… hmmm… peut-être que nous devrions essayer quelque chose d'autre pour te faire crier plus fort, » murmurai-je contre son cou.

Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, je la fis hurler de plaisir dans le jacuzzi, sur la table de la cuisine, et finalement dans son lit. Je la gardai dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, laissant son odeur saturer mes sens avant d'être obligé de m'échapper loin de mon havre.

Le trajet pour retourner à Forks fut déchirant. Ma tête me disait que je devais y aller, mais mon cœur me suppliait de faire demi-tour et de me précipiter dans ses bras. Je planifiais de passer le weekend à chasser et à déterminer quels étaient mes sentiments exacts à l'égard d'Isabella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me garant devant la maison. Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper m'attendaient à l'extérieur.

« Alice nous a dit de te dire qu'elle va faire des plans avec Bella et la surveiller pendant ton absence, » rit Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? » Emmett bondit sur place impatiemment.

M'élançant à travers les arbres, je pris la tête du groupe. J'aimais être le plus rapide. C'était un sérieux avantage lors de la chasse. Personne n'arrêta avant que nous n'ayons atteint les Rocheuses Canadiennes. Avant que Carlisle n'ait eu le temps de dire go, nous avions tous piqué un sprint dans différentes directions.

Fouettant les arbres, je courus en me fiant à mon instinct. Tous mes sens étaient centrés sur un puma. Il ne me vit jamais venir que déjà je lui sautais dessus pour lui casser le cou. Contrairement à Emmett, je ne voulais pas que ma nourriture lutte contre moi. J'aimais que ma nourriture se soumette à moi comme Isabella. Après l'avoir vidé de son sang, je le déposai par terre et repartis à la course en quête d'une prise plus grosse. Je disposais de trois jours pour me gonfler comme une outre, alors j'allais en profiter au maximum.

Au moment où le soleil se leva sur les montagnes, j'étais perché sur un rocher aussi gros qu'une maison pour le contempler, perdu dans mes pensées. Peu importe la rapidité ou l'aspect multitâche du cerveau d'un vampire, le mien était fixé sur ma soumise.

Toutes les fois où je pensais à l'éventualité de perdre Isabella, ma poitrine me faisait mal comme si elle allait s'ouvrir. Imaginer que je gardais Isabella pour toujours réprimait une grande part de la douleur, laissant juste un petit serrement à l'idée qu'elle ne se soumette plus à moi. Peut-être que je pourrais encore l'avoir comme soumise, même si dans ces circonstances elle ferait seulement semblant de ne pas être mon égale.

Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut alors que je réfléchissais à toutes les choses que nous pourrions faire de plus si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter autant du danger de la briser. Un sentiment chaud et confus s'immisça dans mon cœur, le faisant se gonfler. Je la voulais pour toujours, que ce soit Isabella ou Bella, je voulais ma compagne.

Le simple fait de penser au mot _Compagne_ me fit rire à voix haute. J'avais trouvé ma compagne et je le savais, même si jusqu'ici je n'étais pas prêt à me l'avouer. Ça demeurait la vérité, et de penser qu'il m'avait fallu 109 ans pour trouver la femme sans qui je ne pouvais vivre, et que pour la garder je devrais la tuer… Bien entendu, pour ça il fallait qu'elle veuille de moi.

Un nouveau plan se forma dans ma tête. Il fallait que je l'amène à m'aimer comme moi je l'aimais. J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir exiger qu'elle m'aime, mais ça ne marchait tout simplement pas comme ça. Rien ne m'empêchait d'essayer, par contre…

Lorsque nous retournâmes à la maison le dimanche matin, les pensées d'Alice me bombardèrent avec tellement d'intensité que je manquai m'effondrer. Ce n'était pas que ses pensées étaient tapageuses, c'était leur contenu qui me faisait cet effet.

« Montre-moi, » grondai-je à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Je regardai alors qu'elle se rappelait sa journée de vendredi qu'elle avait passée à faire du shopping en compagnie de Bella. Elle avait souri joyeusement toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'Alice la dépose au cottage. Alice était allée se garer plus loin et s'était dissimulée dans le bois. Au moment d'atteindre les arbres derrière le cottage, elle avait vu Bella sortir de la maison et monter dans sa voiture. Évidemment Alice l'avait suivie. Elle rejoua la vision du futur de Bella qui devenait noir. Alice avait dû dévier lorsque Bella s'était engagée dans La Push. Elle avait été obligée d'emprunter un chemin de terre pour s'approcher de la ligne frontalière, et elle avait regardé s'éloigner celle qui détenait désormais mon cœur.

Avant que je ne puisse bouger, mon visage fut plaqué au sol et Emmett s'assit sur moi. « Lâche-moi ! » Grognai-je, luttant pour me libérer.

Jasper s'accroupit à mes côtés et se mit à rire. « Pas question, cher frangin. Si on te lâche, tout l'enfer va se déchaîner. » Il poussa mon visage dans l'herbe et s'éloigna.

Je restai coincé avec les mains épinglées derrière mon dos et Emmett assis sur mon cul jusqu'à ce qu'Alice émette un soupir de soulagement. « Laisse-le aller la rejoindre. »

Emmett souffla bruyamment et bondit loin de moi. Je déguerpis avant que quiconque ne puisse me dire quelque chose. J'avais vu où Alice avait aperçu Bella sortir de La Push, si bien qu'en quelques minutes je roulais derrière sa voiture.

Je la suivis alors qu'elle retournait au cottage. Pendant tout ce temps, je bouillis à la pensée qu'elle avait passé deux jours sur la réserve. Je savais ce qui vivait là. Et elle, le savait-elle ?

Regardant par dessus son épaule, elle sourit en me voyant me garer juste derrière elle. Son sourire s'évanouit toute suite en voyant l'expression de colère sur mon visage. J'étais au-delà de la fureur.

'_Oh non, il est furax.' _

« Rentre dans la maison ! » Grondai-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Sans un mot, je l'entraînai dans le cottage. Ma colère prit le dessus lorsqu'une fois la porte claquée, je commençai à déchirer ses vêtements.

'_Que diable se passe-t-il ?'_ Elle fixa le sol, perplexe. _'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'_

« Avec qui étais-tu ? Je peux le sentir sur toi ! Débarrasse-toi de cette puanteur au plus vite ! Va te laver. Je ne te toucherai plus jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'il ne t'a pas touchée. » Je poussai sa silhouette dénudée vers la salle de bain.

'_Jake ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que je ferais quoi que ce soit avec Jake ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il a entendu le message sur le répondeur.'_

« Maître, je n'étais avec personne. Je visitais mes amis, c'est tout, » sanglota-t-elle, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle fasse disparaître cette odeur nauséabonde.

Je relâchai son corps tremblant pour mettre la douche en marche. « Sous la douche, » ordonnai-je.

J'arrachai mes vêtements et la rejoignis. Son esprit tâtonna pour trouver un moyen d'expliquer que Jake était comme un frère pour elle, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin de personne d'autre que moi. Ces pensées à elles seules me calmèrent un peu.

'_J'aurais dû lui dire où j'allais. Si je l'avais fait, il ne serait pas aussi fâché. Il a tous les droits de me punir. Je suis partie deux jours sans ma ceinture de chasteté. Bien entendu il est inquiet que quelqu'un touche ce qui lui appartient.'_

M'emparant du shampoing, j'entrepris de la débarrasser de la senteur putride dans ses cheveux. Ma colère diminua en même temps que l'horrible odeur s'en allait avec l'eau dans le drain. Après trois lavages, je jugeai que ses cheveux étaient enfin libérés de l'odeur de chien mouillé.

Au moment d'utiliser le gel douche, j'avais furieusement envie de la prendre et de la marquer comme étant ma possession. Je voulais l'imprégner de mon parfum sur et à l'intérieur de chaque recoin de son corps. Je voulais que les cabots sachent qu'elle était à moi. Je dus la frotter à deux reprises avant de sentir qu'elle était convenablement purifiée. Sa peau était rose d'avoir été frottée si durement. Une larme de déception glissa sur sa joue et s'enfouit dans mon cœur.

Je pris une grande respiration et fus heureux de ne sentir que le parfum d'Isabella. Elle frissonna contre moi car l'eau de la douche était froide à présent. Après avoir fermé l'eau, je sortis afin de récupérer une serviette pour elle. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et la transportai dans sa chambre.

Je la déposai et essuyai chaque centimètre carré de son corps. En atteignant ses pieds avec la serviette, mon visage se retrouva tout près de son sexe. Je la voulais comme jamais auparavant.

J'enfouis mon nez dans sa petite touffe. Me pencher n'était pas suffisant ; je m'agenouillai et me précipitai entre ses jambes. Je levai la tête vers ses yeux et me perdis dans ses iris couleur chocolat tandis que je léchais sa fente, de son cul jusqu'à son clitoris. Avec mes bras supportant mon poids, je papillotai, lapai, et la suçai comme s'il y avait des semaines que je n'avais pas mangé.

Je savais qu'elle voulait me toucher, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter mes soins particuliers pour lui donner la permission. Fermant les yeux très forts, elle gémit et miaula jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'empêcher de jouir dans ma bouche. Elle frémit lorsque je suçai longuement son bouton nerveux pour une dernière fois.

'_Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Il n'a pas dit que je pouvais.'_

Je me relevai et l'attirai à moi. Le désir de la sentir contre moi me fit durcir encore plus que ce qui aurait dû être possible. Embrassant son cou, j'haletai avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit redevenue normale.

Elle ne résista pas lorsque je la poussai dans le lit. Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose, mais sur ma vie, je n'arrivais pas à décider quoi dire jusqu'à ce que ça m'échappe tout seul. « Tu n'iras plus jamais là-bas. Je ne te perdrai pas. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître, » gémit-elle.

'_Je ne peux pas le perdre. J'ai besoin d'être ici avec lui.' _

Attrapant ses genoux et les ramenant à sa poitrine, elle ouvrit son corps pour moi comme un gage de sa promesse. Je soupirai en m'introduisant dans son sexe intensément chaud. Mon Isabella était à la maison, ma Bella était à la maison, et j'étais à la maison avec toutes les deux.

**À suivre…**

**Mille mercis à ma précieuse collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Encore un fois un gros merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 13 : Comment faire la cour à Isabella

L'aube pointait à peine à travers la fenêtre du salon. J'avais arpenté la maison pendant des heures, essayant de trouver une nouvelle stratégie pour gérer la situation avec Bella. Maintenant que je la voulais pour toujours, il fallait qu'elle m'aime en retour.

La nuit dernière, j'avais mal fait les choses. J'avais été dur envers elle sans expliquer pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. J'avais besoin de lui parler, mais il me fallait gagner son cœur en même temps.

Je suppose que ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre que mon téléphone se mette à sonner. Je savais qu'elle allait m'appeler tôt ou tard. Bien que j'aurais préféré recevoir ce coup de fil plus tard.

J'ouvris mon portable d'un geste sec, essayant de garder un ton aimable. « Oui, Alice ? »

« Écoute, cher frangin. Il faut que tu la présentes à la famille. » Je pouvais sentir mon venin en ébullition.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » Grondai-je.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a besoin de nous connaître avant que tu ne lui suggères de se joindre à nous. Je sais que tu as déjà pris ta décision. Ça t'aidera à la courtiser si tu le fais. » Je pouvais presque la voir rouler des yeux.

« Alice, as-tu vu quelque chose de plus utile ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu que si tu l'enfermes loin de tout le monde, elle va être très malheureuse. Tu vas la rendre solitaire et éteindre la vie en elle si tu ne la laisses jamais sortir du cottage. »

« Tu as raison. Quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui, Carlisle est à la maison et Esme veut que tu essayes la salle de jeux. Elle veut faire les changements nécessaires ou les ajustements avant qu'elle ne soit parachevée. » Ouaip, érection instantanée !

La pensée de prendre Isabella sur toutes les surfaces disponibles envoya une décharge électrique directement à ma verge.

« S'il te plaît, Edward. Je ne veux pas voir comment tu as l'intention de la baiser. Ne peux-tu pas faire ça sur le coup d'une impulsion ? »

Je souris malicieusement ; c'était agréable d'être celui qui torturait ma famille si talentueuse pour changer. « Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'apporte des accessoires. La spontanéité et le BDSM ne vont pas main dans la main. »

« Apporte un peu de tout et tu décideras quand tu seras là. Raccroche, Bella te cherche. » Et ce disant, elle coupa la ligne.

_'Où est-il allé ?' _Je retournai dans la chambre alors qu'elle frottait les draps, ne trouvant que du vide.

Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus à se réveiller dans des draps vides, pas si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour y remédier. « Habille-toi en vitesse, Isabella. Nous allons rencontrer le reste de ma famille aujourd'hui. »

Elle bondit hors du lit, à la recherche des vêtements à porter pour l'occasion. « Assure-toi de mettre des fringues dans lesquelles je peux facilement te baiser. Je vais te prendre chaque fois que je vais en avoir envie. Ils savent à propos de notre arrangement, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de le cacher. Tu veux que j'enfouisse ma bite en toi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

_'D'accord, baisable et acceptable. J'ai compris !' _

« Oui, Maître. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous servir n'importe où et n'importe quand, » roucoula-t-elle, rendant mon jeans encore plus serré.

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, je pris un sac dans le placard de la salle de jeux et entrepris d'y ranger un peu de tout ce que contenait mon arsenal BDSM. J'avais décidé, la nuit dernière, que si Isabella avait besoin d'un Dom plus vigoureux, avec des règles plus strictes, j'allais m'adapter pour elle.

« Isabella, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, » sifflai-je lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre et la vis en train de se glisser dans une jupe crayon qui était fendue sur toute la longueur, du côté gauche, laissant voir l'extérieur de la hanche.

Ses yeux scintillèrent et un sourire muet illumina son visage quand je lui montrai la laisse assortie à son collier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Je l'avais achetée lorsque j'avais fait faire le collier. Elle était conçue pour avoir l'air d'envelopper le bijou.

« Avance et tourne-toi, » ordonnai-je.

Un frisson me traversa tandis que j'enroulais la chaîne autour de son cou gracile, en faisant deux fois le tour, avant de la fixer à son collier à l'aide de fermoirs à mousqueton.

_'Oh mon Dieu ! Il m'a acheté une laisse. Ça compense pour avoir à rencontrer tous les membres de sa famille à la fois.'_

Soupirant bruyamment, elle caressa le métal, me laissant savoir que mon cadeau lui plaisait, mais je voulais l'entendre le prononcer de ses lèvres délicieuses.

« Est-ce que tu aimes la laisse, Isabella ? Elle a été spécialement conçue pour ressembler à un collier jusqu'à ce que je la dénoue. »

« Oui, Maître. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

« Nous allons l'utiliser une fois que nous serons dans la salle de jeux. Aujourd'hui nous allons tester la salle de jeux qu'Esme a élaborée pour nous afin de vérifier que tout y est conforme à nos attentes. Alice pense qu'elle va énormément te plaire. »

_'Nous allons pouvoir voir la salle de jeux ? Ceci compense définitivement pour avoir été savonnée et frottée jusqu'au derme hier soir.'_

Je tendis mon bras pour lui signaler de me laisser la guider à la voiture, et comme toujours elle trouva sa place en s'accrochant à moi. Si Alice avait dit vrai, il faudrait que je commence à sortir Isabella ailleurs qu'à nos cours sur le plaisir.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous les deux installés dans le véhicule et engagés sur la route, je sortis mon cellulaire. Il y avait une invitation qui exigeait une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. « Diana, c'est Edward Cullen. »

« Bonjour, Edward. C'est un plaisir de vous entendre. Appelez-vous pour accepter mon invitation à notre soirée ce weekend ? »

« Oui, en effet, c'est la raison de mon appel. Isabella et moi allons être présents, toutefois nous n'allons pas prendre part aux scènes. »

_'Nous y allons ? Seigneur Jésus, j'ai tellement hâte. Je me demande ce qu'il voudra me voir porter pour l'occasion ?'_

« C'est merveilleux ! Vous et Isabella allez passer un moment mémorable. Au plaisir de vous y voir, alors. »

« Oui, on se voit samedi. » Je raccrochai et ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Bella était presqu'en train de vibrer sur son siège.

_'Il faudra que je m'épile quand nous serons de retour. Je ne voudrais pas le décevoir en n'étant pas bien pomponnée.'_

Mon sexe s'agita contre la fermeture Éclair de mon pantalon. J'avais attendu pour aborder le sujet de l'utilisation de la cire chaude sur elle. Rien que d'y penser, ça me faisait saliver d'excitation. Durant le reste du trajet, je me perdis dans la tête de Bella tandis qu'elle vérifiait mentalement les choses qu'elle devait faire en préparation du samedi. Nous allions avoir un bon motif pour sortir puisqu'il faudrait faire les boutiques afin de lui dénicher la tenue parfaite.

Bella commença à montrer des signes de nervosité lorsque nous atteignîmes les limites de Forks. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent alors qu'elle se rappelait la brève période de temps durant laquelle elle avait vécu dans cette ville. Je tendis le bras et pris sa main dans la mienne, la serrant légèrement pour la réconforter. Heureusement cela sembla calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Bella haleta lorsque je m'engageai sur le chemin secondaire qui menait à la maison familiale. C'était une longue allée au-dessus de laquelle les arbres formaient une voûte. _'Putain de merde, il veut que nous déménagions ici ? Ciel, regardez-moi la taille de cette maison.'_

« Isabella ? Concentre-toi ! Tu restes à mes côtés en tout temps. Tu dois te concentrer sur moi. Tu dois te comporter de la même manière ici qu'au cottage. C'est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Je m'empressai de sortir de la voiture et allai l'aider à en faire autant. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'éloigne de moi ici. Les souvenirs de l'assaut dont j'avais failli être victime suffisaient à me convaincre de garder Isabella dans mon champ de vision.

Elle serra mon bras plus fort alors que je l'entraînais vers la porte. Les pensées de tout le monde tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Certes il s'agissait de pensées bienveillantes et amicales, mais puisque Bella ne pouvait les entendre, ça n'allait pas l'aider.

Alice, évidemment, ouvrit la porte avant même que nous n'esquissions un geste pour entrer à l'intérieur.

« C'est si bon de te voir, Bella, » pépia-t-elle.

« Tu as la permission de parler à tout le monde aujourd'hui, Isabella, » la rassurai-je.

« Bonjour, Alice. Je vous remercie, Maître. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Entre. Tout le monde attend de faire ta connaissance de façon plus officielle. »

Alice avait raison. Tous les membres de ma famille attendaient dans la salle de séjour. Cependant, Isabella refusa de regarder en direction de quiconque alors que je la conduisais dans la grande pièce. Elle avait en tête qu'il fallait qu'elle se comporte comme elle se comportait pendant nos classes sur le plaisir.

« Bon après-midi, Bella. C'est bien que tu aies pu venir aujourd'hui, » l'accueillit Carlisle avec le sourire.

« Bella, tu te souviens de mon époux Jasper et d'Esme. Et tu te souviens sans doute aussi d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Tu les as vus avant chez _Vernon's_. »

« Bonjour, » répondit doucement Isabella, relevant un peu les yeux pour voir leurs visages.

« Edward, Bella, venez donc vous joindre à nous. Asseyez-vous sur ce canapé. » Alice attrapa la main de Bella, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas tant que je n'eus pas fait un pas vers le sofa.

Lorsque je fermai la distance qui me séparait du canapé, elle se décida enfin à venir me rejoindre. Tapotant mes genoux, je lui indiquai que c'était là qu'elle devait s'asseoir. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais très content de voir qu'elle n'avait pas de difficulté à saisir ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle voulait sortir davantage, elle devrait toujours se comporter de façon exemplaire.

Je serai le premier à admettre qu'il était à la fois pénible et agréable de l'installer sur moi de la sorte. Pénible parce que, ouais, j'étais dur comme du roc ; et agréable parce que, ouais, comme je le disais, j'étais dur comme du roc.

« Alors, Bella, confortable, le monticule ? » La voix d'Emmett vibra dans toute la pièce.

_'Pense-t-il sérieusement que je vais lui dire que mon Maître est pourvu comme nul autre ? J'ai vu assez de vidéos pour savoir !' _

« Emmett, je jure que si tu poses encore une question au sujet de ma queue, nous partons, » grinçai-je.

« Relaxe, mec. Nous savons tous que tu as la camelote la plus recherchée. » Emmett remua ses sourcils.

Si Bella n'avait pas été désespérément accrochée après moi, j'aurais fait passer mon frangin à travers le plancher sur le champ.

« Emmett ! Surveille tes manières ! Il y a des dames dans la pièce, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu les fasses fuir avec les saletés qui sortent de ta bouche ! » Gronda Esme, alarmant Bella.

_'Avait-il à me rappeler que je ne suis pas digne de mon Maître ? Je déteste penser à…'_

Bordel ! Je détestais quand ses pensées s'interrompaient. C'était comme si elle avait un mauvais câblage ou une merde du genre. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à un truc qui aurait pu m'être utile, son esprit devenait blanc. Que diable se passait-il avec elle ? C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas me fournir les réponses que je cherchais farouchement.

_'Edward, je vois maintenant pourquoi tu veux la protéger. Tu peux éviter tous les signes, mais je le sais. Je peux voir que tu l'aimes, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Alors ne t'avise pas de lui faire de mal, ou bien je vais t'arracher la bite !'_ Rose me fit un grand sourire.

_'C'est incroyable, elle n'a pas peur de nous. Le seul moment où elle devient anxieuse, c'est quand Esme parle.'_ Je hochai subrepticement la tête à l'intention de Jasper.

_'Hé mec, je rêve ou c'est une laisse ? Ne fais pas semblant que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! C'est trop cool… Est-ce que je peux aller la promener ?' _Je grognai dans des fréquences trop basses pour que Bella m'entende, mais tout le monderegarda soudainement Emmett.

« Viens avec moi, Isabella, j'aimerais te montrer ma chambre. » Je dévisageai délibérément chaque membre de ma famille pour qu'ils comprennent tous que je ne voulais pas qu'on me dérange.

_'Je me demande où l'attaque s'est produite ?'_

En parfaite petite soumise qu'elle était, elle sauta en bas de mes genoux et attendit que je la guide. Je saisis sa main plutôt que de lui tendre mon bras, et je l'entraînai en haut des escaliers. Aussitôt que nous eûmes franchi le seuil, je la fis prestement pivoter de sorte que son cul soit collé à mon érection. Elle gémit lorsque je me frottai contre elle.

« Agenouille-toi sur le plancher, avec tes bras et ta poitrine écartés et en appui contre la méridienne, » exigeai-je.

« Oui, Maître. » Elle s'élança vers la méridienne et se mit en position.

Remontant brutalement sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches, je lorgnai ma soumise. Une claque rapide rendit son cul adorablement rose, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir, j'enfonçai deux doigts dans son centre brûlant. Sentir à quel point elle était déjà humide pour moi me fit languir de plonger loin en elle. En trois passes, elle fut prête à me recevoir.

« Pas un mot, Isabella, » sifflai-je en la pénétrant d'un seul mouvement fluide.

_'Bon Dieu ! J'ai juste envie de crier !' _

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que la famille au complet entendrait quand même ses halètements. Je me fichais éperdument qu'ils sachent ce que j'étais en train de faire, néanmoins, je ne voulais pas que Bella se sente mal à l'aise en sachant que mes 'parents' savaient au sujet des choses intimes que je faisais à son corps.

Je tirai sur la laisse toujours enroulée autour de son collier pour incliner sa tête vers l'arrière et cambrer son dos. La façon qu'elle avait de mâcher sa lèvre inférieure fut un incitatif à augmenter la vitesse de mes coups de rein. Ses yeux se fermèrent très fort alors qu'elle luttait pour rester silencieuse. Utilisant mes genoux, j'écartai les siens un peu plus. J'attrapai ses hanches afin de pouvoir coulisser plus profondément en elle. Chaque frémissement des muscles de ses parois internes étreignait ma verge.

Je l'enveloppai de mon corps, embrassant et mordillant son cou. Le sang affluait plus rapidement dans sa veine jugulaire. Je tendis les mains et allai explorer sous son tee-shirt, à la recherche de ses deux sommets gonflés.

_'Oh oui… juste là… Seigneur, j'ai besoin de…'_ Secouant la tête, elle tenta de combattre l'envie de se soulager.

Il me fallut seulement quelques poussées supplémentaires avant d'atteindre mon seuil. Simultanément, je suçai le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche, tirai sur ses deux mamelons avec mes doigts, et me retirai complètement, mais seulement pour m'enfoncer avec encore plus d'ardeur. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings sur le cuir de la méridienne, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand apprendrait-elle que rien ne la sauverait de moi ?

Elle rougit et haleta en silence. Je savais qu'elle allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre, que je lui donne ou non la permission, aussi décidai-je de mettre fin à son tourment.

« Jouis, » soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

_'Merci !'_ S'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Toute pantelante, elle frémit et se resserra autour de mon sexe palpitant. Les spasmes de son corps sous moi forcèrent ma verge à se libérer. Je me répandis en elle en longues giclées rafraîchissantes.

Je l'attirai contre ma poitrine et traçai des baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son soupir se perdit dans ma bouche.

Me retirer d'elle fut tellement difficile que je dus réprimer mon propre gémissement. Je détestais devoir quitter son paradis, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment déambuler avec elle attachée à moi de la sorte, même si c'était ce que je voulais.

Après avoir ajusté sa jupe, je l'aidai à se relever, et nous retournâmes tous les deux au salon pour continuer à socialiser avec ma famille.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, tout le monde tenta de faire parler Bella, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Elle écouta surtout les autres tandis qu'ils parlaient de la restauration du cottage et échangeaient des banalités. Esme prépara un repas pour Bella, et après que celle-ci eut terminé de manger, le moment arriva enfin d'aller voir le fameux cottage rénové. Comme je ne pouvais pas courir à vive allure, ne voulant pas que Bella réalise ma vraie nature, il nous fallut un certain temps pour atteindre la maisonnette. Une fois que nous débouchâmes dans la clairière, Bella poussa un soupir de contentement.

_'C'est tellement beau, et paisible.' _

« Est-ce que je peux te faire visiter, Bella ? » Demanda Esme, remplie d'espoir.

« Non, je vais m'en occuper. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce travail pour nous, mais certaines choses doivent se faire en privé. » Esme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'apprêta à partir.

« Merci, Esme, » murmura Bella sans la regarder.

« Ça me fait plaisir. Je sais que ça ne compense pas pour le mal que je vous ai fait à tous les deux. » Les pensées d'Esme, bien que ne s'adressant pas à moi, confirmèrent qu'elle savait que ce serait une longue croisade pour rentrer dans nos bonnes grâces.

« Isabella, tu n'as pas idée combien ça fait de temps que je veux faire ça, » murmurai-je contre sa peau en déroulant la laisse. « Marche avec moi, » ronronnai-je.

Son pouls s'accéléra contre mes lèvres lorsque j'embrassai ma veine jugulaire préférée. Je reculai et tirai gentiment sur la chaîne en platine. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'étreignis à nouveau.

« Lève les yeux, Isabella. Je veux que tu voies ta nouvelle maison. »

Elle laissa échapper l'air de ses poumons par saccades en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. _'Wow… c'est magnifique. Regardez-moi toutes les étagères. C'est tellement beau. Ummm…'_

« Seras-tu heureuse ici ? » Je caressai sa joue avec mes doigts.

« Oui, Maître, » soupira-t-elle.

« La salle de jeux est dans le sous-sol. Suis-moi. » Le venin dans mon estomac se mit à tourbillonner tandis que j'ouvrais la voie.

Bella se mit à respirer plus fort lorsqu'elle m'entendit déverrouiller le cadenas sur la porte. Le cadenas qu'Esme avait posé ne dissuaderait en rien un vampire d'entrer, mais ça ajoutait à l'excitation. Saisissant sa laisse, je la guidai en bas de l'escalier en marbre.

Je figeai en bas des marches et ma mâchoire tomba lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce. Donjon était un mot bien choisi. Heureusement, Bella n'avait pas encore levé la tête pour me voir momentanément terrassé par l'ambiance de la salle de jeux. Évidemment, mon membre viril en fut affecté.

Des murs en mortiers supportaient des chaînes qui pendaient et auxquelles étaient reliés des anneaux en cuir et en métal. Une nouvelle croix de Saint-André ornait un des murs. Un lit _'King'_ à baldaquin en laque noire avec des menottes fixées en permanence et couvert d'une literie de satin noir trônait au fond de la pièce. Je fermai la bouche et réussis à ne pas baver mon venin.

Je sus qu'Isabella avait commencé à regarder autour d'elle par son odeur. Son excitation imprégna l'air environnant et fit remuer la masse dans mon pantalon qui me suppliait de la libérer. À ce stade-là, une révolte pure et simple avait lieu dans mon jeans.

« Est-ce vraiment à nous, Maître ? »

« Oui, Isabella, tout ça est à nous, et je te veux nue, sur le lit, maintenant ! » Je lui administrai une claque sur le cul, assez fort pour la faire gémir, et le son qui retentit taquina mes oreilles.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, j'allai à la salle de bain quelques minutes. Passant en revue tout ce que j'avais apporté dans mon sac, un plan d'action se forma dans ma tête.

**À suivre…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**

**A/N as always this could not be possible with the marvelous translations from Milk! She's so wonderful to help me with this. So my upmost gratutde goes out to her!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rappel : cette histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Encore un fois un gros merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14 : La nouvelle salle de jeux

_« Est-ce vraiment à nous, Maître ? »_

_« Oui, Isabella, tout ça est à nous, et je te veux nue, sur le lit, maintenant ! » Je lui administrai une claque sur le cul, assez fort pour la faire gémir, et le son qui retentit taquina mes oreilles._

_Pendant qu'elle se préparait, j'allai à la salle de bain quelques minutes. Passant en revue tout ce que j'avais apporté dans mon sac, un plan d'action se forma dans ma tête._

Aujourd'hui promettait d'être une sacrée journée. Ne sachant pas exactement quoi mettre dans mon sac rendait l'expérience encore plus excitante que je ne l'aurais pensé.

J'avais tellement hâte de faire rougir le joli postérieur de ma soumise avec le battoir de 50 centimètres que je venais d'acquérir. Il était magnifiquement ciselé dans du bois d'eucalyptus. J'espérais que l'accessoire la fasse trembler de délectable anticipation. Le faisant tourner dans ma main, je durcis à la pensée de ce que j'éprouverais en la frappant avec. Je le déposai dans le lavabo et continuai à fouiller dans mon sac. J'ajoutai la lotion à l'aloès pour les soins après la séance, un bandeau en cuir noir, et la roulette de Wartenberg que j'avais récemment décidé d'utiliser.

Les petits pics métalliques étaient assez pointus pour induire une bonne stimulation partout où ils passeraient, mais pas au point de percer la peau, sauf si on appliquait une pression excessive en manipulant l'instrument. Avec Bella, je devrais faire très attention de ne pas transpercer sa chair ; il y avait des inconvénients au fait que son sang m'attire lui aussi.

Je retirai mes mocassins Ferragamo et me dépouillai de la chemise et du tee-shirt que je portais. Mon érection palpitait, pressant douloureusement contre la fermeture Éclair du jeans hyper ajusté qu'Alice avait insisté pour m'acheter. Je détachai le denim noir pour m'apporter un peu de soulagement.

Je ramassai la pile de vêtements et retournai dans la salle de jeux. Il n'y avait rien de comparable à la vue d'Isabella dans sa posture de soumise, sur ses genoux, le cul en l'air et la tête reposant sur le lit, ses cheveux épars et ses bras parallèles à ses jambes.

Après avoir laissé tomber mon matériel sur le lit, je rampai derrière elle. « Isabella, as-tu seulement une idée de l'effet que ça me fait de te voir dans cette pose ? » Je traçai sa colonne vertébrale avec un doigt, de sa nuque jusqu'à son coccyx.

« Laisse-moi te dire ce que tu me fais éprouver. Tu es comme un banquet qui m'appelle à festoyer. » Emprisonnant ses poignets dans mes mains, je baissai la tête et entrepris de lécher sa chatte, de son clitoris à l'entrée de son vagin, ce qui la fit gémir sans retenue. « Mmmm, j'aime le goût de ta chatte sur ma langue, » marmonnai-je contre sa chair si réceptive.

Je saisis une fesse dans chaque main et les pressai fermement. « Je ne t'ai pas assez savourée. Je veux t'entendre pendant que je te fais jouir avec ma bouche. C'est compris, Isabella ? »

« Oui, Maître. Tout ce que vous désirez, » roucoula-t-elle.

Je repris ses mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger et je commençai à la lécher pour de bon. Elle se mit instantanément à gémir quand je massai son bouton nerveux avec ma langue. Elle gémit de plus belle et essaya de s'étirer lorsque j'introduisis ma langue dans son canal humide et palpitant. Après quelques coups de langue, elle haletait pour avoir plus.

« Oh, bon Dieu ! S'il vous plaît, Maître ? J'aime avoir votre langue enfouie profondément en moi. »

À la place de laper, j'enfonçai ma langue aussi loin que je le pus et commençai à la faire tournoyer contre ses parois surchauffées.

« Maître ! » Gronda-t-elle alors que ses parois se contractaient sous l'effet de son premier orgasme dans la nouvelle salle de jeux.

Et, comme un bon Maître, je n'arrêtai pas tant que je ne fus pas certain d'avoir récolté son nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Après un dernier baiser sur son clitoris, je libérai ses mains et reculai pour m'installer sur mon séant. Saisissant le bandeau, j'ordonnai à Bella de s'asseoir afin de pouvoir le lui mettre. Elle soupira quand le bandeau fut en place.

_'J'aime quand il fait ça. Ça amplifie tellement les sensations.'_

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre. Je vais te mettre les menottes pour la suite du programme. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges quand j'utilise la roulette, surtout la première fois, » expliquai-je.

_'Ça promet d'être notre meilleure séance jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.'_

Elle n'hésita pas à se mettre dans la position désirée. Là où j'étais, entre ses jambes, je n'eus aucun problème à attacher ses chevilles ; heureusement, Esme s'était assurée que les menottes soient ajustables. Je glissai hors du lit et me déplaçai à sa droite pour aller m'occuper de ses poignets. La contempler dans sa parfaite immobilité m'amena à me demander ce que j'allais devoir utiliser pour l'empêcher de bouger si elle acceptait d'être changée. Aurait-elle besoin d'être contenue ?

Une fois que je me fus occupé du côté gauche, je retournai entre ses jambes. Je m'emparai de la roulette et commençai à la passer sur elle, à partir de son crâne en descendant le long de son cou et de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

_'Oh, comme c'est bon.'_

Je m'assurai que ses deux fesses reçoivent le même traitement avant de me déplacer vers son sexe et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle respira plus fort quand je fis rouler l'accessoire sur sa fente, et mon érection en devint presque douloureuse. Je manquai d'aller valser en dehors du lit lorsque Bella pouffa de rire et agita ses orteils quand je passai la roulette sur la plante de ses pieds. Elle était chatouilleuse.

_'Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas !' _Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas broncher.

« Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, Isabella. J'ai besoin d'être en toi, maintenant. » Je traçai des baisers vers le haut en suivant la ligne d'indentation laissée par l'instrument.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître. Je suis impatiente de vous satisfaire, » souffla-t-elle.

« Et tu vas me satisfaire, » gémis-je en frottant ma verge contre elle.

J'enlevai mon jeans et mon boxer et retournai me positionner entre ses jambes. Attrapant ses hanches, je glissai en elle d'un seul mouvement. Elle siffla lorsque je la remplis complètement. Je fermai les yeux et fis une pause pour savourer la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité. Isabella était toujours serrée, mais encore davantage après un cunnilingus.

« Tu as été faite sur mesure pour moi, » gémis-je en me retirant. « Personne d'autre ne peut te posséder, » grondai-je en m'enfonçant de nouveau en elle.

_'Seulement à vous.'_

« Oui, Maître ! »

Je déplaçai mes mains pour envelopper ses épaules et pressai mon corps en entier contre le sien. Utilisant uniquement mes hanches pour buter en elle, j'augmentai ma cadence. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou et ses épaules et les couvris de baisers.

« Je ne peux plus survivre sans toi ! » Gémis-je en atteignant un rythme effréné.

_'Moi non plus.'_

« Je ne vous quitterai pas ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Non. Tu. Ne. Le. Feras. Pas. » Je scandai ces mots avec mes derniers coups de rein. « Viens, Isabella, » grognai-je à son oreille.

« Merci, Maître ! » Lorsqu'elle se contracta autour de mon sexe, elle provoqua mon soulagement en drainant tout mon foutre à l'extérieur.

« Baise-moi ! » Criai-je en inondant ses entrailles de mon sperme froid.

_'Je le fais !'_

Ma peau de marbre colla à sa chair moite tandis que nous haletions, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. À contrecœur, je me retirai du paradis qu'était le fond de son ventre. J'allai détacher ses menottes ; ensuite je saisis la crème à l'aloès et commençai à frotter ses poignets et ses chevilles.

« Tu fais très bien ça aujourd'hui. Tu me sers toujours aussi parfaitement. Et j'ai une gâterie pour toi. J'ai un nouveau battoir que je voudrais utiliser. Je sais que je n'ai pas essayé beaucoup de jouets à fessée, mais quand j'ai vu celui-ci sur Internet, j'ai tout de suite voulu me le procurer pour toi. »

Ses yeux scintillèrent quand je lui montrai le battoir en question. _'Sérieusement ? Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un nouveau battoir pour dire Je veux te donner une fessée.' _

« Allonge-toi sur le dos, et voyons voir si ça t'excite autant que moi. »

Commençant avec des coups très légers, je frappai ses mamelons durcis avec l'accessoire en bois, faisant attention de ne lui infliger aucune douleur. La façon dont elle arqua le dos me dit que j'avais réussi.

« Je veux t'entendre, ma belle soumise. »

« Plus, s'il vous plaît, » souffla-t-elle.

Me déplaçant plus bas, je tapai deux fois sur chaque cuisse. « C'est tellement bon. »

Le battoir avait la forme parfaite pour ma frappe suivante. Utilisant juste un soupçon de pression, mon coup atterrit sur la toute petite touffe de boucles recouvrant son pubis. « Maître ! » Son cri me prit au dépourvu. Je laissai tomber le battoir et m'empressai de lui enlever le bandeau. Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« Est-ce que ça va, Isabella ? Dis-moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » J'écrasai sa tête contre ma poitrine.

« Je suis désolée, Maître, » sanglota-t-elle, cramponnée à moi. « Je peux apprendre à endurer la douleur. Ne me remplacez pas. »

« Non, Isabella. Tu n'apprendras pas à vivre avec la douleur. Je suis navré. C'est ma faute. Jamais plus je ne te ferai du mal. »

Je scellai ma promesse en écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit pour permettre à ma langue d'approfondir le baiser, je sus qu'elle m'avait pardonné, mais j'étais toujours déchiré intérieurement. Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'attira vers le bas, si bien que je me retrouvai juste au-dessus d'elle. Si elle voulait que je sois plus près d'elle, j'allais faire selon son désir. En vérité je voulais être aussi proche qu'elle le permettrait. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas appliquer autant de pression quand je lui avais administré le dernier coup après ses deux orgasmes qui l'avaient rendue si sensible. À quoi avais-je pensé ?

Je rompis notre baiser afin qu'elle puisse respirer ; elle ne montrait aucun signe qu'elle allait le faire elle-même. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et se redressa légèrement de manière à ce que son centre tournoie contre moi. Apparemment, elle cherchait plus de contact. Elle souleva davantage ses hanches et glissa sur mon pénis redevenu dur pour elle. Je me figeai, craignant de lui faire mal à nouveau. Bella prit le contrôle même si elle était sous moi. Lorsqu'elle commença à pousser avec plus de vigueur contre moi, je dus l'arrêter. Appuyant mon front contre elle, mais toujours surélevé pour ne pas l'écraser, j'essayai de ne pas bouger.

_'Aime-moi,'_ pensai-je alors qu'elle poussait encore vers le haut.

_'Je vous aime…'_ marmonna son cerveau comme s'il m'avait entendu.

Venait-elle vraiment de m'entendre ? Je décidai de tester cette théorie.

_'Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Isabella,' _intimai-je dans ma tête.

Je restai bouche bée lorsqu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Quand elle mordit sa lèvre, je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'embrasser et la sucer dans ma bouche. Lorsque je la libérai en souriant, elle referma les yeux.

_'Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire aime-moi ?' _

« Isabella, je ne veux pas te baiser. Après t'avoir fait mal, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus doux, » gémis-je en me frottant contre elle en retour.

Mes hanches ne pouvaient plus demeurer immobiles, et j'entrepris de pousser ma verge en butant vigoureusement, pour ensuite ralentir et transformer mon va-et-vient en une tendre caresse. Ses mains se déplacèrent de mes épaules vers mes cheveux, mais pas pour égratigner ou tirer, seulement pour caresser avec soin.

C'était la deuxième fois que nous avions des rapports sexuels 'à la vanille,' et pour être honnête, je la voulais des deux façons. J'en avais la preuve claire et nette quand je sentais la spirale dans mon ventre se serrer avec chaque coup de rein ; mon orgasme approchait, et je le savourai pleinement. Je sus qu'elle était prête lorsque je sentis ses parois frémir.

Après lui avoir causé de la douleur, il n'était pas question que je vienne avant elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache que je l'aimais. Pas seulement en pensée. Alors je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. J'attendis qu'elle jouisse et je jouis avec elle.

« Je t'aime, Isabella, » hurlai-je.

« Je vous aime aussi, Maître, » croassa-t-elle.

Je souris et haletai sur sa poitrine. « Pourrais-tu me tutoyer et m'appeler Edward quand tu dis que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre, débattant mentalement avant de répondre, « Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Accepterais-tu que je t'appelle Bella quand je dis que je t'aime ? » Son sourire parla pour elle.

« Oui, mais tu seras toujours mon Maître, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas… » Je la fis taire d'un baiser.

Puis, m'écartant, je lui dis, « Je serai toujours ton Maître. Nous serons simplement un couple comme Diana et son soumis. Est-ce acceptable ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Toute notre relation dépendait de sa réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais été en couple. Est-ce que quelque chose va changer ? »

« Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. Nous pouvons baiser et nous pouvons faire l'amour. Nous continuerons notre relation comme avant, seulement à l'occasion nous aurons des relations sexuelles vanillées. Tu ne seras pas punie dans ces moments-là. Tu n'auras qu'à demander du sexe à la vanille et je saurai être Edward à la place de Maître. » Je relevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

« Tant que rien d'autre ne change. J'avais peur que tu me renvoies en apprenant la nature de mes sentiments. »

« Jamais je ne te renverrai. Rien ne changera. Je serai le même Maître que j'étais avant. Seulement à partir de maintenant, quand nous ne serons pas dans une scène, nous pourrons parler, nous balader, et lire ensemble. Je vais te faciliter les choses. Quand tu voudras être vanille, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler Edward. Et quand je voudrai être vanille, je t'appellerai Bella. »

« Oui, c'est plus facile. » Elle soupira et se blottit contre ma peau si froide.

La tenant tout près, je soupirai dans ses cheveux. « Isabella, rappelle-toi que tu as promis de rester loin de La Push. »

« Oui, Maître, » soupira-t-elle.

Soudainement, elle songea à sa dernière visite là-bas, celle qui m'avait tellement contrarié. C'était époustouflant de revoir les événements dans sa tête sans coupures, et aussi très instructif.

**À suivre...**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**

**A/N as always this could not be possible with the marvelous translations from Milk! She's so wonderful to help me with this. So my upmost gratutde goes out to her!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre est raconté du point de vue de Bella.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 15 : Les souvenirs de Bella

Comme Edward était en dehors de la ville, j'eus beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir sur la façon dont ma vie avait changé depuis mon arrivée à Forks. C'était difficile de croire que presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais été abandonnée par ma mère et son nouveau mari, et envoyée au loin. Apparemment, j'étais de trop.

J'avais toujours su que j'étais différente. J'avais besoin qu'on me guide, qu'on me dirige, non pas qu'on me suive. À Phoenix, j'avais vécu à l'écart de mes pairs. La façon qu'ils avaient d'être décontractés, typique des gens du sud, ne correspondait pas à ma nature. Ils ne pouvaient pas me procurer ce dont j'avais besoin. Il était indéniable que chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à moi sur un certain ton, mes genoux faiblissaient.

J'aimais – non, biffez ça – j'avais besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire. Mon médecin de famille fut le premier à remarquer mes habitudes particulières. Il vérifiait constamment ma colonne vertébrale, en quête d'anomalies, mais elle était toujours parfaite. Puis, mes autres bizarreries firent surface. Que je ne veuille pas marcher devant quiconque était seulement le début. Il me testa une fois à l'aide de commandes verbales. La plupart des ordres qu'il me donna passèrent inaperçus au niveau de mon cerveau. En fait c'est quand il utilisa un ton formel et sévère que je me mis à l'écouter. Mes parents ne furent pas mis au courant de ce qui avait été découvert à mon sujet. Ils étaient les dernières personnes que j'aurais voulu informer de mes tendances étranges et 'anormales'. En fin de compte, le Dr Adams déclara que j'avais une personnalité soumise de façon naturelle. Génial, désormais il y avait une étiquette que je pourrais placarder sur mon front.

Tout semblait sur le point de s'arranger quand Char – mon père, me demanda de venir habiter avec lui. Le jour de mon arrivée à Forks, je savais que ma vie allait changer, mais je ne saisissais pas complètement comment. Cela allait changer très vite.

Peu de temps après mon arrivée, Charlie me fut littéralement arraché. Au début, ses adjoints ne voulurent pas me croire lorsque je leur dis que je l'avais regardé se faire traîner dans les bois derrière la maison par trois silhouettes encapuchonnées. J'avais vu cette scène par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Cela changea quand ils découvrirent les traces de sang. Il fut conclu que personne de ma taille ne pourrait l'avoir maîtrisé et entraîné de force. Euh… ouais, c'est ce que je leur avais dit… Pendant plusieurs jours, des battues furent organisées pour ratisser les bois afin de retrouver Charlie. On fit même appel à nos amis de la réserve Quileute qui avaient des talents particuliers pour suivre une piste. Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé.

C'est à ce moment-là que ma vie tomba de Charybde en Scylla. Personne ne voulait de moi. Ma mère et Phil refusèrent tout net de venir me chercher. Étant donné que la disparition de Charlie faisait toujours les nouvelles, les médias se mirent à divaguer sur le fait que personne ne voulait m'offrir une place où aller vivre. Finalement, Billy Black se présenta au poste de police.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Bella. Allons, tu peux venir habiter avec Jacob et moi, » fut tout ce qu'il dit en empoignant mes bagages.

« Hé, Bella, » m'accueillit Jacob avec un sourire forcé et une étreinte un peu plus authentique.

« Hé, Jake, » soupirai-je, heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui ne me considérait pas comme un fardeau.

« Je vais te céder ma chambre. Mon père et moi allons dormir dans des lits superposés, » rigola-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas te jeter hors de ta chambre. Je peux dormir sur le canapé ou même sur le sol, à la limite, » marmonnai-je en regardant mes pieds.

« Ne dis pas de sottises, voyons. Tout est pour le mieux, » gloussa-t-il, me guidant vers leur camion.

Billy ne prononça pas une autre parole sur le trajet vers la réserve. Je ne saurais dire s'il me regarda pendant ce temps, car pour ma part je gardai les yeux fixés sur mes mains que je n'arrêtais pas de tordre, ce qui était un signe révélateur de ma nervosité. J'avais toujours évité de regarder les gens dans les yeux car ça me rendait mal à l'aise.

Au début, tout se passa bien. Je commençai à fréquenter l'école sur la réserve avec les autres jeunes. Tout le monde était vraiment cool avec moi. Je me liai tout de suite d'amitié avec Leah Clearwater. Elle comprit instantanément ce que j'étais, et n'en fit pas tout un plat. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Jamais je n'oublierais la fois où Leah, Jake et moi étions restés assis toute la nuit à parler de mes problèmes. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque avant cette nuit-là.

Voir Leah penchée dans l'expectative avait provoqué chez moi le désir de lui plaire. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres lisses et pulpeuses se mouvoir contre les miennes. Je fondis lorsqu'elle effleura tendrement mes lèvres. Sans réfléchir plus avant, je me penchai vers elle. Non pas que j'aie des tendances lesbiennes, mais j'étais désespérée de sentir quelqu'un me toucher. Et elle ne se gêna pas pour me toucher. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et attira mon visage plus près du sien. Ses lèvres fermes et tendues enjoignirent les miennes à la suivre, et c'est ce qui se passa.

Elle m'appuya contre le canapé et ses mains se déplacèrent de mes cheveux vers mes épaules qu'elle empêcha de se soulever dans une démonstration de force. Je laissai échapper un gémissement d'excitation en écartant légèrement mes lèvres, ce qui lui permit de glisser sa langue le long de celles-ci.

Elle rit lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi.

« Bella, si tu veux vivre ce style de vie sans qu'on abuse de toi, tu dois recevoir une formation. »

En jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, je la vis sourire.

« Quel style de vie ? Quelle formation ? »

« Allons, je n'ai pas eu besoin du rapport d'un médecin pour voir l'évidence. Ton corps crie à tue-tête que tu es une soumise. Le seul problème c'est que trop de gens, et pas seulement des Dominants, vont profiter de ça. Il faut que tu sois formée afin que nous puissions te trouver un Dom qui te protégera. » Elle secoua la tête et sourit. « Nous nous occuperons de ta formation, mais nous ne partageons pas, alors nos contacts avec toi seront très limités. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Bells, je ne te baiserai pas, » me rassura Jake avec un grand sourire.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? » Murmurai-je, regardant autour pour m'assurer que personne ne viendrait nous surprendre.

« Mon père va aller jouer aux cartes demain soir. On pourra commencer à ce moment-là, » répondit Jake en se mettant à rire.

Les 24 heures suivantes furent les plus longues de ma vie. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ma formation allait impliquer. Cependant, je devais admettre que j'étais allée faire des recherches sur Internet après que Billy se soit couché, et que j'avais trempé ma petite culotte. Les images à elles seules m'incitèrent à glisser une main dans mon pantalon de pyjama. Cachée sous les couvertures, j'explorai mes attributs féminins pour la première fois. Je commençai avec seulement un doigt et me caressai à tâtons, en quête d'une quelconque sensation agréable. Le fait que je sois luisante d'humidité facilita ma recherche de sensations grisantes parce que tout était plaisant. Mais la pièce de résistance fut sans conteste le petit bouton minuscule qui envoya de délectables ondes de choc à travers mon corps.

Voir tous ces magnifiques pénis sur l'écran de l'ordinateur poussa mes doigts à danser autour de mon clitoris et à plonger dans ma chatte. Je mordis ma lèvre pour essayer d'étouffer les gémissements de volupté qui voulaient m'échapper. Utilisant un doigt, je pompai lentement, puis plus vite à mesure que l'incendie se répandait dans mes entrailles. Au moment d'ajouter un autre doigt, j'étais déjà prête à exploser.

Et au moment d'arriver aux vidéos pornos, je ruais des hanches, excitée par le bruit des gémissements et des grognements qui résonnaient dans mes écouteurs. Chaque son était un délice à mes oreilles et me poussait vers la finale. Mordant ma lèvre, je jouis en même temps que les personnes en démonstration dans les vidéos. Quand l'extase de mon tout premier orgasme se fut estompée, je réalisai que j'étais en paix avec l'idée de mener ma vie selon ma nature.

Je ne tenais pratiquement plus en place au moment où Billy quitta la maison pour aller chez les Clearwater. J'émis un petit rire en regardant Jake et Leah se métamorphoser. Il n'y avait rien eu de drôle la première fois que je les avais vus se transformer en loups. Ça m'avait foutu une trouille de tous les diables, mais avec le temps je m'étais habituée. Maintenant, je voyais leur transformation comme un phénomène d'une beauté admirable.

Je grimpai sur le dos de Leah et m'agrippai solidement à sa fourrure alors qu'elle s'élançait à travers les arbres. Jake m'avait dit que nous allions nous rendre à une cabane cachée où Leah et lui pourraient être eux-mêmes. Ils se déplaçaient tellement vite que nous atteignîmes la cabane avant que je puisse évaluer la distance que nous avions parcourue. La liberté qu'ils possédaient était ahurissante. Ils pouvaient simplement être qui ils étaient, et personne ne s'en souciait. La meute savait ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'avaient pas à faire face au jugement de leurs pairs.

Lorsque Leah me fit descendre de son dos, Jake était déjà à genoux à ses pieds. Je sentis immédiatement l'impulsion de le suivre dans son besoin de lui plaire. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en me voyant tomber à genoux et imiter la posture de Jake.

« C'est très bien, mon soumis, et toi aussi mon amie, » ronronna-t-elle, faisant quelques pas autour de nous pour vérifier que notre position était parfaite.

« Jake, tu feras seulement ce que je te dirai de faire à Bella. Même si elle n'est pas ma soumise, je m'attends à ce qu'elle aussi écoute mes instructions. Bella, t'engages-tu à ne faire que ce que je te dirai ? »

« Oui, Madame, » fredonnai-je, me rappelant tout ce que j'avais lu.

« Très bien, suivez-moi à l'intérieur et que la fête commence, » dit-elle en riant.

Je restai derrière Jake et pénétrai dans la caverne d'Ali Baba des salles de jeux. La cabane en entier était la salle de jeux. Il y avait des jouets, des fouets, des martinets et des chaînes mur à mur. Beaucoup de chaînes.

« Bella, pour le moment assieds-toi sur cette chaise. Je vais te montrer, en le faisant avec Jake, certaines choses que je vais te faire par la suite. Je veux que tu les voies avant que nous les essayions. » Elle caressa ma joue tandis que Jake montait sur la table et s'allongeait sur le dos.

Je devins toute mouillée dès le premier coup de sa cravache. Ce n'était pas de la voir l'utiliser sur Jake qui m'alluma, c'était juste le bruit du cuir claquant contre sa cuisse. La plainte qu'il poussa me fit l'envier d'être sur la table. Les soins qu'elle lui prodigua après lui avoir administré plusieurs autres coups de cravache constituaient un spectacle stupéfiant. Je voulais que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi comme ça. Jamais dans ma vie n'avais-je autant désiré quelque chose.

« Viens ici, Bella. Je veux que tu voies la bonne façon de sucer une bite, » sourit-elle.

En m'approchant, je restai bouche bée malgré moi en la voyant le caresser fermement et amoureusement pour le préparer. Jake était dans un tel état de béatitude qu'une bombe atomique ne l'aurait sans doute pas sorti de sa transe. Chaque plainte et chaque gémissement encourageaient Leah tandis qu'elle le mettait dans sa bouche avant de le ressortir.

« Chaque homme est différent. Ajuste tes caresses en fonction de chacun d'eux. Jauge sa réaction et change la cadence au besoin. Si tu ne le laisses pas sentir et voir à quel point tu aimes sucer sa queue, il n'aura pas une expérience extraordinaire. » Jake frissonna quand elle le lécha de son cul jusqu'à son gland.

Je l'observai faire l'amour à son phallus. L'attention qu'elle lui prodiguait était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Jake poussa une plainte de protestation quand elle s'arrêta.

« Ne songe même pas à jouir tout de suite. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, » ronronna-t-elle.

« Bella, viens ici et entoure cette jolie bite avec tes doigts. » Ça faisait un drôle d'effet, mais j'obéis quand même.

Une fois que ses mains chevauchèrent les miennes, elle me montra les différentes pressions à appliquer. Son pouce guida le mien vers le haut en suivant sa veine et frotta son gland. Sa chair rougie palpita, attendant les ordres de Leah.

« Jouis pour moi, Jake, » ordonna-t-elle, et juste comme ça, son foutre jaillit de lui en longues giclées sur son ventre.

« Merci, Maîtresse, » gémit-il.

« Maintenant, Bella, déshabille-toi et nous allons te montrer ce à quoi tu peux t'attendre. Nous allons procéder très gentiment avec toi pour que tu puisses t'habituer aux jouets. »

Je mordis ma lèvre, acquiesçai et fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me regarda comme si j'étais détraquée. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour moi. Jake, en parfait gentleman, m'aida à monter sur la table. Je pris quelques grandes respirations et je m'allongeai en écartant mes membres comme Jake l'avait fait avant moi. Il me sourit, satisfait de ma position.

« Ne lui fais pas des liens trop serrés, Jake, » ordonna Leah.

Un frisson me parcourut alors qu'il attachait mon poignet avec de la corde. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'attacher mes quatre membres, j'étais prête à exploser.

« Tu es complètement trempée, Bella. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Madame, » soufflai-je.

Elle réussit à m'avoir dès le premier claquement de sa cravache. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, elle avait raison ceci était ce qui manquait à ma vie pour la rendre meilleure. La légère brûlure du coup de cravache suffit à faire palpiter ma chatte, désespérée d'être soulagée.

« Bella, pour ce soir seulement tu peux venir autant de fois que ton corps le voudra. Après ça, nous allons travailler sur l'endurance. » Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le ton de son autorité.

« Nous n'allons pas te déflorer non plus. Ton futur Maître aimera sans doute avoir l'honneur de le faire lui-même, » dit-elle en riant.

Elle avait raison à ce propos. Edward prit grand plaisir à me déflorer. Il ne me punit même pas pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu d'avance que j'étais vierge. Hé, il n'y avait pas de case à cocher pour les vierges dans le formulaire de demande que j'avais rempli. J'avais été bien formée, c'est juste que je n'avais pas été bien baisée.

Pendant des mois nous travaillâmes sur tous les aspects et avec une foule d'accessoires, de la panoplie de fouets à la multitude de jouets en passant par des tests d'endurance de tous genres. Leah demanda même à Jake de me montrer comment lui faire un cunnilingus. Je ne le mis jamais en pratique, mais je savais comment m'y prendre au cas où mon futur Maître voudrait me voir me livrer à ce genre de chose. Je passai des heures à sucer des godes de toutes les tailles.

Une semaine avant de nous faire surprendre par Billy, Leah reçut une lettre d'information avec une nouvelle recherche de soumises. Après avoir appelé le numéro, elle était convaincue que ce serait celui-là. Ça ne le fut pas, pas plus que les cinq autres pour lesquels je postulai. Aucun d'eux n'était même intéressé par un essai ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais toujours la première à être remerciée.

Au cours d'une nuit particulièrement orageuse, mon cauchemar suivant débuta. Billy nous surprit tous les trois au milieu d'une de nos scènes. Sans dire un mot, il m'empoigna et me traîna à l'extérieur. Il me projeta au sol et j'atterris dans une flaque. Je me débattis pour me relever, mais je pleurais si fort qu'au moment où je parvins à me remettre debout, il me claquait la porte au nez. Mon corps nu trembla sous la pluie froide et diluvienne. J'espérais, quand Jake sortit dehors, qu'il me permettrait de retourner à l'intérieur pour me rhabiller, mais lorsque je vis qu'il transportait mes vêtements, je sus.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Il ne veut pas que tu reviennes, » soupira Jake en me tendant mes affaires.

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai compris, » reniflai-je.

Il m'attrapa et me serra très fort dans ses bras, comme seul lui pouvait le faire. Il me tint contre lui et me laissa sangloter tout mon soûl. On ne voulait pas de moi encore une fois.

« Leah t'a déniché un autre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Voici l'adresse. Le vieux bateau de Charlie est toujours au quai. Mène-le à Seattle et je te rencontrerai là demain avec ton camion et tes affaires. » Je le serrai encore plus avant de le laisser partir.

Après m'être habillée dans la grange, je fis ce qu'il avait suggéré. Ma première nuit sur le bateau ne m'apporta que des cauchemars. Tel que promis, Jake me livra mon camion avec mes possessions le jour suivant.

Lorsque le jour de mon rendez-vous arriva, je me préparai mentalement à me faire renvoyer. À ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas ce qui se produisit. En fait, je fus parmi les cinq candidates à qui on demanda de rester. L'homme qui gardait les portes avait l'air effrayant.

La première fille à être introduite était une blonde aux jambes interminables et aux yeux bleu pâle. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressortit du local avec une mine défaite. Je trouvais ça étrange, mais je haussai les épaules. Je savais que j'irais bientôt la rejoindre dans le parking. Les trois autres entrèrent et ressortirent aussi vite. Peut-être qu'il ne prendrait pas sa décision aujourd'hui, songeai-je.

« Isabella Swan, il va vous rencontrer maintenant, » dit l'homme avec un accent du sud.

En me levant, je m'accrochai dans le pied de ma chaise et je faillis tomber. Sachant que j'allais ressortir en un rien de temps m'aida à demeurer calme en entrant dans la pièce sombre. Le seul bruit que j'entendis était un sifflement. Je clignai des yeux rapidement et tentai de les ajuster, mais sans succès. Il faisait trop noir pour que j'arrive à discerner quoi que ce soit.

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser se résumait à ceci : j'espérais qu'il ne soit pas trop rude la première fois. Je me demandais pourquoi nous étions dans l'obscurité. Ne voulait-il pas me voir avant de se décider ? Il ne voudrait sans doute pas de moi de toute façon. J'étais trop inexpérimentée pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci ?

« Déshabille-toi. » Sa voix sévère mais veloutée frappa mon attention.

Je pris mon temps pour me dévêtir, comme Leah me l'avait montré, et je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'excitation. Au moment d'enlever mon jeans noir, j'étais au-delà de l'excitation. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue aussi loin avant. Mon formulaire de demande était généralement suffisant pour m'écarter.

« Avance. » Je ne pouvais que me soumettre à cette voix.

Je n'avais jamais marché dans une pièce sans lumière auparavant, aussi espérai-je que je n'allais pas trébucher.

« Stop, tourne à gauche, fais trois pas et tourne à droite. » Encore une fois, son ton exigeait que je suive ses instructions sans poser de questions.

« Mets-toi à genoux. » Incapable de résister, je tombai à genoux tel qu'il me l'avait demandé, et j'attendis.

Il sentait délicieusement bon, réalisai-je en prenant une grande respiration.

« Rampe vers moi, » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Sur mes mains et mes genoux, je fis ce qu'il m'avait ordonné de faire. Centimètre par centimètre, je m'approchai de lui, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Lorsque je sentis ses genoux entrer en contact avec mes épaules, je fis une pause et attendis ses prochaines instructions. Je ne pus empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes en sentant un doigt glacial glisser le long de ma fente humide. Mon cerveau fouilla pour trouver une pensée cohérente. J'étais désorientée, mais pas au point de ne pas entendre le bruit qu'il fit en détachant sa braguette.

Je pensais seulement à une chose, 'Ne fais pas tout rater, Bella ! Il te donne une chance d'avoir la vie que tu désires ! Satisfais-le !'

Il ordonna d'une voix rauque, « Ouvre ta jolie petite bouche pour moi. »

Léchant mes lèvres, je préparai ma bouche pour lui. À ce stade-ci, ça me démangeait d'avoir un peu d'attention. Me rappelant du conseil de Jake, je gardai les yeux clos et les bras ballant de chaque côté. Je me penchai en avant et attendis son prochain geste.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas me mettre à ronronner lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mon excitation eut le meilleur de moi lorsqu'il m'attira encore plus près de lui. Je sortis la langue, espérant pouvoir le goûter. Bon Dieu, il avait un goût si doux. Je l'entendis gémir sourdement. Pourvu qu'il ait aimé ce que je venais de faire…

'Oh… il a si bon goût ; il n'est pas salé. Il est sucré – comme du miel,' gémis-je intérieurement.

Lorsque lentement il baissa ma tête pour que ma bouche rencontre sa verge, je fus étonnée par la sensation de froid contre mes lèvres. Mais j'eus vite fait de me raisonner en songeant que j'étais tellement habituée à la température surélevée des gens de la meute que je n'arrivais plus à évaluer correctement la température pour un être humain normal. Les gens de la meute étaient brûlants à 42,2 degrés Celsius. Bien sûr qu'un humain ordinaire allait sembler plus froid.

'Tellement froid… tellement bon… comme une sucette glacée à la vanille et au miel,' pensai-je.

Je fus choquée quand brusquement il enleva ses mains de mes cheveux pour agripper le fauteuil. Je redoublai d'effort, espérant lui plaire. Le mieux que je pouvais en déduire était qu'il n'aimait pas ça. S'il aimait ce que je lui faisais, n'aurait-il pas gémi ou grogné quelque chose ? Jake s'exprimait avec plus d'éloquence, lui.

Me rappelant ma formation, je fis tout ce que Leah m'avait enseigné. Je le léchai, le mordillai et le suçai à divers degrés. Je repris espoir dans le fait qu'il avait commencé à haleter. Je pris le reste de son phallus dans ma main et le stimulai avec plus d'ardeur jusqu'à ce que tout à coup il se mette à vibrer avant d'exploser dans ma bouche. J'avalai tout ce qu'il avait à m'offrir et le léchai jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je n'étais pas préparée pour sa déclaration suivante.

Il caressa ma joue avec son doigt et murmura, « Isabella Swan, il me plairait… que tu sois Ma Soumise. »

Ouais, évidemment que j'étais déconcertée ! Je voulais le crier sur tous les toits, mais il ne m'avait pas encore dit que je pouvais lui répondre.

« Tu peux répondre verbalement, » soupira-t-il, irrité.

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous appeler "Maître", Monsieur, » répondis-je avec précipitation.

« Tu devrais être très fière de toi. Tu as sucé ma verge comme une pro. Ce soir, je vais t'envoyer un e-mail t'expliquant tout ce que tu dois faire avant notre prochaine rencontre – rencontre au cours de laquelle je vais t'offrir un collier de soumission. Dans ton application, il est dit que tu n'as pas d'emploi et que tu ne fréquentes pas l'école non plus. Est-ce exact ? Je veux que tu répondes à toutes mes questions verbalement jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. » Sa voix était sévère et rigide et m'appelait à me surpasser.

« Oui Monsieur, » répondis-je.

« Tu as été informée que je pourrai passer à l'appartement fourni dans le contrat à n'importe quel moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » répliquai-je sans hésiter.

« J. te fera remplir tous les formulaires nécessaires. Sache qu'à partir du moment où tu auras signé ces papiers, tu m'appartiendras, et je te préviens tout de suite que je ne partage pas. » Je frissonnai de le sentir tellement près de moi que son souffle chatouillait mon cou.

« J'ai compris le message, Monsieur. » Son apparence physique m'était égal. Je voulais juste le satisfaire pour lui prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« J'ai laissé l'adresse de l'appartement et les directions pour s'y rendre, ainsi qu'un BlackBerry et un jeu de clés sur le bureau. Tu vas te rendre directement chez toi, faire tes valises, et ensuite tu iras à l'appartement pour attendre mon e-mail. »

Je voulais lui dire que toutes mes affaires étaient dans mon camion, mais je décidai de me rendre directement à l'adresse indiquée et d'attendre son message. Mon sexe en feu le suppliait déjà pour être soulagé. Même si je ne portais pas encore de collier de soumission, je savais que mes orgasmes lui appartenaient.

« Une fois que j'aurai quitté cette pièce, je veux que tu te rhabilles et que tu t'assois tranquillement dans ce fauteuil pour attendre J. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu peux dire adieu à cette position que je viens de t'offrir. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » promis-je, ne voulant pas bousiller ma chance d'avoir ce que j'avais cherché.

Je soupirai en l'entendant remonter sa braguette. Cela signifiait que je devrais attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de lui offrir le cadeau ultime de ma servitude, en l'occurrence ma virginité. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, je me retrouvai seule dans la pièce. Pendant une minute, je crus que j'avais imaginé tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'est alors que je vis les choses qu'il avait laissées pour moi sur le bureau. Je me rhabillai en vitesse et m'installai dans le fauteuil pour attendre J.

J. ne parut pas surpris de me voir en entrant dans la pièce. À la place, il s'empara d'un dossier sur lequel était inscrit le nom Edward Cullen et il me tendit toute la paperasse habituelle, de la liste de vérification à l'entente écrite que je devais signer. J'avais entendu ce nom autour de la réserve Quileute. La meute n'était pas friande de cette famille, bien que ses membres n'aient jamais dit pourquoi. Je pris mon temps pour lire les documents attentivement avant de les remplir et de les remettre.

« Félicitations, Isabella. J'espère que vous rendrez M. Cullen très heureux. Il a cherché quelqu'un pendant un bon moment, » commenta J. en me faisant un petit sourire entendu.

La façon qu'il avait de me reluquer me rendit impatiente de quitter les lieux. Aussitôt qu'il m'eut dit que je pouvais partir, je courus à la porte.

« La terre appelle Bella, est-ce que tu es là ? » Je me mis à rire alors que Jake passait une main devant mon visage.

« Ouais, je suis là. C'est juste que mon Maître me manque, » rigolai-je.

« Vas-tu nous parler de lui un jour ? »

« Certainement pas, » gloussai-je.

**À suivre…**

**J'espère que cette incursion dans l'esprit de Bella vous a plu.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**

**A/N as always this could not be possible with the marvelous translations from Milk! She's so wonderful to help me with this. So my upmost gratutde goes out to her!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nous voici de retour dans la tête d'Edward.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 16 : L'épilation à la cire

Récapitulation :

Chapitre 14 :

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_« Je n'ai jamais été en couple. Est-ce que quelque chose va changer ? »_

_« Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. Nous pouvons baiser et nous pouvons faire l'amour. Nous continuerons notre relation comme avant, seulement à l'occasion nous aurons des relations sexuelles vanillées. Tu ne seras pas punie dans ces moments-là. Tu n'auras qu'à demander du sexe à la vanille, et je saurai être Edward à la place de Maître. » Je relevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux._

_« Tant que rien d'autre ne change. J'avais peur que tu me renvoies en apprenant la nature de mes sentiments. »_

_« Jamais je ne te renverrai. Rien ne changera. Je serai le même Maître que j'étais avant. Seulement à partir de maintenant, quand nous ne serons pas dans une scène, nous pourrons parler, nous balader, et lire ensemble. Je vais te faciliter les choses. Quand tu voudras être vanille, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler Edward. Et quand je voudrai être vanille, je t'appellerai Bella. »_

_« Oui, c'est plus facile. » Elle soupira et se blottit contre ma peau si froide._

_La tenant tout près, je soupirai dans ses cheveux. « Isabella, rappelle-toi que tu as promis de rester loin de La Push. »_

_« Oui, Maître, » soupira-t-elle._

_Soudainement, elle songea à sa dernière visite là-bas, celle qui m'avait tellement contrarié. C'était époustouflant de revoir les événements dans sa tête sans coupures, et aussi très instructif._

Chapitre 15

**Point de vue de Bella**

_« La terre appelle Bella, est-ce que tu es là ? » Je me mis à rire alors que Jake passait une main devant mon visage._

_« Ouais, je suis là. C'est juste que mon Maître me manque, » rigolai-je._

_« Vas-tu nous parler de lui un jour ? »_

_« Certainement pas, » gloussai-je._

Et maintenant…

La semaine suivant notre déclaration mutuelle et notre nouveau statut de couple apporta plusieurs défis dans son sillage. Les défis étaient davantage de mon côté que de celui de Bella. Pour elle, rien ne changea vraiment. Elle passa les jours qui suivirent en mode soumise, comme si nous étions toujours dans une relation strictement Dominant/soumise. Je devais l'appeler Bella au lieu d'Isabella pour lui rappeler notre nouvelle entente quand je m'adressais à elle. Mais dès lors, on pouvait la voir modifier son comportement comme si j'avais tourné un commutateur. Son corps tout entier répondait au nom que j'utilisais. Elle demeurait assujettie, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Elle se blottissait sur mes genoux et lisait avec moi. Nous faisions de longues promenades en nous tenant la main et en bavardant. Nous faisions l'amour pendant des heures dans le lit, sur le canapé, sur le plancher, et dans la douche.

Tous les jours, Isabella nettoyait la salle de jeux, l'air presque triste de ne pas l'utiliser. Traîner sa main le long de la table, épousseter l'armoire à jouets et laver le plancher la rendait pensive. Je décidai que ce soir, lorsqu'elle reviendrait de son shopping avec Alice pour dénicher une tenue pour la soirée chez Diana, je lui donnerais du plaisir dans cette pièce aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait en prendre. Honnêtement, ça me manquait à moi aussi.

J'entrai dans les visions d'Alice bien avant de l'entendre se garer en contrebas de la route qui menait au cottage. Bien entendu, elle retenait toutes les parties qui révélaient à quoi la tenue qu'elles avaient achetée ressemblait.

_'Ne regarde pas, Edward. Elle veut te faire une surprise,'_ pépia Alice dans sa tête.

« Très bien, mais il vaudrait mieux que ce soit parfait, » répondis-je, sachant que Bella ne m'entendrait pas.

_'Ah, s'il te plaît, à qui crois-tu t'adresser ?' _Le sarcasme dans son esprit me fit rire.

Bella bondit devant moi, lourdement chargée de ses sacs d'emplettes, s'élançant tout droit dans la chambre pour cacher son butin. Lorsque tout fut rangé, elle se faufila dans la salle de bain. Dans son esprit, je la regardai avec fascination sortir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'épiler à la cire et le déposer à côté du lavabo. Je saisis le bras du canapé pour essayer de ne pas me précipiter dans la salle de bain, mais avouons-le, je rêvais de l'épiler depuis que j'avais découvert qu'elle le faisait elle-même. Finalement, mes pieds bougèrent de leur propre gré. Aujourd'hui, j'obtiendrais ce que je voulais.

La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, et à l'intérieur se tenait Isabella dans toute sa splendide et glorieuse nudité, une jambe appuyée sur le lavabo alors qu'elle sortait le bâtonnet du pot de cire au miel.

« Isabella, » sifflai-je, mes yeux fixés sur le couteau à palette qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et son accessoire à badigeonner resta figé entre ses doigts. _'Il va me punir pour avoir attendu trop longtemps. J'aurais dû faire ça avant notre départ pour Forks.'_

Je m'approchai et m'emparai de l'instrument couvert de cire pour soulager ses doigts. « Assieds-toi sur le lavabo, » grognai-je, trop impatient pour la laisser s'opposer.

« Oui, Maître. » Elle sauta sur la vanité en respirant plus fort.

Retirant mon tee-shirt blanc, j'attrapai son pied droit et le plaçai sur mes abdominaux, savourant la chaleur de sa peau douce contre ma chair dure et froide. Je dus combattre l'envie de vénérer son petit pied en le couvrant de baisers. Ses ongles d'orteils brillaient grâce à la nouvelle couche de vernis rouge sang qu'elle venait de se faire appliquer. Elle avait eu un pédicure pendant qu'elle faisait son shopping avec Alice.

Je replongeai le bâtonnet dans le pot et le fis tournoyer pour récolter le plus de cire possible. Commençant à la hauteur du genou, j'enduis sa jambe d'un seul coup en me dirigeant vers le bas jusqu'à sa cheville. Elle siffla alors que la cire chauffée entrait en contact avec sa peau beaucoup plus froide. Elle saisit les rebords du comptoir et envoya sa tête en arrière contre le miroir. Soufflant légèrement, la cire refroidit plus rapidement sous mon haleine glaciale. La poitrine de Bella se souleva d'anticipation lorsque je levai suffisamment la cire pour avoir prise sur l'extrémité de la bande durcie afin de pouvoir l'enlever.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella, » ordonnai-je. Ses yeux couleur chocolat s'ancrèrent dans l'or des miens. « Il y a trop longtemps que je désire faire ceci. »

Je tirai la bande de cire vers le haut et la retirai de sa peau tendre et délicate. Elle ferma les yeux et émit un adorable sifflement. Elle se tortilla, mais ne fit aucun effort pour me stopper. Je pris mon temps, savourant la teinte rose que prenait sa peau après chaque passe.

Elle ne s'objecta pas lorsque j'entrepris d'épiler la zone du bikini. L'odeur de son excitation imprégna l'air dans l'espace confiné. Quand tout fut propre et dépourvu de poil, je me penchai et lapai la chair rose, la refroidissant avec ma langue humide et glaciale. Elle ballotta la tête et mordit sa lèvre pour éviter de gémir.

M'agenouillant, j'enveloppai son cul de mes bras et je l'attirai vers mes lèvres avides. Elle plaça ses petits pieds sur mes épaules et ouvrit les genoux en grand pour moi. Effleurer son clitoris du bout de la langue eut pour effet de faire ruisseler ses jus en abondance. Le visage enfoui dans sa chatte, je tendis le bras et titillai son mamelon avec une main, le roulant et le pinçant entre mes doigts.

_'Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si seulement il savait à quel point je veux qu'il me baise avec sa langue en ce moment,' _gémit-elle dans ses pensées.

Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, c'est exactement ce que je fis. Écartant ses plis, j'ouvris son joli sexe rose pour mon plaisir. Après avoir passé quelques secondes à taquiner son bouton nerveux avec ma langue, je plongeai en elle. Ses parois étroites frémirent autour de mon appendice qui l'assaillait voluptueusement. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux et se remit en équilibre pour ne pas tomber de la vanité.

_'Tellement bon… besoin de plus… bordel !'_ Haleta-t-elle mentalement lorsque j'introduisis un doigt loin en elle.

Je le recourbai et lui infligeai un mouvement de va-et-vient, facilité par l'humidité de son sexe. J'ajoutai un autre doigt à l'amalgame glissant. Levant les yeux, je vis qu'Isabella était perdue dans une brume de luxure. J'aurais pu la baiser de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, et elle ne m'aurait pas arrêté. J'enfonçai mes doigts jusqu'à la garde et sentis une petite rugosité cachée dans les profondeurs de sa chatte. J'avais lu au sujet des orgasmes qui faisaient gicler le foutre, mais il me restait encore à l'essayer sur elle. Peut-être plus tard, après la soirée festive chez Diana.

Ma verge pulsa et se tendit contre mon pantalon, désespérée de trouver sa délivrance elle aussi, chaque secousse devenant plus douloureuse. Finalement, j'atteignis ma limite et décidai de nous satisfaire tous les deux. Bella se tordit contre la porcelaine en m'entendant baisser ma fermeture Éclair. Libéré, mon phallus atterrit dans ma main, impatient de sentir une friction. Un gémissement guttural vibra contre ses petites lèvres, la faisant gémir elle aussi quand je commençai à me caresser. Balançant mes hanches, je pompai ma verge vite et furieusement, nous conduisant tous les deux vers l'extase. Je mordillai son clitoris avec mes dents protégées par mes lèvres, ce qui l'envoya par dessus bord, m'entraînant avec elle. Mon plaisir se manifesta en longues et vigoureuses giclées dirigées vers le sol.

Se débattant, elle me donna tout ce qu'elle avait, enfouissant mon visage encore plus profondément, me permettant de la déguster avec bonheur. La saveur musquée de son nectar inonda mes papilles gustatives, les accablant presque d'exotisme.

_'Oh merde ! Oh Jésus ! Oh OUI !' _Récita-t-elle mentalement.

Je m'éloignai en riant, tapotant son pubis gonflé juste pour la tourmenter. Je la couvris de baisers en remontant vers son ventre tendu, humant intensément, laissant l'odeur de son sang saturer mes narines. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide sous sa chair fine. Chaque goutte de son sérum de vie était mienne, et c'était toujours une bonne journée quand je réussissais à ne pas la drainer.

« Merci, Isabella. Tu peux finir et t'habiller. La soirée débute dans une heure. Nous arriverons tard parce que tel est mon désir, » ricanai-je, fier de l'avoir rendue si heureuse tout en me contentant par la même occasion.

Elle était toujours magnifique après avoir joui parce qu'elle brillait alors d'une lueur particulière. Je la laissai perchée sur la vanité et j'allai m'habiller dans la salle de jeux. J'avais déposé mon costume dans cette pièce afin de donner à Isabella le temps et l'espace pour se préparer. Ça me permettait aussi de réfléchir à une façon d'utiliser la salle plus tard. Son vœu d'être attachée et baisée au-delà de la raison allait se réaliser ce soir.

Tel que promis, nous arrivâmes une heure après que la soirée Dom/soumise chez Diana ait commencé. En parfaite soumise, Bella fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avec ses yeux de biche docilement baissés, impeccable dans sa petite robe noire à sequins. Le choix d'Alice était exactement ce que je voulais la voir porter. La robe en montrait juste assez pour séduire et la mettre en valeur, sans révéler ce qui m'appartenait.

« Edward, Bella, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ce soir, » nous accueillit Diana, un sourire sincère ornant ses lèvres.

« Merci pour l'invitation. » Isabella rougit alors que je tapotais la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon bras.

Mon humeur changea subitement lorsque la porte se referma, envoyant dans notre direction une bouffée de l'odeur que je ne voulais pas sentir. Vampire. Scrutant la pièce, j'essayai de savoir d'où elle venait. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un que j'avais déjà senti auparavant.

**À suivre…**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**

**A/N as always this could not be possible with the marvelous translations from Milk! She's so wonderful to help me with this. So my upmost gratutde goes out to her!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteure de _Be My Sub_ : nails233**

**Traductrice de la version française, _Ma Soumise_ : Milk40**

**Créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight : Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17 : L'avertissement

**_Au chapitre précédent..._**

_Tel que promis, nous arrivâmes une heure après que la soirée Dom__/soumise__ chez Diana ait commencé. En parfaite soumise, Bella fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avec ses yeux de biche docilement baissés, impeccable dans sa petite robe noire à sequins. Le choix d'Alice était exactement ce que je voulais la voir porter. La robe en montrait juste assez pour séduire et la mettre en valeur, sans révéler ce qui m'appartenait._

_« Edward, Bella, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ce soir, » nous accueillit Diana, un sourire sincère ornant ses lèvres._

_« Merci pour l'invitation. » Isabella rougit alors que je tapotais la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon bras._

_Mon humeur changea subitement lorsque la porte se referma, envoyant dans notre direction une bouffée de l'odeur que je ne voulais pas sentir. Vampire. Scrutant la pièce, j'essayai de savoir d'où elle venait. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un que j'avais déjà senti auparavant._

« Bordel, » sifflai-je trop bas pour être entendu des autres personnes autour.

« Détends-toi, Edward, Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire un repas de ta précieuse soumise. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je suis celui qui a aidé Esme à concevoir la salle de jeux, » fredonna une voix trop faible pour être perçue des humains. « Peut-être que Jasper t'a parlé de moi ? Nous avons combattu ensemble jusqu'à ce que... »

« Peter. »

« Bien. Il t'a raconté. Jasper et Esme ont pensé que je serais peut-être en mesure de t'aider à y voir plus clair et dissiper ta confusion. Rejoins-nous dans la salle à manger. »

« Ta soumise est ici ? »

« Elle est le seul autre vampire dans la demeure, » répondit-il en riant.

« Vous voulez bien nous excuser, Diana ? J'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connais aller dans la salle à manger. » Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et guidai Bella vers la voix.

« Bien sûr. Nous nous reverrons au cours de la soirée. Profitez bien de la fête, » murmura notre hôtesse en s'éloignant.

C'est seulement après que Diana nous eut laissés que je notai la seconde odeur. C'était inhabituel. Normalement je n'avais aucun problème à déchiffrer les différentes odeurs de différents vampires, et d'ailleurs c'était aussi le cas avec les humains. Peut-être que tout ce temps passé avec Bella m'avait désensibilisé. Son parfum semblait dominer tous les autres.

Je me penchai vers Bella et murmurai, « Isabella, mes instructions sont claires : tu dois toujours rester près de moi, sauf si j'en décide autrement. »

« Oui, Maître, » dit-elle presque en ronronnant.

Bella n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se faire rappeler les règles il s'agissait davantage d'un avertissement à l'intention des vampires qui nous attendaient. C'était une chose qu'Isabella savait : ne pas désobéir. Une fessée lui avait bien appris la leçon.

J'approchai du vampire aux cheveux brun miel et aux yeux bordeaux d'une démarche assurée comme si je l'avais vu la veille. « Peter, c'est bon de te revoir, » mentis-je, de sorte qu'Isabella ne se doute pas qu'il était comme un étranger pour moi.

« Oui, et réciproquement. Comment aimes-tu la salle de jeux ? Esme m'a dit que c'était un cadeau pour toi et ta magnifique soumise. » Il inclina la tête vers Isabella.

« Nous l'aimons beaucoup, merci. Isabella, dis bonjour. »

Sans lever les yeux, elle fit ce que je lui demandais. « Bonsoir, Monsieur. »

« Voici Charlotte, ma soumise. Charlotte, salue Edward. C'est le fils d'Esme, et le frère de Jasper. » D'après ses pensées, je savais qu'il trouvait amusant que nous vivions comme une famille.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » ronronna la blonde vampire aux yeux couleur grenat, gardant ceux-ci rivés au sol.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous promener à l'extérieur ? Le jardin est charmant. » Peter nous fit signe de le suivre.

Isabella marcha derrière moi, comme elle le faisait toujours. Son caractère naturel de soumise rayonnait. Au moins ils ne songeaient pas à la vider de son sang.

« Laissons-les s'asseoir sur le banc et bavarder entre elles pendant que nous discutons là-bas, d'accord ? » Proposa Peter en indiquant un mur de rosiers rouge-sang.

« Isabella, pendant que je m'entretiens avec Peter, tu peux parler avec Charlotte si tu veux. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais et s'installa sur le banc de marbre gris avec Charlotte. Cette dernière débuta la conversation en lui demandant comment nous nous étions rencontrés.

J'étais plus intéressé par ce que Peter avait à me dire, aussi allai-je le retrouver à proximité des rosiers.

« Esme dit que tu es préoccupé par la transformation de ta soumise. Pourquoi donc ? »

« Elle ne sera plus ma soumise une fois qu'elle aura été changée. »

Il se mit à rire. « Comment ça ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe un remède pour ce que nous sommes ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Sifflai-je.

Secouant la tête, il soupira. « Edward, la soumission ne vient pas du fait d'être physiquement inférieur à son Dom. Dieu sait que ce sont les soumises qui détiennent le pouvoir. Elles n'ont qu'à prononcer un mot pour tout arrêter abruptement. Isabella sera encore ta soumise, elle sera juste... un peu moins fragile. »

« Comment ferai-je pour l'attacher ? Je ne le pourrai pas, et tu le sais, » fis-je valoir d'une voix sourde.

« Tu le pourras avec tes mots. Quand elle se réveillera et fera partie de notre monde, oui, elle sera temporairement plus forte physiquement. Toutefois, dans son esprit, elle continuera de sentir le besoin de se faire dominer par toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle te l'a dit. »

« Non, car je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. J'attends le bon moment. »

« Carlisle dit qu'elle est celle dont le sang chante pour toi. Combien de temps encore crois-tu réellement avoir avant que l'inévitable ne se produise et que tu la vides de son sang ? »

« Je contrôle très bien ma soif, » grognai-je.

« Pour l'instant. Mais il suffira qu'elle se coupe avec du papier pour te pousser par-dessus bord. Et alors il sera trop tard pour t'arrêter. »

La crainte enfouie au fond de ma poitrine se mit à croître. Il avait raison. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour me faire dépasser les bornes.

Peter poursuivit. « Jasper ne t'a pas raconté au sujet de Charlotte et moi ? »

« Non. Il n'a jamais mentionné qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui vivait ce style de vie. En fait, je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. »

« J'ai rencontré Charlotte lorsque j'étais au service de Maria. J'ai désobéi à un ordre direct de la tuer. » Il secoua la tête. « Je pense que Maria a découvert que j'avais pris Charlotte comme soumise, et ça ne faisait pas du tout son affaire. Il faut savoir que cette femme sauvage voulait tout contrôler. La pensée qu'un des membres de son armée s'incline devant un autre qu'elle l'a rendue furieuse. Jasper nous a aidés à nous enfuir. Il s'est joint à nous pendant un certain temps avant de partir seul de son côté. Il n'était pas d'accord avec notre mode de vie, mais il ne l'a jamais jugé. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut m'aider avec ma situation. »

« J'allais y venir. Alors comme je le disais, c'est pour ça que Jasper et Esme ont demandé mon aide. Charlotte peut très bien tenir tête dans un combat, mais avec un seul commandement, elle tombera à genoux devant moi. Vois-tu – le besoin d'être contrôlé – c'est intégré dans l'esprit d'un ou d'une soumise. Tout comme le besoin de dominer est inscrit dans l'esprit du Dom, c'est simplement ce que nous sommes. Si tu penses qu'Isabella est la parfaite soumise en ce moment, attends de la voir en vampire. »

« Je ne vais pas nier que je suis égoïste. La pensée de mettre fin à sa vie et damner son âme est ce qui m'empêche de le faire aujourd'hui, » avouai-je.

L'expression de Peter devint sérieuse. « Alors dis-le lui. Explique-lui la situation et laisse-la décider. Tu es son Dom, néanmoins ceci n'est pas ton combat. Isabella doit prendre la décision, et tu dois lui accorder ce droit. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, » grondai-je. « Elle va passer à côté de trop de choses. Elle est encore si jeune. »

Étirant ses lèvres en un petit sourire entendu, il secoua la tête. « Si elle est assez vieille pour décider d'être une soumise, elle est assez vieille pour décider comment elle veut vivre le reste de sa vie. Ton boulot en tant que son Dom est de lui donner tout ce dont elle a besoin. Et si c'est de ça qu'elle a besoin ? »

Ratissant mes cheveux avec mes mains, je me posai la question : est-ce que je lui refusais vraiment quelque chose dont elle avait besoin ? « Je vais y réfléchir. Elle devrait commencer son cycle menstruel demain. Je ne la vois pas tant qu'elle a ses saignements, donc ça devrait me laisser du temps pour chasser et décider ce que je dois faire ensuite. »

« Ne laisse pas traîner les choses. » Il me regarda intensément. « Quand tu l'as prise comme soumise, tu devais savoir qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'elle ait besoin que tu la changes. Et quoi que tu fasses, ne laisse pas les Volturi découvrir que Bella est humaine. Caius n'aime pas les soumises humaines. Il estime qu'elles sont susceptibles de révéler notre secret. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas eu quelques unes. Sa philosophie est la suivante : il faut les achever aussi vite que possible. »

« Alors il a eu des soumises humaines par le passé ? »

« En effet, mais il serait plus juste de dire qu'il joue avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent. »

Le venin dans mon estomac fit des remous alors que ces mots déferlaient sur moi. Il se rappela une scène qu'il avait été invité à regarder, et je pus voir exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Sadique n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire le traitement subi par la soumise. Cela se termina sauvagement lorsque Caius l'assécha pendant qu'il se libérait en elle. Il jeta le corps sans en faire plus de cas. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? À une humaine, par-dessus le marché ?

Mon attention dériva sur Bella, toujours assise sur le banc. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un truc pareil lui arriver. Elle avait besoin que je la protège, et si nécessaire, que je la change. La décision était prise. Je ne pouvais plus la combattre. Tout à coup, l'envie de me rapprocher d'Isabella afflua en moi.

Je hochai vivement la tête pour montrer que je comprenais le sens caché. « Nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur et profiter de la fête. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas sembler grossiers. »

« Bien sûr. Et, Edward, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si je peux t'aider avec quoi que ce soit, » murmura-t-il tandis que nous allions rejoindre les dames.

Isabella se leva lentement, concentrée à fixer le sol. Elle plaça une main sur mon bras lorsque je le lui tendis. « Nous y allons ? »

« Tout ce que vous voulez, Maître, » fredonna-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça faisait à mon corps. Le simple mot 'Maître' dans sa bouche rendait ma verge dure comme du granit.

Ensemble, nous suivîmes Peter et Charlotte à l'intérieur. La soirée s'annonçait longue.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la salle de séjour pour regarder une démonstration sur l'utilisation des martinets. La grande Domme rousse débuta avec un simple coup vers le bas, et peu à peu elle se mit à exécuter des mouvements plus élaborés, allant jusqu'à former un huit avec les lanières de l'accessoire. Son soumis aux cheveux blonds était attaché, demeurant silencieux derrière son bâillon boule tout au long de la séance, mais ses pensées étaient à peine cohérentes sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

Je connaissais la réponse avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, « Isabella, est-ce que ceci t'excite ? » Je pouvais le sentir irradier d'elle.

« Oui, Maître, » souffla-t-elle, puis elle pensa 'Ça fait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avons pas eu autre chose que des relations sexuelles à la vanille.'

Bella avait raison. Après avoir confessé notre amour l'un pour l'autre, nous n'avions eu que des rapports sexuels vanillés. Enroulant une main autour de sa taille, je l'attirai contre ma poitrine. Son attention ne quitta jamais le couple au centre de la pièce.

« Je sais que tu es déçue, mais nous avions besoin de passer du temps 'à la vanille' pour créer des liens en tant que couple. Ce soir je dois quitter la ville pendant quelques jours pour mon travail. » Mes doigts dansèrent le long de son bras. « Lorsque je serai de retour, nous reprendrons notre mode de vie régulier, et nous pourrons faire l'amour 'à la vanille' quand nous en ressentirons l'envie. »

Elle soupira avec mélancolie. « Je vais attendre ce moment avec impatience, Maître. »

« Tout comme moi, Isabella. Nous avons beaucoup de temps de jeu à rattraper. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois prête pour moi. Mon voyage devrait se terminer en même temps que tes règles. Je vais m'assurer de t'apporter un nouveau jouet à la maison en guise de récompense pour t'être bien comportée. » Sa chair frissonna alors que mon pouce caressait son épaule.

Isabella se tendit lorsque la scène prit fin. Heureusement, Diana s'avança au milieu du salon et appela un autre couple qui devait faire une démonstration avec diverses pinces. Cela ne fit que l'exciter à nouveau. Je pris note mentalement d'acheter davantage de ces fameuses pinces.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé en affirmant que la soirée serait longue. Ce fut effectivement le cas. Au moment où la fête tirait à sa fin, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : m'enfouir dans le sexe étroit et accueillant d'Isabella.

Diana se précipita vers nous juste comme nous atteignions la porte. « Edward, faites-moi le plaisir d'accepter ceci. » Elle me tendit un sac-cadeau blanc avec du papier de soie blanc qui en débordait. « À la fin de chaque soirée, j'aime offrir un cadeau d'au revoir. Le vôtre et celui de Peter ont été spécialement conçus par mon père. Un jour, je vous en dirai plus à ce sujet. D'ici là, profitez-en bien. »

« Merci pour cette soirée très instructive. J'espère que nous pourrons revenir très prochainement. N'est-ce pas, Isabella ? »

« Ça me ferait très plaisir, Maître. Merci de nous avoir invités. »

« Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous avoir encore tous les deux parmi mes invités. » Cela dit, elle se tourna et alla rejoindre un autre couple qui était sur son départ.

Jouant les mecs décontractés, j'entraînai Isabella à l'arrière d'une limousine. Le tiraillement dans mon pantalon avait besoin d'être soulagé avant mon départ pour la chasse. J'ouvris le sac-cadeau et découvris une paire de menottes nichée dans le papier décoratif. Je ne reconnaissais pas le métal dans lequel elle était fabriquée, mais à ce stade, c'était de peu d'importance. Incapable d'attendre que nous soyons à la maison, je tirai Isabella pour l'installer sur mes genoux. Même avec la vitre teintée qui séparait le derrière du devant, je savais que le chauffeur pourrait possiblement jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Ça m'était égal, j'obtiendrais ce que je voulais.

« Chevauche-moi, je te veux ici et maintenant. »

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître. » Elle se positionna en songeant 'Oh, ça va être amusant.'

Une fois qu'elle fut en place, je mis ses mains derrière son dos et j'utilisai les menottes pour les entraver. Sa respiration était déjà haletante. Je tapotai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Le désir brûlait dans ses yeux quand elle me jeta un regard furtif. Mes mains glissèrent sous sa mini robe noire à paillettes, caressant ses cuisses en se déplaçant vers le haut, arrachant son string en dentelle.

« Ne prononce pas un mot, » ordonnai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans la vallée entre ses seins.

Je traçai des baisers sur sa gorge en montant vers son cou tout en vérifiant si Riley nous observait. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en le voyant jeter des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Je faufilai une main entre nous pour détacher mon pantalon et libérer ma verge palpitante.

« Tu aimes que je te possède alors que nous pouvons nous faire prendre, » ronronnai-je.

Les yeux d'Isabella se fermèrent en sentant mon membre viril s'aligner avec son sexe prêt à m'accueillir. Avec une légère poussée, je m'enfonçai dans son centre en fusion. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais jamais un mot n'en sortit.

« Bonne fille, va, » roucoulai-je en commençant à bouger, en quête du rythme parfait.

Agrippant ses hanches, j'orchestrai ses mouvements. Je ne pouvais pas nier que de savoir que Riley nous jetait des regards furtifs rendait l'expérience encore plus érotique. Isabella envoya sa tête en arrière, à bout de souffle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle se retenait avec difficulté.

« Pas tout de suite, Isabella. Attends que je t'en donne l'ordre. »

Mes coups de rein devinrent erratiques. Isabella cambra le dos, me donnant l'occasion de cueillir son mamelon couvert entre mes lèvres. En appliquant juste assez de pression, ses parois se mirent à frémir. J'étais trop près du précipice pour arrêter.

De mes doigts j'effleurai son petit bouton gonflé, lui procurant ainsi la dernière chose qui garantissait qu'elle se joigne à moi dans ma délivrance. « Maintenant, Isabella. Jouis pour moi, » grognai-je à voix basse.

Son corps convulsa dans mes bras alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, induisant le mien dans son sillage. J'éjaculai par saccades, envahi par un plaisir hallucinant. Laissant retomber sa tête sur mon épaule, elle gémit à chacun de mes derniers coups de rein. Mon nez remonta dans son cou, savourant l'arôme exquis qu'elle était la seule à posséder. Je fus submergé par une vague de soulagement en la tenant étroitement, sachant que j'avais réussi encore une fois à ne pas la tuer.

« Je t'aime, Bella, » chuchotai-je, signalant la fin de la scène.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

Une heure plus tard, la limousine se gara devant le cottage. Bien entendu, je raccompagnai Bella jusqu'à la porte et m'assurai qu'elle était en sécurité à l'intérieur avant de remonter dans le véhicule pour me faire reconduire à Forks. Je m'attendais à ce que les affaires d'Isabella soient emballées lors de mon retour afin que je puisse les déménager. Ne tenant pas vraiment à avoir de la compagnie, je me dirigeai dans la forêt aussitôt que Riley eut disparu avec la limo.

J'étais dans un état d'extrême fureur après trois jours sans avoir réussi à joindre Bella au téléphone. Aussi, dès que le soleil se coucha le quatrième jour, je me précipitai au cottage afin de découvrir pourquoi elle m'évitait. Aucun membre de la famille n'était présent à la maison quand j'étais rentré pour vérifier s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles d'elle.

Après ce voyage de chasse prolongé, je ne voulais rien de plus que d'être avec elle. Pas seulement sexuellement, mais dans tous les sens. Je sautai dans la Volvo et filai à toute vitesse vers Seattle. Quelqu'un allait me donner des réponses ou mourir.

À partir de la limite boisée, je dressai l'oreille pour détecter un quelconque signe de sa présence. Je n'entendais pas son pouls, ni aucun mouvement dans la maison. Celle-ci était étrangement silencieuse. Une odeur répugnante de chien bâtard à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas m'accueillit quand je m'approchai de la demeure. Mon nez brûlait tellement l'odeur était puissante. Je sortis la porte de ses gonds en l'ouvrant violemment et me précipitai à l'intérieur.

Le cottage était saccagé, tout était brisé et dispersé à travers la cuisine et le living-room, et là, sur le sol, se trouvait une énorme flaque de sang. Quelque chose d'épouvantable s'était produit dans ces lieux. Isabella n'était pas là, et son collier gisait au milieu de la mare de sang. Les mains tremblantes, je le ramassai et le serrai dans ma paume. Je sentis mon univers basculer et échapper à mon contrôle.

**À suivre...**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**

**A/N as always this could not be possible with the marvelous translations from Milk! She's so wonderful to help me with this. So my upmost gratutde goes out to her!**


End file.
